Dean and Brooklyn: A History of Love and Heartache
by williewildcat
Summary: Dean and Brooklyn share a rich history together from when they first met in Michigan to one heartbreaking night in Denver. Rated M to be safe. COMPLETE! Dean and Brooklyn each continue to struggle with the loss of the great deep love they once shared
1. The Beginning

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. Again thank you so much to everyone that has been reading and/or reviewing these as I post them! You all have been great and I appreciate the support!

_As they hunt a werewolf in Marquette, Michigan Dean and Sam get more than they bargained for when several werewolves show up. But all is not lost as a stranger arrives to help…_

Dean hated the winters in Michigan as he and Sam trudged through the snow tracking their latest prey. A series of attacks in and around the Marquette area indicated a werewolf was in the area. Dean had griped about driving to the Upper Peninsula of Michigan in the dead of winter. He hoped that Sam would find a case somewhere warmer. But, no, they were driving through the great state of Michigan in the middle of January tracking a damn werewolf. Dean kept a death grip on the wheel as the roads were deteriorating the further north they headed. His baby was not built for this condition that was for sure.

Sam looked out at the white that blanketed the ground. He had heard his brother griping about how they had to drive up in the damn snow in the middle of damn winter. He merely rolled his eyes at his brother's temper tantrum.

The Impala eased into the parking lot of the hotel as Dean parked her and killed the engine. Stepping out the brothers were greeted with a blast of ice and snow. Dean pulled his collar up closer to his throat attempting to thwart the cold that tried to invade. Running in to the lobby he plunked down a credit card needing a room. Mr. Jeffrey Banks would be paying for this round as Dean signed the credit card slip and grabbed the key. Luckily the room was close by and they didn't have to walk too far in the brutal winter blast. As he unlocked the door Dean saw a black Chevy Avalanche with Arizona tags parked next to his car. _Why would anyone want to be here when they can stay in sunny Arizona, _Dean thought to himself as he stepped across the threshold. Slamming the door behind him and locking it, Dean tossed his bag aside and turned to placing salt lines at the door and windows. Satisfied with his work, the elder Winchester collapsed on one of the beds. Sam had slinked in to the bathroom and got the first crack at the shower. "Hey, Sammy! Don't hog all the hot water in there, Sasquatch!" He yelled at his brother. Running his hand over his face he turned on the TV to see what was on. The weather man was hollering about more snow all week. Dean made a faux freak out face at the TV. "We're all gonna die! It's the Snowpocalypse!" He mocked the weather man. The turning of the door knob and steam wafting out gave way to Sam stepping out in his sleep pants and shirt. "Did you leave any hot water in there?" Dean asked.

Sam ignored the question and grabbed the phone book searching for the pizza joints. Dean got up rummaging through his bag and found a clean change of clothes. He headed into the bathroom as he could smell two days of driving with no showering in between. The water was warm but not as hot as he would have liked. At least Sasquatch saved him some hot water. He decided to linger in the shower until the water began to turn cooler. Seeing as that was his signal shower time was over he turned the water off, stepped out and dried himself. Feeling worlds better Dean exited the steamy room and saw Sam putting dinner on the table. Little did he realize his world was about to change.

The next night they trudged through the knee deep snow following the strange animal tracks. They were able to come up with a general area where the creature was hiding at or at least retreating to when things got hairy so to speak. They continued on until they reached a clearing. The flashlight illuminating the way as they realized they were in the middle surrounded by tall ancient trees. They remained in complete silence as Dean killed the light. They listened as a low rumbling sound became audible as the werewolf appeared before them. It stood upright like a man but silver fur covered its body and teeth that formed into sharp points designed to tear apart flesh.

Dean raised his shot gun prepared to put a silver bullet in its brain. Pulling the trigger he grazed the left side of the beast. Howling in anger the creature leapt upon the hunter tearing the front of his shirt ripping into his flesh. Dean cried out in pain as the creature pinned him down. Sam reacted by firing off several rounds. The creature dodged the hunter's weapon landing behind the taller Winchester. Sam could feel the hot breath of the creature upon the back of his neck as he remained frozen in place. Thinking fast Sam rammed the butt of the gun into the beast buying him a few seconds to roll out of the way and fire off two more rounds. This time one of the bullets found its target as it embedded into the creature's shoulder. It cried out in pain as its eyes reflected the rage it was feeling towards the hunter. Dean tried to stand to help his brother but was knocked back down to the ground as a second werewolf appeared from the woods. Apparently it was not happy that the hunters were hurting its mate. The older Winchester grabbed his shot gun only to have it knocked out of his hands by the creature. "Heel, Fido!" He yelled at the monster. The creature pounced on top of him preventing Dean from moving. Using all of his strength he pushed upward to keep the beast's teeth away from him. All it took was one bite and he would wind up like the Lassie reject before him. As he fought the smaller one, Sam was beginning to lose the battle against the larger creature. Sense it had the upper hand, the werewolf jumped knocking Sam down into the snow. He fought with all of his strength to keep the thing from biting him.

The smaller monster was slowly inching its way towards Dean its teeth bared ready to strike. Feeling one last burst of adrenaline he managed to position himself and kick the creature square in the chest. This only angered the monster. Making one last attack, the werewolf leapt. Dean braced himself for the impending attack only to hear several shot gun rounds go off hitting his would be attacker. The beast cried out in pain making a horrid inhuman sound. He rolled to the side as the corpse landed with a thud in the snow. The other creature heard its mate as it took its last breath. Turning away from Sam it eyed the killer and made a dead run for her. Unimpressed with the charging animal, the unknown assailant maintained her aim and calmly fired off two more shots hitting the monster between the eyes.

Sam looked over to his brother who was lying in the snow bleeding and unconscious. He got up and rushed to his brother's aid. "Dean…Dean…" Sam pleaded with his brother to wake up. He jerked his head up to the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow. Looking up he saw a woman standing over him. She kneeled down to the wounded man. "We need to get him back to town. Follow me" She said with a tone of authority. Sam collected his brother and put him in the woman's truck. It was the same one Dean had seen in the parking lot at the hotel. "What's your brother's name?" Sam stood there for a moment drawing a blank. "Uh, Dean. His name's Dean," He finally managed to say. She nodded. "I am at the same hotel as you. Meet me in room 225" She shut the door and drove off. Sam ran to the Impala and headed back to the hotel.

Dean slipped in and out of reality as he felt small soft hands tending to the gashes the werewolf inflicted. He kept hallucinating about his mom and the night she died. "Mom…" he muttered as he slipped back out of consciousness again. Sam opened the door to find Dean on the bed with the woman cleaning and tending to the wounds. She turned to face him. The light highlighted her grey eyes and auburn tresses. She turned back and went to cleaning and bandaging his wounds. The sweat dripped down his face as fever set in. "Do you have anything for infection?" Sam nodded and went to grab the medical bag they had in the car. When he returned she had put his brother under the blankets making sure he was comfortable. Sam handed her the bag as she pulled out a syringe and a bottle of antibiotics. She drew up several ccs and recapped it. Then she found a tourniquet and tightened it around Dean's arm. Tapping the syringe to remove the excess air she pricked the needle in his vein injecting the clear fluid into his body. Getting up she fetched a cold wash cloth and put it over his head. She felt him stir as the cool cloth touched his forehead. Leaving it there she got up but felt Dean's hand shoot up and weakly grab her wrist trying to pull her back. He had managed to open his eyes to reveal two beautiful bright green orbs gazing up at her. Her eyes locked with his as they sat there lost in one another's stares drawing one another in closer. "Who…Are…You?" He asked weakly. Holding his hand she replied softly "Brooklyn. Brooklyn Ravenwood" she continued to hold his hand feeling the fever rage through his ravaged body. She could feel something inside her awakening as she continued to hold his hand and look into those green eyes. Though the fever made him weak, Dean could see the one before him, the one who saved him and was nursing him. As she felt something awakening Dean could feel something in his soul stir as his hand remained in hers.

Sam watched the pair and wondered what the Hell was going on. "Your brother will need to stay here a few days until the fever breaks and he gets his strength back. Sam, I need you to get some food items like soup. Anything that he can ingest that will help. Here take some money" She pulled out some cash out of her pocket and handed it to him. Sam nodded and started to leave. "Thanks, Brooklyn" Sam said as he stepped out. Brooklyn continued her bedside vigil. She knew who the man was. He was Dean Winchester, womanizer extraordinaire and one of the damn best hunters around. She could not help to run her hands through that short blonde hair. She could not explain why she wanted to but just felt the urge to do it. Oddly enough Dean reacted to the sensation as if it was relaxing him. Taking her other hand she gently massaged the sweat soaked scalp watching a small smile cross his stricken face. She could not help but to smile back at the ill man. "Brook…" He mumbled before he slipped away into a deep sleep. She continued to hold his hand in between both of hers. She kept by his side all night.


	2. Coming Down With Something

_**Note:**_ I do not own any characters from the show Supernatural although I wish I did. So please do not sue me. For those that have been adding my works to your alert lists you guys are awesome!!! I really appreciate all the reviews and support that you have shown. And for the readers that have added me to alerts for new stories: Many thanks for you too!!

This is another installment of stories that show the history of Brooklyn and Dean. I will keep writing as long as you keep enjoying!

_In a Lawrence hotel room Dean and Brooklyn begin to get close…_

Sam, Dean, and she had gotten a tip about a possible spirit roaming the halls of steam tunnels at the University of Kansas. Dean was not really keen on going back to Lawrence, but Brooklyn had convinced the brothers to check it out. He grudgingly agreed to make the 4 hour drive from Des Moines to Lawrence. The whole way down Sam had to listen to his brother bitch and whine about setting foot in a town he swore he would never return to again. Sam just blocked out his whining as he went back to his book. Maybe he should have ridden with Brooklyn, he thought to himself. It was sunset when they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Since she wanted to show gratitude for taking this job, she opted to pay for the rooms.

"So what's the deal with this spirit that people keep seeing?"Dean had asked as they sat in a local diner. His green eyes still showing some apprehension for even being in town, let alone working on a case.

"Well according to campus lore, when the tunnels were built around the turn of the century, a worker was killed in an accident. Seems that when the large pipes were being tested out for leaks, one worker was standing where apparently there was a gap in the joints and he was scalded by the steam. He had died a short time later but reports say that as he lay dying his screams of pain and agony could be heard all around campus. Students refuse to go down there and when they do they wind up coming out with mysterious burns on their bodies. The maintenance crew sealed off the old tunnels but students still manage to get down there. But here is the thing, though. The burns are in the exact places where the worker was burned. "Brooklyn sat back in the booth and took a bite of her chicken sandwich as we observed the reactions of both brothers to the account.

"I do have floor plans of where the old access entrances are. The best way to get in there will be from an old man hole located on Jayhawk Boulevard in front of Wescoe Hall. Now since this is summer time and traffic is minimal on campus at night, we should not have any trouble getting in. "

"And what if Lawrence's finest decide to pop up?"Sam asked as Dean was thinking the same thing.

A small smile crossed her lips. "You two should know me by now. Here this is how we keep the local po po off our backs." She presented the brothers with what appeared to be state issued work ids. Their photos were on them with cover names on it. Better than the crap ids that they had used. Sam looked over to their companion, eyes full of questions.

"I have friends in high places, Sam. They owed me a favor." She crossed her arms and leaned back. She smiled at them both as they continued to admire the badges. Dean had to hand it to her she came prepared for this one. He felt a small smile creep up on the corners of his mouth.

"Tomorrow night we go in. Tonight we can go over the plans and take of some other details." She suggested as she finished up her meal. She was feeling worn out from the road and wanted to get some much needed sleep. She functioned better that way.

Finishing up their meals and paying, the trio left for the hotel. As Brooklyn got two rooms, Dean turned to Sam as he spoke "Hey, Sammy. What do you think of her?"

"Well she knows her demons, skilled with weapons, not afraid to take on a werewolf alone and…"

Dean cut his brother off. He didn't get it. "What I meant was what do you think of her? I mean like her looks and personality. I know she is a helluva hunter." His eyes never leaving Brooklyn as she paid for the rooms. It finally dawned on Sam. Dean had a thing for the hunter. He should have seen it sooner. The way he would steal glances at her when she wasn't looking, how he would be a little extra protective of her on hunts, and the opportunities to touch or hold her without making it obvious as to why he did. He had never seen his brother act like this before. Usually he would look for a way to crack the panties but he had not done that with her. Sam was slightly amused by this turn of events.

Dean continued to watch her finding himself fixated on the hunter. The way her jeans hugged her hips tight in all the right places. Her auburn tresses that cascaded in layers to her shoulders. And there were the eyes. A set of grey orbs that were dotted with what he swore was gold but it wasn't. Those eyes had a way to reach into his very being and see what his thoughts were. He found it both unnerving and reveling. He had felt himself drawn to her ever since she took care of him in Marquette. She had saved his life that night.

It was not until a key card was waved in his face that he snapped out of it. Brooklyn stood there mere inches from his face holding his room key. Her brow wrinkled with concern. "You okay, Dean?" She asked standing there. "Uh, yeah. Think I'm coming down with something."He muttered as he took his key and walked to the room. She turned to Sam head tilted and confusion in her eyes. Sam followed Dean shrugging his shoulders at her. As she entered her room, she tossed her bag aside and closed the door. The look in Dean's eyes was not one of a person feeling ill. Oh he was feeling something alright but it was not physical sickness. _Probably trying to deduce a way to get me in bed_, she thought.

Dean and Sam got settled in for the night. While Sam tinkered around on his laptop, Dean went in to take a shower. He breathed a sigh of relief for being alone even if it was in the bathroom. He could not get her out of his mind. Ever since Marquette and when she was tending to his injuries he felt something began to stir from deep within him. Something he thought would never resurface in a million years. He was beginning to fall for her. But he had only known her for 5 months but it was as if he had known for much longer. Sighing he stepped in the shower and let the hot water stream over him as his mind drifted towards thoughts of Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was drying off and getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. Hastily wrapping the towel around her she opened the door to find Dean standing there. He was fresh shaven and had just showered. "Can I come in?" he asked. Opening the door wider she let Dean in and closed it behind him. "Everything ok in Winchester Land?" she asked leaning against the door still wrapped in that towel. Dean could not but help gawk at her in the thin excuse for a towel. She crossed her arms waiting for him to speak. "You got some drool there on the corner of your mouth" she smirked as she slinked over to her clothes. Twirling her finger around Dean turned as he heard the towel drop to the floor. As she dressed he managed to get a small peek out of the corner of his eye. And what he saw was amazing. Her body toned and tight. Curves that screamed to be held with his strong hands. She had turned around allowing him a glimpse of her breasts. The nipples were erect atop those ample mounds. He whipped his head around before she looked up and caught him peeking at her.

"Okay, stud, you can turn around now" she teased as Dean turned back around to see her in grey sleep pants with ASU shirt. "So as I was saying what brings you here?" Dean swallowed thinking of some lame ass excuse to stay over here. "Uh, Sammy's snoring is loud enough to wake the dead and I couldn't sleep" Lamest excuse to date, Winchester, Dean thought to himself. Brooklyn tilted her head as if she could read him. Shifting her mouth to one side she walked over to Dean and sat beside him. She placed a hand on his strong thigh. She knew exactly what she was doing. "If you are asking to stay here tonight all you had to do was ask. No need to create some story just to come over" she smiled at him. Dean felt himself turn flush knowing he was called out on this.

"Since there is only one bed, you can share it with me. But no roaming hands. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Dean said jokingly as he mockingly saluted her. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she crawled into bed. Dean quickly hopped in under the covers. He lay rigid next to her. Brooklyn turned to face her companion. "Dean, you can get comfortable. I won't bite you. Hard" she giggled. He moved in closer until he could feel the warmth radiating off her body. Within a few minutes he could hear her deep rhythmic breathing. He debated if he wanted to move closer and wrap his arms around her. But before he could decide he felt himself moving closer until his arms were encircled around her waist. He froze as she stirred but felt relief as she was moving closer to him leaning into his body.

He wanted to kiss her on the lips but did not want to push it with her. So he pressed his lips on her forehead leaving them there for but a moment. What was wrong with him!? He never acted like this. But this woman had a hold on him and he loved it. "Goodnight, Brooklyn. Sleep tight" he whispered to her. He swore he saw a faint smile cross those full lips.

**Ok I will have another one shot up soon! Reviews are love!**


	3. Midnight Swim

_**Note:**_ I do not own any characters from the show Supernatural although I wish I did. So please do not sue me. For those that have been adding my works to your alert lists you guys are awesome!!! I really appreciate all the reviews and support that you have shown. And for the readers that have added me to alerts for new stories: Many thanks for you too!!

This is another installment of stories that show the history of Brooklyn and Dean. I will keep writing as long as you keep enjoying!

_A midnight swim is what Brooklyn needs after a crazy hunt…But she is not alone as Dean spies her in the water….._

Brooklyn closed her hotel room door and waltzed to the pool. She eyed it when they pulled up to the hotel earlier in the day. The water looked rather inviting when they came back later that night. They had returned from what was supposed to be a routine salt and burn on a poltergeist but turned out there was more than that. Seemed that someone had summoned that damned thing to torment the tenants of the home and they had to track down the summoner on top of taking care of the corpse.

It turned out the daughter of the tenants wanted to torment her parents. Apparently she was being abused by the father as the mother stood by and did nothing to stop it. She had enough of it. So she summoned up the spirit of the previous owner to attack and torment her parents. As Sam and Dean had fought the angry entity, Brooklyn had done battle with the daughter who only 7 years younger than she. The girl had some serious strength as they struggled. The daughter managed to deliver a blow to her shoulder sending a dull throbbing pain through her arm. Brooklyn had managed to get in one cross punch in before the girl did a round house kick into her abdomen. But she had managed to overpower the younger woman by pinning her against the bedroom wall and rip the bracelet that she was using to control the spirit. Once they had that, they were able to salt and burn the corpse since the girl, Jessica, had no more power over it.

After setting her straight and convincing her to notify police about what had been transpiring, the trio finally made it back to the hotel. Brooklyn returned with a rather angry punch mark on her shoulder that was quickly becoming a bruise. Her abdomen had an angry red shoe print on her abs that was hot to the touch. It would all heal as all her wounds did over time. Shrugging her shoulders she changed into her suit and headed to the pool. The night was still rather hot and humid and she wasted no time diving in the cool water. It was like instant relief on her injuries. As she swam a few laps she did not realize that she was being watched.

Dean had stopped by her room and discovered she was not there. That was when he heard the splash. Looking over the railing he saw the small form of Brooklyn taking a midnight swim. Grinning to himself, he decided to head down there. He felt himself turning flush when he thought of her in her swimsuit all wet. But it was a mix of lust and something else. He continued on down the stairs until he saw the gate for the pool. He hid in the shadows watching her in the water. Something else was stirring in him though. He felt things he had not experience in a long time. Feelings that he felt the first day she laid eyes on him rather he laid eyes on her as she took care of him in Michigan.

As Brooklyn came up for air she realized that she was not alone. Moving to the edge of the pool, she scanned the area. She stepped up and got out going for the handgun she had hidden in her shorts. Pulling it out she quietly stepped around when a strong arm grabbed her around the waist.

"Now now that's not nice. Would you really shoot me?"Dean feigned hurt as she was spun around. She narrowed her eyes at the hunter. "Not a smart idea, Dean. I could have shot you."Lowering her gun Brooklyn relaxed. Dean realized he made a dumb move. But he wanted to just reach out and touch her. But that just about got him shot or worse.

"So what brought you out here? You are not exactly dressed for a swim."She teased as her eyes twinkled. Dean gulped and realized he was still in jeans and shirt from the hunt. Looking around and pretending to scratch the back of his neck he came up with some excuse."I saw you were not in your room and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You know that bunch of bullshit can be smelled clear to the next town. Why did you really come out here?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head and smirked. She knew why he did but she wanted to see if he would be honest and actually say it.

She had him. Dean sighed and actually told the truth. "Ok Brooklyn I give. I came out because I heard a splash and saw you in the pool. I wanted to see you in your suit. There you happy now?"He blurted out. "Yes I am, Dean. See now that wasn't so hard now was it?" She smiled as she turned around to dive back in. No fair! She was in her suit and he did not even have one. Coming back up she came to the edge where he stood. "You know you could strip down to your boxers and hop in with me. I won't tell anyone."She winked at him as she playfully splashed water at him. She pushed back with her legs and went back swimming. The temptation was too great to pass up. Stripping off his clothes until he was in his boxers, Dean dove in coming up under Brooklyn and grabbing her leg pulling her under. They both came up and Brooklyn about wanted to slap Dean for that little stunt he pulled.

Realizing he was the only one that saw the humor in the prank, Dean dropped his smirk and apologized to her. "I'm sorry Brooklyn. I guess Sammy is the only one that I can get away with doing that too." She put up her hand to stop him from going any further. "Quite alright, Dean I forgive you. Besides I need to lighten up anyways. I was kind of hoping you would come out here tonight."She admitted to him. _I am glad I did come out then, _he thought. _She looks great in that two piece with her hair wet against her skin._ Dean found himself reaching out to touch her face. Brooklyn did not back away but rather moved forward closer to him. Something stirred inside her at his touch on her skin. She admitted Dean Winchester was sex on legs but that was not it. It was not hormones, no something else.

When she was close enough Dean found himself leaning in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and inviting. She kissed back holding onto his waist for support. Normally when he was with a girl Dean was aggressive and took control of the situation. But he found himself lax like putty in Brooklyn's hands and he wanted to be that way around her. She pulled away looking into his eyes. She saw something that was not there before. Whenever she looked in his eyes before she saw a hard front emotionless around others. But with her it was as if he was opening the door to his soul for her to peer into. There was something about him that she found attractive but not in the sexual way though. She had felt drawn to him as he was feeling drawn to her.

Dean had feelings stirring in him that hadn't surfaced in such a long time. He cared about her and it was not in a friendly way either. No, these were genuine feelings. He was a bit scared that he was developing these sensations but one look into those grey eyes and all fears were chased away.

"There is something about you I cannot place, Dean, but I have these feelings towards you. Ever since that hunt in Lawrence. Feelings that I don't know…"Dean put a finger to her lips. "Say no more, Brook. I have to be honest, the feelings are mutual. I've had these feelings since the day you saved me from the werewolf. I thought maybe it was because you were a pretty face but I was wrong. I have real feelings for you. I care about you. A lot." He leaned in claiming her mouth again. They moved together until they hit the wall of the pool. Brooklyn groaned in pain as she hit the wall but she didn't stop. She hoped that she would not be hurt again. But she wanted this. She wanted him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands were planted firmly on her waist.

As they broke contact, Brooklyn spoke in hushed tones "I have not felt this way since Nathaniel and I want to go slow with things. But I know that you are a bit faster paced…"Dean silenced her with his lips. "Brooklyn, we don't have to do anything you are not wanting to do or are not ready for yet. " Dean wanted to get to know her explore her. But this night was the start of things. They stayed there in the pool for a bit longer getting to know one another on their own terms.

**I will have another one shot featuring these two up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Savannah Part 1

_**Note:**_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and /or adding me to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!! None of this would be possible without every single one of you!

_Things begin to heat up between Dean and Brooklyn as they pursue a shape shifter in Savannah, Georgia….._

Dean Winchester realized that he was no match for the Georgia heat as he and Brooklyn strolled down the streets of Savannah. They were there to uncover a shape shifter that was responsible for a series of murders of young college coeds. The deaths would have been overlooked had it not been for one detail: Several witnesses reported seeing a strange glow to their eyes as the killer fled the scene of each murder. One of the witnesses even managed to capture an image of the killer revealing a camera flash in its eyes. Dean knew this as the last shape shifter he and Sam dealt with they both wound up on the FBI's most wanted. The older hunter wished not to have history repeat itself on this case.

"Has Sam been able to dig anything up regarding our shape shifting friend?" Brooklyn asked turning to face her companion.

Dean shook his head anticipating Sam's call at anytime. He hoped that his brother would find something, anything at this point. This shifter was doing very well at covering its tracks as there were no clues left at the scene of the crime. Sam had gone back to each crime scene scouring the each location hoping that Savannah's finest had overlooked anything. The first scene had come up empty handed. Sam then headed off to the second location down along the river. Again this spot offered up nothing. Sam could feel the heat and humidity getting to him as he could feel his patience wearing thin. He was pissed to say the least that Dean and Brooklyn had wandered off somewhere probably getting to know one another better. Why did he feel that way? Chalking it up to the Georgia weather, Sam kept on moving. The last murder scene was within the Colonial Park Cemetery. The younger hunter noted of the numerous tombstones that dated back to the colonial period. Many of which could still be read despite the centuries of exposure to the elements.

As he approached the center of the hallowed ground, something gleamed in the sunlight. Kneeling down, Sam picked up the item. It was a lapel pin of some kind. Upon further examination, Sam realized it was a fraternity pin. This was huge lead and grabbed his phone calling Dean.

The familiar ring went off as Dean answered it "Sammy, what'd ya find? Ok, we'll meet you back at the hotel." He closed the phone turning to Brooklyn.

"Geek boy found something" she nodded her head as the heat began to feel rather intolerable.

"Good, let's get out of this sauna" she said as she slipped her hand in his and headed back towards the hotel.

When they arrived, Sam was already on his laptop finding out which frat the pin belonged to. He had the name of the organization but now sought out which local university had a chapter.

Dean collapsed on one of the beds reveling in the cold air of the room. Brooklyn smirked at him. _If he didn't wear so many damned layers he wouldn't suffer so much, _she thought. Yet the men lived on the road and didn't have a place to really call home.

"Found it! Armstrong Atlantic State University is where our shifter goes. Now we need to determine which one of the frat rats is the shifter. And I think I may have found out how we can do that."

"And how is that, Sammy?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well while you two were out on a date, I found out that each victim was last seen in Pinkie Master's Bar leaving with a black haired man. Some of the friends of two of the victims said that he had on a pendant of some kind. The only reason they remembered was because their friends had admired it and they took notice."

"Sammy, this thing is targeting women. So does one of us dress up in drag or something here?"

Brooklyn spoke up "No, Dean, I could do it. Because honestly, you and Sam would make ugly ass women" she fought to keep from bursting out from laughing.

"What? I would be a damn fine looking woman, thank you" Dean pouted arching his eyebrows up and down at her. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, Brook, no way. Not after what happened in Grand Haven. No way."

"If you feel that way, then why don't you and Sam follow me and keep an eye out on me. Once the shifter makes his move, nail him" she pleaded. Sam thought about it as he looked at Dean.

Dean was dead against it, he was not going to lose her. But one look in those beautiful grey eyes and he could feel himself relent. "Alright, Brook. But if things get hot, I'm jumping in, no questions. Period" his green eyes serious.

"Okay, well I suppose I will go get ready then" she got up and left heading next door.

Brooklyn let the hot stream cascade over her as she anticipated what would happen tonight. She would be armed and she would have Sam and Dean close by. She allowed her thoughts to drift to the older hunter. Her heart would beat faster when she thought back to the night she came upon them in Marquette. How as she cared for him something stirred from within her. Or that night they shared their first real kiss in a hotel pool one hot night. Since then he has been sharing her bed leaving Sam alone. She hoped that Sam was not angry or feels that she was infringing on anything. She really cared for the elder Winchester and damn it she wasn't going to hold back.

She had slipped him the extra key card to her room before they met back up with Sam that way he could leave Sam to his research and see her.

Brooklyn didn't hear the door open as Dean stepped in using the spare card. He hoped that he could still catch her before she had gotten ready and headed out. He was in luck as he heard the shower running. Unlacing and kicking off his boots, Dean slipped into the bathroom and took a seat on the toilet. The curtain had a clear strip that showed off her mid section. He could see her toned upper abs and firm breasts. He could feel himself get hard seeing her like that. His mind racing with all the things they could do in that shower. He let out a small gasp betraying his presence there.

Little did he know that Brooklyn had sensed his presence despite his attempt to be sneaky. She grinned to herself as she pulled back the shower curtain peering out at the hunter. He sat there with his hands laced together and chin resting atop them. It appeared that he was lost in some distant thought.

"You okay there, Dean?" her voice breaking his trance as he looked up at her. Her grey eyes twinkled as he stared into their depths.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just being a gentleman and not looking while you showered" as yet again another lame ass excuse slipped out between his lips. Brooklyn tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"Dean Winchester, again with the lame ass excuses. I was going to say this shower is fairly large and I need some help washing my back but I guess you would rather be a celibate monk about it" she said with that glint in her eye.

Almost immediately Dean was standing and ripping his clothing off. His hands fumbled with the jeans button and zipper pulling them down kicking them away. Finally he tore off the boxers and socks. By now he was at full salute as he slowly pulled back the flimsy curtain and stepped in. He felt a lump in his throat as he gazed upon Brooklyn beneath the water. The way the water ran down and over the curves of her body, the definition of her toned abs and chest. He fought the urge to pick her up and slam her against the wall taking her over and over. But he promised her he would not push anything upon her if she wasn't ready.

She could feel his presence in front of her. Her body reacted to the proximity of his as her heart raced faster and her legs got shaky. She was nervous as she had not been with anyone like this since her Nathaniel. At the thought of him she felt sadness overwhelm her. She choked back the tears trying to hide her pain from Dean. But it was too late for he sensed her distress as he moved in wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She leaned in to his embrace letting him hold her. She had told him about Nathaniel on several occasions and knew that it was painful for her to talk about him and what happened.

"It's ok, Brook, don't hold anything back" he whispered in her ear as she sobbed into his bare skin.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Sometimes thought of Nate creep in my mind and it's just…" he put a finger to her lips "Say no more. You don't need to explain anything to me…"

Brooklyn pressed her lips against his finger holding his hand as she moved her lips across each tip. Dean closed his eyes as she kissed his palm and lowered his hand leaning up to kiss his lips. He leaned in returning the kiss. Brooklyn deepened it as she swept along the inside of his mouth as their tongues massaged one another. Dean could feel his desire for her deepen as he held her wet body against his.

Brooklyn could feel her own desire rising wanting him, needing him. But something held her back from giving in to her passion and making love to him. She really wanted to but she didn't feel as if this was the time. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be willing to do other things.

Breaking their contact, she kissed his neck working her way down his chest. She ran her hands down his tight abs as one hand gently grabbed and stroked his hard erection. Her other hand massaged his balls and tickled the underside. Dean moaned at her sweet caress.

"Sit down" she whispered as she gently pushed him on the seat in front of her. Placing her hands on his thighs, Brooklyn took him in her mouth running her tongue along his underside. Her teeth lightly traced the top enhancing the sensation he was feeling. He moved his hips in sync with her mouth.

"Please, don't stop" he whispered as he leaned back eyes shut. Brooklyn moved faster driving him insane with pleasure. He felt his orgasm building as the all too familiar tightening feeling was growing. If she didn't stop he was going to come. He gently fisted her wet locks as he got closer to reaching his climax. His hips pumped harder pushing his erection in her mouth. Brooklyn easily took it keeping up with him.

Dean staved off the orgasm as long as he could but relented to his pleasure as he came. He softly called out Brooklyn's name as she continued taking him in her mouth. She smiled to herself as his body was racked with wave after wave of his orgasmic high. Brooklyn took every drop of his release knowing she brought him to total sexual satisfaction. He pulled her up meeting her eyes. Extending a hand, Dean touched her face as she smiled down at him. Standing up, he turned off the water and tore open the curtain.

Stepping out he gently took Brooklyn by hand and lead her out to the bed. He laid her down taking her still wet naked form realizing how beautiful she was. He leaned in deeply kissing her while tasting traces of him upon her lips. Running his hand down her chest and abs, Dean slowly began to rub her clit sending waves of pleasure through her body. Dean knew she wasn't ready yet to fully give herself to him but that didn't mean he couldn't find other ways to please her. Brooklyn grabbed the comforter and sheet as she felt herself tighten in response to his touch.

Dean slowly inserted two fingers gently moving them inside and out of her. Brooklyn moved her hips in sync with his fingers. It drove Dean wild as he felt her tighten and as the dampness pooled even more. Wanting to make her feel hot all over, Dean lowered his head between her legs lapping and licking. She cried out as her thighs pressed against him as he worked her with that skillful tongue. She could feel her own orgasm building with each stroke and lap. Dean began tracing her around and inside increasing the heat and fire that continued to simmer and burn. She couldn't hold it back as the tightening in her abdomen relinquished and she experienced one of the hardest orgasms ever.

"Dean…" she cried out over and over as he continued working her over which only extended what she felt. The orgasm so intense that it brought her to tears as Dean looked on knowing he caused that. Slowly he pulled back up to her kissing her softly. He pulled back stroking her face as she gazed back with glazed over grey orbs. They didn't move but remained in one another's arms.

"You should get ready, Brook" he softly remarked as he kissed her again.

She sighed deeply speaking "I know, Dean. Besides I'm sure Sam is anxious to get moving as well."

"Sasquatch can wait, besides, we need to clean up" he said with a wicked grin and flash in his eyes to which Brooklyn was only more than eager to comply with.

**Ok everyone part 2 will be up soon!! Thanks again for everyone that is following this!**


	5. Savannah Part 2

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank each and every one of you who has read, reviewed and/or added me to their alerts! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_The shape shifter sets his sights on Brooklyn as she lures him out into the open…_

"Does this scream shape shifter come get me or what?" Brooklyn asked as she entered the hotel room. Dean's green eyes went wide as Sam couldn't but to take notice at their companion. Brooklyn was dressed in the tightest jeans she owned which left little to one's imagination topped off with a spaghetti strap dark blue tank top that showed off the definition of her abs and breasts. If this didn't lure out the shape shifter she didn't know what would.

Dean could see a slight hint of anxiety in her grey eyes as she stood there. She didn't want to admit to Dean but she felt like she was walking into the lion's den. But she had been in worse situations than this before and she told herself that Dean and Sam would be close by to be sure the shifter didn't get too far. She checked her watch seeing it was almost 10:00 and the night scene was hopping by now. Sighing she grabbed her phone and smallest knife she owned as they stepped out the door and headed towards the bar. Dean kept a protective arm around her waist as they headed out not wanting to break away from her when she exited the car and walked inside Pinkie's. The boys would park and walk in separately as they did not want the shifter to get a whiff of what they were up to. Sam watched as his brother's eyes never left Brooklyn as she grabbed the door to the bar heading in.

Thick clouds of smoke greeted her as she strode inside. Several guys turned their heads as she entered but ignored their stares as she made head waves towards the bar ignoring their eyes undressing and fucking her. Pushing her way through she got a bartender's attention for a beer. Grabbing and paying for her drink she once again had to push her way out through to the deck where fewer people stood. As she made it through the sea of humanity and cigarette smoke she did not see the black haired man follow her as she at last got out into the steamy night. She found a stretch of unclaimed railing as she looked out at the city before her. She hoped that Dean and Sam had made it in and were watching her. As she waited Brooklyn fought off a few rather unwanted advances from some would be Casanovas. One had the gall to grab her ass which earned him a swift hard knee to the balls causing the wanna be Romeo to collapse to the deck not moving for several minutes. Afterwards no one dared to mess with her.

The shape shifter continued to stalk his prey as he made his way towards the hunter. He knew they were here to kill him and he was not going to let that happen.

Brooklyn took another drink of her beer as she felt someone come up behind her.

"Did I ever tell you that you look so damn hot in that outfit?" Dean's voice rang in her ears. Turning around she looked straight into Dean's grinning face and gorgeous green eyes. Brooklyn greeted him with a confused look.

"Dean, I thought you were going to watch and wait until the shifter showed up and we left together. What's going on?"

Dean leaned in kissing her before he answered her question "Change of plans, we think the shifter may have backed out. So we were going to call it a night and try again tomorrow."

Brooklyn had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing. "What makes you think that?"  
Dean reached out touching her face trying to put her at ease as he spoke "Sammy says he saw the potential psycho running out the door and into the night."

Lowering his hand, Dean linked his fingers into hers leading her out the back steps and out in the street. She realized they were headed the wrong way as the river started to come into view. She stopped which caused Dean to stop.

"Where are we going, Dean? This isn't the way back to the hotel" panic starting to set in as she tried to break free from the man's hand only to have him tighten his grip causing her hand to hurt. As the man turned Brooklyn's face turned to shock then horror as she realized that the shape shifter stood before her. His eyes full of hatred and malice as he slammed her against a wall gripping her wrists. His face within mere inches of hers.

"Did you really think that you were smarter than me, hunter!? I'm afraid not. And don't think about screaming for help, your boyfriend isn't going to be able to hear you. I'm gonna have fun with this. I think I'll take my time and make it a slow painful death. You will be praying for a quick death I promise you that!"

The shifter grabbed her throat lifting her up off the ground. Unfortunately for Brooklyn this shape shifter was prepared for hunters as he pulled out her knife admiring it.

"You are a hunter that takes her job very seriously. Such fine craftsmanship on this one unlike other hunter's knives I have seen before" as he traced the tip of the blade down the front of her shirt.

"I think I'll start with one of the shoulders then work my way down" he grinned as he placed the blade against her shoulder. Brooklyn gritted her teeth as her own blade began to slice into her skin. The shifter slowly pulled the silver knife towards her chest closing his eyes as he could feel her pain.

"Okay, asshole, play time's over" Dean's voice echoed out as the shifter spun around dropping Brooklyn to the ground. Dean and Sam had guns trained at the creature. Dean had his aimed right at thing's heart as Sam had his aimed at the head.

"You like targeting women, dick wad? What's wrong can't come after someone more your size? Only cowardly bastards like you would hunt down and harm a woman" Dean taunted as Sam slowly edged his way over to Brooklyn who remained slumped against the wall. Sam kept his gun trained on the shifter's head as he knelt down gently helping his friend up. Brooklyn winced out in pain as she stood up allowing Sam to hold her up.

"Get her outta here, Sammy" he didn't have to tell Sam twice to get the Hell out of there. When he saw Sam and Brooklyn gone, Dean turned back to the shifter. His green eyes cold and hard as neither one moved.

"You hunters are all alike, you think you can come in and kill me and not think that I wouldn't suspect it? Why do you think I killed those women? They were hunters as well" He hissed at Dean. The older man remained still and cold. The shape shifter turned to run but that was the mistake Dean had waited for. With one shot the silver bullet hit its target as the shifter dropped dead to the ground. What the shifter didn't anticipate was Brooklyn having bodyguards that night as Dean lowered his weapon and made a quick exit before the cops could show up.

The Impala pulled up next to the hunter stopping so he could jump in. Dean looked over the backseat to see Brooklyn sprawled across the seat with her hand over the wound keeping pressure on it. She was breathing slow and deep as a way to control the pain until they could reach the hotel.

"That bastard ruined my favorite tank top!" Brooklyn growled causing Dean and Sam to laugh. Brooklyn scowled up at them "I'm glad that someone finds humor in all of this!"

Back at the hotel, Dean helped Brooklyn to the bathroom where the lighting was best. Due to the location of the injury, Dean had her lay on the floor as he realized that they would need to remove her top. Pain and agony racked her shoulder as Dean tenderly removed her top. Her blood had leaked through the fabric to her skin. Dean looked down at her as her eyes remained closed.

"You want it now?" He asked. She shot her hand up as Dean handed the bottle down to her. Sitting her up against the wall, the older hunter held her as she drank down the Jack Daniels. Brooklyn knew it was going to hurt and she didn't want to feel anything.

"Whoa easy there, Brook, you need to pace yourself" Dean reached for the bottle only to be greeted with her growling at him as her lips remained firmly etched on the bottle. She finally came up for air taking several breaths allowing for the booze to kick in.

"Just fucking get it over with, Dean" she said as the liquor kicked in. Dean went to work sterilizing everything with his lighter as Brooklyn took her position on the floor. Quickly he cleaned out the cut and surrounding skin several times before stitching up her wound.

"You ready?" he asked her softly as she nodded her head. "Less talk more action" she responded as he leaned over her placing the first stitch. Apparently the Jack had not kicked in fully yet as Sam could hear her reaction to the needle and suture pierce her skin. Her language would have made a sailor blush.

"Motherfuckingdamnitshityousonofabitch…" came out of her mouth as Dean worked in a fast and swift manner to get her taken care of. If she didn't hold still he would have to get Sam in here to hold her down.

"Brook, Brooklyn baby, you gotta hold still. I know it hurts but moving is going to make it worse…" he said as he fought to keep her still.

"SAM! Get your Sasquatch ass in here!" Dean hollered at his brother. Sam was in the bathroom in two seconds pinning her arms down as Dean straddled her hips applying the last few stitches. Brooklyn continued her cussing and cursing as Dean finished up the last stitch. Grabbing the gauze, antibiotic cream and tape, he covered up the wound hoping that it wouldn't get infected. His knees cracked as Dean stood up. Sam released Brooklyn helping her up. Now the Jack kicks in, Dean thinks as Brooklyn is rather silent. She looks over at Dean then at Sam as she staggers out into the main room. She collapsed on the first bed she sees staring up at the ceiling.

"That fucking hurts" she said with slurred speech. Dean sat down beside her locking eyes with her.

"Sam, I'm gonna stay with her tonight to be sure nothing happens" Dean said. Sam figured as much seeing the sorry state she was in. That was fine with him since he was hoping he would have the room to himself. He could use a good night's sleep.

Dean picked up the now sleeping hunter as Sam got the door for him. Dean was able to fish out his key card and hold her at the same time then open the door to her room. Kicking the door shut, Dean laid her down on the bed. He stripped her soiled clothes off and dressed her in her sleep clothes. Carefully placing her beneath the blankets Dean stripped his own clothing off until he remained in his boxers and slid in next to her. He hoped that she would sleep all night and not wake up in pain. Dean moved in closer holding her against his form. He rested his head on the pillow getting situated for the night. Pushing his head forward, Dean softly kissed her on the lips letting his mouth linger there against hers tasting the lip gloss she had put on earlier.

"Goodnight, Brook, I'm here now" he said as he fell asleep. Brooklyn slept through the entire night without as much stirring.

The next morning, she awoke with a headache and a dull throbbing ache in her shoulder. Looking down she could see that her wound had bled and oozed overnight through the gauze and her shirt. Dean stirred and opened up his green eyes seeing her look at the bandage. He shifted his eyes down to see that it had seeped through onto the blanket. Pulling back the blanket, he carefully pulled back the gauze checking to see if a stitch had ripped. Luckily none had and each one remained intact. Replacing the gauze, he looked up at her. Brooklyn was rubbing her temples as her head continued its pounding rhythm. Dean had an idea on how to help her.

"Let's get you in the shower" he said helping her up and in the bathroom. Once inside, he pulled her shirt carefully over her head so as not to put her through anymore misery. Once her shirt was off, Dean kissed her forehead then her lips. He helped her out of her sleep pants and boy shorts until she stood naked before him. Quickly he yanked off his boxers and turned on the water. Brooklyn stepped in with Dean behind her.

She let him remove the gauze and toss it away so that he could clean the area. Finding the softest washcloth out of the bunch in the room, he lathered it up with soap and gently began dabbing at the wound cleaning off the blood and seepage. Brooklyn winced in pain as he gently went over the cut and around it.

"I'm sorry, baby" he said as she cried out in pain. She shook her head "Don't apologize, it needs to be done" she said through gritted teeth. He continued until he was satisfied that it was cleaned as thoroughly as possible. Now he turned his attention to the rest of her body. Rinsing off the cloth and lathering it up again, Dean moved the soapy fabric over her legs and up her abs and chest. He ran it underneath her arms and down her back. Wanting to make her forget about her pain, he slowly began running the cloth around her clit and all around. He smiled as he could her hear gasp at his movements. He just wanted to help her forget the pain even if for a few moments.

She tiled her head back sighing as he continued his little version of therapy. His hands helped her to forget the dull ache she felt. It was relaxing and soothing at the same time. Dean gently pushed her against the shower wall kissing her deeply. His feelings for her growing and turning deeper as they stood there in one another's arms. Dean broke away seeing she was relaxed. He grinned as he grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair for her. The massaging motion of his large fingers felt great against her scalp. She closed her eyes as he rinsed the soap out running his fingers through her hair.

Once he was done, Dean tended to his own bathing as she stood there grinning at him. He knew all the right moves to help her feel better and it was not sexual in nature either. Cutting off the water and grabbing a towel, he ran the towel across her body and over it drying her several times. Satisfied, Dean did his best wrapping her hair in the towel. Brooklyn helped him with her good arm securing it atop her head. He dried his own bare skin off then wrapping himself in the towel. Brooklyn didn't have one wrapped around her but like it mattered. It was just them in the room.

He helped her dress, loving every moment of it. His calloused hands running up her smooth dry skin as he hooked her bra in place for her. Slowly he pulled the black boy shorts up over her thighs and hips until they were hugging her curves. Next he got her in her jeans which fit perfect on her frame. Then a short sleeved light colored top to hide her injury. Dean dressed himself quickly and grabbed her bags and stuff heading next door. As they stepped out, Dean placed a soft kiss on her lips. As he looked upon her gorgeous grey depths, he felt something begin to sink in as he felt himself being pulled into her eyes. It couldn't be….Could it? Nah, he thought as they met up with Sam.

They were off to Rockford, Illinois. A werecat was running rampant along the banks of the Mississippi.

**Ok everyone! Next chapter up real soon!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Love in Quincy, Illinois

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and/or adding me to their updates! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!! None of this would be possible without any of you.

_Dean finally realizes his true feelings for Brooklyn as they take on a werecat in Illinois_

The Impala crossed the mighty Mississippi from Missouri into Illinois. Dean looked over as Brooklyn had fallen asleep. Her jacket served as a makeshift pillow which was pressed against the window. Looking in the review mirror he could see Sam too had decided to take advantage of the quiet ride in hopes of some much needed sleep. The city lights of Quincy greeted them as they crossed the bridge. This case Brooklyn stumbled across while conducting research on another case.

The city was under siege as an unknown beast stalked the town's residents along the banks of the Mississippi River. The police had posted stakeouts along the park and riverbanks but every time the beast had eluded them. Animal control was called in as well setting up traps with bait so enticing that no creature could resist it. The once bustling activity of the park now became non-existent upon sunset. Dean pulled up to the motel killing the engine. He looked over at the sleeping woman taking in how peaceful she looked when at rest. He couldn't help himself as he leaned over and stroked her face. Even with all the hard fighting her skin was still soft and inviting to the touch. Leaning over the bench seat, he placed a small yet soft kiss on her lips before getting out.

"Do I get one too?" Sam teased as he pretended to pout.

"Sorry, Sammy, but you're not my type" Dean quipped as he got out and headed towards the lobby.

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat back attempting to stretch out his long legs. He did have to admit that Brooklyn had been good for his brother. She brought him out of whatever daze he was in. Ever since they laid eyes on one another, Dean was putting a lot more energy into hunts. It was almost as if he had found his reason for hunting again. Sam also had to admit to himself that she was pretty tough for such a small woman. She had taken a bullet for him when the schizophrenic vampire hunter tried to kill them. He had taken a shot at Sam but Brooklyn dove in front of him taking the bullet in shoulder. And she was with them for maybe a month when that occurred. Sam had a newfound respect for her after that.

Dean returned with a keycard for Sam and one for him and Brooklyn. He handed one to Sam as the younger hunter noted the room number. Dean opened the door to let his brother out.

"Like a clown getting out of a clown mobile" Dean snickered. Dean playfully punched him in the shoulder as he rounded back to the trunk retrieving his bags.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

And on that note Sam headed off towards his new home for the time being. Dean shook his head and turned his attention back to his sleeping passenger. He didn't realize that the last hunt took that much out of her. But she had wanted to jump back into things once her shoulder had healed enough. Dean removed the stitches several days ago seeing that there would be another scar on her toned body. Brooklyn had merely shaken it off as another battle scar. That was another thing he found attractive about her. She didn't care about the scars and didn't go out of her way to hide them. He had seen many a different women that would freak out at the slightest imperfection and went to great lengths to hide it. _High maintenance bitches_, he thought. Bending his upper body forward in the Impala, he gently shook Brooklyn as he whispered in her ear "Brook, we're here you need to wake up."

She slowly stirred opening her eyes and stretching her arms. As she cracked her back she looked over at Dean with half open eyes. Not saying a word, she grabbed her jacket and stepped out of the car. Dean closed the driver's side door and hurried over to Brooklyn. She continued to stretch and reach from being in the same position for 9 hours. Finally she spoke "Quincy, Illinois. Hmmm, it's larger than I imagined it."

Her stomach growled and gnawed loud enough for Dean to hear it. He suppressed a small laugh as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A small smile crossed her face as she stepped up kissing him. Reaching in his pocket, she grabbed his keys and popped open the trunk grabbing the bags. Dean caught the keys without thinking as he led the way to their room.

When they finally got to their makeshift home, Brooklyn absently dropped the bags and promptly collapsed on the bed. This was much nicer than the Impala so much nicer. As she sat up a sharp pain made grab the left side of her neck. She realized she must have slept wrong and her neck was letting her know. Dean quickly sat beside her turning her over on her stomach but not before he pulled her shirt up and over her head flinging it aside. The bra went next joining the shirt on the floor. Dean moved to pull her boots off allowing her to relax. She grimaced in pain as his hands began to work over the sore and strained area.

"Just relax, Brook" he whispered in her ear sending shivers of pleasure down her spine which caused her to loosen up beneath him. She could feel her sore neck beginning to feel better. Sensing this, Dean worked his hands down her back working her worn body savoring the moment. Sure he had seen her naked on many occasions but this was different. He wasn't feeling anything sexual about this at all. Dean wasn't sure what he was feeling at this moment but knew that he was right where he needed to be. Just his skin touching her skin was enough for him as she began to fall asleep as his calloused yet gentle hands worked her over.

Dean ceased his massaging as he heard her breathing deep and slowly beneath him. Deciding to let her sleep, the hunter retrieved her sleep clothes and carefully changed and placed her under the covers. He soon followed suit reaching out and wrapping her in his arms pressing his lips against her letting them linger there for a few moments. As he let sleep sweep over him, the strong feeling hit him hard. He finally admitted to himself. He was falling in love with her. He only hoped that she felt the same way.

The next night found the trio along the banks of the river as they searched for the werecat. They had to be careful as the local po po was out and the last thing they needed was to cross paths with any agents of the law. The river was as smooth as glass on this night as the full moon illuminated the riverbank. Dean led the way as Brooklyn was placed between the brothers. The Illinois night was more bearable than the Savannah heat that they had encountered several weeks before. A gentle wind kicked up causing Brooklyn to pull the collar up around her jacket.

The sound of snapping sticks made them stop and turn. Dean shined the beam towards the sound only to see a deer sprinting. But it was the manner and urgency to which made them take notice. It was as if it was fleeing from something. Something of a predatory nature. It was then the werecat made its presence known. Its fur silver under the moonlight. Its eyes green but its teeth long and sharp with saliva dripping down to the earth below.

"Bad kitty" Dean said as he took aim with his gun. Brooklyn had the sawed off ready as Sam had his own gun. The werecat lunged towards them seeking out the smallest member of the group. Brooklyn fired off two shots as the creature lunged at her. The werecat dodged both shots as it charged forward. She managed to fire off one more shot hitting it in the shoulder as it knocked her down taking a swipe at her side tearing her flesh open. She screamed out in pain as she fought against the monster. Using the sawed off as a means of protection, Brooklyn pushed it against the thing's mouth preventing it from finishing her off. Several more shots rang out as the werecat screamed out in pain tearing off into the woods. Dean and Sam rushed to her side as she managed to sit up but not without doing so through gritted teeth and tears.

"Brook! Oh my god, Brooklyn" Dean ripped off his shirt pressing it against the bright red spot on her side.

"And I just got my shoulder healed! Damn fucking werebitch!" she spat out.

Sam jumped up placing a hand on his brother's shoulder "Dean, you stay here with Brooklyn. I'll track the thing" he tore off into the direction it fled. Dean held Brooklyn in his arms comforting her.

Sam followed the beast's tracks until his beam landed upon it on the ground. Dean's shot had embedded itself in its back. Sam raised his gun ready to deliver the fatal blow.

"Wait…" it spoke. Sam lowered his gun slightly.

"Why should I wait? You nearly killed our friend and you attacked several others!" Sam angrily replied.

The creature began turning back to its human form. Bones and flesh twisting and cracking almost breaking as the fur began to disappear revealing the bare human skin beneath it. The man cat began to cry out in agonizing pain as his body reverted back. The sounds sickening to Sam's ears.

The man lay before him covered in blood dying before his eyes. Sam knelt down next to him as the man struggled to breathe.

"Tell everyone I am truly sorry for what I have done and I hope they forgive me" he gasped before he collapsed in a heap taking his last breath. Hearing the sounds of the police approaching Sam took off sprinting back to the car. Seconds later the numerous beams of police flashlights filled the air as they came upon the body of their fallen brethren.

Dean raced back to the hotel as Sam kept the cloth pressed tight to Brooklyn's side. Sam placed a hand upon her forehead. A feeling of panic began to rise within him "Dean, we need to get her back. She's burning up."

Dean gripped the wheel tight as he continued the hurried pace. The tires screeched to a halt as the Impala reached the parking lot. Sam carried her as Dean got the door open slamming it behind them. Sam gently laid her on the bed as he tossed the soiled shirt aside. Dean had the medical bag in hand as Sam stripped her torn and soiled clothing off until she was naked. Blushing, Sam grabbed a blanket and placed it over her lower half.

"We need to move her to the tub, Sammy" Dean said in a shaky voice. Sam picked her still form up as Dean hurried in filling the tub with warm water. Sam quickly placed her in as Dean proceeded to clean the wounds out. The clear water turned cloudy with a mixture of dirt and crimson. The werecat had gotten her good as Dean could almost see her rib. He drained the tub to allow the water to drain. Grabbing the shower hose he gently ran the warm stream over the three distinct wounds. He couldn't lose her. Not now. He wouldn't get the chance to tell her how he really felt.

The fever racked her body as the infection spread. Brooklyn could feel herself slip in and out of consciousness. She could make out Dean and Sam racing to save her life as she couldn't move or speak. She could but only moan in pain.

"I'm sorry, Brook. I'm so sorry we have to do this, baby, but we need to" Dean said softly as he finished the last stitch. Sam applied the ointment and gauze as Dean's hands were too shaky by now. Tenderly he laid the gauze over the large area taping it in place. Sam rummaged around finding the antibiotics and an IV bag. He started up the IV having Dean hold the bag up as Sam pulled up the first course of antibiotics. Carefully he injected her with the first dose. Taking the bag back from Dean, Sam rigged a way to keep it elevated. Dean was beside himself with anxiety and grief as he looked down at her. They were supposed to protect her, this wasn't supposed to happen. Why wasn't it he that took the brunt of the werecat's wrath?

"Are you going to be ok here, Dean?" Sam asked looking at his brother with concern lacing those deep brown eyes. Dean nodded and San squeezed his shoulder in support as he went back to his own room.

"If you need anything…" he started as Dean looked back and once again nodded. Sam then finally left for the night leaving Dean and Brooklyn. He placed his hand over her forehead feeling the heat radiating off her small frame. It crushed him to see her there. Why was it when he found the smallest trace of happiness that it would be cruelly ripped from him?! Dean let his tears flow freely as he held her hand squeezing it. He leaned down placing his head over her chest listening to her steady heartbeat. Dean closed his eyes as he focused on the sound of her beating heart.

Brooklyn could feel herself slip back into consciousness as the sound of Dean's voice pulled her back. She struggled to listen as Dean poured out his heart to her.

"Brook, I know you can hear me in there. We have been through a lot and I have had this feeling that I couldn't shake for a while now but I know what it is. I'm in love with you. You have touched me in ways that nobody has. I felt so lost after I came back but when I met you I felt as if my soul was awakened and now I know why. Just please get better, I don't wanna lose you. I found love again and I found it with you."

Brooklyn fought to curl her fingers around his hand and squeeze it. The pressure on his fingers made him raise his head to see her looking at him with those gorgeous grey orbs. She cracked a smile at him as if to say she had heard every single word.

"Brook…You heard me…" he said as the tears cascaded over. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Dean…I love you too…" she whispered back. Dean felt his soul surge as she spoke those three little words. Her smile widened slightly at seeing his reaction. She could feel her own soul fill with all these emotions that had been confined and it felt great to finally release them.

Dean lay down next to her being careful of her IV line. Brooklyn felt herself losing consciousness once again as her eyes became too heavy to keep open. She gripped his hand with what little strength she had before she slipped back into oblivion. Dean slept next to her never letting her go. He was going to do everything he could within his power to help her heal.

"I love you, Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood. I love you with all my heart" he said before falling asleep.

**Ok next chapter will be up soon!!!! Thanks so much everyone for reading and following this story!**


	7. A Little TLC Dean W Style

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up however. Again I want to thank every single one of you for showing your support by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!!! As long as you continue to like what you read I will continue to write!

_Dean takes care of his new found love as infection rages through her…_

Days and nights blended into one as Brooklyn continued to drift in and out of consciousness. The fever showed her body no mercy as chills and sweats took turns ravaging her. Dean remained by her side as he tended to her. Sam stopped in regularly to check in on Brooklyn and Dean. He admitted to himself that he had never seen his brother like this. It was as if this unseen side of him was emerging as he tended to the small form that lay beneath the many layers of bedding. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy as he observed his brother lovingly pat the cold cloth upon her face. Dean never showed him this hidden part of him even when he was ill. But Brooklyn was able to bring it out even though the circumstances to which it happened were not exactly great.

Shaking off the green eyed monster, Sam helped his brother as he changed out the IV and gave her another dose of antibiotics.

"How's she doing, Dean?" he asked as concerned green eyes met his.

"She's been touch and go, Sammy" Dean sighed as he gazed down at the sweaty pale face that peered from beneath the blankets. Brooklyn moaned softly as a sharp pain racked her body. Dean had to also keep a close eye on her wounds as he had seen some signs of possible infection. He kept changing out the bandages and cleaning them several times a day.

Sam could see his brother was tired and dead on his feet. Days with little or no sleep was taking its toll on his brother's body, mind and soul.

"Dean, why don't you get some sleep? I can watch over Brooklyn while you rest" Sam offered. Dean thought about it. He didn't want to leave her side but if he wasn't well enough he would not be able to care for her better. Dean nodded his head as he collapsed on the couch instantly falling asleep. Sam turned his attention to the unconscious woman. Sweat collected and dripped down her face. Sam wiped it away with the cold cloth. She looked so pitiful there and Sam felt guilty. Guilty that he was jealous towards her as she fought for her life. He hoped she would get better, for Dean's sake.

As she lay in the grip of fever, hallucinations tormented her mind. She cried out and held her arms up in defense as the werecat lunged at her its sharp teeth bared down at her as she could feel its hot rancid breath upon her neck. She frantically groped around until she found a branch that would offer some protection. Swinging the stick, she hit the werecat several times causing is to back away. But that was only temporary as the monster lunged back at her once again but this time succeeded in pinning her down as it sunk its sharp canine teeth into her shoulder. She continued to fight against it as the creature's teeth remained firmly embedded in her flesh.

Sam gently held her down so the IV line wouldn't rip out of her hand. He tried to talk to her as she continued to fight the imaginary werecat.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn, it's me, Sam. Listen to my voice. It's not real. Come on, Brooklyn I know you can fight this" he gently but firmly asserted as he could feel her begin to stop struggling beneath him. But Sam did not anticipate what would occur next.

Brooklyn sat straight up with her eyes wide open. Her breathing hard as looked around with confusion and anxiety in her eyes as she screamed "DEAN!!!"

Dean shot awake and was by her side within two seconds. She kept screaming his name repeatedly as he took her in his arms holding her until the fit passed. He stroked her hair as he held her.

"Brook, it's okay. I'm here now; it was just a really bad dream. I'm not leaving your side, I promise" he whispered.

"Dean, I'm so sorry, she totally freaked out on me. I don't know what happened…"

"Sammy, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. She's still running a high fever. How much antibiotics have you given her?" Concern in his eyes as he pressed his hand against her forehead as Sam spoke.

"I've given her 4 ccs two times a day for the last three days" he answered.

Dean looked down at her as she was quiet once again. She wasn't getting any better and their only option was to take her to the hospital and Dean didn't like hospitals. The last time he was in one their dad had sealed the deal with Azazel trading his life for Dean's. Dean agonized over the situation they were in. Here was his love, Brooklyn, deathly ill from infection and their treatments and remedies weren't making one fucking dent in it. He wasn't going to lose her.

The room went still as all persons in the room froze. The figure swept across the room approaching where Brooklyn lay frozen in Dean's arms. The figure placed a hand upon her fever stricken body emitting a soft white glow. Castiel closed his eyes feeling the small frame before him slowly come back to life. She smiled at him before he was gone in a soft flap of wings and air. Soon everything was back to normal in the hotel room.

Dean looked back down at her placing his forehead against hers. Either it was his imagination or her forehead felt cooler. Placing his hand against her bare side, Dean realized that her skin was cooler. Brooklyn gently stirred beneath his embrace looking up at him with recognition and love. A faint smile traced her lips as she looked up at him.

"Dean…" she whispered. The hunter could feel his heart swell as her once pale and ashen skin had a little bit of color to it. He placed a finger to her lips allowing him to speak.

"Brook, I thought you would never come back. You don't know how scared I was. Sam and I thought you would never come out of it. God I love you so much…" he started to sob as the last words spilled out. Brooklyn weakly lifted a hand and traced her fingers through his short blonde hair.

"It's okay…Dean…You…Never…Lose…Me…" she struggled to say. Dean placed a finger upon her lips silencing her.

"You don't need to speak any more, Brook. You need your rest. I'm just so glad that you're okay. I love you so much, Brook. Love you so much" he said between gentle sobs.

"Lay with me, Dean. I don't want to be alone" her grey orbs pleading with his green ones. Dean smiled as he was more than happy to acquiesce to her request. Gently he laid her back down making sure she was comfortable before he snuggled in next to her draping an arm across her holding her close to his body. She turned her head so she she gaze into his green depths. Brooklyn could see the concern and anxiety being replaced with relief and love. Dean raised his arm and hand reaching out to her face. Her sweat soaked skin felt wonderful beneath his as the fever's iron grip over her was finally broken.

She was still weak as the infection had been ruthless and unmerciful to her small body. Dean was going to make sure that she was tell taken care of until she was back on her feet ready to hunt. All she needed was a little TLC a la Dean Winchester style. He laid there watching her fall back asleep as he felt the beckoning of sleep himself. He closed his eyes as he lay there curled up next to her and remaining so for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Dean awoke to find her still asleep. He gently placed his hand upon her forehead feeling cool skin beneath it. A huge sigh of relief washed over him as he knew that they finally had the upper hand. Pulling his arm up and off Brooklyn's waist, Dean slowly rose and checked the IV line. The bag was empty and Dean decided to remove the line. He cringed when he had to pull the tape and needle out of her hand but was surprised to see the action had not disturbed her rest. Once that was done, Dean searched the meager items they had and found a box of tea bags. The room had a coffee pot so Dean was able to make some hot tea for Brooklyn. He debated as to whether or not go for food.

As he stood there debating about breakfast, Brooklyn stirred and opened her eyes. She noticed that the IV was gone as was Dean. Glancing around she saw him standing in the small kitchenette with his back turned to her. Pulling back the covers, she stood up on shaky legs as she slowly walked towards Dean.

When she stood right behind him Brooklyn linked her arms around his waist leaning her frame against his back. He quickly spun around to see her standing there. Gently he cupped her face in his large hands so he could look at her. She smiled up at him knowing he was ecstatic that she was well.

"You should be back in bed, Brook" he gently admonished her. She shook her head at him.

"Dean, I have been bed ridden for the past what several days now? One more day and I'll go insane!" she appealed to him staring into his green depths almost begging at this point.

Dean couldn't help but to melt upon seeing those beautiful grey eyes pleading with his. Seeing as she was not going to back down, Dean relented and nodded his head.

"Alright, alright, you win. But you should go sit down on the couch and I'll bring you some tea."

Brooklyn nodded her head as she turned towards the couch. Dean watched her saunter off and sat down on the couch. Dean turned to pour the hot water in the cup and let the bag sit for about a minute then taking the hot beverage over to his patient. He laughed to himself at the thought.

Brooklyn accepted the drink as Dean sat down beside her running his hand through her still damp hair. He noted her skin looked healthier as the ashen color was replaced with a shade of pink as her skin returned to its normal color. Brooklyn slowly sipped from the steaming cup savoring the first real thing to drink since she could remember. Her appetite was still to be desired though. She turned to Dean as he sat there watching her as she savored the hot drink. She would need another day to get better before they departed. He wanted to be sure she was better and not suffer any relapse.

Brooklyn placed the Styrofoam cup down and huddled next to Dean's warm body. The hunter responded by wrapping his body around hers and repositioning both of their bodies on the couch. He could feel her relax in his arms as they lay there together. Dean kissed the top of her scalp not caring that her hair was still damp with perspiration. What he cared about the most was she was here and free of infection. Dean lifted her shirt and took a look at her injuries. Gently pulling away the bandages, he saw that the wounds had scabbed over and that they looked almost healed. But how was that possible? They shouldn't be that advanced in the healing process. But then he told himself that he shouldn't question such a good thing and replaced the gauze and shirt.

Brooklyn wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of herself. She needed to shower and shower badly. Being sick for so long she had not bathed at all and it was beginning to show. As if he read her mind, Dean sat her up and grabbed her by the waist helping her to the bathroom.

He seated her on the toilet as he stripped down to his boxers. Turning to Brooklyn, Dean helped her out of her smelly clothes as Brooklyn felt she was being liberated from the confines of the horrid clothing. He then removed the bandages and tossed them away. Dean turned on the water adjusting it then removing his boxers. Brooklyn stood and stepped in the welcoming mix of steam and hot water. Soon she was joined by her hunter as he guided her into the hot stream. She started to run her hands in her hair, but Dean gently gripped them pulling them away from her head.

"Allow me" he whispered in her ear as she allowed his hands to finish what she started "You're still my patient." Brooklyn grinned at those words. She wasn't going to argue with him on that one. She loved the attention he paid to her body as she felt his hands lather and wash her body. She never thought she would appreciate a shower as much as she did right then. Dean grinned as he saw how much she was enjoying the treatment. If she loved that then she would really love what he planned on doing next. He leaned in kissing her softly before grabbing the shampoo and lathering her wet hair. She had kept her eyes closed through everything as to savor the sensations she felt.

Slowly Dean massaged her scalp and then carefully scrubbed with his fingernails. He continued this motion for several minutes ensuring that any remnant of sickness was gone. Gently leaning her back, he rinsed out all the shampoo. He loved running his fingers through her hair whether it was dry or wet. When he was done he guided her against the wall where it was warmest as he washed his body and hair. She watched the hunter's body as it twisted and turned under the water. She felt her want for him rise despite getting through the infection. She must be feeling better if she had sex on the brain.

Her eyes wandered down to his tight ass as she felt tongue run around her lips. She just wanted to reach out and grab it tight. But when he turned around she really felt the heat rising so to speak. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as she watched his abs flex and relax and those arms. Strong tight arms that have wrestled with many monsters and creatures but also demonstrated how gentle they could be as they had held her tight against his body on many nights.

Then it hit her: She was finally ready to take the next step with him. She was ready to take him to bed.

The sound of the running water being cut off made her snap her head up to see Dean grabbing a towel turning to dry her off. She could feel the heat pooling within her as his hand ran over her body drying every inch of her bare skin. She shivered when his lips pressed against her skin every so often. If she wasn't still feeling slightly weak Brooklyn would give in to her wants and take him on the bed. But she decided the time was not right but knew when it would be.

Grumbling came from her stomach as she realized she was starving. Dean apparently heard it too as he had laughed a little at the sound.

"Someone feeling hungry?" He teased looking up at her. She nodded her head as he took her hand and led the way out. After dressing in clean clothes and brushing her teeth, she was ready to step out of her makeshift hospital room.

Sam was shocked to see his friend standing there dressed and moving. It was just 24 hours ago she was almost knocking on Death's door but now… Now she was recovering rather well.

"What's wrong, Sam? You look as if you've seen a ghost" Brooklyn said grinning.

He walked up to her grabbing her and embracing her tight. He was grateful to see her there full of life again. He wasn't sure what he would've done if she had gotten any worse.

"No, Brooklyn. I'm just glad to see you better. We were so worried about you" he responded.

"Well I'm back but Dr. Quinn here said we aren't leaving till tomorrow to give me another day to rest. Isn't that right doctor?" She teased as Dean turned red. He could only nod as the trio headed out for some much needed food.

**Ok everyone! Next chap up soon!!! Thanks to everyone for supporting and loving this story!!1**


	8. Lost In Thought In Wheeling

_**Note: **_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts! You all have no idea how much the support has meant to me. YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!

_After a hunt in West Virginia, things really heat up between the two…_

Brooklyn was grateful to be back out on the hunt after what happened in Quincy. Not that she didn't love the attention Dr. Dean showed her, but she was better and at one hundred and ten percent performance level as Sam had once told her. The warmth of the sun cascaded through the window as she leaned up against the glass soaking up its heat. Dean grinned as he looked over seeing the smile splashed across her face. His Brook was back and that was all that mattered to him.

The trio of hunters was on their way to Wheeling, West Virginia as reports of a strange red orb was being reported in the forests outside of the city. Some of the locals had pegged it the Devil's Sphere since each time it appeared tragedy would befall the city. The last two people to lay eyes upon the red orb were visited with tragedy. One man went insane and shot up the post office killing four people. A teenage girl who also gazed upon the Sphere tried to kill herself by slashing her wrists. Brooklyn had conducted further research and determined that the sightings of the red ball were concentrated around an area of forest called No Man's Land. There was no explanation as to how the area got the foreboding name and even with Sam and Brooklyn's mad talents they still could find nothing.

Seeing as a break was in order, Dean pulled over at the next rest area as they crossed over into Kentucky. Brooklyn was awestruck at the Appalachian Mountains as they snaked across the country. They were nothing like the mountains of Arizona as they were jagged and rough. Here, the mountains were gentle with smooth peaks and gentle sloping sides. Closing her eyes, she could hear the ghosts of the past as their thoughts swam around and through her mind.

She knew that she had certain abilities being a daughter of Gabriel and was beginning to truly understand her capabilities. She had vowed to use them in the fight against evil and to help in keeping the Seals left unbroken. She opened her eyes as Sam approached her wanting to take in the view.

"Look at them, silent witnesses to the past present and future of humanity. I hope that humans are still on Earth to appreciate the beauty and gifts Gaia has bestowed upon us" she said turning to Sam. The younger Winchester was impressed with her words. It was almost as if she possessed the wisdom and knowledge of a wise old sage. He knew she was referring to the Seals and the battle to keep Lucifer from walking upon Earth. Sam also noted a hint of sadness in her voice as he stood there next to his friend.

"We will, Brooklyn. Humanity will be around for centuries to appreciate what nature has given them" Sam responded smiling at her. Brooklyn turned back to gazing upon the ancient peaks as her mind wandered to Dean. She was ready to further cement her relationship with him. She loved him and wanted to match that physically. But she still held back from giving him everything she had to offer. She wanted to still go slow as something told her that things would still turn out. She silently decided that tonight would be the night that she brought Dean Winchester into her bed. She only hoped that they would survive the night to get that far.

"So what are you two hens cackling about?" Dean's voice echoed behind them. Sam rolled his eyes and Brooklyn shook her head.

"Enjoying the scenery, something that we don't get to do often" Sam replied.

"Right, ok then ladies let's roll" Dean said as he collected his two companions. Sam moved on ahead as Dean grabbed Brooklyn's hand spinning her around to face him. Before she could breathe one word, his mouth covered hers in a deep and fervent kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her tight. Breaking their connection, Dean stared into her grey orbs, the ones he always found himself getting lost in. Linking his hand with hers, Dean led her back to the Impala where Sam was waiting.

Not being able to resist himself, Dean pushed her against his baby claiming her mouth one more time. Brooklyn let her hands slide down grabbing the hunter's ass through his worn jeans. He let out a small noise of approval at the motion. They both jumped at the horn sounding. Sam honked it impatiently.

"Can we please get moving!? You two can carry out your sexual fantasies later" he said rolling his eyes. Dean kissed her one more time before they pair got in the car and sped off towards West Virginia. Brooklyn reached over and grabbed his hand.

It was dusk when they reached the city of Wheeling. The city sat in the northern panhandle of the state and was close to Pittsburgh. The Ohio River snaked through the city as it made its westward trek towards the Mississippi River. Brooklyn went in to pay for the rooms as the guys sat in the car. Clouds had begun to gather on the horizon as lightning danced across the sky. Dean watched her as she was inside the lobby paying for the rooms. He still couldn't believe that she loved him and she was still there by his side. His eyes followed her as she ran out to the car hopping back in. She handed one key to Sam and held onto the other.

"Ready?" she asked. Dean nodded and started the car back up heading around the back of the building to where their rooms were. Reaching in the trunk, Sam grabbed his bags and then Dean grabbed his and Brooklyn's. Luckily the rooms were beside one another as the hunters stepped in and prepared for tonight's hunt.

As Dean sharpened the knives, Brooklyn cleaned every single gun they would need. He let a small smile creep up seeing her move with such fluidity and ease. Within minutes all the guns were put back together locked and ready to go. Dean looked down and realized he didn't even have one knife done. He was so fixated on watching Brooklyn that he forgot what he was doing.

She looked up at him seeing that he was staring at her. She got up from the couch and sat beside him on the bed.

"You okay, Dean?" she asked with a hint of concern in her grey eyes. Dean shook his head and turned to face her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Brook. I must have zoned out" he answered.

He reached out touching her face feeling her lean into his hand. She closed her eyes allowing her other senses to do the work. His hands were rough and calloused capable of killing and maiming yet could also be the vessel of love and tenderness. She had seen the softer side of him many times. Sometimes she thought that she was the only one to see that side of him. If that was the case then she felt honored and pretty damn lucky. She nestled up against his chest with her eyes closed. If things panned out like she was hoping than tonight would be it.

A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality as she got up and saw Sam standing there.

"I thought we could all grab something to eat before we headed out. Sound good? Because I don't know about the rest of you but I am starved."

"Alright then let's go!" Dean said as he loaded the bags and met up with Sam and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn seemed out of it as they sat there waiting on their food. She found herself staring out the window thinking about everything that has gone on within the last several weeks. She never thought that she would be able to move on after losing Nathaniel. It had taken a lot for her to come around after that. But she was wrong as she was now here with Dean and he was in love with her. She loved him but was still holding back. However as time had progressed she found herself opening up more around him feeling the wall begin to crumble down that had been up since Nathaniel's funeral.

Dean and Sam were deep in conversation about the approaching hunt as the waitress finally showed up with their food. Dean dug into the greasy mess on his plate while Sam ate with a bit more civility. Brooklyn merely picked at her food. She didn't even know why she ordered it. She had a lot on her mind this evening and food was the last thing on it.

"Something wrong with your food?" Dean asked between heaping mouthfuls of chicken and waffles.

She merely shook her head pushing it away. Sam and Dean squared off over the untouched chicken and potatoes. Sam had his fork up ready to strike at Dean. Dean dared him as he went in stealing the chicken before Sam could react. Brooklyn just sat there drinking her Diet Coke. Men, she thought.

The woods were eerily quiet as they trudged through the woods. They were in the area known as No Man's Land waiting for the Devil's Sphere to appear. They didn't have to wait long.

The forest began to glow a deep red which made one think that the trees were ablaze. Over the horizon the orb became visible. It slowly glided through the trees towards the hunters. Brooklyn had her favorite sawed off cocked and ready to fire. Sam and Dean each had handguns ready to go. As the orb approached them it stopped in midair suspended by some unknown power or force. Slowly the orb began to take human form. There stood two figures that were transparent but solid enough to know that a man and a woman stood there. Both were in colonial era clothing as they looked at the trio before them.

"Sam, Dean, these spirits mean us no harm. Lower your guns" Brooklyn gently instructed the brothers. They lowered their guns as the spirits inched closer towards them. Brooklyn walked towards the entities until she stood a few feet away.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked the spirits. The woman stepped forward facing Brooklyn.

"We are but of spirits from the past. Our names have been lost in the annals of history. We roam this land because we cannot rest. We have been damned to walk the Earth until we can be freed" she said with great sadness.

"But why hurt people? What did they do to deserve such punishments?" she asked the spirits.

"We did not harm those people for it was another entity that causes such pain. We tried to stop it but we cannot" the man answered.

Brooklyn turned to Dean and Sam pleading with them to help. They nodded and agreed to help the restless spirits.

"Where can we find this entity?" she asked again. The male spirit responded.

"It comes now. We can feel it" and they disappeared. Brooklyn looked up to see the nasty image of a man in similar dress yet his face full to malice and hatred. He leered at the hunters jumping down from the tree it was perched in. Brooklyn stepped back towards the others as the spirit edged closer.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" the entity taunted Brooklyn. Without thinking she fired off several rounds from her sawed off causing the spirit to vanish.

"I think I pissed it off! Is my book in there?" she hollered back at the guys. Dean rummaged through her satchel and found it.

"Cover me!" she yelled as she found the incantation she knew would stop all this. As she began reciting the spell, the spirit appeared violently hurling her to the ground. Her book landed several feet away. She got to her feet diving for the book but the spirit beat her kicking it away. Dean raised his gun taking aim at the spirit. Without hesitating he fired off several rounds getting the freaky ghost off Brooklyn's back. Seizing the chance, Brooklyn grabbed her book opening it back to the vanquishing spell.

Lifting a hand she began reciting the ancient Latin text as the spirit appeared but this time its face contorted in pain and anguish as burst into a ball of blue flames screaming out in excruciating pain until a black scorch mark was left upon the earth.

The two other spirits appeared again looking down at the spot where the spirit once stood. They looked back at the trio and smiled.

"Thank you" they said as they vanished finding the peace they had desperately sought for centuries.

Dean and Sam jogged up to her as she stood there. She had felt their pain and sorrow from centuries of walking in limbo waiting for the day they would be freed and allowed to join their departed loved ones on the other side.

Dean pulled Brooklyn into his arms as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's get out of here" she said quietly leading the hunters back to the Impala…

**Ok next chap up soon!! Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting this story!**


	9. Failure To Launch

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. I want to thank everyone out there that has been supporting these stories by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

It was still fairly early in the evening as the trio got back into Wheeling. Brooklyn felt anxious as they pulled back into the hotel parking lot. _This was it,_ she told herself as they piled out of the Impala. Dean turned to Brooklyn and Sam.

"I don't know about you two but I could use a much deserved drink. Interested?" Brooklyn looked up at Sam and vice versa. Shrugging their shoulders they strolled to bar that was across the street.

Upon entering the bar, Brooklyn got a rather unnerving feeling about the place. She knew that she could sense and see things that others couldn't but this wasn't that usual feeling she got. No, something else was off. Scanning the room, she found the answer. The demon stared back at her with black pools reflecting hatred and malice towards Brooklyn. Dean and Sam had slid in a booth and Dean gently tugged at her arm motioning for her to sit with him. Never taking her eyes off the demon, Brooklyn seated herself next to Dean allowing his arms to wrap around her. She sunk in against his warm form glaring at the man that sat across the way at the bar. He was grinning a lewd smile at her as he sat there nursing the beer he held.

"Brook, you okay?" Dean asked sensing her apprehension. She shook her head as she replied.

"Demon, four o'clock, Dean. He's been watching us the moment we set foot in here" she said as she continued to stare down the creature. Her gaze broken as the bar maid brought their drinks. Brooklyn sat there playing with the straw in hers watching the demon. Dean too watched the creature as it remained in its seat. Taking a drink, he got up and walked to their stalker. He eased in the stool next to the man the demon inhabited. The thing turned to the hunter speaking in a dark tone.

"I was hoping that your girlfriend would be the one sitting there, not you Winchester. But it matters not for I have a message for the lady. Tell her that she better watch her back or else."

Dean grabbed the demon by the shirt slamming him into the wall. Anger raged through his body. Just who the fuck did this bastard think he was threatening Brooklyn!? The demon merely grinned at the hunter as he remained slammed up against the wall.

"I could ship your sorry ass back to Hell right now asshole but with the large number of people in here it wouldn't be in my best interest. Why does Brooklyn need to watch her back? Who's coming after her? You better start talking you worthless shitbag!"

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll answer. Let's just say that in the future payback's going to be a bitch. The little hunter won't see it coming until it's too late. Now let me go before things get ugly, hunter" the demon hissed.

Dean released the demon allowing it to go back to enjoying its beer. He looked over at the bartender and made up an excuse.

"Sorry, he was making my girlfriend uncomfortable by leering at her. I just wanted to reintegrate the message. Sorry for any trouble, man" he said placing some money down for the drinks and returned to join Sam and Brooklyn. The two witnessed the entire thing play out and worried that the demon would do something to harm Dean.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked as Dean rejoined them.

"Let's say the demon won't be bothering us for the rest of the night. So let's just drop it and divulge in some drinks and relax, okay, Sammy?" Sam read Dean's eyes and dropped it. But he would ask later when Dean wasn't so tense. Dean debated about telling Brooklyn what the demon told him but decided against it as he didn't want her anymore upset than what she was. He pulled her close to him surrounding her with his arms as if to protect her. Brooklyn didn't protest at the move as she felt safe when she was with him. They finished their drinks in silence ordering another round followed by another and then another.

Dean was good and liquored up by the time the sixth round came through. Sam had stopped at two and Brooklyn had three. She had a good buzz going but was still alert to her surroundings. She had learned a long time ago what her limit was and that was after Nathaniel's funeral.

_It was pouring the night he was laid to rest. Brady and Markus were there to support her. She had thrown herself on the coffin refusing to accept he was gone and never coming back. Brady had to peel her sob wracked body off the coffin as they slowly lowered him to the ground. The 21 gun salute in the background made the occasion that much harder for her. Brady merely held her tight against him as he felt his own tears fall. _

_That night back at home, Brooklyn had raided the cabinet finding anything and everything that could erase the pain, make it stop, even if it was for a short time. Her heart had broken into a million pieces and the anguish was now unbearable. Brady had returned home to find her in the living room wailing and carrying on. She was surrounded by several empty bottles of different booze and several bottles of beer. _

_"Brook! Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood, what have you done!?" he asked as she looked up with glazed over grey orbs._

_"Forgetting all about Nate, Brady. Blocking away the pain and hurt. Me and the Captain are setting sail! You should come, too." She had said in a drunken stupor. _

_Brady shook his head and picked her up. She began to cry again as Brady sat on the couch with her. He didn't know that his death would affect that much. He remained comforting her until she had passed out. Brady then carried her to bed and gathered the necessary items for the rough morning that was sure to greet Brooklyn…_

Finishing off the rest of her beer, Brooklyn looked over at Sam and Dean. Sam was relaxed but still coherent. Dean, on the other hand, was not so much coherent.

"Hey barkeep, another round here!" he hollered out with slurred speech. Brooklyn waved at the man shaking her head no. Dean had enough for one night and it was time to go back to the room.

"You've had enough, Dean. It's time to get some rest" Brooklyn said as Sam came around to help her get him upright. Dean fought the two as they grabbed and supported him.

"Nope. I'm ready for another round!" he said as his speech got more slurred with each syllable. Brooklyn looked at Sam who read her eyes loud and clear.

"Ok then. Well we have plenty of beer back in the room. You can drink all you want there ok Dean? All you have to do is let us help you back to the room" Brooklyn said gently as the hunter relented and allowed Sam to help him up. As the brothers exited, Brooklyn paid the tab and scanned the room one more time for the demon. The haze of smoke irritated her eyes as she walked towards the exit. Sam had already crossed the street and had the door to the room open. Taking one last glance and no longer having any strange sensations, Brooklyn trotted across the road to join her companions.

As she entered the room, she saw Dean passed out on the bed. Sam had removed his boots and jacket. Brooklyn felt a stab of disappointment as she had hoped he wouldn't have been so overboard on the booze. She was hoping that tonight was the night but no such luck. Searching around the room, she gathered up some aspirin and placed the bottle on the stand. Then she found the trashcan and placed it by Dean. When all was done, she sat on the couch unlacing her boots and removing her jacket which reeked of smoke. In fact she smelled all over and there was no way she was going to bed smelling like a damn ashtray. Peeling off her clothes, she headed towards the bathroom.

She let the hot steady jet of hot water and steam take over her as she washed away the smell of smoke and other odors that she couldn't make out. She sighed deeply as she had hoped she would be getting laid but instead showering alone while Dean was passed out dead drunk on the bed. What the Hell was wrong with him?! She would have to ask when he was sober and coherent. Well she wasn't going to give up on her conquest. Next time they stopped for the night she had better hide any alcohol and keep him away from any bars for that night.

Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower she dried herself down and changed into her sleep clothes. Wiping away the fog off the mirror she looked deep at the person staring back. She was trying to read herself trying to see what she was thinking. But no dice as she went to brush her teeth and dry her hair.

The cool air of the room rushed in as she opened the door and stepped out. Dean could be heard mumbling in his sleep. Brooklyn walked over to him listening to what he was saying.

"No…"

"Why does she have to watch her back? "

"Who's coming for her?"

Brooklyn listened and felt a heavy sinking feeling settle in. Dean was repeating some of what he told the demon at the bar. Apparently the thing had told him to relay something to her but Dean did not and now she was hearing him repeat it. Something was after her but the demon didn't specify who or what that was. She would have to ask Dean when he was awake.

Pulling the covers aside, she crawled in next to the passed out man and kissed him on the cheek and then turned out the lights.

The next morning, Dean awoke to a constant pounding in his head. Seeing the aspirin and water he reached up for it. As he sat up, the room began to violently spin around him. Just exactly how much did he have to drink last night? At least his stomach wasn't hurting. Yet. He slowly turned around to see Brooklyn facing him still asleep. She must have left the pills out and put the trashcan next to him. He felt like an ass drinking the way he did and having her and Sam haul his deadweight ass back here. Embarrassed, Dean quietly got up, grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the shower.

The hot water worked to wash away the traces of last night as Dean could smell the smoke and booze oozing off his hair and skin. He had to wash his body twice to feel remotely clean and scrubbed his hair and scalp three times to get it feeling clean. His head was still pounding but not as much when he stepped out and dried off.

As Dean got around, Brooklyn woke up seeing that he was up and moving. Well at least he wasn't sick which was good but the aspirin bottle was opened and the water gone. Brooklyn leapt out of bed and proceeded to get some coffee brewing. It was going to be needed badly. She heard the click of the door as the feel of steam and heat indicating Dean was done. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"Feeling better, are we?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "No, not really. I really made an ass of myself last night and it wasn't fair to you and Sam, but especially to you. You had to make sure I didn't drown in my own vomit if I got sick and made sure that I was still alive and breathing. I'm really sorry, Brooklyn" he said with a combination of sadness and embarrassment. Brooklyn merely took his hands and looked up at his green eyes showing no anger or disdain for the actions of the night before but only disappointment.

"Dean, there is something I wanted to tell you last night but you were too drunk so I decided to wait and tell you when you were a bit more coherent. I am ready to move forward with this thing we have. Do you understand?"

It hit him. She was going to give her body to him and he fucked it all up. He could see it in her eyes as he registered what she had told him. _Way to go, Winchester. Here is this beautiful woman who was ready to take you to bed and you had to be dead ass drunk!_ He could hear his brain yelling at him. Man he really blew it. Was she going to give him another shot or not? He could only hope she was going to give him another chance not to blow it.

"The coffee's ready. Why don't you have a cup or two while I get cleaned up?" she said as she headed towards the bathroom. Dean sat at the small table and slapped himself in the head. A knock at door made Dean to see Sam enter the room.

"It's a miracle! Dean walks!" Sam teased as he grabbed a cup. He saw Dean wasn't laughing but looked pissed.

"What's wrong, man? Why the angry face this morning?" Dean turned to his brother.

"I fucked up, Sammy. Brooklyn told me in so many words that she wanted me last night and I went and screwed it up. Big time!"

Sam gave his brother a sympathetic look. Dean was kicking himself over and over for his stupidity. Well if it were he, Sam would have jumped on the chance and not been so dumb to drink so much. But he would never tell his brother that though.

As Dean sat there stewing over his self stupidity, Brooklyn came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and shirt that was hugging her in all the right places.

_She is so fucking punishing me for last night. She knows that those jeans and shirt are my favorites to see her in, _Dean thought as she walked up to the guys and poured her own cup.

"Morning, Sam. How are you this morning?" She asked. Sam grinned and took another drink before he spoke.

"Good, Brooklyn. Anyways I found another case. Anyone feel like heading up to Detroit?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, there is a man there that has been seeing an apparition of a man going through the walls of his house and scaring his daughters. Says that the ghost has been violent in nature and has left marks on the father. Sounds pretty high priority to me" he said as Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

Dean, on the other hand, was not too thrilled about driving in Michigan in the winter. All that snow and ice hated his baby as he hated the snow and ice. But he had done it before and survived so what was another trip up to the Motor City?

"Alright, I'm game. Let's get packed up and head on out then, kids" he said taking the last gulp of coffee and proceeding to grab the bags and stuff from the bathroom.

Brooklyn and Sam looked at one another. "He told you, didn't he?" She asked him. Sam nodded as he finished off his coffee.

"He's pretty angry with himself for that, Brooklyn. He realizes he screwed up big time and hopes that you'll give him another chance."

She smiled at the brother as she spoke "Oh, Sam he is going to get another chance. I think he has realized the magnitude of his actions and he being hard on himself is punishment enough for it."

"Then why the tight jeans and shirt?" he motioned at her clothes. For that she grinned again.

"My way of showing that he has one more shot not to screw up" she winked and headed off to help Dean pack. Sam got up and went to retrieve his own bags.

_He better not fuck this chance up,_ Sam said to himself as he left the room.


	10. Girl Interrupted

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up though. Again I want to thank every single person out there that has shown nothing but support and positive reviews for the works that I have posted. YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!

_Brooklyn and Dean finally get down and dirty in Detroit…_

The snow began to pick up as the Impala made its way across the state of Ohio. They were headed to Michigan, Detroit to be precise, to send a rather violent apparition packing. The man was beside himself when Brooklyn had called him. She could sense his apprehension as many others had called tormenting him and taunting him about the ghost that resided in their home. His daughters were the targets of cruel taunts and jokes from their classmates which resulted in one of them getting suspended for fighting another girl who didn't understand to keep her trap shut. Brooklyn felt horrible for the single father as he was at his wits end and did not have any money to move.

Robert, the man, felt that he could trust Brooklyn as her voice was sympathetic and listened with great patience as he explained the story from the beginning to present. The house was in his range for rent as he had recently lost his wife to a drunk driver and felt it was best to move from Flint to the Detroit area where his parents lived. It was the minute they set foot in the 19th century house that the ghost made its presence known. At first the events were harmless and non-threatening. Objects would be moved around or vanish only to reappear later as if it was never touched. The girls would see shadows moving on the walls when no one was in the room or hear footsteps when no one would be upstairs.

But then things began to take a turn for the worse. The girls would be woken up in the middle of the night as their beds were rocked by unseen hands. One night the eldest girl was pinned against her bed with an inhuman force. She screamed and screamed until her dad came in and fought against the invisible attacker until it was gone. Fed up with everything, he had the girls move in his room to be safe. But even then they were not safe from the spirit's hand. The father was attacked in the middle of night feeling a burning sensation on his sides. When he lifted his shirt and looked in the bathroom mirror to see 6 distinct scratches that began bleeding. He was angry and pissed. He challenged the spirit to show itself, to come out and face him and be a man. Soon the apparition appeared behind him. It was as tall as he with well groomed jet black hair and eyes to match. It was dressed in an old fashioned suit and its face twisted in anger and hatred. It lunged for the father gripping his throat with its icy hands. It felt as if death itself had come a calling. Robert recited an Old Catholic prayer which worked since the spirit immediately let go and vanished leaving him gasping for air.

But the straw to break the camel's back came late one night during a rather severe storm. The eldest daughter, Shannon, had gotten up to get some water from the kitchen. When she had turned to head back upstairs, a flash of lightning revealed the ghost standing before her. Shannon dropped the glass causing it to shatter in pieces and spilling water on the floor. She began to scream but the ghost was on her strangling her and slapping her. Her father had hurried down the stairs to see the attack and immediately recited the ancient prayer. That was it!

"You bastard why don't you come after me huh!? Bring it on you son of a bitch!" He yelled out.

Once word got out about the house and the events, the local paper and news media got wind of it adding more unwanted attention. That was when they were the subject of the cruel laughs and taunts. Of the whispers and finger pointing. Robert prayed for help and soon his prayers were answered when Brooklyn called. She told Robert to take his daughters to his parent's house and to stay somewhere else until they could make it.

The snow had picked up as they reached the Michigan/Ohio state line. Dean grumbled as the Impala protested the roads to which they traveled on. But he looked over at Brooklyn as worry crossed her face. He knew she was concerned for the father and daughters and wanted to help them.

The sky began to darken as they made it to Detroit. The snow had let up a little as they pulled into the hotel. Brooklyn ran in to get the rooms as Dean sat there. Sam was still asleep in the back as his snoring could be heard loud and clear. Dean hoped that he would be given that chance he missed in Wheeling. Hopefully it would be while they were here in Detroit. He was still kicking himself in the ass for blowing it. He really did love her and didn't want to blow things with her. He glanced down at his watch seeing it was 18:35 (6:35 PM) and looked back up to see Brooklyn with the room keys. Dean turned to wake the sleeping Sasquatch up.

"Hey, Sasquatch, wake up we're here!" Sam groaned as he came around looking at Dean with half open eyes. He attempted to stretch in the small confined space that was the Impala's backseat. Brooklyn opened the door to let him out handing him his key card along the way. Dean had already gathered up their bags and began heading to the hotel room. Brooklyn quickly caught up and got the door for the hunter. Dean had to admit Brooklyn knew how to pick a hotel. He was going to let her start picking the places to stay from now on. The room was clean and had no lingering smell of urine or any other offensive odors. The TV actually worked and had an impressive lineup. He looked over at Brooklyn as she unpacked a few items putting them in the bathroom. She was still wearing those tight jeans and shirt. Her hair down sitting slightly above her shoulders and not in the usual ponytail she wore it in on hunts. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was sending the message loud and clear to him. She was going to give him another chance and he better not fuck it up. He decided to let her make the first move as he wasn't going to make any mistakes. Or did she want him to make the first move? He could feel his hands tremble unsure of what to do. He really did have it bad for her since Dean Winchester never second guessed anything when it came to sex. Never.

Brooklyn approached the anxious man as he stood there attempting to hide his anxiety. She stepped up placing a gentle kiss on his lips letting their lips touch before she pulled back. Dean felt his heart pound wildly as she turned and sat on the king sized bed. She motioned for him to sit with her to which he immediately seated himself up against her small frame. He encircled her small waist with his strong arms leaning her against him. He felt like he was virgin who was about to do it for the very first time.

"What's wrong, Dean? Ever since we got here you've been acting really strange" she turned facing him with worry in those grey orbs. Dean felt a large lump in his throat as he attempted to speak.

"No, I'm ok, Brook. It's just that I don't wanna…" he muttered out slowly struggling to find the words. Brooklyn figured out what he was trying to tell her. She lifted her hand to stop him in mid sentence.

"I get it. You're scared that you're gonna blow your chance and do something to screw up. I had a feeling that this is what all of this tweaking was about. If I tell you that you're ok and not doing anything stupid would you calm down?" She asked calmly as she ran her hand over his cheek and lips.

Dean kissed her fingers as they passed over his mouth. Good, he wasn't screwing anything up, yet.

"Yeah, that would be nice" he responded after several seconds of silence. Brooklyn grinned up at him causing the hunter to relax.

"You'll know when it's time, Dean" she whispered kissing the spot below his neck. This caused shivers to charge up and down his spine. He sincerely hoped he would know when the time was right. He pulled her closer into him tilting her head up to his as he claimed her mouth. She responded deepening the kiss and running her tongue along his. Dean could feel his desire beginning to grow for her as they sat there. He pulled her down with him on the bed, moving her body so he could be on top. They both secretly hoped that this would be it and that nothing would hinder them…

"Hey guys! I don't know about you but I'm starving…Oh I see I've interrupted you two" Sam turned bright red as he had strolled right in on Dean and Brooklyn's make out session. Brooklyn felt all of her sexual drive going into park as Sam broke them from their fun. Dean growled as he slowly got up and helped Brooklyn up on her feet. Sam looked down at the carpet feeling rather embarrassed at what just happened. He hoped he hadn't killed Dean's chance. But Brooklyn responded as if she had read his mind.

"It's okay, Sam. Since you're here now we may as well go out for something to eat. I mean we do need to go over this case anyways right, Dean?" She turned to him smiling at him. Dean could tell he was still good so he nodded his head and grabbed his coat. Brooklyn grabbed hers as they headed back out into the cold snowy night.

Luckily for them there were several diners and restaurants up and down the road so for once they could be picky. Brooklyn insisted on something that didn't have the words chicken, fried or burger in the name. That still left a few places left and they agreed on the Village Inn that lay ahead.

Sam seated himself across from Dean and Brooklyn as the server took their order. Brooklyn dove into the coffee before her as Sam went over their newest job.

"Okay, this house was built in the 1860's by one of Detroit's elite. Anyways, this guy, Williams, was a real ass to say the least. Rumor had it he was scorned by one of his maids that he had a real thing for and took it out on all female residents in the house. His own wife was so scared of him that she sent her daughters to live with her parents until things could blow over. Well, they didn't and one night, Williams was shot and killed in his own bedroom. Some say it was the wife while others speculate that it was the maid that scorned him since she saw how he treated all the women in the house. Anyways, soon after was when the sightings of the ghost began. Any female in the house was attacked and any male that protected them was subject to attack as well."

"That would explain why Robert was attacked. He was in father mode protecting his children from Williams" Brooklyn concluded. Sam nodded his head in agreement. Pulling out her phone she punched in Robert's number letting him know they would be there tomorrow morning.

"It's all arranged. Tomorrow at 9 am we meet him at the house. I suggest we all get some sleep because I have feeling that we will need all the strength we can muster for this one" Brooklyn recommended. The guys nodded and soon thereafter their food arrived. This time Brooklyn did eat her meal and finished it off much to the guy's dismay. In fact she had room for dessert as she finished off a slice of very rich French Silk pie to herself. Dean and Sam looked on in astonishment as this happened. She looked at both of them as if they were crazy or insane.

"What!? I was hungry and don't you two look at me like that for I've seen what you two can pack in in one setting" she looked at them knowing she was right.

The guys went back to their own pie as she finished off one cup of coffee and started on another one. Her grey eyes never leaving their own as they finished up and got the check. Brooklyn snatched it away and went to pay.

"Hey, you two have covered for me enough times. Let me cover this, okay?" she said as she headed off to pay. The guys didn't expect her to return with a pie in hand and Dean could see it was apple too.

"I figured we're gonna need this since we have a lot of work to do. Shall we go?"

Sam and Dean grabbed their coats and followed her out to the car. The snow still falling but now heavier as they slowly made it back to the rooms. Sam followed them into their room and began setting up everything that they needed to go over.

Dean of course dug into the pie as Sam went over his findings. Brooklyn held a bottle of water in her hand.

"Okay, Williams was killed here in the master bedroom. From what I was able to find out what witnesses there were said that a woman was seen running from the house but they could not determine who it was as she wore clothing that could disguise her identity. When the police arrived they found Williams on the bed with his face blown off. Since the technology of today didn't exist in 1864 the police either contaminated the scene or the killer left no clues behind. I am guessing it was a combination of the two. Anyways, after that his ghost was sighted in and around the house and any female on the grounds was attacked by the apparition. From then on any woman brave enough to stay there would come under attack one way or another. Brooklyn, I think maybe you should sit this one out. This ghost doesn't like women and that makes you a target."

Brooklyn stood shaking her head in defiance. "No way, Sam. I'm not going to let some cowardly excuse for a man scare me. I'm going to go and I will stand up to Williams."

Dean stood beside her agreeing with his brother "Brook, listen, I have almost lost you twice now. I can't run that risk again. Besides, you'll be safer here in the hotel. Just stay here, please? Do it for me" he pleaded with her as his green depths reached within her grey ones hoping to get her to understand. Brooklyn wanted to take the cowardly Casper on especially since in life he was a woman beater. That was one thing that made her very angry. But as she looked into Dean's eyes she couldn't help but to relent but stood firm in her decision.

"I'm going, Dean. But why don't I stay outside on the grounds? You two can go after him inside and I can draw a salt circle if I see the ghost. Come on I'll take extra protection. Please?" By this point she was begging. Dean looked at Sam for help on this one.

"I'm so not getting involved in this one, Dean. You're on your own" Sam said as he stood back with hands up in surrender. Dean sighed as he knew she wasn't going to stand down.

"Alright, you can go. But if something goes bad I want you off the property and in the Impala do you understand?" Brooklyn nodded her head as she sat back down on the bed. She felt like a kid sometimes around Dean but she knew that it was his way of protecting her although sometimes it crossed the line into flat out being ordered around. She was not afraid to tell him so either and he immediately backed down. She even stuck up for Sam when Dean let his emotions get the better of him.

"Sam, anything else we should know before tomorrow?" Brooklyn asked. Sam reviewed all the articles and other documents strewn around before shaking his head at her. Eyeing the pie, Sam walked over and helped himself to a rather large piece. Brooklyn laughed a little seeing the enormous slice on the paper plate. She was full for the rest of the night as the brothers finished off the dessert. Grabbing her night clothes, she headed towards the bathroom wanting a hot shower. Though the room was warm, she felt very chilled to the bone. Dean watched her saunter off to the shower closing the door behind her.

Sam noticed his brother's eyes trailing her when she entered the bathroom. Seeing this as his cue to leave, Sam trashed the paper plate and plastic fork.

"I'm heading to bed. See ya in the morning, Dean" he said as he exited the room. Dean quickly locked the door and stripped down anxious to join the woman in the hot shower.

**I will have the next chapter up soon!!! What can I say I can't stop writing! **


	11. A Much Needed Shower and Rest

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all OC's that pop up. I once again wish to thank every single reader out there that has shown support and love for these works and characters. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! Thanks for being so supportive and receptive to my stories!

_After a rather "hot" shower and much needed rest, the trio heads to battle…_

Brooklyn let the hot water warm her chilled body breathing deep and slowly. She had let her mind go and relax as tomorrow would be a battle. As she stood there oblivious to her surroundings, she did not hear the door open and the soft treading of bare feet upon the tile floor. Dean silently entered the shower seeing her back turned to him. He took in the naked form before him. She turned with her eyes still closed just letting the hot steady flow wash over her.

Brooklyn sensed someone in the shower and that someone was Dean. She pretended that she wasn't aware of his presence as he stood there ogling her naked body like a horny teenager. She tilted her head back into the water running her hands through her wet hair. She knew that Dean was beside himself with lust watching her. But tonight would not be that night. Not yet. Dean inched closer to her putting his hands on her toned waist. Brooklyn felt herself moving in to his body feeling her warmth being transferred to his cold form. She opened her eyes pulling him back towards the water. He leaned in taking her mouth within his. He deepened the kiss running his tongue within her mouth which caused her to make a small moan. She reached down grabbing his tight ass loving the way it felt beneath her hands. Dean could feel himself getting rather aroused by her hands being so low and so close. He broke contact turning her around. He ran his hands down her wet body sending shivers through her body. She raised her arms running her fingers through his wet hair. He leaned his head down kissing her neck hearing her moan under his touch.

Dean was content with how they were in the shower. He just wanted to feel her wet naked body up against his as his hands traversed every curve of her frame. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that but tonight though he would settle for this. Just being with her was enough for him at this point. Brooklyn turned around gently gripping his erection and stroking it in a firm yet gentle manner. Dean tilted his head back at the touch. He stood there legs shaking as she continued her movement. He had pleasured himself in the shower many times but this. This was so much better than when he did it. The gentleness of her grip and the slow steady strokes she applied. If she kept it up he was going to come, but maybe that was the idea.

Not wanting to think he was being selfish, Dean slid his hand between them until he reached her clit and began to trace a finger on and around it. This sent shiver upon shiver down Brooklyn's spine as he continued rubbing her. She wrapped an arm around his waist steadying herself in his grip. Seeing this as a good sign, he went further inserting two fingers in her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Brooklyn increased the speed of her strokes causing him to thrust his hips with each stroke. Brooklyn could feel the beginnings of her orgasm building as he continued to touch the spot over and over. She tried to keep it in not wanting things to end but her body had other ideas. Dean grinned as she screamed his name feeling her tighten up and thrusting her hips as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Shhhh…It's okay, Brooklyn I have ya…Just let it go baby" he whispered in her ear as she continued to ride out her release. Dean soon felt his own climax building as she once again began stroking him faster. Dean retrieved his hand and gripped her waist as she continued working him over. She was a few more strokes away from making him come. Brooklyn felt his body shake as he came in her hand. Dean grabbed her hair gently placing his head in her shoulder as wave after wave of sexual bliss overcame him. He could only moan and whimper as he felt his sexual high begin to decrease.

Brooklyn looked at him holding his face in her hands. His green eyes half shut as he was still in the grip of what appeared to be a rather intense orgasm.

"Are you alright, Dean?" she asked looking deep into those green depths. He managed a small smile and nodded his head at her. Accepting that as he was fine, she kissed his lips before grabbing the cloth and soap to clean up the both of them. She made him turn around as she lathered his back side then raised his arms to get beneath each arm. Maneuvering around the shower, Dean stood in the water as she washed his front side paying special attention to certain areas as she was gentle and loving in her cleaning. Satisfied he was clean; Brooklyn took the cloth to her own body. But before she could even start on one arm, Dean had cloth in his hand and lathered up the cloth as he wanted to return the favor.

He started with her shoulders and neck gently washing her soft skin. Dean then moved lower lathering her slender arms and abs. He ran the cloth slowly up her arm cleaning underneath and then repeated for the other arm. Brooklyn raised her arms up for him as he ran the fabric up and then down.

Applying more soap, he traced the curves of her hips and stomach down the legs and up the calves. He saved the best for last as he placed the cloth between her legs and ever so gently cleaned her sweet spot. She bent her legs slightly so he could run the cloth around and in between each fold and curve ensuring she was thoroughly clean. Together they stood beneath the water letting the suds and soap wash away. Dean leaned in kissing her under the water. This was one shower she was never going to forget and neither would he. He pulled back and reached for the shampoo. It was her favorite scent, Japanese Cherry Blossom and he had to admit he loved the scent upon her. He poured a small amount in his hand and turned back to her. Brooklyn stood away from the water as Dean worked the gel like substance into a rich lather. He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp which made her relax. He continued working her scalp over until his fingers began to cramp. He guided Brooklyn under the water tilting her head back to rinse the cleanser away. Once her hair was free of the last suds, Dean turned the water off. Brooklyn rang her hair out of excess water as Dean retrieved a towel and proceeded to dry her off.

"You don't have to do that, Dean. I can get it" she said looking down at him. Dean looked back up shaking his head and grinning at her.

"I want to, Brook. You have done so much for me that I want to take care of you" he responded as he continued working his way up her body. He was gentle around the zone as she called it and then picked the pace up over the rest of her body. Once she was dry, Dean gave her the towel as she dried her hair out and he dried his own body off.

Dressing in her sleep clothes, Brooklyn finished drying her auburn mane as she sat on the bed. Dean was channel surfing while finishing off what was left of the pie. Only Dean Winchester would consume dessert after some serious fooling around in the shower, she thought as she continued drying off her hair. She tossed the towel aside and brushed out her hair and put it on the stand. She moved back up against the headboard pulling the covers up and out. She was feeling rather tired and was ready for a good night's sleep. Dean turned around to see her settling in and flipped off the TV and crawled beneath the soft clean sheets next to her. He snuggled in close to her as she extended her arms out to him. Dean was only more than happy to fill that empty space as he enclosed her body with his. She looked up at him kissing him before sleep could come and take her away. He looked at the grey set of eyes that peered from above the blankets and couldn't help but to smile. He could feel himself falling deeper for her as they lay there holding onto one another.

"Goodnight, Brook. I love you and won't let anything happen to you" he promised.

From underneath the blankets Dean heard this "I love you too, Dean."

With their foreheads pressed against one another's, sleep paid its nightly visit to the hunters.

The next morning Dean woke up with Brooklyn still firmly in place in his arms. He gently shook her awake and kissed her lips.

"Brook, come on we need to get moving, sweetheart. We need to vanquish one evil spirit."

Brooklyn sat up and threw the covers off her. She realized her shirt had risen up and over exposing one of her breasts. Dean raised an eyebrow grinning at the sight. She hurriedly pulled down her shirt and rushed off to the shower. Dean quickly followed her lead and proceeded to join her. This time the shower wasn't as long for they had a job to do.

Just as the pair was dressed and packed to go, Sam knocked on the door. Dean jumped up and unlocked it letting his brother in. Sam looked around the room hoping he didn't see any remnants of anything that may have gone on the night before. Seeing as nothing was around, he faced Dean and Brooklyn.

"Ready?"

They nodded in sync as Dean grabbed the bags and together they headed out to meet Robert. On the way they stopped through a fast food place grabbing food. As the boys ate, Brooklyn nursed her yogurt and fruit mix anticipating the day that lay ahead of them. The snow had finally ceased as all of Detroit lay hidden in a deep layer of pure soft white snow. It was a beautiful sight as across the river Canada came into view. Brooklyn had never been to Canada but she had been to Mexico several times on vacation. She silently vowed to go to Canada someday as they turned away from the river and headed west out of downtown.

Dean finished off his coffee and placed the trash in the to go bag on the floor. Sam handed over his trash so no mess would be in the immaculate Impala. Brooklyn looked ahead as the house began to loom over the horizon. Brooklyn began to feel a very dark and foreboding feeling settle over her as they neared the house. This was not going to be an easy job.

Robert sat on the front porch as the Impala pulled up. He stood to meet the three hunters as they emerged from the car. Robert trotted down the wooden steps and shook hands with all three hunters. As he met eyes with Brooklyn she saw concern in his eyes.

"Young lady, I'm sure you are aware of this ghost's tendencies but you are treading on dangerous ground when you set foot inside the house."

Brooklyn merely looked back as she replied to his warning "Robert, I have dealt with the paranormal for a number of years and will not let a cowardly phantom scare me. I have fought much worse and scarier things than this" she nodded her head at the house. Suddenly she jerked her head up to see the entity staring down at her with cold, empty and hateful eyes. Its face contorted into a look of pure evil and malice. If that thing though it was going to scare her off it had another thing coming.

Brooklyn turned to gather their bags from the trunk never taking her eyes off the figure in the window. This was one battle she would win.

Dean and Sam looked up at the window and saw nothing. But Brooklyn could it as clear as day as it continued to stare her down. Peeling her eyes away from the entity, she turned to Dean and Sam.

"Ready?" she asked.

"And where do you think you're going? You're staying out here remember?" Dean reminded her placing a hand on her chest. Brooklyn stood there staring back at him.

"Dean, I just got a good reading on this thing and it's strong and it's been waiting for us. It knew we were coming. You're going to need me in there, Dean" she said firmly as she had made up her mind.

Dean knew he wouldn't win this battle but he didn't want to put her in the line of fire either.

"You better have plenty of protection on you, Brook" he said relenting to her.

"Don't I always?" she said with a grin. Dean and Sam made sure she was in between them as they entered the house. Robert prayed that they would make it and that his family would find peace.

**Ok ok I promise that they will oh so be doing the deed next chap! **


	12. Alone At Last

_**Note: **_ I do own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all OC's though. Again thank you to every single one of you for supporting these works and characters through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!

_After a hard battle, Dean and Brooklyn finally get to give in to their desires…_

The trio entered the house each with weapons drawn. The door slammed right behind Sam causing all three to turn and stare at the now shut door.

"Call it wishful thinking but maybe that was the wind" Dean said before turning back to the large living room that lay before them.

"Keep on wishing, Dean" Brooklyn piped up as they slowly inched through the lower level of the house. Brooklyn began to get the feeling they weren't alone as she felt a menacing presence enter the room. Dean and Sam felt the hair on the backs of their necks stand up as their breath became visible. Williams was there and making his presence known. Quickly Dean grabbed the salt out of the bag he had across his body and hastily made a circle of salt.

"Brooklyn, in the circle now!" He barked at the hunter. Brooklyn quickly complied as she knew that tone in his voice meant business. She stood there with the guys on either side of her as she cocked her gun ready to fire at a moment's notice. Quickly she lit the large white candle that she had brought. It was part of the cleansing process and when they cleansed the house it was to be buried on the property to keep all evil away. Hey grey eyes scanned the room searching for Williams. She knew he was still there waiting to strike. She could feel the hatred surrounding the room and them. Williams went after Sam first. The entity struck Sam across the face sending the taller man across the room crashing into the far side stand. He didn't get a chance to land properly as the force of the blow sent him flying.

"Sam!" Brooklyn yelled as Williams turned to Dean. Dean raised his gun but Williams vanished before he squeeze off a single shot.

"Damn it!" He said through gritted teeth. He turned to Brooklyn who was circling in place with gun raised.

"Dean, get your ass in this circle now!" It was her turn to bark the commands. Dean stepped inside with her as they kept an eye out for the apparition. Sam remained motionless on the far side of the wall. Dean never took his eyes off his brother's form.

"He's still here, Dean. He's taunting us, laughing at us because we are in this salt circle and he sees it as we are afraid of him. Guess he underestimates us huh?"

"Mmmmmm hmm" Dean said as he kept a trained eye on the empty room. A sudden gust of wind blew away the protective barrier around the hunters.

"Shit! Brooklyn, tend to Sam!" Brooklyn was already by her friend's side as Williams once again appeared before them. Dean fired off several rounds hitting the charging entity. Williams howled out in pain as the rock salt hit him. He immediately vanished buying them some time. Dean went to Brooklyn as she was checking over Sam. He was breathing but had some gashed and cuts from the glass vase that he made contact with. Brooklyn had his head cradled in her lap stabilizing him. Dean felt the panic overtake him as Sam remained still in her arms.

"Sammy? Sam? Come on man wake up! Come on Sammy!" Dean pleaded with his brother. Sam began to moan and slightly move as he began to come around. Brooklyn kept a hand on his shoulder keeping him down. He opened his eyes looking up at Brooklyn. She smiled down at him as he looked into her grey orbs. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as he slowly breathed.

Williams attacked with a vengeance violently jerking Brooklyn backwards against the wall pinning her there with an inhuman force. Williams appeared before her revealing his cold dead hands gripped firmly upon her wrists showing he was firmly in control. Brooklyn kicked and struggled against the apparition but Williams only grinned at the hunter as she continued to struggle against him.

"Brooklyn!" Dean cried out rushing to her. He fired off several rounds as he charged towards the entity. Williams vanished which released Brooklyn. She slumped to the floor rubbing her eyes with finger and thumb. Dean offered a hand helping her back up to feet. Quickly she darted back to Sam as he was now sitting up but there was something off about him.

"Sammy…" Dean said starting to go to his brother. Brooklyn held him back. He shot a look at her as she glared at Sam.

"That's not Sam, Dean. He's possessed" she said flatly. Sam, now possessed by Williams, nodded his head.

"The lady is rather observant isn't she?" Williams hissed using Sam's voice.

"Get the Hell out of my brother you son of a bitch!" Dean growled raising his gun. Williams only sneered at the hunter as he strolled over to the pair. With a wave of his hand Dean and Brooklyn's guns were ripped from their hands landing harmlessly on the floor. The entity approached the pair his eyes full of hate and malice as he grabbed Brooklyn by the arm his grip bruising her skin.

"Well someone didn't do their homework now did they? Too bad for you, Brooklyn Ravenwood for it spells your demise" he hissed. Brooklyn, thinking fast, grabbed the holy water and salt mixture she had in her pocket and flipped the top. In one swift movement she hurled the mix at Williams causing him to scream in pain. A black fog escaped Sam's mouth as Williams fled his host. Sam collapsed in a heap on the floor as Williams reappeared in his unholy form. This was the opportunity they were waiting for. Dean grabbed the book tossing it over to Brooklyn. Quickly she opened the bookmarked page and began reciting the ancient incantation. Dean had taken the salt and created a circle around Williams keeping him from going anywhere. _That'll hold him for now_, Dean thought as he raced out back to the small family plot that was out there. Quickly he finished digging up the grave that Robert had started on until he hit pay dirt so to speak. He opened up the coffin revealing Williams below. Pouring the gas over the corpse, Dean lit a match and dropped it in. Almost immediately flames danced and licked around him.

Brooklyn watched as Williams began to twist and writhe in agony as his soul was shipped off the Hell where he should have gone a long time ago. Sam began stirring as she went to his aid. She turned the larger man over on his back so he could breathe better. Sam looked around confused to his surroundings. He opened and closed his eyes several times as if to focus his vision. After scanning the room he laid his dark eyes upon Brooklyn. She grinned when recognition crossed his brown orbs.

"Brooklyn, what the Hell happened?" he asked quietly. Brooklyn put her hand to his forehead. He breathed easy under her touch as she sat there cradling his head in her lap.

"Williams is now in a very warm place, Sam. How do you feel?"

He wiggled his fingers and toes and slowly moved his arms and legs checking for broken bones. Slowly Sam began to sit up wincing in pain as he straightened up. Brooklyn placed he hand over his body feeling for anything. That was another ability of hers. She could feel for injuries even if they weren't visible to the human eye. She breathed a sigh of relief as she couldn't detect any wounds.

Dean rushed back in as Sam stood up wiping away the debris from his clothes. Brooklyn stood up beside him. He stopped seeing two of the people he cared the most about unharmed from the attacks. He rushed in grabbing both of them with his arms holding them tight. He felt a few tears well up and fall down his face. He didn't care if they saw but he was just happy they were alive and alright.

"I'm going to call Robert and let him know that the house is cleansed" Brooklyn grabbed her phone and dialed Robert's number. As she talked to Robert she looked down at the candle and realized it was still lit despite everything that happened. She didn't know what to say or how to explain it but it was still burning bright. She felt a small smile creep up as she hung up her phone. Brooklyn knelt down picking up the white candle.

"Bless this house and those within. Keep all evil and malice at bay" she recited then blew out the candle letting the smoke trail drift through the room. She could feel a huge veil being lifted all around them as she began to see the spirits of the women who suffered at Williams' hands appear.

"Dean, Sam look" she whispered as one by one each spirit proceeded through the door smiling at them as they finally at last found peace. It was one of the most serene and beautiful sights any of the hunters had ever seen. Brooklyn was breathless at the procession.

The last spirit, the wife of Williams, turned and approached Brooklyn. Her transparent hands reached out and held Brooklyn's hands within her own.

"Thank you" she said as she turned to walk through the door way to the next life.

Suddenly the trio felt a gentle breeze go through the house as if the female spirits were cleansing the house in their own way. Brooklyn, still holding the candle, turned to head outside and buried it within the earth. Evil would never set its foot upon this house again.

They cleaned up the house and reburied the corpse just as Robert pulled back up. He entered the house feeling the warmth and positive energy that flowed through the house. He found himself showing a genuine grin. Apparently the first one in a very long time. Robert could feel the tears welling up as he looked over at the hunters.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" he choked as the tears fell.

"You will no longer have to live in fear or shame, Robert. From now on you and your daughters can hold your heads up high" Sam said placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He nodded his head and embraced each hunter.

"You truly are a brave one. My prayers were answered" Robert said as he faced Brooklyn.

She could only but smile as she turned to her comrades.

"Well, Robert, if you need anything, call us. But I think that you should be in good hands. We buried the candle on the property that was used in the cleansing to keep all evil at bay. Leave it buried for protection" Dean said. Robert eagerly nodded his head as the hunters left.

___________________________________________________________________________________

As they got in the Impala, Dean looked at Brooklyn and lovingly looked at her. She knew she did right at the cleansing. Brooklyn felt herself turning red under his gaze.

"I don't know about you two but I'm ready for some sleep" Sam said as Dean started up the Impala and headed back to the hotel.

After checking Sam over and clearing him, Brooklyn and Dean entered their room. The snow had picked back up again as they pulled back into the drive. Brooklyn felt her back screaming at her as a result of the spirit slamming her against the wall. Dean could sense this and helped her out of her coat.

"You want me to work your muscles?" he asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"That would be awesome!" Brooklyn responded as she began to remove her shirts.

Dean stopped her. "Allow me" he said as he peeled off the over shirt and then the two layered shirts beneath that. Dean took in a deep breath as he removed her bra and then allowed her to lie on the bed. He quickly removed her shoes and socks to make her comfortable. As she shifted herself around, Dean stripped off his boots, coat, button up shirt and socks before he straddled her on the bed.

Dean began slowly massaging her back feeling the tension beneath her skin. Brooklyn groaned in pain and pleasure as his hands worked in circular motion. He could feel himself leaning over kissing the nape of her neck. Brooklyn jumped as she was not expecting that.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Brook. I just…" he started to apologize to her.

"Don't be sorry" she whispered as she turned crashing her mouth against his in pure passion and lust.

Dean returned her kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth running it along and around until their tongues met slowly intertwining and massaging one another. Dean could feel the heat rising from within as his pants began to get very tight and uncomfortable. Brooklyn could feel her own desires rising as she wanted him badly. Grabbing his shirts she pulled them up and over his head throwing them aside. Now they were even. Dean moved back in reclaiming her mouth as his hands ran over her hot bare skin. His large hands easily covered her ample breasts as he sensually rubbed and massaged them sending Brooklyn's drive into high gear. _Finally this will be our night, _she thought as she reached down unbuttoning and unzipping Dean's jeans. She could feel him shiver in anticipation as she slid her hand down inside the denim and cotton boxers. He moaned as her soft hand gently gripped his hard erection stroking it in slow long motions.

As she worked him, Dean fumbled as he unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of her own jeans. He tugged them down a little for better access as he felt her clean shaven skin beneath.

_Oh, God she didn't…_Dean thought with delight as his hand moved further down until his hand found what it was searching for. With one finger he slowly rubber her clit as she arched her back up. Dean looked to see her pupils get wider as he pleased her in such manner. Dean was only happy to comply as he slid two fingers inside her slowly moving them in and out of her. Brooklyn could feel him twitch at her touches and rubbed his head which was now slick with pre come. But she wanted more from him. She broke their kiss as she looked up at him with eyes glazed over with lust.

"I wanna taste you, Dean" she whispered. He nodded his head and slowly they rose and Dean stood as she pulled his jeans down allowing his hard erection to finally be free. He hissed as the cool air came into contact with his exposed skin. Brooklyn pulled his pants down past his ankles until he stepped out of them full naked and vulnerable. She got down on her knees and began running her tongue from underneath his erection to the very tip. She continued her caress as she slid her tongue along the top of his erection and back over the tip which sent shivers through Dean.

"Please. Don't. Stop" He said between gasps. Brooklyn had no intention of stopping as she turned to face him and take him in her mouth. Dean threw his head back and ran his fingers through her hair as her gently moved her mouth over him. She could feel her own desire and lust rising as Dean squirmed and panted above her. If she kept it up he would come and he didn't want that. Gently he pulled her up so he could stare into those grey eyes. They remained locked as Dean laid her down on the bed and gently parted her legs. Brooklyn grabbed the comforter as Dean began running his skilled tongue around her zone. He kissed, lapped, and licked all around feeling the wetness begin pooling. Brooklyn felt her hips and back arch up as she could feel an orgasm building up within her abdomen.

Dean gently pushed her back down as his tongue continued its trek driving her wild with passion and lust. She was pushed over the edge when Dean gently placed two fingers inside her in conjunction with his tongue's lashes. Her heart raced as she felt her orgasm explode.

"Dean! Oh God!" She cried out as her hips thrashed wildly on his fingers. Her knuckles were now white from gripping the bedding so tight. Dean could taste her as she came. She was ready for him and he was ready for her. He pulled back up and laid next to her whispering in her ear

"I want you on top of me riding me. I wanna be fucking you"

"Whatever you want, baby" she replied as Dean sat up and Brooklyn mounted him easing him inside her. It felt like the first time all over again. She rocked her hips against him as he gripped those sensual curves of hers. She held his shoulders as she looked down in his green eyes. They were finally giving into their physical wants and desires. Dean was glad he waited and didn't push her for this felt special to him. Here he was finally making love to Brooklyn. She was giving her body to him and him only. For him to take her and claim her as his own. His to love and touch alone.

She leaned in taking his mouth in a deep loving kiss. She kept thrusting her hips against his as they sat on the edge of the bed. She wanted to go slow and make it last as long as she could. She wanted to take in all of him and feel him fill her. She tilted her body back increasing the sensation he felt as she rode him in slow steady thrusts. Dean leaned in kissing her breasts and chest. His. All his.

She ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. Damn she loved him. Loved everything about him. Dean kept moving her against him his heart pounding in his chest. He looked up at her as she had her head still tilted back. Brooklyn began to feel the onslaught of another orgasm building. She could feel the sensation building deep within her until it couldn't be held back. She screamed out his name as she tightened up around him and had one of the most intense and longest orgasms she could remember having. She rode him harder and faster wanting to make this last. Brooklyn cried out in pleasure as all the pent up sexual tension was finally being released.

"That's it baby, work me over. Damn you feel so hot, Brook" Dean said as he felt her wetness spill over his legs and onto the bedding. Brooklyn could feel tears building up and in the height of her climax she felt them fall down her face as sheer pleasure and ecstasy crashed over her.

"Dean…Dean…I love you so much" she cried as she could feel herself coming down from the intense sexual high. Dean soon followed as he filled her with his own hot release. He held her tight as he slammed himself upward in her as several waves of release filled her. He looked up at her as he was feeling his own sexual high.

"Brooklyn, baby you are so hot, oh God I love you so much" he whispered as he was finally spent. Brooklyn sat there for several minutes with Dean still inside her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Dean ran his sweaty hands up and down her naked body. He kissed her skin tasting salt and sex as he placed his lips upon her.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her lover. She ran her fingers through his hair smiling down at her. He pulled her head down placing a light kiss on her lips. He then pulled her down on top of him wanting to feel her against him. He couldn't get enough of her. Brooklyn got up and off Dean placing herself next to him. He pulled the covers out from beneath them as they laid there naked and sweaty. But neither one cared. They would only get sweaty and hot again. Brooklyn let out a slight yawn as she looked up at those green depths. She saw nothing but love and devotion in those orbs. Dean reached out stroking her cheek and face. He felt his heart race as she kissed his palm and fingertips and then his wrist. Gently taking his hand back, Dean pulled up the blankets around them as he held her tight against his body.

Dean kissed her letting himself linger on her lips for a few moments before placing a light kiss on her forehead. For once, Dean Winchester found someone that loved him unconditionally and saw through all of his flaws. And for that he loved her that much more. It wasn't that they finally gave in to the physical wants and needs but to Dean it only made the bond they had stronger. He loved her so much that it almost killed him. Dean laid there as Brooklyn fell asleep. She would need the rest for he had the feeling they would be picking up where they left off tomorrow and that made him grin in anticipation. He kissed his lover one more time before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Brooklyn. I love you with all my heart" he confessed to the sleeping woman as sleep finally found its way to him.

**Ok everyone next chap up soon!! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Sex and An Old Enemy

_**Note**_: I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. I want to thank everyone out there for being very supportive with these stores and characters. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!! I will press on writing as long as you all enjoy what I write.

_Dean and Brooklyn pick up where the left off from the previous night but their newfound love is in jeopardy as something from his past comes back…_

The sky was still black when Dean woke up. He could see Brooklyn's form as she slept beneath the covers. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the night before as their bodies were entangled awash in sweat and sex. He had felt something when he was with her and it wasn't just the physical pleasure he had felt with her. He felt something in his heart open up something that never happened to him before. It was foreign to him but he embraced it nonetheless. He turned over to the sleeping form beside him watching the blankets move up and down in a slow steady rhythm. Dean slid his hand under the blankets grinning wider as he felt her bare skin. He traced his calloused fingers along her curves and over her hips and down her thighs. He could feel himself responding as his skin touched her. Moving closer still, he kissed the spot below her ear leaving a trail as he slid down her neck and over her collarbone.

Brooklyn slowly moved and turned to her side facing his green depths locked with her grey ones. Even in the dark they could see one another's eyes as they lay there side by side. Brooklyn stretched out and ran her hand along his face and neck, tracing the hunter's tight arm and shoulder. His skin hot to the touch which sent shivers through her body. Brooklyn then teasingly traced her fingers down his chest and abs moving further down until her fingers enclosed around his now hard erection delivering deliberate and soft strokes causing Dean to moan in her ear. He didn't know how much longer he could take it as her soft hands continued teasing him. Brooklyn grinned as he heard his pants and his body shake and his hips move in sync with her strokes. Dean decided he had enough of the appetizer and wanted dessert.

Holding her small wrists with one hand, he rolled Brooklyn upon her back and moved her small body close to his. He was not one to let his partner have all the fun as he held each wrist with a hand and positioning himself on top of her. Gently he parted her legs with one strong knee allowing her to adjust her hips for him. Dean leaned in pressing his lips to hers while he eased himself inside her again. Brooklyn arched her back upward as he once again took her making her his. Dean placed his hands on her hips as he continued moving in and out of her. Brooklyn could but only moan in gratification as her lover took her over and over. She felt her lower body move up as Dean sat on his calves and ankles grabbing her thighs allowing him better access. He tilted his head back as their hips continued to slam together. The sound of skin slapping skin and whispers of love and lust echoed across the hotel room. But they didn't care and screw anyone that did.

"Damn you're hot, Brook" he whispered as he kept slamming in her. She could only close her eyes as she let him make wild passionate love to her. _He really knew how to work it_, she thought. She protested though when Dean stopped and slid out but the protest was short lived as she felt him turning her on her stomach.

"I want you on your hands and knees" he growled in her ear. Brooklyn happily repositioned herself for him as he grabbed her hips tight pulling her up against him. Dean re-entered her and this time his thrusts became faster and harder. Brooklyn found herself extremely turned on as he took her from behind. So turned on in fact that she felt her orgasm rapidly building up within her abdomen. She started to move her hips but Dean growled and held her tight wanting her to remain still. Brooklyn felt all the passion and emotions rising to the surface as she felt it release in a powerful orgasm. She could only but stay there as Dean rode over her spot increasing the intensity.

"Oh God, Dean!! " She cried out over and over as he felt his own release deep inside her. Dean kept thrusting his hips against her as his own orgasm took hold causing him to shake and tremble as he continued to mark her once again. Dean swore he had seen stars as he exploded inside his lover. Brooklyn heard the soft sigh behind her as the thrusts slowed down to a gentle rocking. Dean could feel his heart pound wildly in his chest while he remained interlocked with Brooklyn. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently moving her off her hands and knees and onto her back. Dean repositioned himself next to her lying on his side.

"That was incredible" she whispered as they linked hands. Dean couldn't hold back the wide grin that was plastered on his handsome face. Brooklyn didn't care she spoke the truth. She knew he was well versed in the ways of sex and she was but a mere greenhorn but it didn't bother her. Dean lowered his head placing his forehead against hers before taking her mouth with his in a deep searing kiss. He pulled away wanting to gaze into those deep grey depths that he could get lost in.

"You don't know how much I love you, Brooklyn" he said softly as he kissed her again. She had a feeling of how much he did love her. She could see in the way he looked at her, the way they touched and spoke to each other and the way he was gentle and caring when they finally gave in and expressed their love in the most intimate of ways. Wanting to feel her skin next to his, Dean pulled her tight against him as she pulled the blankets back up and over them. Before they closed their eyes, Brooklyn pressed her lips to his forehead as she whispered in his ear:

"I do know how much you love me, Dean. It's in the way you look at me, the way you touch me and talk to me. It's in the way you talk to me and how you hold me when we sleep. I can feel the love you have for me when we made love. I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you with all my heart can give you."

They remained in one another's arms as they fell back asleep.

Bright streams of sunlight beamed through the gaps in the curtains as daylight had arrived. Brooklyn awoke first sitting up and stretching her arms up and out. She turned her torso hearing all too familiar crackling sounds emitted from her back. She looked over at the digital clock which read 8:07. Turning her head she looked over at her sleeping lover. Dean slept soundly beside her as she pulled the covers and lifted her body up and off the bed. Quiet as to not disturb the sleeping hunter, she grabbed some clean clothes and made her way towards the bathroom.

The water was inviting as she stepped in. She stood there in solitude as she let the water cascade on and around her. What was she going to tell Brady? She told him she would be gone for a while but didn't expect to find love along the way. Maybe they could swing by Phoenix on the way to the West Coast and stop in to see everyone. Yeah they would have to do that. She turned to grab the washcloth and soap coming face to face with Dean. She saw the Cheshire cat grin crossing his face while they stood there naked in the shower. He took the soap and cloth from her hands then placing his hands on her waist gently pushing her back against the shower wall.

"Did you really think you could sneak in here without me knowing?" He said leaning to kiss her.

She grinned back accepting his mouth against hers. Dean was feeling himself getting very hot and very horny to say the least. What was another go at it but this time in the shower? The feel of the water running down her smooth skin and curves only made his body ache even more for her. And based on her reaction and movements Brooklyn was definitely hungering for more of his body. Not wanting to deny her feelings any more, Dean grabbed and lifted her up against the wall in one motion all the while never breaking the contact with her mouth. She groaned out loud as he guided himself inside her. The movements were not gentle as before but carnal and raw. Brooklyn felt her back hit the shower wall as Dean slammed into her. This was definitely a side of Dean she wanted to see more often. She fisted his hair causing him a growl to come from deep within his throat. She loved the untamed animal lust that was coming from this man. This man she loved. Dean had his head in her chest as he fucked her hard. Brooklyn reached down raking her nails against his back causing Dean to cry out in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Brooklyn felt her own unbridled sexual yearning surface as she cried out:

"Damn it you call that fucking?! I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked before!" Dean had to look up as shock crossed his face which was replaced by excitement as he pulled from against the wall and carried her out of the bathroom and back on the bed. He turned her on all fours as he reclaimed what was his. Grabbing her hips so tight that bruises would be left, Dean continued his hard and wild thrusts hearing Brooklyn cry out in sexual ecstasy. The mix of sweat, bodies slamming against one another and Brooklyn's cries were enough to drive Dean over. He felt himself cry out as he again felt his body erupt in a mind blowing orgasm. Brooklyn felt her own body explode as he filled her with a powerful release. She didn't care who the Hell was listening as she let go of her inhibitions and let her body succumb to the powerful climax she was experiencing. Dean felt her tighten up around him as he continued to come deep inside Brooklyn. He moaned in pure bliss as he felt his sexual peak begin to level off and finally begin to decrease.

Brooklyn's body began quivering beneath him as Dean placed a trail of kisses up her back to the nape of her neck. He placed a protective arm around her waist as he gently turned her around to face him. Dean's arm reached out for her face wanting to feel the soft skin that covered her body.

Brooklyn leaned in his hand closing her eyes as his hand stroked the side of her face. She turned her head placing a small kiss on his palm. They sat there locked in each other's eyes for several minutes before Brooklyn realized they left the water running.

"We better finish showering. Shall we?" She asked hopping off the bed and racing to the bathroom. Dean was hot on her trail as he quickly joined her in cleaning themselves off from the night's pleasures.

Dean and Brooklyn were finishing getting dressed when a knock was coming from the door. Dean peered through and saw Sam standing there. Quickly he opened the door and let his brother in. Sam saw the tangled sheets and clothing strewn upon the floor and the smell of sex lingering in the air. He tried to suppress a smirk as he walked in the room.

Brooklyn could see that Sam knew about their dalliances from last night based on the room's condition so she decided to change the subject.

"Find our next job, Sam?" she tried to ask the younger man. Sam let the smirk creep up as he set down his laptop and fired it up. He was not going to let this go anytime too soon and Brooklyn knew it.

"Feel like heading out west? As in Las Vegas, Nevada? There has been an increase in sightings of demonic like entities in and around the Strip. Sounds like a summoner to me."

Sam looked over at Dean and Brooklyn for agreement. Brooklyn nodded her head and turned to Dean. The older hunter thought about it as his brow wrinkled in deliberation over his decision. Finally he nodded his head as well. Sam grinned as he slammed the computer shut and headed to get his bags.

Brooklyn had a strange feeling overcome her as they loaded up the Impala as downtown Detroit vanished from the rearview mirror. The snow had stopped overnight as the roads were clear and it was full speed ahead. With every mile they closed between them and the City of Sin, the heavier the feeling became for Brooklyn. She knew she had the uncanny ability to sense things others couldn't and tried to shake it off as an overreaction but couldn't. Dean looked over at her as she looked out the window staring out at the Indiana countryside as it gave way to pavement and buildings.

"Brook, you okay?" he asked with genuine concern. She turned facing the hunter plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine. I'm still a bit tired" she replied squeezing his hand. Sam tried to suppress a laugh from the backseat at her response.

"I bet you're tired especially after last night" he snickered as Brooklyn jerked around slapping him upside the head. Sam was caught off guard by the sudden movement as he yelped out in pain and surprise. It was Brooklyn's turn to laugh as she turned around to face the front. Dean grinned as she had silenced the Sasquatch for now.

They decided to stop for the night somewhere in Nebraska as everyone was beginning to get tired and some rather irritable. Dean let Brooklyn pick the place since she had a knack for finding the nicer places to stay as they pulled into the Holiday Inn Express. Sam was down the hall as Brooklyn and Dean headed in their room. Brooklyn quickly put the bags on the luggage stands and proceeded to strip down for a shower. Her clothes, body and hair smelled of cigarette smoke and grease. All she wanted was to soak in the shower and get a good night's sleep. She felt mentally drained for some reason which led to her not touching her food at lunch or dinner so she became privy to a battle royal between the brothers for her food.

Flash forward to the present, Brooklyn kept stripping down her layers of clothing until she finally reached her bra and boy shorts. She unhooked her bra letting drop to the floor and pulled her boy shorts down letting them drop to her ankles and stepping out of them. Stretching her worn body, Brooklyn proceeded towards the bathroom and the promise of relief. As she set foot in the bathroom, she was greeted with a sweet sight.

Dean had drawn up the bath for her and he was sitting there waiting for her. She could feel her heart stop at the heartfelt gesture. He was smiling that million dollar smile at her as he saw she was rather surprised and delighted at what he did. Standing up, he took her hands guiding her to the tub allowing her to step in and sit down. The water felt wonderful as it surrounded her sore body. She felt so small in a tub so large. She looked up at the hunter with inviting eyes.

"You know this tub is awful large…And there is room for one more" she said slyly as she patted the water's surface. This was one opportunity that Dean wasn't going to pass up! Without looking too anxious, he quickly peeled off his own clothing and boots standing before her fully naked. He carefully stepped in easing his form next to Brooklyn's. The pair took turns washing off one another flushing away the odors of the road. Brooklyn felt herself turn to putty in her lover's hands as he massaged her back and shoulders in between scrubbing her body down.

Brooklyn returned the favor cleansing his body and working the sore muscles of his neck and shoulders. There was no need for sex this night for they were content being in one another's company making the other feel relaxed. They stayed in the tub until the water turned cold. They finished their bathing session by drying each other off and kissing skin in between. They dressed each other before crawling in the covers and calling it a night. Dean held her protectively as she fell asleep in his arms.

Within the next 18 hours they were in the City of Sin where an old enemy awaited Dean.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon!!!! Thanks so much for all of your support!!!**


	14. Viva Las Vegas

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear throughout my works. Thanks again to everyone out there that has been supportive and positive with these stories and characters. YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!

_Dean's obsession with killing Lazarus begins to make him lose sight of what's important to him…_

The bright neon lights of the Vegas Strip greeted the hunters as they entered the City of Sin. Brooklyn felt as if she was going to go blind from all the bright lights glaring down on her as they headed through the heart of the city. She could see why demons and other evil walks of life were drawn here like a moth to the flame. If one looked hard enough they could find whatever vice they pleased for the right price for beneath all of the glitz and glamour of the city was the seedy underbelly of Las Vegas. A world that most people did not see or if they did chose to ignore it and continue on with their lives. But Brooklyn, Sam and Dean have all seen what lies beneath. It was why they were here in the first place.

"So kids where exactly do we start? I mean all we have to go by are the eyewitness reports and even then those aren't the most reliable" Dean asked as they drove into North Las Vegas.

Brooklyn sat there in thought as she got an idea.

"I think I know someone who may be able to help us" she stated "Turn right at the light and the building is on the right."

Dean followed her directions as they pulled in front of an old brick building surrounded by an industrial park. Brooklyn looked up to see the lone light on upstairs. Carly was home. Hopping out of the car, Brooklyn took the lead as the guys hurried to catch up with her. Stopping in front of the door, Brooklyn knocked then waited until she heard the lock click as the door began to open.

Carly greeted them with shocked green eyes. Standing before her was her old friend Brooklyn Ravenwood and the Winchester brothers. Quickly she ushered them in locking the door behind her.

"Brooklyn! It's so good to see you!" Carly hugged her old friend. Brooklyn could sense some anxiety in her old friend as she stood back looking in her eyes.

"Carly, what's going on around here? Why are people seeing spooks and demons around the Strip?"

Carly looked over at the brothers and then back to Brooklyn as she motioned for them to join her in the living room. On the coffee table was Carly's own Book of Shadows which happened to be opened to a part about Summoners. This confirmed the trio's suspicions as Carly seated her tall frame in front of the oversized tome. As she took a deep breath, Carly looked up at Brooklyn then back to the open page before her.

"I think I know who is behind all of the demons and zombies that are upright and mingling with the living. He goes by many names but is best known by the name of Lazarus. I take it that it rings some rather large bells?" She looked straight at Dean as the hunter's eyes went wide with recognition at the name.

"Son of a bitch! That bastard's back!?" He growled through gritted teeth. Brooklyn looked over at Sam as he too was clueless about the situation.

"Dean, would you care to share with the rest of class your intricate knowledge of this Summoner?" Brooklyn asked as she led Dean to the closest chair sitting him down. Brooklyn held his shaking hands in her steady ones as he took a breath and began telling about how he had met up with the Summoner.

_Four Years Earlier_

_Dean was hot on the trail of a Summoner who was responsible for luring people into his servitude in exchange for granting their inner most desires, which namely was to dispose of enemies or those who stood in the way of something or someone they desired. It seemed that once the deal was sealed with the willing person's blood, their souls were bound to the one they pimped their soul out to. Those individuals would then carry out the will of their new master. Only the Summoner could break the contract and release that person from their debt. Summoners could also revive the dead creating new minions to torment the living. _

_He had played a game of Cat and Mouse with this Summoner for he was a very powerful conjurer perhaps centuries old. Lazarus knew he was being hunted and lived for the thrill of the hunt as he continued to take more and more willing servants which only made it easier for Dean to track him. But yet again maybe that was the plan all along. He had been the target of many a hunters throughout the centuries but none of them ever came this close to him. This hunter was special and that had peaked his interest as he had left such a blatant trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow all the way to Baltimore. Something he would never do under normal circumstances. _

_The hunter had managed to track him to the docks where he was about to convince a pretty brunette to hock her soul over in exchange for eliminating a romantic rival. Dean decided to crash the party._

_"Did he also tell you about the fine print where he owns your soul and you lose all free will and do whatever he wants and when? Lazarus, such a dishonest business man. Are you sure you're not a used car sales man beneath that demonic meaner?" Dean said with a smirk. Lazarus stared up and the hunter as he descended the metal steps with his gun drawn and aimed. The Summoner growled at Dean as he jumped the last few steps coming between the girl and the wanna be pimp. _

_"You should go. This is gonna get ugly" he told the girl without looking at her. The young woman didn't waste another moment as she fled up the stairs and out the emergency exit to freedom. Now it was just them. The hunter and hunted. But the real question was who the hunter was and who was the hunted? _

_"So you're the hunter that dared to challenge me!? A mere man yet an intriguing mere man" Lazarus said as he stepped towards Dean. The elder hunter remained firmly planted with the gun aimed at Lazarus' heart. _

_"You know that little toy gun of yours won't kill me. I have been shot, stabbed, hung, disemboweled and a few other unmentionable deaths" he taunted at Dean as he continued "But I tell you what, I propose an arrangement. A deal rather if you wish to call it that. I help you in your hunts when you call for me and I lend my hand in your missions and maybe even help you in finding someone special?" It was as if the demon had read Dean's thoughts. He always desired a constant lover for it was something that eluded him. _

_"What's the catch, Wink?" Dean asked surprising himself. He should learn by now about making deals with demons._

_"I make you my bitch. But don't worry I won't use you for any sexual purposes. Oh no, for you are so not my type. But rather when I need something that I cannot do or get on my own I will call upon you and you will have no choice in the matter. Come on Dean!" The thing's eyes widened with anticipation. Dean couldn't believe that he was actually considering this proposal. _

_Lazarus could see the hunter was not going to take the bait. _

_Lazarus then charged the hunter as Dean fired of several rounds of the salt filled and blessed bullets. The Summoner collapsed to the ground writhing around as Dean stood above him with a smirk of satisfaction. _

_"You may be a powerful Summoner, Lazarus, but not even you are immune to certain things."_

_The Summoner gasped for air as the bullets remained lodged in his chest. The salt running though his blood as once the bullets hit their target the salt rock was released like shrapnel. Lazarus wasn't going anywhere anytime too soon and Dean knew it. As he knelt down towards the wounded conjure, Dean reloaded the gun ready to hand over Lazarus to Death. But the hunter would not get the opportunity as Lazarus began laughing as a sinister grin crossed his ancient face. The hunter narrowed his eyes at his prey. _

_Dean didn't see what was coming next as Lazarus leapt up kicking the hunter beneath the jaw. The force of the blow sent Dean backwards against the wall as Lazarus approached the fallen hunter kneeling beside him as his hand grabbed his short blonde hair in a vise like grip as he lifted Dean up off the floor. The pain intense for Dean who swore his scalp was being torn from his skull. He struggled to break free from the evil one's grip but to no avail. Lazarus glared at him with dark eyes laced with malice and cruelty. _

_"Now, you listen to me, Dean Winchester and listen real close. If you try to find me and kill me I will torment and subject you to pain in ways you've never experienced before. You'll pray for Death to visit you!" The unyielding grip was gone as the Summoner had vanished. Dean jerked up and searched the building for Lazarus. The hunter screamed out in anger as his threw his fist to the wall breaking several bones in his hand. Dean made a silent vow to track Lazarus down and kill him…_

"Dean! Wait!" Brooklyn yelled as he stormed down the steps out to his car. But she was too late as the Impala sped off into the night towards the bright glow of the Strip. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to seek out and destroy Lazarus. Her legs buckled and gave way as she collapsed on the cracked concrete. Sam and Carly rushed out in time to see her legs meet pavement.

"Is he crazy!? He's gonna get himself killed trying to destroy Lazarus!" she cried out as she held her face in her hands and let tears stream down.

The tires of the Impala squealed against pavement as Dean pulled into the parking garage. He knew that Lazarus was an entity of wealth and taste which found him at the Luxor hotel. As he walked out of the garage he looked up at the looming pyramid with the lone beam shooting straight up towards the heavens. It was then Dean knew exactly where to find the Summoner.

The ride up felt like forever as Dean finally got off on the top floor. The executive suite was sprawled out across the entire level as Dean pounded on the door loud enough to wake the dead.

"Open up Lazarus! I know you're in there, you son of a bitch!"

The door slowly opened as the familiar form of the Conjurer stepped out into the hallway. He looked at the hunter with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

Dean slammed Lazarus against the wall as he said in a low menacing tone:  
"I finally have you, you bastard. This time I came prepared!"

Lazarus stared at the hunter sneering at him. He shook his head in a mocking manner as he flashed that menacing grin Dean had come to despise. Suddenly Dean felt himself losing control as Lazarus gripped him by the shirt and hurling down the hall. Dean slammed against the end table at the end of hall breaking it as he landed on it. The sound echoed through the walkway as Lazarus was once again picking up the hunter with the greatest of ease. With one hand the conjurer gripped him by the throat and pinned Dean up against the wall. The hunter struggled and gasped for air as Lazarus' hand squeezed tighter around his throat. Lazarus tilted his head to the side as if contemplating what to do with the hunter next. He wanted to rip the man's throat out but that would be no fun for him. Lazarus had a better idea. He was going to let Dean live and let his undying obsession to kill him eat him alive. Yes, that would be much more fun for the conjurer. But before he left the hunter, Lazarus decided to throw his weight around once more as he smashed Dean up against the wall for good measure. Seeing that the hunter had had enough fun, Lazarus turned and casually strolled towards the elevators waiting for his ride down.

Before he entered the elevator, Lazarus looked over at the hunter, who was in a heap on the floor, and waved good bye as he entered the elevator. Dean slowly moved his body as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He felt something warm and wet as he pulled his fingers back to see blood coating the tips of his fingers. The fucker had escaped him again! Growling with anger and frustration, Dean raced down the stairs bursting through the door into cool Nevada night. His legs carried him all the way to his car. After dropping his keys three times, Dean managed to get his door unlocked and shut the door a little too hard as the engine roared to life. While driving like a madman, he fumbled with his phone dialing Brooklyn's number.

The familiar ringtone sent her diving for the phone as she picked it up.

"Dean! Where the Hell are you?!"

"That son of a bitch got away, Brook! Damn it he got away from me again!" Anger taking control of Dean as he drove on back to Carly's apartment. Brooklyn placed her fingers on her forehead as she paced around the room.

"Dean, listen to me. You need to calm down for me okay? It's not worth getting killed over…"

He cut her off practically yelling at her "You just don't get it! You just don't get it, Brooklyn!"

Sam saw her wince at the tone of his voice. Brooklyn held her own as she responded to his mini freak out.

"Dean Winchester, listen to me. We will talk about this when you are here standing in front of me."

"Fine!" As he slammed his phone shut. Brooklyn sighed as she closed her own phone.

Dean pulled up to the building killing the engine and then flew up the stairs throwing and then slamming the door shut. Brooklyn rushed to his side with eyes of concern and worry. She took his hand and guided him to the couch. Sam brought him water to which Dean promptly pushed away.

"I don't need any water. I need Lazarus' head on a stick" he growled never looking into Brooklyn's face or anyone else's for that matter.

"Dean, why is killing Lazarus so damned important to you? Is it worth putting your life in danger for? Are you forgetting there are people here that love you? You scared the hell out of Sam! You scared the hell out of me! The way you tore out of here and flew half way across town… Dean, you're gonna wind up dead! And I don't know what Sam and I would do if we lost you…Please, Dean. Don't go back out there. Live to fight another day. I don't want to attend another funeral anytime soon" her eyes welled up as they pleaded with Dean's green orbs. He looked at her seeing her in this sad sate.

As she stood there holding his hand begging him to stay, Brooklyn knew he was also hard headed and that she could read his eyes and she didn't like what she saw. Dean took a deep breath and turned to fully face her. He didn't want to lose Brooklyn; he loved her too much but a part of him screamed out to hunt down Lazarus while he was still in Vegas and kill him. Holding, her hands, Dean looked into those gorgeous grey depths as be softly spoke:

"I will stay, Brook. I'm sorry for leaving like that; it's just that Lazarus has to be destroyed. And he has eluded me for four years."

"Then stop pursuing him, Dean. Let him come to you. When he sees that you aren't giving him your complete attention, he will come to you. It's how a master hunter works and you, Dean Winchester, are a master hunter. Don't let him win."

He nodded silently as he knew she was right. He had let his blind obsession to kill Lazarus get the better of him.

"I'm sorry, Brooklyn. Come on, let's go find a place for the night" as he turned to leave with her, he felt his hand tug in hers. Brooklyn's feet remained firmly planted her eyes locked into his.

"Promise me, Dean. Promise me you won't go chasing after him while we're here."

Dean struggled as he made himself promise to his Brook not to chase after Lazarus and to let it go.

"Brooklyn, I will not leave you. I promise" as he leaned in kissing her softly. Dean held her tight as he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. He knew he would find himself leaving her as she slept to track down the Summoner. He only hoped she would forgive him for his deception and betrayal.

**Uh oh! Looks like some heartache ahead! I will have the next chapter up soon! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	15. A Broken Promise

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up though. I want to thank everyone out there for reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_Dean breaks his promise to Brooklyn as he goes out in search of Lazarus…_

The Impala rolled up to the motel as the moon shined bright in the night sky. Dean went to get the rooms as Brooklyn and Sam waiting in the car. Sam had the suspicion that Dean wouldn't be around long tonight for as long as Lazarus was in the area he would continue to pursue him like a wolf pursuing a wounded animal. Sam feared what will happen if his suspicion comes true.

Dean returned with the key cards handing one to Sam. Sam slid out of the car and grabbed his bag heading towards his room leaving Brooklyn with Dean. Brooklyn sat there as Dean grabbed the bags out of the trunk slamming it shut. The passenger's side door opened as Dean slid an arm around her waist pulling her into him as he closed the door. Pressing her against his baby, Dean pushed his lips against hers pulling her into a kiss so hot that it would have made a porn star blush. He wanted to make it up to her desperately for his actions earlier. Brooklyn could feel her hands grabbing his ass through his worn jeans. The all too familiar tight bulge pressed against her inner thigh. Brooklyn gently pushed him back looking at him with lust in her eyes and lips that were red and swollen.

"I think we should take this inside the room" she said in a lust filled voice. It only drove him madder with desire as he grabbed the bags and pushed her with his body to the room. They were in luck as it was on the first floor. Brooklyn slid the key card from his pocket and with a flick of her wrist had the door unlocked and open. She pulled him in pushing the door closed. The door lock had not clicked yet and Dean had her pushed up against the wall tearing at her clothes as she ripped his clothes off. Their mouths met in a fury of lust and passion as their hands tore at the restrictive garments on and around their bodies. Dean couldn't even make it to the bed as he took her pinned up against the wall. His body holding her up as his hips thrusted into hers. Brooklyn loved it when the sex was raw and carnal. Sure she loved it when he was gentle and tender but this side… she really loved the untamed side of Dean Winchester in bed.

His hard and fast thrusts hitting her over and over causing her to explode in a hard orgasm. She screamed his name out over and over as she felt her body shake and tremble with the release. Dean felt his own climax building as he ravaged her. His breaths turning to short pants as he felt himself come hard inside her filling her with his release. Brooklyn screamed out again as she climaxed again. Dean kept slamming against her until he could no longer move. They looked at each other as he continued to hold her up against the wall still inside her. Brooklyn stroked his face as he leaned in to kiss her. His legs began shaking as his sexual high decreased. Gently he lowered her to the floor as she led him by the hands to the bathroom.

The steam and hot water surrounded the lovers as they pressed up against one another letting their hands explore the familiar curves of each other's bodies. For Brooklyn she was in heaven when she was in Dean's arms. She loved him so much and it scared her when he tore off like that earlier in the evening. But he was here, now, with her in her arms. They remained in their lover's embrace even as the water turned cold. Neither one wanting to leave the soft touch of the other's skin.

Finally after some time, Dean and Brooklyn found their way to the inviting bed hiding under its protective layers searching for one another. When they did find each other they held on with such ferocity that it was almost as if it was their last night together. Dean wrapped his body around her protecting her almost. He watched as she fell asleep under his protective embrace, her body relaxed and face revealing her to be at peace. He waited until he was certain she was asleep then he slowly unwrapped his arms from her body as he quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed.

Dean checked and double checked his bag before he stood and turned to look at Brooklyn still asleep beneath the covers. He approached her and sat softly on the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned in kissing her softly. He pressed his forehead to hers as he whispered:

"I'm sorry, Brook, please forgive for deceiving you. I love you."

He stood and hurried out the door closing it quietly behind him. He knew she would alright as the salt lines were still intact along the window sill and door. The Impala roared to life as Dean headed back to the Strip to find Lazarus. Only Lazarus was waiting for him.

Dean slowly drove up the Strip taking in the sea of humanity that moved in slow motion along the sidewalks. Dean knew that Lazarus didn't skip town. Not yet anyways. He had to realize that Lazarus would make an appearance somewhere private. Somewhere that was posh and welcoming…

Realizing where Lazarus was, Dean made a hard right at the next light. The Impala pulled up to the massive house. He had seen it as they came in earlier and he immediately pegged it as a place Lazarus would haunt. The for sale sign was gone which was probably a safe bet that Lazarus now took up residence. The smug prick loved to flaunt his wealth.

Dean checked the Colt before he placed it in his waistband. He had taken it from Brooklyn's bag as she slept. Lazarus didn't stand a chance. Grabbing his faithful bag of weapons and stepped out of his baby ready to finish something that started four years ago. As he made his way up the walkway, Dean got the impression that he was being watched. Gripping the butt of the Colt, Dean pulled it out as he made it to the large front door. Grabbing the Victorian style handle, Dean found the door to be unlocked. Pushing the door open and slowly stepping in, Dean was greeted with a deafening silence and darkness. Grabbing his flashlight, the hunter aimed the beam down the hall seeing nothing except for the rather expensive furnishings that lined the hall. He pushed on exploring each room on the first floor coming up empty handed with each search.

Deciding that his quarry wasn't there, Dean proceeded up the stairs with caution, Colt still out ready to go. He stopped ever few steps listening and waiting. He continued this ritual until he arrived at the landing. Shining his light down upon the first floor and seeing nothing, Dean slowly made his way towards the door that had a light beneath it. Bingo. Cocking the Colt, Dean kicked the door in coming face to face with his nemesis. Lazarus turned glaring at Dean and then the door and back to Dean.

"Hunters! Such Neanderthals you are!"

Dean aimed the Colt at the Summoner as he moved closer to Lazarus. The man stood in place with only his eyes moving following the hunter as he circled around the one he had pursued for for over 4 years. Tonight only one of them would be leaving the house alive and it wasn't going to be Lazarus.

"This time, Lazarus, you won't be leaving alive. This time, I'm sending you to Hell" Dean said with gritted teeth and cold tone. His eyes reflected his tone as they narrowed at the Summoner.

Lazarus growled as he responded to Dean's threat "What makes you so certain that I'm the one that will be taking a permanent vacation to Hell? You obviously didn't get the wax out of your ear the first time around, Winchester. Guns. Don't. Kill. Me. And yet here you are again with a gun!"

"Not just any gun, Lazzie. The Colt. Yeah, that's right. The. Colt" he said colder than before squeezing the trigger firing off two rounds. The Summoner dodged as the first two rounds embedded themselves deep in the wall. Dean roared in anger as he missed his mark. Lazarus jumped up lunging towards the hunter as Dean jumped aside. Lazarus slammed into the wall headfirst then stumbled backwards falling on the floor. The anger in the entity rising rapidly as Dean seized the opportunity decking him square in the face getting several blows in before Lazarus delivered a knee to his chest launching Dean up and over him into the solid oak coffee table. The solid furnishing remained intact as Dean made contact landing on his back. The Colt slipped from his hand landing on the floor and spinning across the wooden floor before settling next to the door. Lazarus made a diving leap for it but his fingers merely pushed it away as he reached for it. Dean quickly got up despite the pain that surged through his body and ran for the gun. But Lazarus got to it first grabbing it. The Summoner aimed the loaded gun at the hunter's heart as he glared coldly at his enemy.

"I think you'll be the one that is taking the permanent vacation, hunter" he growled as he took aim. The Summoner's face twisted in pure unadulterated hatred for the hunter. With his hunter's instincts kicking in, Dean kicked the gun out of his hand sending the Colt across the room onto the couch. Dean dove towards the couch getting to the coveted Colt before Lazarus. Lazarus froze as he found the Colt pointed right at his head.

"Give Azazel my regards" Dean spat as he fired two rounds. Lazarus didn't have time to react as he was within a few feet of the hunter.

Lazarus was thrown backwards as the bullets hit their mark. The Summoner hit the floor but this time did not get up but was surrounded by a orange red flame as his body burnt within the ring of fire until all that remained was a neat pile of ash.

Dean took a deep breath as he gazed upon the remnants of the Summoner. Looking closer he saw something sticking out from the ash. Pushing aside the fine dust, Dean pulled the object out wiping it as best as he could. Holding it up to the light, he saw it was a medallion. He didn't recognize the image or language impressed upon it. Seeing that it could be of use later, Dean pocketed it and quickly exited the room and down the stairs. The breaking dawn could be seen as Dean raced back to the hotel hoping that Brooklyn was still asleep.

The tires screeched as Dean roared into the parking lot. Opening the door, he saw the room was empty. What made his heart sink was that Brooklyn's bag was gone. Tearing through the room, panic began to rise within him as it became painfully clear. Brooklyn had awoken to find him gone and left. Left him to his obsession. Left him alone. In the dark.

Dean collapsed to his knees as he struggled for breath. He broke his promise to her. He willingly broke his word, that he wouldn't sneak off and find Lazarus. In a way, Brooklyn was right. Lazarus did get the last laugh after all. Dean was alone. He sat on the bed feeling the anguish and pain rising. He had no one to blame but himself for this. He could have just as easily stayed in bed with her and kept his promise. But he didn't. Then he felt something warm run down his face. Tears. His heart was crying out for the damage he did. He wiped his face and turned on the light. As he did, an envelope with his name on it waited for him. His fingers trembled uncontrollably as he ripped open the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dean,_

_ As I sit here and write this letter, I write it with a heavy heart. I awoke to find you gone _

_and the bed that we share cold. It didn't take me long to realize where you went. You _

_left me to find and kill Lazarus. You broke your promise to me, Dean. To me that is a _

_fate worse than death. You lied to me, lied to my face. I thought that you would have _

_been stronger than that and withstood the temptation to do so. I was wrong. You lost_

_sight of what was important to you. That is why I am saying good bye and going home. _

_I cannot stand by and watch you die a reckless death for some bullshit fixation. I _

_trusted you, Dean and you betrayed that trust. But know that I will always love you. _

_Good Bye My Love,_

_Brooklyn_

Dean clutched the letter to his chest as he began sobbing. He broke that confidence she held for him. All for a stupid damn hunt. Dean was so angry with himself that his vision went blurred. Fishing out his phone he punched in her number only to go to her voicemail. She didn't want to talk to him. He blew it. Just then Sam came in.

"She's gone, Sammy. She left" Dean said not caring that he was crying. Sam lowered his head as he responded to his brother.

"I know, Dean. She left early this morning" as he said those words Dean had his brother up against the wall despite the obvious size difference.

"YOU KNEW!?!? And you didn't try and stop her!?" His face now red and twisted as he held Sam against the wall with what felt like inhuman strength. Sam fired back at the angry man.

"Yeah, Dean I did! I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't hear it! You're the one that fucking pushed her away! You're the one that broke your promise to her, not me! You lost sight of the important people in your life and now one of those people are gone! You have no one to blame but yourself Dean! NO ONE!!!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs by the time he had finished. Dean released his brother from his grip. His knuckles, which were white, began to get their color as he stood there.

"Where is she, Sammy? Where did Brooklyn go?" Dean whimpered as he begged his brother to tell him where she went. He had to make things right with her.

"You know with the way you've acted like a total asshole I shouldn't tell you. But you're my brother and I love you. She went to the airport to go back to Phoenix." He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders staring in the shorter man's green eyes. Dean was in genuine pain for fucking up the way he did. He really regretted what he had done to her. He hoped that Brooklyn had not left yet. Sam had to admit that she was the damn best thing to come into his life. But leave it to Dean to go and fuck it up somehow and fight to get things right.

Dean charged out the door as Sam stood there in the doorway watching the taillights of the Impala head off towards the airport.

Brooklyn got out of the taxi and paid. Gathering her bags, she headed for the nearest terminal. Looking up at the departures she found one that left within 2 hours for Phoenix. She stood there staring at the departures as her thoughts drifted to Dean. He broke his word to her. Lied to her face that he wouldn't go. Anguish and melancholy gripped her heart and soul as she headed towards the Southwest Airlines counter hoping to get a seat for the flight. She was in luck as the flight was empty and she got a first class for the cost of a coach. At the least would be comfortable. She had called Brady waking him up from a sound sleep telling him she was coming home and if he could pick her up at the airport. When he tried to ask her if everything was fine she cut him off saying she was ready to come home and that just be at the Southwest Airlines Terminal. As Brooklyn sat there waiting to board her flight, her guardian angel watched her as he could feel the grief his charge was feeling. Castiel was told not to interfere but to observe.

Dean raced to the airport hoping she wasn't gone. The traffic control tower and terminals came into view as his heart pounded against his chest. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Brooklyn checked her watch anxious to get on board and get the hell out of Nevada and away from Dean. But she told herself that no matter how pissed she was she was still going love him. She couldn't get him out of her head as she sat there. She couldn't seem to shake him. He was like a bad habit she couldn't break. She had it for him bad. Only she wanted to block it out as he had broken his promise. A simple vow that he swore he would uphold. She sat there rubbing her eyes with her thumb and fingers.

_Flight 162 for Phoenix is now boarding. Flight 162 for Phoenix is now boarding._

Brooklyn grabbed her carry on and went to wait in line. Of course she got stuck behind the fool that had misplaced his damn boarding pass. She rolled her eyes in irritation as the man searched every single pocket and compartment of his carry on. What felt like an eternity, he finally found it as a cheer came up from several people behind her. When it was her turn, she heard a very familiar voice yell out:

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn, wait please! I need to talk to you! Brook wait!"

**Well can Dean keep Brooklyn from going home? Next chap up soon!**


	16. I Don't Deserve Her

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up though. Again I want to thank all of you out there for reading and enjoying this little saga unfolds. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ROCK!!!

_Dean works to convince Brooklyn to not get on the plane…Will he succeed???_

Brooklyn turned to see Dean sprinting towards her as he came to a dead stop in front of her. He gently grabbed her arm pulling her to the side out of line.

"What do you think you're doing!? I have a flight to catch, Dean" she said coldly with eyes to match her tone. Dean stood there trying to calm his breathing as he struggled to spit out what he needed to say.

"I...Need...To...Talk...To...You...Brook" He managed to spit out between gasps. Brooklyn crossed her arms waiting for him to continue as she checked her watch.

"Dean, I don't have time for this shit. I'm gonna miss my flight. So whatever you have to tell me make it quick" she said bluntly. She was surprised at herself when she let Dean take her hands into his. She saw genuine sadness in those gorgeous green depths as he looked back up at her. His eyes began to well up as he started to speak.

"Brook, I know that what I did was wrong in every meaning of the word. I broke your trust. I lied to you and betrayed you. I don't expect you to forgive me as you probably never will but I wanted to at least tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you. When I read your letter I felt my soul die. I had hurt someone I love deeply. So if you want to leave go ahead but at least you know that I regret leaving you alone last night" Dean let go of her hands as she stood there. Brooklyn didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay with him and keep on moving while the other part of her said get on that plane and never look back.

Dean looked on in silence as she stood there with her eyes closed and hands folded with her chin atop them. She really was unsure of what to do. Dean felt a very small glimmer of hope that she would stay. That she could maybe forgive him despite what he did. He knew he didn't deserve her though. She was so loyal and devoted never hurting anyone she loved. And here he was the king of lies and deception hoping that the one person that he loved the most besides his brother would stay.

Brooklyn suddenly turned and walked towards a man that was at the ticket counter frantic about something. Dean watched as she approached the man and talked to him. He witnessed her giving the distressed man in the business suit her ticket and watched as the man grinned and hugged her tight.

His eyes followed her as she returned and resumed her position next to him. She was staying!

"What did you do, Brooklyn?" He asked as she turned to him.

"That man had his bag stolen and all of his stuff including his ticket was in there. So I gave him mine. I have decided to stay, Dean. I'm going to give you another chance. A part of me kept saying to board the plane and leave your sorry ass in the dust. But the other side, the one I listened to, said to hear you out and let you back into my heart. I just hope that I am not making a huge mistake by staying" she said as she hung her head closing her eyes.

Dean swallowed the bitter pill that was his pride and vowed to make things right by her. He had to be open and honest and to not deceive her. He wanted to make this work more than anything. In all of the 29 years of his existence, Dean had found someone that he loved and they loved him back just as much. Dean Winchester was not going to fuck this up. Lifting her head gently to see those grey depths, Dean looked at her as he spoke softly to her:

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" He asked as if he was back in elementary school chasing the girls and trying to get a kiss from them.

Brooklyn looked at him wanting to make him wait a few moments. Then she gave the hunter her response "You have my permission, Dean Winchester" as she said softly. They leaned in letting their lips meet in the middle. Brooklyn could feel the love Dean had for her as their mouths remained connected, the kiss deepening. Dean never was one to show PDA but he made an exception just this once. Slowly he pulled back looking into her eyes. She knew he was truly sorry for what he did. But he was going to have to earn her trust back and she knew deep down he would prove himself to her. It would take some time.

Dean reached out slowly touching her face. She leaned into his palm missing his touch. She really didn't want to go home but Dean had left her with no real choice. Dean closed his eyes allowing his sense of touch to do the talking. And talking it was. How warm and soft her skin was beneath his. How his skin missed hers touching it, caressing it, and having those soft lips touch it.

Holding her face with both of his hands, Dean repositioned himself so that he could be directly in front of her. As he stroked her face, Dean said quietly "Come home, Brook. Come back to me. Let me show you how much I love you and what you mean to me."

Despite her other side yelling at her, Brooklyn nodded her head at him to which Dean felt a course of energy rush through his body. He leaned in again kissing her before he stood, taking her hands and leading her out of the terminal and back to the hotel.

As they drove back to the hotel, Dean reached out to Brooklyn, wrapping his arm around her shoulder encouraging her to move closer to him. Brooklyn slid across the bench seat as Dean moved his arm down around her slender waist holding her tight to him. He was going to do everything in his power to earn every ounce of trust he lost.

Sam was on the couch reading a book when he heard the Impala pull up and sound of car doors shutting. The door opened as Dean entered followed by Brooklyn. Sam jumped up running over to his friend embracing her. She looked so small against the taller man.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, Brook" he said as he let her go and looked down at her. She nodded her head at him.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm staying. You should know by now that I am a person of chances. I decided to give your brother a second chance. So I think we should have a long talk about what he needs to do to earn back my trust. You don't mind do you, Sam?"

Sam had an inkling that they weren't going to be talking. At least she didn't hate him. Sam sighed and headed back to do some research which left Brooklyn and Dean alone.

Dean looked at Brooklyn as she moved closer to him running a hand upon his cheek. Dean leaned into it missing her touch. He felt tears well up and roll down his face. He didn't deserve this second chance; he had done wrong by Brook. But one look in those grey depths, those beautiful grey orbs that he loved so much and he knew he wasn't going to turn it down.

He turned to her pulling her in by her waist facing her. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, Dean leaned in to kiss those soft full lips he had yearned for. Brooklyn met his lips pressing them together for a searing passionate kiss. The kiss deepened with each passing moment as the passion between them grew. She was still pissed at Dean for breaking his word but her body needed to feel his pressed against hers. Naked and sweaty above hers. Dean's hands moved downward the upward as his rough hands slid beneath her shirt feeling the warm soft skin beneath. God how he missed that. He missed everything about her. Brooklyn did a little exploring of her own as she ran her soft hands against his toned chest and taut abs. In one swift move, his shirt was falling to the floor. Their lips crashed into one another with a mix of passion, lust and love. The pair collapsed on the bed together as one as clothing continued to be ripped away exposing the bare flesh that lay beneath.

Once their bare skin was finally free of the restrictive garments, they laid there staring back at one another as Brooklyn slowly ran her hands up and down Dean's strong tight back. The contact of her skin to his sent constant shivers down his spine. He mentally kicked himself for almost letting her slip through his fingers. Pushing the thought out, he leaned down pressing his lips firm against hers in a very deep kiss. She eagerly pushed her mouth hard against his as Dean wrapped his arms around her holding with everything thing he had. Brooklyn shifted her hips for him as he placed his knees between hers as he parted them and slowly slid inside her. Dean thought he would die when he felt the warmth, the tightness and wetness within her.

Slowly and methodically he made love to her holding her tight and never letting go. Dean wanted this to last; he wanted to keep her there beneath him. He went deeper as she tightened her arms around his waist pressing him harder against her. Brooklyn thrusted her hips to his only driving him madder with passion for her as his thrusting increased in speed and intensity. Whispers and whimpers of passion and love echoed throughout the room as the lovers remained entangled in their dance. Their mouths meeting again and again in a fury of desperation and want. Sweat ran down their bodies as the chemistry and heat between them was undeniable.

Brooklyn reached up and over fisting what she could of his short blonde hair gripping the strands tight as she rocked her hips harder against him. For Dean it was both pleasurable and painful as her hand held his head tight but the pain gave way to pleasure as he felt his climax building within him.

Brooklyn cried out his name in sexual bliss as she hit her climax.

"Dean!" She repeated as her orgasm racked her body.

She slammed her body against his as the intensity reached its peak and staying there for several moments. Dean cried out as she tightened up around him enhancing his pleasure. Finally he let everything go as he felt himself release hard and deep within her. He held her tight as he trembled above her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling the faint scent of her body wash as it mingled with the scent of sex. It was intoxicating to Dean almost like being drunk.

_I don't deserve her, _Dean said to himself as he laid there with her tracing her face and jaw line. Here was this beautiful woman beside him that bared everything to him and he had gone and fucked it up. For the first time in a very long time he had been scared. Scared to see her there ready to walk out of his life. Scared that she had been hurt enough to make her hate him. Scared that he would have to move on without one of the constant things he had in his life. He was more determined than ever to earn back that reliance she had in him.

Brooklyn turned to face him gazing deep into those green brilliant depths that she had come to love. As she kept his eyes locked with hers, she could see fear beginning to creep up into those green eyes. She knew he was downright terrified of what happened. She could tell by the way he held her tight as he made love to her afraid she was going to leave him again. He couldn't let that happen.

"Dean, listen to me okay? I'm not going to leave you. Granted you really fucked up and I'm still really pissed about that and you are going to have to earn every grain of my trust back. But know this, I love you and I have faith that you can get that trust back. You're a good man, Dean, and I know you don't think that about yourself. But you are. I've seen it" she said meaning every syllable and word of it.

Dean was moved by her belief in him. She was that certain he would do it. He grabbed her hand holding to his chest. She had stolen his heart.

Dean grabbed her other hand linking them together kissing each one. Brooklyn felt a smile crack across her face as Dean showed his tender side. She decided to close the space between them as she moved in pressing against his hot and sweaty form slinging one arm over his side staring into those green eyes of his. Dean ran a finger up and down the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She felt a pressure as Dean laid his forehead to hers.

"I'm going to do everything I can to win back your confidence in me" he whispered.

Dean would get his first opportunity as they soon found themselves in the middle of Oklahoma investigating a series of unexplained drownings.

**Ok everyone! Brooklyn may have taken him back but Dean's still going to have to earn that trust back. **

**Next chap up soon!!**


	17. Water Demons and Bar Skanks

_**Note:**_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. Again thank you to every single one of you that has supported these stories and characters through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_While in Oklahoma on a hunt, the Three Musketeers square off against an ancient entity…_

The Impala pulled up to the shores of Lake Tenkiller in Eastern Oklahoma. It was here that unexplained increases in swimmers drowning were being reported. The Army Corps of Engineers was not commenting about the deaths as neither was the Oklahoma State Trooper's office. But what from Brooklyn was able to find on the offbeat websites was that witnesses had reported seeing odd movements in the lake and one even reported seeing what they swore were tentacles breaking the water's surface. Of course the claim was dismissed as a combination of too much sun and alcohol. But the hunters knew better.

Brooklyn walked down to the water's edge allowing her grey eyes to scan the surface of the water. It was flat and calm; too calm almost given there was a gentle wind blowing. She placed her hand in murky water. But almost as soon as she had done so she immediately yanked her hand back. The shock so intense it caused her to stumble and trip over a rock causing her to fall backwards into a patch of dry grass. Her eyes fixed on something in the water as Dean and Sam raced down the hill. As they pulled her back to her feet, they looked at what she was transfixed on.

The creature broke the stillness of the water's surface as its black beady eyes tracked the hunters on the shore. For centuries it had lived in the river in peace with the native peoples. But when the river was dammed up creating this lake, unleashing its fury and anger as those who did not respect nature abused its home by polluting it, robbing it of food and wasting what wasn't worth anything to them. That was when the swimmers started to go missing. It had found a way to get vengeance against those same beings had destroyed its watery home. Now as it watched the three from the shore it sensed that they were there to stop it from killing. Instead of charging the hunters, it sunk below the surface making its way towards the shore. It had another plan to destroy these hunters.

They maintained their gaze on the lake looking for the thing to resurface. Dean pulled his gun from his jeans ready to use it on a moment's notice. Sam was also poised and ready with his handgun ready to fire on command. Brooklyn had brought the Katana blade she had acquired from Markus. It was a gift for her 25th birthday and she had mastered the blade. The lightweight sharp weapon fit easily in her hands as she held it high ready to slice whatever came her way. They remained silent as they kept watch for it to return.

"Hey! What you kids doing!?" A voice rang out. Dean and Sam immediately concealed their guns while Brooklyn hid her blade behind her and leaned her frame up against the nearest tree. Approaching them was a middle aged park ranger. The ranger marched straight towards the trio with the movements of an Army drill sergeant. The man halted in front of them eyeing them in a suspicious manner as he spoke in a gruff voice:

"This area's closed! Can't you read the sign?" He thrusted a finger over to the sign that they had ignored when they arrived.

"We're sorry, sir. We just wanted to come out and enjoy this beautiful day. We weren't planning on going in the water" Brooklyn laid on the innocent act as she looked at the ranger. Apparently the ranger bought the act as he began to lighten up and relax.

"Well, get outta here. There's been several drownings and this area is closed until further posted" he tilted his hat in an old fashioned manner and turned to leave getting in the parked white pickup truck. As he drove off, the trio breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"That was too close" Sam muttered as they hurried back to the Impala. Brooklyn and Dean nodded their heads in union as Dean started the car and headed into town for the night.

Sam's room was plastered with articles that spanned back over 50 years showing that the drownings were nothing new. It had started when the dam was finished and opened to the public. The drownings started almost right away and that was when the legend of the water demon began to circulate around the area. Brooklyn looked over the articles looking for any other commonality or link that could help them. What was she not seeing? Taking a deep breath, she looked at the earliest articles carefully reading each one.

Brooklyn realized what the connection was. What it was that bound all the victims together. Their names. Ripping one of the articles down, she approached Dean and Sam slamming the paper down in front of them.

"Brook…You make a better door than a window" Dean whined. Turning she saw what he was watching and rolled her eyes. Grabbing the remote from the hunter's hand, she turned off the TV and shoved the article in his face.

"Read that and tell me what you notice" she said with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised in anticipation. Dean read the article and then looked up at her. The shadows created by the light danced across her face making her look more beautiful than usual.

"Well?" She asked as he handed it back to her. She knew he wanted to watch the Miss Tropicana competition but she wasn't budging. Dean sat in what appeared to be some type of thought as he tried to see what she was talking about.

"Do I need to spell it out!? The victims are relatives of members of the Army Corps of Engineers that built that dam. Didn't you notice when they had the large picnic for the Army Corps of Engineers that several people drowned!? This thing is seeking payback against the Corps!" Brooklyn was flailing her arms around at Dean as she spat out the last sentence. Dean got up and looked over each article finally seeing the connection. But there was something else that he noticed. Something Brooklyn either didn't see or didn't mention yet.

Some of the victims weren't necessarily related to any Corps of Engineers member. But two of the names looked familiar to him. Scrambling to his bag, Dean fished out his dad's journal and flipped through the pages until his eyes landed on one of the names. Daniel Elko. He was the one that he had visited in 1973 to get the Colt from. He was a hunter. Then he saw the other name jump out at him in the journal. Chris Martinez. He was a hunter out of Texas. Hurrying back over to the articles, Dean looked through the rest of the articles searching for any other names and to his horror, each name he spotted belonged to a hunter. The bastard was taking out any hunter that dared to take it on. Slamming the journal shut, Dean turned to Brooklyn and Sam.

"We need to take this thing down! But with it being dusk, it will have the upper hand I suspect so we strike in daylight. But I don't know about you guys, but I feel like a drink. Care to join me?" He asked looking directly at Brooklyn. She knew what he was implying. He wanted to show that she could start to trust him again and what better way to show it than at a bar.

"I'm game. Sam, you game?" She asked the younger man. Sam shrugged his shoulders as Dean grabbed his keys and together they headed down the street to the local bar.

They had snagged a booth in the back corner allowing them to get a good view of the action around them. Dean was on his second beer and Brooklyn still working on her first. Sam had worked though one and was starting on his second one as well. Dean had been eyeing the pool tables in the hopes of one opening up. His persistence paid off. As soon as the two men were done, Dean and Sam swooped in claiming the table as theirs. Brooklyn watched as the guys set up the table followed by Dean taking the first shot.

The skanky brunette had been eyeing Dean ever since he set foot in the bar. She didn't care that he was with the auburn haired woman. She could take her down easy. Whatever Shannon wanted, Shannon got. And she wanted that hot piece of man ass that strolled on in. Licking her lips, Shannon grabbed her beer and strolled on over to the pool tables.

Dean was kicking Sam's ass when the brunette showed up. Dean paid no attention to her and looked up at Brooklyn. She smiled back at him as she finished her beer and ordered up another one. She knew that tramp had been eyeing Dean since they walked in. She could sense the way the bitch made lewd gestures with her mouth behind their backs as they walked by and how she was basically eye fucking him. Taking her next drink, she watched the skank as she tried to make the move on Dean.

"Look, Shannon, I'm not interested. I'm with someone and I love her very much" Dean said as he turned back to his shot. Brooklyn watched as Dean attempted to get rid of the brunette pest. She noticed that the tramp's hands had vanished and Brooklyn knew exactly where they were as Dean's eyes went wide with shock. He slammed his pool stick down tired of this bitch's games.

"Look, Shannon. How blunt have to be!? I. Am. Not. Interested. Next time I won't be so nice."

"What does that skinny bitch have that I don't?!" Shannon snorted as Dean stood to face the determined woman.

"She has class, something you obviously lack" he snapped back as he started to turn back to his game. Ignoring his obvious insult, Shannon the Tramp spun him around planting a searing kiss on his lips.

That was it! Seeing red, Brooklyn stood up and marched over to the pool table. She fought to keep her anger in check as she grabbed the bitch by the arm and jerked her away from Dean, who was wiping his mouth and running to the bathroom. Brooklyn felt her arm go back then forwards as her fist made contact with the tramp's face. Sam stood there in shock and amusement. Shannon the Tramp fell on her ass as Brooklyn hovered over her staring her down with cold grey eyes.

"Don't you ever lay your nasty skanky hands on my man again you whore!" She spat out her body shaking from the adrenaline rush. Shannon the Tramp stood up ready to take a hit at Brooklyn. Brooklyn was anticipating the attack as Shannon went to take a swing at her. Brooklyn ducked and in a sweeping motion knocked the other woman's legs out from beneath her taking her down. Brooklyn quickly stood back up before Shannon the Tramp knew what had hit her. Blood trickled down her nose as she braced herself against a chair standing back up.

The tramp charged at her again. Brooklyn grabbed her arm and slammed her up against the nearest wall as she grabbed a fistful of the bitch's hair.

"You have 10 seconds to get out of my sight or you will be very sorry, skank" Brooklyn said coldly in the woman's ear. Pulling her back from the wall and shoving her off, Shannon ran out the door and into the night. Brooklyn stood there as Dean came up behind Brooklyn. He had witnessed the entire struggle and he felt really turned on by it. Sam still stood there astonished by what he just witnessed. He never knew that she had it in her.

"You alright, baby?" He said wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Just fine, babe. Come on, let's get out of here before we get into any more trouble" she said as they exited the bar. The trio felt the eyes of every patron follow them as they exited out into the night. Dean slid his hand into hers as they made it back to their room. _No one messed with her man and got away it, _she thought as she shut the door behind her and leaned against it facing Dean.

He was just in total awe of what happened in the bar. He saw Brooklyn take on a woman that was almost twice her size.

"Stupid ass redneck whore" Brooklyn spat as she collapsed on the bed shutting her eyes. She was pleased though that Dean had fought against her and told her to back off. He was trying to show her that he wanted her trust back and that tonight was the start. Kicking her boots off and getting a bit more comfortable, Brooklyn crooked a finger at Dean motioning for him to join her. Dean was only more than happy to comply as he kicked off his own boots and eased himself on the bed next to her.

"Tonight, you earned some brownie points" she grinned at him. Dean grinned back as he moved forward taking her mouth into his. Dean pulled back still grinning wide as he started to speak:

"When you beat that crazed bitch's ass, I was really turned on by it."

Brooklyn eyed him and grinned. That was Dean. A good chick fight would do that to him.

"I bet you were, seeing me beat some bitch down that didn't keep her nasty hands off you when you belong to me."

Dean could feel himself getting hard at those words. Brooklyn ran her hand down to the well defined bulge in his jeans tracing the edges with her fingers. An evil grin crossed her mouth as she observed his reaction. Kicking it up a notch, Brooklyn undid the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans allowing her hand to slide down inside his boxers. Dean let out a loud gasp as she began slowly and methodically stroking his erection. Seeing where this could lead, Dean followed her lead undoing her tight jeans then sliding his hand down inside her boy shorts grinning wider as he could feel the dampness between her legs.

Retracting her hand from his jeans, Brooklyn grabbed his shirt pulling it up and over his head throwing it to the floor. With lust and desire raging in her grey eyes, Brooklyn took his mouth in a kiss that was so passionate and intense that it would have made a nun blush. Dean pushed her backwards onto the mattress slowly pulling down her jeans and boy shorts. Pulling away from her, he lifted her shirt up and off setting it on the stand. He pulled her up enough to unhook and let the black bra slip down her arms exposing the soft ample breasts he so loved. She laid there exposed to him on the bed with her eyes half closed.

"God, you're beautiful" he whispered before lowering his head to take one of those inviting breasts in his mouth. Brooklyn arched her back and gasped as she felt him nip and trace along the nipple with his tongue. She arched her back up again when he paid attention to the other one. As he has doing this, he slid a hand down rubbing her clit causing her to become sexually aroused even more. He wanted to tease her and please her at the same time. His mind playing out the images of her kicking the skank's ass in the bar. It made him insane with lust causing him to raise back up to her mouth claiming it as his own as his knee parted her legs.

Brooklyn was only but too eager to shift her hips for him. She wanted him bad right then and there. Dean could feel her tension and in one move eased in her filling her completely. Their hips rocked together in a rapid motion as the sound of their bodies slamming together echoed through the room. Dean slowed his thrusts down as he didn't want to fuck her but make love to her. After her actions earlier she deserved more tenderness with him. He pressed his lips to her neck tasting the salt mixed in with sweat and body wash. Brooklyn ran her fingers through his short hair and back down along the back of his neck and down his back along his spine sending shivers along it. Dean moved his mouth up her neck and along her jaw line until his mouth pressed against her feeling her tongue seek entrance. He was only but too happy to allow her in gently running hers along and around his.

She began to feel her climax build as they continued their lover's embrace. Wanting to feel more of him, Brooklyn ran her hands down his backside as her hands grabbed his tight ass massaging it and squeezing it. She wanted him to feel good all over as her hands began running along every imaginable corner of his body. Dean broke their mouth's contact looking down at her and into those liquid grey pools. He could feel his own climax building as the tightening sensation spread out from his balls and throughout his groin region. Brooklyn felt hers getting closer with each loving thrust from Dean. She didn't fight it as her body released its pent up sexual tension. She screamed out his name not caring who heard as she came over him. Her hips slamming into his as the tightening sensation spread like wildfire throughout her body.

"That's it, Brook…Just let it all out…Just let me love you, baby" he whispered as he felt his own release empty inside her. She screamed out as she could feel his hot release filling her. She loved that feeling, knowing that he was making her his again and again. Dean continued thrusting his hips until he felt his body telling him it was spent.

Dean didn't break away from her immediately. Instead he stayed there on top of her and inside her. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his keeping him there. She raised her head kissing his kips before resting her head back down on the pillow. She ran her fingers over his face as could never get enough of it and she knew Dean loved it as well.

"I love you, Dean" she whispered as she lay there beneath him. Dean smiled softly down at his lover as he looked deep in her eyes. He knew she was still upset with him but tonight was the start of that anger ebbing away from her soul. And Dean knew he had made some inroads with her in the trust department.

"I love you more, Brook" he said back as she unhooked her legs letting him lay beside her and keeping her close. Brooklyn snuggled in to his body resting her head on his chest and draping an arm across. Dean locked his arms around her frame as they drifted off into sleep and not awakening until the next morning. She belonged to him as he belonged to her.

**I would say that Dean is making a good start with Brooklyn. Next chap up soon… Sorry for the delay but I have been fighting a nasty cold this week!**


	18. Small Steps Towards Trust Regained

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear. Again I want to thank every single person out there that has been supportive and positive about these stories and characters through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their favorites. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_After finishing up in Oklahoma, Dean proves himself again to Brooklyn when they hit the road…_

Sam had positioned himself in the tree with shot gun ready and aimed. Brooklyn had positioned herself along the shore ready to fire at a moment's notice. Dean had decided to set himself up as the bait. After what happened in Grand Haven he was not letting Brooklyn be the decoy. He stood there along the water's edge waiting for it to show up. He crossed his arms and decided to lure it out by taunting it.

"Hey! What's wrong?! To chicken shit to come out and fight!? Show yourself!"

Beneath the surface it heard the hunter's taunts and jeers. Slowly it glided through the water edging closer to the shore. As the water became warmer and shallower, it slowed as it launched an attack of its own.

The tentacle shot out grabbing the hunter around the waist pulling him the lake.

"Dean!" Brooklyn shouted as he disappeared beneath the surface then violently broke the surface as the the creature's tentacle remained firmly wrapped around him. Dropping her gun and grabbing her Sais, Brooklyn charged for the water desperate to save Dean. Sam saw what she was planning and jumped out of the tree hoping to intercept her before she did something stupid. His long legs proved to be his advantage as he caught up to her right as her feet touched the water. Sam grabbed her around the chest and waist pulling her back. Brooklyn was kicking and screaming as he brought her back from the lakeshore.

"Let me go, Sam! He needs me!" She cried out as Sam put her down but held her firmly in his arms as he spun her around.

"Brooklyn, you can't go running in there or it'll get you too. This thing wants us to follow it so it can kill us too."

Panic surged through her as she heard herself screaming at Sam "He's drowning, Sam! Don't you give a damn?! He hasn't come up for over a minute! He needs me!"

She kept struggling against him as once again Dean was thrown up from the lake and tossed around like a rag doll. Brooklyn felt her anger rising as she broke free from Sam and ran towards the lake going waist deep before stopping. She yelled as loud as she could:

"HEY! Why don't you come out and fight?! What's wrong, huh?! Bring it on!!!"

That did it since the thrashing stopped and the creature, with Dean still in its grasp, charged at the woman in the water. Brooklyn held her Sais in each hand ready for a fight. Water demon or not, that thing was not going to kill Dean.

"Sam! Get ready!" She hollered back at the younger man as Sam retrieved to retrieve the shot gun and cocked it. He aimed at the large mass speeding through the water.

"Come on, you bastard" she muttered as she could for the first time see the size of the monster.

Dean lifted his head gasping for air as water demon launched itself to the shore. It slammed Dean to the ground letting him go. Its attention was fixed on Brooklyn as she still stood in the water. Slowly the demon began to shrink and the tentacles disappeared as it took on a human form. The form began to take on a familiar appearance as Brooklyn's eyes went wide.

Shannon the Tramp stood there naked and wet with eyes hateful and glaring at her. She knew something was wrong with that bitch and now she knew why.

"You ruined everything! When I laid eyes on him I wanted him and no one was going to stop me! Then you just had to interrupt me! Well, guess what, payback's a bitch!" Extending her arm which morphed into a long slimy tentacle, the thing lashed out at Brooklyn sending her backwards in the air. She landed on her back with her Sais still in her hands. Sam fired off several rounds hitting the creature in the chest. The wounds healed and closed up as Sam became the next target for the water demon. Sam retreated farther from the lakeshore in the hopes of luring the thing away from it. Brooklyn propped herself up feeling the wind had been knocked out of her. Seeing that Sam was in serious trouble, she got to her feet coming up from behind the creature.

The water demon sensed Brooklyn behind it. Sticking one of its tentacles from its back it latched around Brooklyn slamming her against the large tree. Sam fired off several more rounds only angering it more. As its arms morphed into the slimy tentacles, a park ranger truck pulled up and the ranger from the day before jumped out pulling a weapon from his belt aiming at the creature. The demon saw the ranger and immediately turned its attention to him. It lunged for him but the ranger rolled out of the way anticipating the attack. He quickly got to his feet waiting for the monster to try and attack it again. The creature stretched out its tentacle arms towards the ranger.

"Do you think you can kill me? For years you have tried, Ranger, and failed every time!" The creature hissed.

Without saying a word, he fired off several rounds hitting the creature square in the heart and head. A piercing inhuman scream filled the Oklahoma sky as the water demon collapsed upon the ground. As it lay dead, it turned back to its original form. A large creature with the tentacles of an octopus with the body of what looked like a small whale or dolphin with large eye sockets sitting atop the body. Its mouth on the underside of its body as its overall size was large but not massive. The skin a purple red and blue mix that reflected in the sunlight.

The ranger replaced the crossbow back in his truck and hurried over to where Brooklyn was holding Dean in her arms. She was able to feel that he was not seriously injured but he probably would have some bruises and a hurt ego.

"Are you kids alright?" He asked as Brooklyn slowly helped Dean to his feet. They all nodded but curious as to why he was there.

"Allow me to explain. My name is David and one of my nephews fell victim to the demon over 20 years ago. It was on a day like this and the lake was full of swimmers and yet it targeted him when there were other swimmers that were closer to it. I spent years researching the drownings and a way to kill it. I tried several times to stop it but every time my weapons were useless against it until I found the crossbow. But it's no regular crossbow though. It was created by the native tribe of the area and blessed by the shaman. They told me that what was inside the arrows would kill the demon. But what exactly they used, they never told me and I trusted them on it. Looks like the gamble paid off."

"Looks like it" Sam said grinning as he turned to Dean and Brooklyn. They looked as if they were ready to get out of there. A look of exhaustion crossed the other two hunters' faces as they had bore the brunt of the creature's wrath.

"Oh and thank you for everything and I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday but I didn't want any more blood to be spilled here" David said as he tipped his hat and left.

The trio turned to leave as well. Sam drove as Brooklyn held Dean in the backseat. She stroked his face and held his hand as they headed back to the hotel. She was just so glad that he was alive.

Back at the hotel Dean sat only in his boxers as Brooklyn cleaned the few open gashes that the suction cups on the thing's tentacles had left over his body. He could feel his body reacting to her touch as she ran the gauze over the cut on his inner thigh. His clothes were not salvageable as the thing had taken his jeans and shirt and jacket to task, almost tearing it to shreds in some spots.

He winced and hissed in pain as she cleaned the deepest gash on his thigh. Brooklyn jerked her hand back as if he was on fire.

"I'm sorry, but Dean the bitch got ya good. I need to clean these out before they get infected. Now hold still for me please?" Dean nodded as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as she gently ran the gauze over the gash.

"It won't need stitches but I still want to put some steri-strips on it, okay?"

After cleaning and bandaging each wound, she let Dean sit up as she placed a blanket over him. He didn't want Sam to see his "reaction" to her nursing. She grinned at the red that tinged his face as she covered him. She ran her hand over his face and hair seeing Dean relax and lean into her arms. Reaching over, she dialed up Sam letting him know that it was safe to come down.

A few minutes later, the younger Winchester entered the room seating his tall frame in the chair. He ran his hands through his hair then looking at the pair on the bed. Dean was looking better than when he had taken his swim with the water demon. He attributed it to Brooklyn being here and caring for him.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked as Brooklyn looked over the bandages on Dean.

"I think we should rest for a few days so Dean can heal. Has anything come up in the mean time?"

"No, not yet and that maybe a good thing since Dean took a beating with this last case."

Brooklyn nodded in agreement as she turned back to Dean. His eyes were drooping as the pain medication had finally taken effect. He had argued against taking it but she won the argument with Dean trusting her on it. She smiled when he said he trusted her and that he would take them. A few more brownie points were earned that day.

A couple of nights later, Dean was feeling better though the skin on his side was yellow and bruised from the grip the creature had on him. He felt much better with Brooklyn taking care of him and tending his every need. He could've gotten used to it but he knew that soon he would have to start hunting again. But for the time being he had taken advantage of the time he was down having her help him get well in more ways than one.

Finally on the third day he was able to get out of bed and move on his own with little or no pain. Brooklyn had worried when she found him standing but was relieved when he merely grinned at her showing he could move on his own. She was careful when she wrapped her arms around him. His wounds had healed nicely when she looked them over one more time. That night the trio headed out down the street to the local diner. He was starved and had gotten tired of soup and bland foods and wanted something hot, fattening and greasy.

As they entered the dive, the waitress flashed a wide flirty grin at Dean. Dean merely smiled back as they took a seat in the back booth. Brooklyn merely looked at the menu and drank her coffee as the waitress tried again and again to get Dean's attention. She was a blonde with an itty bitty waist and bottle job that Brooklyn could spot at twenty paces. Dean was polite as he turned her advances down. Brooklyn pretended to ignore everything as she found amusement at the young thing trying to pick up on Dean. When she saw she was getting nowhere fast with Dean, she turned her charm on with Sam. Sam tried his best to flirt back with her since this was the first real attention he had in a long time.

Brooklyn knew Dean was trying his hardest to get her trust back and she respected him for it. It was so uncharacteristic of him to ignore the advances of any hot chick but to Dean it was well worth it as the reason was next to him. The reason with auburn hair and deep grey eyes, gentle hands and a mouth that wouldn't stop once it got going. Brooklyn slid her hand underneath the table running her leg along the inside of his thigh. Dean's knee reacted hitting the table. Brooklyn fought to suppress a laugh and instead a snort came out of her nose and mouth. Finally their food came and Dean divulged into the large greasy pile on his plate while Brooklyn ate hers with a bit of more civility. She could never understand why some men ate as if they were stuck in the Stone Age.

As they finished their meals, the guys ordered pie while Brooklyn was content with her coffee. The waitress returned with the check winking at Sam and glaring at Dean. Brooklyn covered the check this round as the group headed out and back to their rooms. Dean slid his hand in Brooklyn's locking their fingers together. It had been several long days for all of them as they retired to their rooms.

As Brooklyn and Dean stepped in the room, he shut the door behind them locking it. Brooklyn stretched and twisted her back then relaxed. Dean came up behind her holding her around the waist and kissing her cheek. She turned to face him placing a soft kiss on his lips then burying her head in his chest breathing in the aftershave that lingered on his clothing.

"Maybe we should get some sleep" Brooklyn suggested as she rubbed her face back and forth on the green shirt he wore. Dean gently pushed her back holding her face in his hands looking in her eyes.

"I think that's a great idea" he whispered kissing her one more time before stripping down to his boxers as she changed into her faithful shirt and shorts. Together they crawled under the covers snuggling in close as they held each other in the dark. Brooklyn felt Dean's hand running across her face and lips. She kissed each finger tip as they brushed her lips. He could feel her smile in the dark as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Goodnight, Brook. I love you" he whispered. Brooklyn sighed as he buried her head in his neck. She knew Dean was trying to win her trust back and she found herself beginning to trust him and respect him again.

**Ok gang next chapter up!!! Thanks again to everyone for reading and supporting this story!!!**


	19. Waverly Hills Sanitarium Pt1

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear however. I want to thank everybody out there that has been supportive through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_The trio arrive at the Waverly Hills Sanitarium to confront a powerful entity…_

The Impala pulled up to the imposing structure as it stood there a silent testament to its horrid and notorious past. Brooklyn, Dean and Sam got out of the car staring up at the remnants of the Waverly Hills Sanitarium outside of Louisville. Dean had read stories about this place and of how many went in never to leave again. It was built during the White Plague of the early 20th Century as a way to house the victims of TB. The treatments were just as bad if not much worse than the actual disease. Patients were subjected to horrid procedures such as the Pneumothorax procedure which was very bloody and few survived it.

Brooklyn looked up at the building and felt as if the looming building was staring down at them. She felt the immense energy that the former sanitarium housed within its walls. She was immediately bombarded with the thoughts, feelings, fears and hopes of those who were taken here by loved ones in the hopes of being cured. Then she felt it. A dark sinister presence swept through the halls watching them on the ground. Its energy dark as it eyed the hunters with pure hatred and malice. Brooklyn felt the entity surround her with its putrid presence. She stood there defiant unafraid of it. Dean saw her standing there rigid and hurried to her side.

"Brook, Brook are you okay? What did you see?" His sharp green eyes full of concern. She took his hands and turned to look up in those sharp green orbs she so loved. Slowly she smiled and nodded her head. As she started to speak, her smile disappeared replaced by a serious expression.

"We are going to have a battle on our hands, Dean. Something is here and it doesn't want us treading on its territory. It was sizing us up seeing what it was up against. We're gonna need some serious power to fight this thing" Brooklyn turned back up looking at the 5th floor windows. It was still there watching and waiting for them to enter its domain.

"We return tonight. Let's head back, grab a room, rest and then eat. You okay with that, Sammy?" The younger Winchester nodded his head as he too felt the evil energy staring them down. Sam felt chilled to the very bone as they got in the Impala and sped off. It would be waiting for them when they returned.

Once again Brooklyn found a gem of a hotel in Louisville. It was cheap, clean and the appliances all work. Ever since they had let her pick the hotels, the boys noticed they had slept better and were able to concentrate better on hunts. Sam was glad she was picking the hotels because Dean's taste in hotels had been left to be desired. But he couldn't say too much since he was just as bad in picking rooms. As Dean went to grab the rooms, Brooklyn turned to Sam.

"You felt it too. The Beast" She said seeing acknowledgment in his eyes. Sam nodded as he pressed his lips tightly together.

"This is nothing we've ever encountered, Brooklyn. The energy was concentrated evil. It was almost as if all of the darkness that Waverly Hills saw over the years had concentrated into one large manifestation."

Brooklyn was afraid Sam would say that. She turned back facing front to see Dean jogging up to the Impala. Brooklyn stepped out and let Sam get his tall lanky form out. Just like a clown in a tiny car. Dean handed Sam his keycard then focused his attention on Brooklyn whose smaller frame was leaning up against the Impala. Her sunglasses hid the anxiety that her grey eyes held but Dean knew she had been on edge ever since they stopped by Waverly Hills. She turned to face him never taking off the glasses.

"I have a really bad feeling about this one, Dean. That energy is powerful and will stop us by any means necessary. We can't give it that chance" she said with fear and anxiety. Dean grabbed her hands and pressed his forehead to hers as he placed his hands on her face running his thumbs back and forth on her cheeks. He pulled back removing the sunglasses revealing those perfect grey spheres that he always found himself getting lost in on so many occasions.

Without saying a word, Dean took her hand and led her to their room as he would worry about their things later. Right now he wanted to ease her anxious mind and he knew exactly how to do it. The cool dark room was a relief from the Kentucky humidity as they entered. Dean shut and locked the door behind them so that way they wouldn't be disturbed. Brooklyn felt her body being held and turned to face Dean. He swiftly and gently spun her around claiming her mouth before she could utter a word. Brooklyn welcomed the interruption deepening the passionate kiss they shared.

"Think we should take this to the bed" Dean whispered his voice full of lust and desire. Brooklyn agreed nodding her head as he led her backwards towards the bed with Brooklyn nearly losing her balance as her legs hit the mattress. Dean held her close not allowing for such to occur as he gently placed her on the bed and lowering his body on hers as their mouths remained locked together. Brooklyn let out a gasp as she felt Dean press his lips against her neck teasing her skin with his mouth and tongue. Brooklyn felt her own urge rising and moved her hands down his back and up and under the thin black shirt feeling the strong back beneath as she felt his hands slide in her own shirt running his strong calloused hands across her hot skin and toned body. She wiggled out of the fabric as Dean pulled her shirt over her head tossing it to the floor. He gazed down at her with hunger in his green eyes wanting more. Brooklyn pulled him back down as she propped herself up and reached for her bra strap. Dean quickly pulled her hands back shaking his head in a playful manner.

"I want the honors" he growled in her ear unsnapping and pulling the garment off her shoulders and arms. Brooklyn arched her back as Dean began paying attention to her exposed ample breasts. She hissed in pleasure as he licked and nipped at them then massaging them gently and lovingly. God how he loved her! He loved everything about her as he lowered his head further kissing her stomach feeling the muscles beneath tense and tighten up. He grinned to himself as he stopped at the top of her jeans and ran his tongue along the top. Brooklyn could feel her hips start to move and the dampness pooling between her legs. Dean nipped at her through the jeans feeling the heat through the thick denim. His own jeans were starting to get tight and unbearable. Brooklyn, sensing this, propped herself up with her head level with his waist and hips.

"Just stay still, Dean and let me take care of you" she said in hushed tones. Dean could only nod as she unbuttoned and slowly pulled the zipper down. Dean ran his hands through her auburn tresses feeling her soft small tongue and lips pleasing his already sensitive body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back when he felt his jeans and boxers begin to slide off and around his hips and thighs. Dean bit down on his lower lip anticipating what was to come next. As his jeans and boxers slid to the ground, Brooklyn started her pleasing of Dean once again. Slowly she traced the tip of her tongue along his now hard erection feeling it twitch at her gentle touch. While her mouth was pleasing Dean, her hand ran up his inner thigh lightly touching the sensitive skin. Dean felt his knees and legs shake at the attention he was receiving but stood firm as he could feel her hand massage his underside and balls. Dean swore he would come if she didn't stop this sweet torment but soon felt himself really ready to go when Brooklyn took him entirely in her mouth moving up and down allowing him to feel her lips and tongue along his hard erection. He moved his hips in sync with her movements moaning out in pleasure and gasping for air.

He didn't want her to stop moving that mouth on him. It was one of the sweetest things he's ever experienced and didn't want it to cease. But he wanted her, wanted her naked beneath him and now! Dean gently pushed his love back laying her back down on the bed. He ran his fingers down the front until he reached her jeans. With one skillful move, her button and zipper were free and her jeans were being pulled down over her hips and thighs until they joined Dean's clothes in the pile. He ripped off his shirt seeing her eyes run up and down his body knowing she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. She pulled herself back until she was in the middle of the bed; naked and read for him. Dean joined her on the large bed pulling up beside taking her mouth in his kissing her hard and hungrily. He pushed her hips back down as she turned to face him. As he kept contact with that soft inviting mouth, Dean rolled and lay on her as he gently placed his knees between her legs and gently parting them. Brooklyn was only but too eager to accommodate him adjusting her hips as he eased in laying there for a minute. She was tight, wet and hot and it was all for him. Dean slowly began thrusting in and out of her wanting to make slow gentle love to her.

Brooklyn moved her hips to meet his as she wrapped her arms around him taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. He felt so hot inside her as he continued taking her. Brooklyn arched her back with each thrust of her hips causing Dean to growl as he held her tight to his body.

"Damn, I love you Brooklyn. I love you so much" he whispered in her ear as they carried on with their lover's dance. Brooklyn reached up claiming his mouth groaning with pleasure as she felt her orgasm begin to build. Her hands caressing his sweat covered skin as he continued running over the spot. Within a few more thrusts, Brooklyn felt herself release as she pulled back crying out in pleasure.

"Oh god! Dean…" She whimpered over and over as she came on him. Dean started thrusting harder as feeling her tighten up on him was driving him close to his own orgasm. She slammed her hips against his as she hit the peak of her sexual ecstasy. Dean whispered sweet words in her ear:

"It's ok, Brook, just let it go. Mmmmmm…That's it baby, I've got ya. Just let it go. I love you…"

Dean felt himself getting closer as he felt himself tighten causing him to thrust harder in her. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt a powerful explosion of his release. Brooklyn moaned and cried feeling Dean marking her showing that she was his and his alone. As his climax reached its peak, Dean thrusted faster and harder still. Brooklyn stroked his face as he was in the throes of an intense orgasm.

"That's it, Dean, just let it all out, baby. I love you so much" she told him as he started to come down from the grip of orgasm. His thrusts slowing down in speed and intensity as he felt himself coming back down from pure sexual bliss. When he was spent, Dean remained on her stroking her hair as they met up in a passionate kiss. Dean felt he could go another round with her. He wondered if she felt that way….

They broke their contact looking in one another's eyes as the scent of sex and sweat wafted through the room. Brooklyn placed a hand over Dean's heart feeling it beat rapidly. "I love you, Dean. I love you more than my own life" she whispered softly hearing the love in her voice. Love that he thought he would never find again. Dean felt himself grinning at her knowing that their love was deep and true and he wouldn't give it up for anything. He smirked when she yawned seeing that he had worn her out. They did need to rest though and Dean decided to forego another round with her. Maybe when they showered…

Dean rolled over to her side holding her naked sweaty body up against his own sweaty form. She buried her head in his chest as her nostrils detected the scent of their passionate lovemaking. It was scent she inhaled deeply as to her it was a reminder of the love and passion they held for one another. She felt her eyes get heavy as Dean felt her heavy slow breathing against him. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms and legs around her until sleep called for him as well.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon!!!! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!!!!!!**


	20. Waverly Hills Sanitarium Pt2

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but only borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up however. Again I want to thank all of you out there that have been supportive and positive through reading, reviewing and/or adding alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_The dark energy awaits the hunters at Waverly Hills……_

Night had fallen as the Impala roared up as the headlights illuminated the front doors of Waverly Hills. Dean killed the engine and lights as Brooklyn looked up at the abandoned sanitarium. It was as if the building was daring them to enter as if was taunting them. Brooklyn took a deep breath and checked all of her weapons and ammunition before stepping out of the protective enclosure of the Impala. With shot gun in hand and the Colt on her belt, she stood beside Dean and Sam feeling the tension mounting. Movement caught Sam's attention as he looked up at the fifth floor seeing a black mass moving from room to room. It had been waiting for them to return.

"Something strange in the neighborhood, who ya gonna call…" Dean started singing. Brooklyn and Sam turned their heads casting looks as if to say, what the hell? Dean looked back grinning as Sam shook his head as they marched towards the double doors. The hunters walked right in as the doors were loose and bared witness to hundreds of trespasser, vandals, thrill seekers and ghost hunters. Brooklyn and Sam both felt chills surge through their bodies as they crossed the threshold. Dean spun around hearing their synchronized gaps. His eyes darted between Brooklyn and Sam seeing their eyes were wide with fear and apprehension.

"We need to leave, Dean. Now" Brooklyn said with no signs of emotion. She stood there frozen in place with her grey orbs focused upward. "We're not safe here."

They stood there as footsteps and disembodied voices echoed through the dark corridors. Sam jumped as the voices were coming from right beside him.

"Get out…"

"Leave while you still can…"

"It's coming for you…"

The door slammed shut on its own and wouldn't budge as Sam and Dean fought to pry the rotted doors back open.

"Something doesn't want us leaving" Brooklyn said.

"No really? I thought it wanted us to stay for coffee and dessert!" Dean retorted as he and Sam continued pulling at the door. Brooklyn flashed her light around looking for another way out. She sprinted towards the windows struggling to pull them open as her muscles screamed at her. Her fingers cramped and ached as she tried aimlessly to get out. She turned finding another window only to be met with the same results.

"Damn it! What do you want you son of a bitch!? Huh!? Show yourself!" Brooklyn hollered out into the inky blackness. Dean looked at her.

"Brooklyn! What the Hell are you doing!?"

As the last word left her lips, Dean saw the black mist appear surrounding her before it possessed her. Brooklyn spun around with a sinister look upon her face. Dean's face dropped as her beautiful grey orbs became black empty pools. With a wave of her hand Dean and Sam's weapons were torn from their hands landing on the floor. The entity saw the look of shock and fear in Dean's eyes.

"What's wrong, Dean? Do I remind you of old times in the Pit!? Huh!?" The entity possessing her taunted the older man. Dean's jaw clenched up as Sam saw his brother's anger rising.

"Get the fuck out of her" he growled as the entity inched in closer to him. It taunted him flashing a sinister grin at him as it moved Brooklyn's arms over her body admiring for the first time its host.

"No. I like this body. So warm and soft. I think I'll stay for a while."

"Who or what the Hell are you!?" Sam demanded of the entity.

"The Darkness. I'm all of the pain, fear, sorrow, hatred, anger and loneliness this shithole has seen. For years I have wandered this place waiting for the right host to come along and free me. Well I found her and I'm not giving her up. Oh what's that? Brooklyn's in here and she says to tell you that she loves you more than life itself. Now that's not very nice, Brookie."

Dean looked at the entity as it rolled its eyes then looking back at the brothers.

"She seems convinced that you will kick my sorry evil ass to Hell by the time this night's over. Such a wishful thinker. But no matter because neither one of you will be able to help her."

Dean charged at the thing pulling out his holy water and salt ready to cast it out of his beloved Brooklyn. The creature snarled its upper lip at him as it raised both hands stopping the hunter dead in his tracks.

"There's someone upstairs who's dying to meet you" it hissed using Brooklyn's voice. Dean found himself on the notorious 5th floor. He was standing in one of the rooms but soon realized which one he was in. A creaking sound coming from behind him filled the hunter with dread as he slowly turned seeing the source of the sound. Hanging in a noose was a nurse. Her lifeless body slowly swinging across the floor as the rope creaked against the worn rafters and woodwork. Suddenly her eyes shot open glaring down at Dean.

Dean stepped backwards until he was pressed flat against the wall. He reached for his gun realizing that it was ripped from his hands downstairs. The ghostly nurse landed on the floor no longer wearing the noose but swinging it like a lasso.

"Time to die" the apparition said coldly as she inched towards Dean. The hunter tucked and rolled making a quick exit. But the ghost was two steps ahead of him blocking his way as he brought himself to his feet. He was screwed now.

"Sam!" He cried out as the nurse sneered at him.

"No one can help you. Just like when no one helped me" she continued as Dean frantically scanned the room looking for a way out.

"I hate to break it you, Nurse Betty, but I'm not dying in this shit hole" Dean said sarcastically as the ghost inched closer.

As Dean contended with the dead nurse, Sam squared off with the entity. The black pools taunted the younger hunter as the entity pulled out the Colt admiring it before raising it at Sam's head.

"Sorry, it had to end this way, but you're not stopping me, hunter. I've waited too long for this day."

Sam looked at the gun then at the entity possessing Brooklyn. He knew he had to do something.

"Brook, I know you can hear me in there somewhere. Fight this thing! Dean needs you! Damn it fight!" He growled at his friend. As if taking her friend's words to heart, Sam could see hints of grey emerging through the darkness. But Brooklyn was no match for it as the grey was quickly absorbed into the coal black pools. The thing shook its head glaring at Sam. Sam knew he had no choice. He had to use his freaky mind powers to save her.

"Forgive me, Brook" he whispered as he raised a hand knocking the Colt from the entity's hand. Before it could react, Sam was on the entity pinning it to the ground. The apparition fought beneath him as Sam pressed his hand to Brooklyn's forehead with his face etched deep in concentration. A black mist began spilling from her mouth as the apparition was being cast from her body. He closed his eyes tight as he felt the Darkness fight him, refusing to relinquish control of Brooklyn's body.

"Noooooooo" the entity cried out in Brooklyn's voice as it was cast to Hell. Something warm trickled down Sam's mouth and chin as he knelt before his friend. Dabbing his fingers in the warm sticky liquid, Sam realized it was blood. The Darkness was strong and Sam had to muster all of his strength to free her from its tight grip. Sam looked down as he realized she wasn't breathing.

"Brook?! Brooklyn! Brooklyn wake up!" Sam cried out. Immediately he started CPR on her. He prayed that she would make it out as he alternated chest thrusts and breaths. She still wasn't breathing! He was losing her.

"Come on Brooklyn" he muttered as he continued CPR on her. When Sam was almost ready to throw in the towel, Brooklyn began coughing. Sam cradled her in his arms and lap as she continued breathing on her own. She opened her eyes looking up at Sam.

"Did anyone get the tag off that truck?" She asked weakly as Sam laughed as he held her.

"Where's Dean?" She asked looking around the empty lobby.

Dean! Shit! Brooklyn began getting up as Sam gently sat her down.

"Stay here, Brook. I'll go help Dean" Sam said starting to stand. But Brooklyn grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

"Ship that bitch's sorry ass to Hell" she said kissing him on the forehead and touching his face. "Thank you" she whispered as Sam darted up to the 5th floor to help his brother.

Dean was cornered by the ghost with nowhere to go. But she was no longer alone as several other apparitions had joined up anxious to get a piece of the action. Several ghosts held him down seeing as he had no weapon to defend himself with as the nurse tightened the noose around his neck and throwing the rest of the rope up and over the rafters.

"Hang him" she hissed as the other spirits pulled on the rope lifting Dean off the ground. The hunter struggled for air pulling at the rope. His face began turning red and purple as his airway was being cut off. His feet and legs kicking wildly as his feet were no longer on the floor. He began seeing stars as darkness filled his vision.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as he saw his brother fighting for his life. Dean saw his brother as the darkness continued to crowd out his vision.

The spirits turned on Sam as the others kept Dean hanging. Sam knew he was outnumbered and the guns would only buy them time and not vanquish the ghosts. He knew Dean would be pissed but at this point he didn't care. Dean was dying right before his eyes and he had to save him.

Taking a deep breath, Sam raised a hand summoning forth the dark powers from within. In one powerful wave all ghosts in the room were vanquished, never to return again. Dean was dropped to the floor as his tormentors cried out in pain at the touch of the energy surge. His knees buckled as he met wood floor. Sam rushed to his brother's side loosening the rope around Dean's neck and tossing it aside. Rubbing his raw red throat, Dean looked at his brother with disappointment in his eyes.

"Why, Sammy!?"

"They were killing you Dean! I had no other choice…"

"That's bullshit and you know it! There is always another option on the table and freaky mind powers are not an option!" He was yelling feeling his voice crack.

Sam grabbed his brother's arm helping him up to his feet.

"Be pissed at me, Dean, I don't care. I had to save your life and I did what it took to do so. Just the same as I did saving Brooklyn."

Dean jumped up pushing Sam against the wall. His eyes full of rage and anger.

"YOU WHAT!? You used your freaky mind powers on Brook!?" he was breathing hard as Sam started to explain himself.

"You didn't see her, Dean. She was possessed! Fucking possessed! That thing wasn't giving her up, Dean! What did you want me to do?! Let it take over her body for good!? No way, Dean. So go ahead and deck me or beat the shit out of me! But know that those same powers saved her life. Perhaps you should think about that before you go all ape shit on me."

Dean released his grip on Sam stepping back. Sam didn't expect an apology immediately so instead he left to check on Brooklyn. Dean held up a hand to stop his brother but hesitated. Sam had promised him when lay dying he wasn't going to use his powers again. But no, he had broken his promise what, how many times? He went to Hell, suffered on the rack for 30 years and tormented countless souls for another 10. And for what? For his brother to screw a demon and go behind his back!? He needed to see Brooklyn.

As Dean reached the ground floor, he saw Sam helping her up to her feet. Brooklyn was still shaky as Sam kept an arm around her waist in support. What was going on? Sam was holding her a little too tight for Dean's liking.

"Brook. Brooklyn are you alright?" He hurried over to her taking her in his arms hold her tight. He thought he had lost her to that thing. The way it taunted him using her voice and ran its hands over her body. He stepped back holding her head in his hands seeing only pure slate grey staring back at him. It was his Brooklyn. He took her back in his arms running his hand along her hair.

"I thought you were lost" he said his voice shaky.

"Nope, I'm still here, Dean. You'll always have me in hear" she placed her hand on his heart to which Dean covered her hand with his.

Sam watched the lovers feeling something stir within him. Dean and Brooklyn didn't notice as Sam's eyes flashed yellow and black before turning back to brown. He had felt it when he was exorcising Brooklyn. Ruby was right. He loved feeling the power when he called upon the dark force within him. It was a rush and he was starting to get addicted to it. It was like he was playing God in a way. All that power at his fingertips. Silently he summoned her to meet him later when Dean and Brooklyn were occupied.

Brooklyn took Dean's hand ready to lead him out but felt him remaining in place. She turned looking at him with a confused look.

"Dean, let's get out of here. I've had enough for one night" she pleaded with him.

Suddenly Dean swept her off her feet and proceeded to carry her out the door, which now hung carelessly as when they entered.

"Sam, you drive" Dean said tossing him the keys while still holding Brooklyn. Sam caught them without thinking as Dean carefully placed her in the back and the slid in with her. He shifted her so he could hold her tight against him.

"Dean, Sam saved my life. After he cast the thing out of me, I wasn't breathing and Sam he fought to bring me back. But not with his powers, though. He fought the temptation to use them to save me."

Brooklyn reached up and gently ran her hand along Dean's neck feeling the raw skin. He leaned back as she caressed his sore skin soothing it beneath her touch. Dean felt the burning sensation that ate at his skin fade away under her cool touch. He sighed in relief as he felt the pain vanish.

"Better?" she asked quietly. Dean nodded smiling lightly at her. He reached out running his hands down her side feeling that it was her, really her and not some fucking evil entity possessing her.

"I'm gonna show you that I'm really here" she said low enough that he could hear.

"I know it's you, Brook. Tonight though I'm going to take care of you" he said softly kissing her lips. Brooklyn leaned further into his body closing her eyes. Dean followed her lead closing his eyes and holding her tight.

Sam looked back seeing them relaxed. Good, he told himself. They won't notice his absence then or if so he can come up with some lame ass excuse or just say fuck it and not care what either thought.

The Impala pulled back up in the motel lot. Dean opened his eyes as Sam tossed back his keys. Gently laying Brooklyn across the back, Dean got up and out of the car hoping to catch Sam.

"Sam!" He shouted out. Sam turned around wondering what his brother wanted to chew his ass out for this time.

"Sammy thanks. Thanks for saving Brook's life. And listen, uh, I'm sorry for being such a dick back there" Dean said with his eyes locked into Sam's.

"Look, we're cool, Dean. Listen I'm going to take a walk and clear my head. Go take care of Brooklyn. She needs you" Sam said as his eyes looked past Dean at Brooklyn.

Dean nodded as he hurried back to the sleeping woman as Sam hurried off seeing the yellow Camaro waiting. Quickly he opened the door sliding in next to Ruby. The dark haired demon looked over at him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go" he said as they drove off. Dean was distracted with Brooklyn and didn't pay attention to the yellow Camaro that sped off down the road.

Dean unlocked and shut the room door still holding on to Brooklyn at the same time. Once the door was shut, he gently placed her on the bed pulling off her boots and jacket. Dean pulled his own boots and coat off along with an over shirt before lying down beside her. He reached over pulling back a strand of loose hair from her face. Tonight was a rough night for both of them as he nearly died and she was possessed and nearly died herself. Their bond strengthened bringing them closer together not as partners but as lovers as well. He felt as if he knew everything about her inside and out in a way that no other person did.

Dean moved closer to her pressing his forehead to hers breathing the scent of Japanese cherry blossom body wash on her skin. Brooklyn stirred slightly in her sleep as Dean softly kissed her lips before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, my angel" he whispered.

**Ok sorry about the delay in updating but here is the next chap! **


	21. Fun In The Impala

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but rather borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's however. Again to everyone out there that has been supportive and shown a positive reception to this and my other stories: YOU ARE ALL THE GREATEST!!!! I hope to continue entertaining you with the stories of our favorite characters!

_Dean and Brooklyn have a little fun in the Impala…_

Dean and Brooklyn sat in the bar both savoring a much needed and deserved beer. Sam had said he was taking a walk but Brooklyn knew where he really was. He had met up with demonic lover seeking her help in harnessing his powers. Brooklyn had grown concerned as of late observing Sam's erratic behavior. When they would finish a hunt and wanted to grab food or beer, Sam would come up with some lame ass excuse like he was taking a walk or he needed to take care of something. But Brooklyn knew better as she had sensed he was lying each and every single time. Then her suspicions were confirmed one night in Tulsa.

They had just come off a routine salt and burn and Dean suggested they go out for pizza and beer. Brooklyn was all for it but Sam, wasn't so into it. He was distracted or his mind was off elsewhere Brooklyn had noticed. She could feel the tension that brewed beneath the surface between Sam and Dean. The Waverly Hills Sanitarium had been the start of it and things went sour from there. She just couldn't understand how Sam didn't see he was breaking Dean's heart. Dean had spent 40 years in Hell for him. In Brooklyn's eye that was the ultimate sacrifice for someone you loved. But Sam had gone back on his word and starting using those powers forced upon him by Azazel when he was an infant. Those same powers that consumed his soul a little bit more each time he had called upon them. The same powers that were slowly turning him evil.

Brooklyn had shuddered at the thought of Sam turning evil. He had a good soul and heart but he was easily lured in by the darkness that ran through his body. She had a feeling that things between Sam and Dean were not going to resolve themselves any time too soon.

"Brook? Hey, Brook, you okay, baby?" Dean's voice snapped her back to the present and right into those brilliant green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked as she slowly took a drink of her beer running her tongue along the top before taking a longer drink. She then slowly ran her lip over the top of the bottle before setting it down. Dean watched her little show feeling his jeans become rather uncomfortable. She was slowly pushing the envelope with him as she encircled her hand around the bottle neck moving it in a rather provocative manner. Dean didn't know how much more he could take. Brooklyn tilted her head at him with that innocent look flashing in her grey eyes.

"Dean? Earth to Dean" Brooklyn waved her hand in front of him snapping him out of the daze he was trapped in. He snapped his head up at her as Brooklyn saw that hint of hunger and want in his eyes. Fishing in his pocket, Dean quickly slapped a ten down as he grabbed Brooklyn by the hand leading her out of the bar and back to the Impala. Once they reached the car, Dean pinned her up against the driver's side crashing his mouth into hers. Brooklyn softly moaned as he kissed her neck and ran his hand up her thigh.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere more private" she panted as Dean ran his hands all over her body.

" I know where we can go" he growled in her ear sending shivers of pleasure down her spine as he pulled her into his body and swung open his baby, carefully seating her before hurrying to the driver's side. The Impala roared to life as Dean put her in drive and sped down the highway. As they continued on down the road, Dean felt his zipper and button being undone followed by a small soft hand reaching in his boxers grabbing his growing erection.

"Fuck! Brook, baby, you're gonna make us crash if you don't stop that" Dean squirmed in his seat as Brooklyn slowly ran her hand along his now hard erection. They were almost there to that place in the woods he had been to many times in the past. It was quiet, secluded and no one would hear or bother them. He nearly missed the turn as Brooklyn removed her hand and ran her tongue around him feeling him twitch at her touch. Dean ended up making a very hard right down the dirt road to the spot.

Brooklyn never missed a beat despite Dean's erratic driving. Once they were down the road, Dean began to relax as Brooklyn felt the Impala slow down until Dean hurried to put the car in park and kill the engine. The keys had barely left the ignition before Dean had Brooklyn's shirt half way unbuttoned as his hands skillfully worked their way down pulling it free from her frame. Brooklyn kicked her boots off as Dean did the same before climbing over the seat to the back.

Mouths crashed with fiery passion and hunger as they ripped their clothing off not caring where the garments landed. Brooklyn ran her hands across his chest and shoulders inciting his lust further. Her nimble hands caressing his hot skin as her mouth kissed and tickled his skin. Dean tilted his head back as she moved that mouth he so loved lower down his abs until she reached his hard erection. Stroking the sensitive area beneath, Brooklyn watched her lover pant and moan at her touch. Dean opened his eyes seeing her head between his legs as he felt her tongue run along the underside of him then all around him.

"Brook…Oh god, don't stop..." Dean begged feeling her take him in her mouth and slowly start moving up and down slowly taking him. Brooklyn felt him run his hands through her hair as she continued her long slow movements on his dick. He wanted more.

Dean gently lifted her up holding her by the waist. Her eyes a darker shade of grey reflecting the passion that raged inside her soul and he wanted to taste that passion. Brooklyn let herself be lowered on the seat with her head rested against the door as Dean lifted her hips allowing him better access as he ran his tongue around her clit. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as he ran his tongue on and around her clit moving lower. Dean tasted her as he lapped and kissed her loving every second of it. Brooklyn felt herself tremble as she felt the familiar tightening sensation. Dean felt Brooklyn tighten up as he slid two fingers inside her losing himself in the heat, wetness and tightness between her legs. Brooklyn shifted her hips on his fingers feeling her orgasm getting close.

"Dean…" she moaned as her body was overpowered by the strong orgasm that raced through her. Dean could feel her tighten up even more around his fingers as her hips thrusted harder. He loved it when she moaned or cried out his name like that as it was pure heaven to him knowing he was causing that. He lowered her hips and pulled Brooklyn up as he seated his naked body upright and placed her on his lap impaling her with his weeping erection. He was careful to not let her hit the roof of the Impala as he shifted her on him. Dean felt as if he could come right then and there as he felt her tight hot and wet body surround him. The air charged with sexual energy and tension as Brooklyn made love to Dean.

Brooklyn rocked her hips against his in a steady motion as Dean held tight on her hips. She leaned over taking his mouth running her tongue along the inside of his mouth as she continued riding him. Dean could feel her wetness covering his legs as Brooklyn continued making love to him.

"Damn you're so hot, Brook" he whispered looking up at her. She gazed at him with those grey orbs never taking her eyes off his. Brooklyn sped up her thrusts as she felt another orgasm building. Dean could see it in her face as she thrusted harder against him until he felt her shudder and tighten up around him. Brooklyn tiled her head back crying out as she came for the second time.

"Shhhh…It's okay, Brook, I got ya. I'm not letting you go, baby" Dean whispered as he held her tight against him. Brooklyn kept rocking her hips hard feeling the wetness run between them. Dean felt his own climax building as Brooklyn slowly came down off her sexual high. Dean kissed her neck and chest leaning down kissing each of her breasts and teasing the nipples with his tongue causing them to harden at his contact. Dean felt himself getting closer as he felt himself tighten. Getting an idea, he gently held Brooklyn up and turned her on her back as he lay on top of her. Brooklyn smiled slyly as he slid back in taking her. Whispers of promises and love filled the Impala as they remained intertwined with one another clinging tight to each other's bodies.

Dean thrusted harder as he felt himself give in to the powerful orgasm that rattled his body. Brooklyn wrapped her arms and legs around him as he filled her with his release.

"Brook!" He cried out feeling wave after wave of his hot release filing her. Brooklyn took his mouth in a reassuring kiss putting his head in her hands.

"I'm here, Dean, just hold me tight, baby. I love you so much" she whispered as she felt her body shaking from one final orgasm. She slammed her hips hard to his moaning out his name over and over. Her body was lost in a sea of emotion and sensations as she felt Dean hold her tight to him as she felt herself begin to come down from her third and final orgasm. Brooklyn felt her body shaking and sweaty as she looked up into Dean's sharp green eyes. Eyes that showed the love and passion he held for her as she reached out stroking his sweat covered face. His amulet brushing against her chest as Dean rested his body on hers. Brooklyn fingered his amulet knowing this meant the world to him as it was a gift from Sam when they were younger.

Dean grabbed some of his shirts forming a pillow and pressed them against the door as he shifted his body beneath Brooklyn so she would be on top of him. Her small frame pressed against his larger one as they laid there in silence content to be in one another's presence. Brooklyn could hear his heart beating as they remained curled up with one another. Brooklyn thought she would never find real love after Nate died. For the longest time she was afraid to open her heart up to anyone including Brady and he had known her since they were in elementary school. But here she was with Dean Winchester, the man she had fallen for despite knowing his "reputation". It felt right being here in his arms as they encircled her in a protective manner.

Dean held her close as his eyes remained closed. He truly loved her and was determined not to lose her. Sure she knew about his reputation about playing fast and loose with women, but she took a chance on him anyways. He sighed deeply holding her tighter still. Brooklyn shifted her head to look at his face. She smiled to herself seeing him there looking so vulnerable and open. Brooklyn kissed his skin before resting her head back on his chest.

As they laid there she felt something digging into her hip. She raised an eyebrow as she soon realized what that something was. She looked up to see Dean with that look of hunger taking over once again. Straightening both their bodies up, Dean pulled Brooklyn into a searing kiss that was mixed with hunger, love and passion. Brooklyn lay across the back letting Dean take over as he lowered his body onto hers.

The fogged up windows of the Impala revealed nothing but shadows as Brooklyn and Dean gave in to their desires.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Brooklyn and Dean were making good use of the Impala's back seat, Sam was in an abandoned building facing a man tied to a chair. Ruby was standing beside him with her arms crossed merely staring the tied man down.

The demon struggled in his restraints as Sam lifted a hand focusing his energy on the demon as he started forcing the demon out of the man's body. Sam's hand was shaking as he fought to keep focused on exorcising the demon out of the man. The demon taunted Sam as he fought to stay.

"Some Golden Boy you are! You can't even exorcise a mere lower demon such as me! You're a fucking joke!"

These taunts and jeers only made Sam more determined as he began to get the upper hand. The demon cried out as he felt himself being pulled out of his host. The black cloud oozed out of the man's nose, mouth and ears as Sam hurled the demon back to Hell with one thought. The man went limp as the demon was cast from him. Sam knelt to the man checking his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as the man had a strong pulse.

"Ahhhh….Where? Where am I?" He asked as he slowly looked around and saw he was tied up.

"Why am I tied up?!" He cried out as he struggled against the ropes. Sam quickly held him firm as he looked straight into his scared brown eyes.

"You were possessed by a demon but now you're free. Ruby, take this man back home" he said. Ruby helped the man to his feet and to her car. Sam stood there feeling the rush and surge of adrenaline that pumped through his veins. The power he controlled was amazing! He could do so much with it. Imagining the possibilities, Sam started back towards the motel as Ruby picked him up along the way. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to give up these abilities even though he had promised Dean that he would quit. But he was saving lives! Dean of all people should know what that's like saving innocents. If it wasn't for his powers, Brooklyn would still be possessed and he would be hanging from the noose at Waverly Hills.

He didn't care, he was going to use his powers for good despite what Dean and Brooklyn thought or said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leather seat of the Impala stuck to their bodies as Dean and Brooklyn held on to one another. Brooklyn traced Dean's side and arms as Dean watched her fingers dance across his body. Even the simplest of touches from her made his heart skip a beat. He could stay like this all night with her getting lost in those grey depths. She had filled a void in his heart that no one, not even Cassie was able to do.

"What?" he asked as she only grinned at him. Dean would soon figure out what that grin was for as he felt her hand massaging him.

"I'm taking advantage of every single minute we have alone out here" she said seductively climbing on top of Dean taking his mouth in hers. Dean deepened the kiss letting Brooklyn take control as they made love for a third time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam arrived at the motel with the Impala nowhere to be seen. He had a sneaky suspicion as to where and what Dean and Brooklyn were up to as he entered the room and flopped down on one of the king sized beds. He took a deep breath feeling sleep take over. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard the Impala pull up as Dean and Brooklyn had finally made it back. Dean opened the door seeing Sam on the bed asleep.

Quietly he led Brooklyn by the hand as she shut the door.

"I'm wide awake you two" Sam said as he flipped on the light to see Brooklyn wearing one of Dean's shirts and his pants. Dean on the other hand was wearing his jacket and boxers and nothing else. Both averted his eyes as Brooklyn gripped the waistband holding the very baggy jeans tight to her waist. Now Sam wished he hadn't opened his eyes.

"I'm afraid to ask" Sam said as he saw the odd couple in front of him. Dean flashed one of those million dollar smiles as he looked over at Brooklyn and ran his head on the back of his neck avoiding Sam's stare.

"Then don't" Brooklyn said as she grabbed Dean by the hand and ushered him into the bathroom before her. Sam rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. Why didn't he just pretend to stay asleep?

**Ok everyone next update soon! **


	22. I Don't Want To Be Old and Alone

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am only borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, review and/or adding to their alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!

_Dean doesn't want to wind up like Jay and confides in Brooklyn this fear _(_This takes place after Cris Angel Is A Douche Bag)…._

They watched as he walked away a sad shadow of what he was in his youth. His eyes sullen and dull, reflecting the emptiness he felt inside. His once handsome features gone, victim of the cruel hand of Father Time. Dean told him he did the right thing, but Jay could only respond by saying sadly and regretfully before he turned to leave:

"I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone and there's nothing right about that."

Dean turned to Sam and Brooklyn as the pathetic form of The Incredible Jay disappeared into the night. They had seen once again what magic can do to a person and the price of such power. Brooklyn had felt pity for the man as he had killed his best friend and lost the other all in one night. But Charlie was killing people using the guise of helping his friend to justify his crimes. He had to be stopped or he would've carried on his killing spree and he had almost claimed three more victims as she had experienced only hours ago.

_Earlier that night…._

Dean and Sam were on the stage confronting the now young Charlie that had appeared before them. Brooklyn had hurried to stop the young magician but he saw her coming and had to stop her. She froze in her tracks as he met her stare lifting a hand without saying a word. Brooklyn awoke to find herself in a straight jacket suspended above a tank of water. Charlie had decided to blend two of Houdini's best acts: The Suspended Straight Jacket Escape and The Chinese Water Torture Act. Brooklyn fought to get out of the heavy restraints only to wind up exhausted. She could only watch helplessly as Dean fought for his very life while hanging from the noose and Sam fight to break free from the Table of Death.

The rope holding her up was starting to shred and fray as the candle flame ate away the one thing holding her up from a watery death. Dean could see his Brook was hanging by a thread, literally, as the flame consumed the last shred of the rope. A loud snapping sound was heard followed by a splash as both brothers saw her take the plunge. Sam watched as she battled to stay alive agitating the water over the sides. Brooklyn continued to fight and struggle as she felt herself begin to slowly lose consciousness. She wasn't ready to die! No not like this! She continued to fight despite feeling her body losing the will to fight. Her muscles ached and fatigued and resisting to battle any further. As she felt the call of Death beckoning her, she felt herself being pulled up and feeling the rush of air fill her lungs. She coughed and spat as she opened her eyes to see Sam pulling her over and bringing her down as Dean caught her in his arms. In an instant, Dean had her on her stomach pulling the straightjacket off her body. She gasped for air as if each breath would be her last. Brooklyn felt her arms released from the iron grip of the heavy restraints as she felt her body collapse into Dean's waiting arms. The hunter held her as she turned her head to see a tragic scene before her. Charlie lay dead, killed by his best friend Jay. The old magician had committed the ultimate sacrifice for the lives of three strangers.

Brooklyn could only stare as she saw the pain in Jay's eyes and the look of betrayal and hatred that flashed in Vernon's. She couldn't understand how Vernon could be so cold to Jay. Couldn't he see that Charlie had orchestrated those deaths!? That their friend had become drunk with power and wouldn't have thought twice about doing it again? She sat up trying to reason with Vernon.

"Vernon, he was never going to stop. Would you want that to keep happening to innocents?" She asked as Vernon turned his head away avoiding her pleading grey eyes. The old man merely turned and walked away never to speak to Jay again. Brooklyn couldn't comprehend why he would be so cold? She could only sit and wonder as Dean knelt down beside her. His sharp green eyes showing concern as he had just witnessed her nearly drowning by some crazed Houdini wanna be. She smiled weakly at him as she rose on her feet.

"Absolute power corrupts" Brooklyn muttered as they exited through the back to avoid the onslaught of police that started to barge through.

Now they sat in silence until the barmaid brought Dean and Brooklyn their drinks. Sam claimed he needed to take a walk but Brooklyn knew better. He had run off to see her again. She didn't tell Dean for he had enough on his plate as is. They were still on shaky ground after Waverly Hills. Sam had used his taboo powers to save Dean and Brooklyn's lives. Dean had blown up at his brother seeing this as another nail in the coffin so to speak. She didn't want the brothers to be at odds like this, not when they needed each other for the battles that loomed ahead. She watched Dean drink his beer as those green pools appeared distant as if he was lost in thought.

Dean thought about Jay's words before he left. About how he would now be old and alone that it wasn't right. Would he end up like Jay? Would he be old and alone with no one to be there? No one to love or love him back? To wake up each morning knowing there would be no one there? He didn't want to be like that. He didn't want become old, alone and bitter like Jay. To feel the empty cold void that would slowly consume his soul as it was Jay. He looked over at Brooklyn as she scanned the crowd. Would she always be there for him or would she leave just like all the others? He already could feel Sammy slipping through his fingers with each passing day and the thought that one day Sammy would be gone rattled him to the core. The idea that his baby brother would not be around for support and love made him want to cry but he refused to show emotion.

As Dean sat in tormented thought, he didn't realize Brooklyn was looking right at him reading him like an open book. The incident on the stage had affected him deeply as one man had lost not one but two men he considered brothers in one night. She knew Dean harbored the secret fear that someday Sam would be gone and never come back. That Dean would be alone in this world with no one by his side. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen. Finishing her beer, she set the bottle aside and reached out to Dean covering his hand with hers as he looked up into those soulful grey eyes.

"Dean, do you wanna talk about it?" She asked gently hoping he would say yes. She wanted to be his rock, a constant person in his life, showing he was worthy of being loved and loving them in return. She wanted to make him see that he didn't have to navigate through this dark world alone, that she would be there guiding him like a light.

Dean sat there struggling with the decision to open up to her or lock it away as he did all other fears and emotions. But as he looked in those grey depths he knew she would get it from him one way or another for Brooklyn was a woman of determination. Finishing off the last of his beer, he slapped some money down and motioned for her to follow. Dean remained silent as they walked to their room unsure of how to express these thoughts and feelings he always kept hidden away never to reveal to the world. When they reached their room, Dean sat on the bed with his head hanging and silent. Brooklyn eased her body beside him taking his rough hands into her small ones.

"I don't want to be old and alone like Jay" he said. "I don't want to wake up every single day knowing that I was alone in the world, to make it through each and every single day lost without anyone." The tears started to well up as Dean choked on his words.

"You won't be alone, Dean. You'll never be alone in this world" Brooklyn said softly stroking his face as she tiled his head up to meet her gaze.

"No, you'll leave me just like everyone else has done, Brook. You say it now, but down the road, you'll be gone from my life."

"How can you be so sure that I will be gone? Answer me that, Dean."

"Because, they always do. No one ever stays for long before they move on having used me for whatever personal agenda or purpose they harbored."

"Then let me in, Dean. Just let me in where no one is allowed to go" Dean saw the seriousness in those gorgeous grey eyes as she had meant every single word.

"Damn it Dean, I love you and I'm not one to give up so damn easily. Please don't push me out. Can't you see that you are worthy of love? Would I be here if it wasn't true?" Brooklyn could feel her own tears welling up as she pleaded with him.

"You wanna hear something? When Nate died I never thought I could find anyone to love or love me back. I was wrong, Dean. Dead wrong. I met you and fell for you. I know I am still slowly opening back up but damn it I'm showing you a side of me that only Nate has seen."

Dean was taken aback by what she confessed to him. He really had touched her heart in ways that no other person had since Nate? He could see it in her eyes as the tears continued to well up. Brooklyn was confessing a deep seated secret that had remained hidden all this time. She was determined to stick by him no matter what.

Dean reached for her taking Brooklyn in his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder as the tears fell freely between them.

"You'll never be alone, Dean" she whispered in his ear. Brooklyn tilted his head pressing her lips against his letting them linger as Dean could feel the love they shared. Brooklyn began to pull away but Dean gently pressed her head back to his deepening their kiss. His tongue hungrily running along her teeth and tongue feeling his desire and need for her rapidly rising. He heard a soft moan escape his mouth as he laid her down pressing his body down upon hers. He felt small nimble hands reach inside his shirt feeling every inch of his taut hot body. Brooklyn removed her hands only to pull the obstructive garment off him. Dean helped her as he pulled his body out of the black fabric grabbing and tossing it aside. He returned the favor making quick work of her slate grey shirt pulling and tossing it with ease.

Dean lifted her up anxiously removing the black bra and staring hungrily at her naked upper body. A soft moan was elicited from Brooklyn's mouth as she felt his full soft lips kiss and caress her neck and collar bone. To Dean it was heaven feeling her soft skin against his, feeling the heat upon his lips as he slowly moved further still until he reached those waiting breasts. Taking his time, Dean traced his tongue around the nipples kissing each one as he tasted her. She arched her back beneath him, their hips grinding together at the sensations and pleasure she felt. Dean felt his jeans become tighter as she pressed her body tight with his. His hands massaging and teasing her breasts as his mouth continued its journey downward.

Dean kissed her stomach along the hem of her jeans as he continued his tender touch. Brooklyn shivered as she felt his fingers ghost along her jeans before feeling her jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped. Dean grinned as he watched her face in an expression of pure joy and lust as he slid a hand inside her pants feeling the soft skin that awaited him. A rush of air escaped her lips as she felt his rough but loving hand feeling her sensitive skin and the wetness that was pooling. Brooklyn arched her hips up begging for him to remove the last of her clothing.

"I need you, Dean…" she whispered with half shut eyes. Her lover grabbed and removed the garments that stood between him and what he wanted. Dean was in awe of her as she lay upon the bed, her naked body waiting for him to take. She was so beautiful beneath him with her auburn hair sprawled all around her face. He felt his lust and want for her reaching its breaking point as he fumbled with his own jeans tugging them down almost rolling off the bed in the process. Brooklyn giggled as she saw him fight to free himself finally succeeding as he stood before her.

Dean lowered his body carefully onto hers claiming her mouth with his in a fierce passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing and running along one another as Dean ran his hands across her body feeling almost drunk on her essence. She was intoxicating and hot and his alone. Dean slowly parted her legs with his knee as he slowly and methodically eased his weeping dick inside her. He remained still for several moments wanting to feel the hot wet tightness of her body encircling him. Brooklyn gripped his hips pulling him down on her allowing her to adjust herself for him.

"Brook…" he whispered slowly thrusting in and out of her. It felt so right being here with her, it felt right making love to her. Their bodies collided with desperation and hunger as whispers of undying love were carried through the air. Brooklyn wrapped her legs and arms around his waist afraid to let him go. She wanted him to know she wouldn't let go that she would always be there for him and he would never be alone.

"I'll never abandon you, Dean" she whispered in his ear. He swore he felt his heart swell as they remained connected together physically and spiritually. Brooklyn cried out as she felt her orgasm rush through her body. Her body tightened up as she felt the dampness pooling between them.

"Dean!" she screamed out over and over as the sexual frenzy she felt took over her being. Dean could only moan as she crashed her hips hard against his. He felt her release on his cock as he felt himself tighten announcing his own climax was coming. Brooklyn grabbed his tight ass pushing him harder against her. She growled as their sweat slicked bodies continued their intense lover's dance. Dean's breathing became harder and erratic as he felt his orgasm surge through his body, feeling his hot sticky release explode inside her as he continued thrusting pushing it deeper still. Brooklyn tightened her grip on him as she felt him mark her inside. Their hearts racing wildly as they finally felt their orgasm peaks slowly decrease. Dean felt his lover's arms keep him tight as he rested his head upon her chest. Brooklyn stroked his damp hair kissing it, not caring they were coated in sweat and sex.

She closed her eyes breathing in his scent. No matter how many times she inhaled it, she never tired of his essence as it filled her being. They were connected in body and soul as they remained interconnected. Dean leaned into her hand as she stroked his hair and neck. He truly loved her and now asked himself why he didn't open up more to her. She had bared a well guarded secret of her own trusting him with it as if it was his own.

Dean lifted himself up and off Brooklyn easing his larger form beside her small one. As they lay there side by side, she found herself getting lost in those perfect green orbs. Dean stretched his arm out until his hand was stroking her face. Brooklyn leaned in his touch kissing the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Brook, for not opening up to you. I'm afraid you will leave me and I will be left alone again" he said softly as she smiled over at him.

"Don't be sorry. For years you have kept your heart guarded afraid of having it ripped. You've felt that you've always been unworthy of love and being loved. But you are worthy; your soul is so bright and beautiful. You truly are worthy of love. Not feeling worthy of such an emotion is what has kept you alone."

She was right as her body beside his was proof all in its own. Brooklyn loved him; truly loved him and he had finally seen it. Here was a woman who took him for the bad and good sides of him and loved him unconditionally. Dean pulled her in closer wanting to feel her body pressed with his. He wrapped his legs and arms around her never wanting to let her go. Brooklyn leaned in kissing him deeply with everything she had to offer him.

"I love you, Dean Winchester, with everything my heart has to give you" Brooklyn whispered feeling her body begin to give in to sleep. Dean felt a tear roll down his face as he watched her sleep. But it wasn't a tear of sadness, but a tear of joy.

"You have my heart, Brooklyn Ravenwood, and you always will" he whispered in her ear.

**Ok gang next update soon!! Thanks for reading!!!!**


	23. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 1: Bad Vibes

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am only borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!! Your support is greatly appreciated.

_Brooklyn has unpleasant encounter of the Jo kind…._

Jo had been washing dishes as the familiar Impala pulled up. Her mood instantly brightened as she saw Dean stepping out of the car with Sam in tow. She hurried upstairs to change hoping to catch his eye once again. In her rush, Jo failed to see the auburn haired woman stepping out of the passenger side and into the arms of a waiting Dean.

"So this is the Roadhouse? Are you sure Ellen won't mind? I mean I only met her once and that was in Saint Louis" Dean put a finger to Brooklyn's lips smiling down at her. He loved it when she started rambling like that as for some reason he found it sexy with her. He leaned in kissing her before taking her hand and leading her up the steps and inside.

Jo continued to admire herself in her mirror. She was in her tightest jeans and lowest cropped shirt she had on showing as much skin as the law would allow. Jo grinned back at the woman in the mirror knowing this would catch Dean's attention for sure. Once she was satisfied with herself, Jo hurried down the steps and rounded the corner. She could hear Dean and Sam's voices along with her mother's. But there was another voice, one she had never heard before. It was a female voice to which Jo felt her anxiety rising as she entered the main bar area to see the brother, her mom and an auburn haired woman with Dean's arm around her waist holding her tight.

What the fuck was this!? Who was this little tramp and why was she hanging all over her Dean!? Jo marched straight for the group turning her angry stride into a seductive saunter as she coyly placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean and Brooklyn turned to see Jo standing there. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow seeing the younger woman dressed in the tight jeans and low cut shirt. It was a pathetic sight as she knew this girl wanted Dean's attention.

"Hi Dean" she whispered placing her hands on her hips accentuating her curves and other features. Dean merely looked at her as she fought to keep his attention.

"Hi Jo" Dean said in a neutral tone. His flat tone stung as Jo didn't hide her frustration. Dean merely stood there as he turned to Brooklyn his face lighting up.

"Jo, I want you to meet Brooklyn. Brooklyn this is Jo, Ellen's daughter" Brooklyn extended her hand.

"Hi, Jo, good to meet you" Brooklyn said kindly only to have Jo turn and storm off in a huff. She looked at Ellen with a raised eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

Dean ran his hand down his face. He had a feeling Jo would act like this. Sighing, he turned to Brooklyn holding her hands.

"Brook, I'm so sorry for Jo acting like that. She has had this huge crush on me and I thought she had finally gotten over it. Guess I was fooling myself thinking she had." Brooklyn nodded her head realizing she had a battle on her hands with Ellen's daughter. No matter, she was ready for a fight if Jo wanted it. But she hoped that Jo would show some civility towards her while they stayed here. But any hopes would soon go down in a ball of flames.

Dean was unloading his bags when he heard the quiet tread of footsteps and arms snake around his waist. Dean grinned at the contact.

"Hey, baby, I wondered where you…" his face fell immediately when he saw Jo standing there. Dean broke free from her arms with a look of shock and disgust on his face. Jo looked confused as Dean backed away from her.

"What, I'm not good enough for you anymore?! What does that little bitch have that I don't Dean!? I never stopped loving you! Why won't you say you love me?" Dean shook his head in shock.

"Jo, you're crazy. I never loved you. I am in love with Brooklyn and with her now. She is the best damn thing to walk into my life." His words didn't deter the younger woman as she blocked his way out with a mad look in her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, Dean. I know you love me and that bitch convinced you that you don't love me."

Just then Ellen came up as she heard her daughter's harsh words. She rushed in grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry Dean, excuse us" she pushed her daughter out into the hallway. Jo saw the anger flashing in her mother's eyes as she spoke bluntly.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, girl, but you better wise up. Dean is in love with Brooklyn and she is in love with him. What happened between you two was in the past. Reality check, Dean is not interested in you. Now come on, we need to get things ready for open." Before she could protest, Ellen dragged her daughter downstairs as Brooklyn was headed up. She looked up to see Ellen dragging Jo with her and Ellen was looking a bit pissed. As Jo stormed by her, Brooklyn saw the pure unadulterated hatred in the younger woman's eyes. Brooklyn had a feeling she had better watch her back as Jo seemed to be a very unstable woman when it came to Dean.

Taking a deep breath she continued up the stairs feeling Jo's eyes burning into the back of her head. When she entered the room she was sharing with Dean, she saw the hunter agitated as he was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Brooklyn closed and locked the door before sitting next to him. Dean came out of his trance as he felt her body pressed against his.

"Dean? Are you okay?" She asked holding him in her arms. Dean maneuvered his larger form so he could face her. Cupping her face in his hands, Dean smiled at her as he leaned down taking her lips into a hot searing kiss. Brooklyn pulled back as Dean looked at her with bewilderment.

"What?" He asked softly with a trace of lust in his voice.

"What if someone hears us?"

He leaned back in kissing her before answering. "We'll be really quiet" he whispered taking her mouth in his. He didn't care if Jo heard them. He was with Brooklyn. Period.

Dean gently lowered her on the bed putting her hands over her head as he pulled her shirt up and over her head kissing the soft skin beneath sending shivers up her spine. Brooklyn quietly moaned as Dean reached around unhooking and slowly pulling her bra away letting the spaghetti straps tickle her skin. This only excited her more as the satin material made its way down her arms until it lay on the floor. She felt his mouth taking in her breast sucking the nipple until it was erect. Dean felt her arch her back and hips against his grinding into the denim driving him wild with lust. She felt him moan as he played with the other breast while his calloused yet gentle hands caressed her waist and abs teasing along the hemline of her tight jeans. Brooklyn reached up ripping his shirt off his body feeling the hot taut skin that craved her soft touch. She ran her fingers over his body as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans sliding her hand down until her soft hand was wrapped around Dean's weeping erection. Brooklyn slowly pumped him as he kissed her neck and shoulders tasting her skin on his lips. The taste intoxicating to his senses as he felt himself drunk on her essence. He looked down at her crashing his mouth to hers running his tongue in her mouth and massaging his tongue with hers.

As they remained locked in their fiery kiss, Dean reached between them gently removing her hand as he unhooked and unzipped her jeans wanting to feel the bare skin that waited beneath. As she felt his hand slide inside, Brooklyn elevated her hips wanting her lover to get a better feel of her body. Dean groaned as his hand felt the bare soft hot skin beneath. He could feel the wetness that was pooling rapidly in response to his fingers sliding between her legs.

Dean broke their kiss looking deep into those bright grey pools. What he saw took his breath away. He saw pure true and unconditional love. Love that she held for him and only him. It touched him deeply seeing her soul exposed before him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered with alarm in her voice. Dean only grinned back leaning in closer whispering in her ear.

"Nothing's wrong, Brook. Everything is perfect with you here." Her heart pounded loudly at his words. She pressed his mouth back down in hers taking control over him feeling him succumb to her will. Brooklyn yanked his jeans and boxers off letting Dean step out of them and climbing onto her.

"My turn" he growled pulling off her jeans and boy shorts feeling her wiggle out of the restrictive clothing until all that remained was her naked body. He took in the sight below him seeing her curves and every muscle in her body. Brooklyn saw the lust and hunger raging in his green orbs knowing he could see her own lust and hunger rising as she looked up at his hot body. It was all hers and nobody else's including Jo. The thought made her grin wider as Dean pressed his body tight with hers. He seized her mouth within his in a carnal hunger and fiery passion as he grabbed her legs running his hands up and down her hips and thighs.

Dean felt Brooklyn shifting her hips against his wanting him inside her.

"Dean…" she whispered sending shivers up and down his body. He wanted her and he wanted her now! Dean slid a hand between her legs sliding two fingers inside her feeling the hot wet sweetness that awaited him. He felt Brooklyn shifting her hips as he slid his fingers in and out of her pumping her as his other hand grabbed her ass. He continued kissing and thrusting until he couldn't take it any longer. Dean removed his fingers and released her ass and parted her legs wider as he eased in taking her. Brooklyn quietly sighed as they slowly made love. She wanted him to go slow and make it last. Dean felt his soul getting lost in hers as Brooklyn felt hers getting lost in his.

"God you're beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn felt her body taking Dean as he thrusted in and out her slow and gentle. She closed her eyes at his lips pressed upon her neck.

"I love you, Dean" she whispered kissing the spot below his ear. His continuous thrusts over her sweet spot caused the fiery orgasm to rise faster within her. He felt her hips moving with his, increasing the sensations he felt. A few more thrusts and Brooklyn could no longer fight it as she felt the mind blowing orgasm rack her body. Her body shook and rocked as Dean felt her tighten up and come around him. The shaking of her small body beneath his drove his own orgasm to rise rapidly. Brooklyn quietly cried out as she continued to ride out her sexual high beneath him feeling tears roll down her face. She buried her face in his neck muffling her cries. Dean grinned seeing the pure pleasure she was feeling. He wrapped his arms around her whispering soothing words.

"That's it, Brook, just ride it out. I have ya, baby…" Dean felt his own orgasm rock his body as he felt his hot sticky release filling his lover. He elicited a small moan feeling his body shake and tremble. Brooklyn kissed him deeply as they rode out the remnants of their sexual bliss together. Their hips thrusted together slowing until they lay still remaining connected to one another. Dean pressed his forehead to hers placing continuous kisses upon her lips. Brooklyn ran her fingers through short blonde hair feeling the soft short tresses graze her skin.

They turned on their sides as they remained lost in one another's eyes. Brooklyn could see forever in those sharp green depths. For once he was baring all and not holding back anything which touched her. As Dean gazed in those striking grey orbs he could see forever. He could stay lost in those stunning windows to her soul seeing the tenderness and compassion. As they lay in one another's arms, sleep beckoned them.

Dean pulled up the thin blanket up and around them looking at Brooklyn laying there beside him. Her lips in a sweet smile and her eyes half lidded. He laid down beside her reaching out and stroking her sweat covered face. Dean couldn't remember the last time they had such mind blowing sex other than the time in the Impala.

As they laid there, Dean realized he could easily see himself with her for the rest of his life. She was his partner, friend and lover and he couldn't see his life without her not since that night in Marquette. He realized what he wanted to do for her and it was huge. He would place a few phone calls when she wasn't around and put things in motion. He smiled to himself anticipating her reaction to when he surprised her.

"I love you Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood" he whispered before falling asleep.

As the lovers slept, Jo stood outside the locked door with pure hate and disgust in her heart as her hands balled into tight fists. That little tramp was in there running her hands all over what was rightfully hers! Dean was hers first and she was determined to rip the couple apart by any means possible.

"Enjoy your time with him, Ravenbitch. Soon he'll be in my arms where he belongs!" She growled before turning to leave. Little did she know that Sam heard every hateful word. He couldn't believe her. What the Hell was wrong with that girl?! Her crush had evolved into a full blown obsession and a dangerous one at that. He needed to warn Brook and Dean before Jo could do something drastic.

Looking to see if Jo was still in the hall, Sam headed downstairs to keep an eye on her and run interference for them. For once his brother was truly happy and Sam didn't want to see that ripped apart. As he entered the bar area he didn't see Jo anywhere as he wandered from the tables and stools into the back kitchen not seeing her there. Sam walked out the front door just in time to see Jo speed off in Ellen's car. He hurried back inside towards his brother's room.

**Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing! What will Jo do to Brooklyn and Dean!?**


	24. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 2: Malicious Plan

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading and reviewing: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!

_Jo puts her plan into action…._

Jo knocked on the door looking around the porch seeing the various totems and protective emblems strewn about. As she took in the various items, the door unlocked and opened up as a middle aged woman stood before the younger woman. Her blue eyes sharp yet deep revealing knowledge and power that Jo could only dream of possessing. The woman motioned for Jo to enter shutting the door behind the younger woman. Jo turned to face the witch knowing she could help her with her little problem.

"Tell me, child, what is it you want?"

"I wish to rid myself of a pest. An auburn haired grey eyed pest to be exact." The witch's eyes showed recognition knowing who Jo spoke of.

"The Ravenwood woman" the witch stated in a matter of fact manner seeing the look of disgust splash across Jo's face at the mere mention of the hunter's name. The witch knew what Jo would need to take care of her problem. Walking to the large cabinet, the witch began grabbing bottles and pouches placing what she needed on the wooden table. Jo quietly observed the woman mixing together various herbs and powders and adding what appeared to be several small bones and one black crystal in a small leather pouch. The witch then pulled the drawstring tight sealing the contents before placing it over the black candle that was burning on the table. The witch closed her eyes as she chanted in an ancient tongue that was foreign to Jo's ears. As the witch continued chanted a coal black smoke came from the bag emitting a foul acrid smell that burned Jo's nostrils.

The witch opened her eyes which were now hazy and glossy. She beckoned Jo to her extending the bag outward. As Jo reached for it, the witch grabbed her hand piercing her finger.

"What the Hell are you…" Jo didn't finish as she saw her blood being smeared upon the bag as the sorceress placed the hex bag in the palm of her hand.

"This is a very powerful hex so tread wisely when using this against your enemy" the woman warned Jo with hard serious eyes. Jo slowly nodded handing her a small wad of cash then turning to leave.

Jo sat in the car looking at the hex bag thinking of how to use it against Brooklyn without getting caught. As she thought about it, an idea struck her as she felt a sinister grin form upon her lips. She knew exactly how to do it and when.

Sam hurried up the stairs hoping to catch Dean or Brooklyn. He had to tell them what he overheard Jo saying before speeding off. He stopped at the closed door knocking as he fought for air.

"Dean? Brooklyn? I need to talk to both of you" he said hearing movement on the other side followed by moaning and muffled voices. Sam swore those two were rabbits with as much screwing as they did. As he was ready to turn and leave the door clicked and opened up as Brooklyn stood out in the hall in Dean's shirt.

"Where's the fire, Sam?" She asked looking around seeing nothing fixing her gaze back on Sam. His dark orbs were filled with worry as he stood there. Brooklyn could see that this was something serious so she turned to look back at Dean who was still in bed with the cover off his body looking at her with those green eyes begging her to join him. She jerked her head in Sam's direction to which responded "Whatever it is Sam it can wait."

Before he could open his mouth, Dean jumped off the bed not caring if his brother saw him naked and pulled Brooklyn back in the room shutting the door. Brooklyn flashed a sympathetic look at the younger Winchester as the door was slammed shut and locked. Sam stormed off in frustration as he would try again to warn them about Jo even if it meant interrupting them.

Brooklyn stood there with her arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. Dean ran his hands on her arms and shoulders finding it hot to see her in his shirt.

"What did you do that for? Sam needed to talk to us, Dean" she said sternly as Dean leaned in kissing and biting at her neck. She tried hard to resist his lustful advances but found herself start to give in to him. Dean picked her up taking her mouth in his all the while carrying her to the bed. He held her upright pulling his shirt off her before laying her back down. He crashed his mouth against hers forcing his tongue in her mouth running it along hers as he slowly took her.

Sam was on the phone deep in conversation when he heard Brooklyn and Dean's voices coming down the stairs.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later."

Sam snapped his phone shut seconds before the couple appeared at the bar. Sam took another drink of his pop as it was too early in the day for beer.

"I really need to talk to you two and this time you will listen. Jo is up to something. I overheard her in the hallway a few hours ago saying she would do anything to get Brooklyn out of the way. Dean, she is obsessed with you. So obsessed that she will do whatever it takes to get rid of Brooklyn. This is what I was trying to tell you earlier but you decided getting laid was more important."

Brooklyn felt sick all over as Sam's words set in. She lowered herself on the stool next to Sam looking at him in disbelief. Jo would be willing to commit murder if that mean she was out of the picture. Brooklyn closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb. She would need to be on guard all the time now even when Jo wasn't present. Maybe she had a protection spell that would counteract any dark magic that Jo may use. Brooklyn rushed upstairs to retrieve her book hoping she could find something. Upon returning downstairs she dropped her book and flipped through the faded and worn pages.

"There's gotta be something in here. My ancestors were masters in casting spells for protection and good. Let's see here…" Brooklyn continued flipping though the tome until she found something. Her grey eyes lit up looking at Dean and Sam in success.

"Here!" She said excitedly pointing out the spell. It was in Latin but Brooklyn could read it as easily as she could English. Quickly she looked through what she would need seeing everything they needed was in the Impala or in her bag.

"Dean could get these from the Impala and meet me upstairs?" Dean nodded and hurried out as Brooklyn hurried upstairs. Sam turned to join her but his phone rang. Seeing the number, he answered it.

"Yeah, she's still here. She found a protection spell to fight any dark energy. Yeah I'll make sure everything is taken care of." Sam shut the phone as a small hint of black flashed in his eyes. He turned his head to see Dean placing some of the items on the bar.

"Hey Sammy would you take these up to Brook? I need to grab a few more items" Sam nodded as his brother hurried back out for one last trip. Sam grabbed the items but removing one item that was vital to the spell. He removed the two parcels of sea salt and dumped them down the drain before heading upstairs and replacing them with two small stones. Brooklyn was setting everything up when Sam entered.

"Dean had to grab a few more items so he asked me to bring these up" He handed the items to her as she added them to the already lit mixing bowl. The ancient dish was embedded with various protection symbols from every known faith past and present. Dean soon followed with the last of the items handing them to Brooklyn as she started the incantation. The boys watched as she moved her hands flawlessly and fluidly over the items speaking softly in Latin. Dean thought it was hot the way she spoke in the ancient tongue. It sounded so smooth and flowed perfectly from her lips in the hushed tones she used.

Once she was finished, Brooklyn poured the blue liquid into three separate cups handing two to the brothers. Dean sniffed it making a bitter face.

"You want us to drink this!?" Dean asked with an expression to match his tone. Brooklyn looked up at him giving him his answer.

"Dean, if Jo is out to get me then I want all of us to be covered. There's no telling what she will try." Dean nodded his head and took the liquid like a shot. It had a sweet tint to it as the thick liquid coated his throat. He swore it tasted like…

"Chocolate. I added a few pieces of Hershey's chocolate bar to it to make it more palatable" Brooklyn said seeing the expression that crossed Dean's face. He had been expecting a bitter taste but was pleasantly surprised to find the taste was smooth and sweet.

"Doesn't that affect the spell?" Dean asked. Brooklyn smiled at him shaking her head.

"How do you think Markus got me to drink the stuff when I was younger?" She waggled her eyebrows at the boys as she gulped her own dose down. Sam brought up the rear taking his own dose finding it not all that bad.

"I'll be downstairs at the bar" Dean said with Sam on his heels. Brooklyn sighed as she cleaned up and joined the guys downstairs. She felt relief sweep over her knowing they would be safe from any attack Jo was planning.

Jo pulled in the drive seeing no one was around as she hopped up out of Ellen's car. With the hex bag in hand, Jo quietly entered the Roadhouse taking the back hall so Dean and the others wouldn't see her. She headed up the stairs towards the room Dean and Brooklyn shared feeling her anger and hatred for the female hunter spreading the closer she got towards the room. Sneaking around the room, Jo found the perfect place to hide the bag. Pulling back a board on the window seat, she placed the small pouch up underneath a wood beam pushing it all the way back so no one would find it. Carefully replacing the board back and covering it with the cushion, Jo headed downstairs to enact the next phase of her plan.

The hunters were downstairs talking with Ellen when Jo entered the room. Everyone looked up at her as the blonde woman approached the group smiling at them with the sweetest most innocent smile she could muster. Brooklyn wasn't fooled by the charade. She could sense the malice and pure hate she harbored towards the older hunter lurking beneath the surface. But still she didn't say anything but observed what Jo said and did as she sat down next to Dean. He sat rigid reaching out and grabbing Brooklyn's hand as if he was testing her to see her reaction. Jo merely sat there in the same expression as she spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for the shitty attitude. It wasn't fair to Brooklyn that I was being a total and absolute bitch today. Brooklyn, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. So are we cool?"

Brooklyn kept a neutral face while listening to Jo voice her apologies. Brooklyn knew she was still seething beneath the surface but kept her suspicions to herself as she accepted Jo's attempt to make peace.

"Yeah, Jo, we're cool" Brooklyn said taking a drink of her pop looking at the younger woman with calm grey eyes. She looked over at Dean taking another drink and extending her hand.

"Can I drive the Metallicar to grab some things for dinner tonight?" Brooklyn had been itching to drive the Impala ever since they met. She knew Dean was very protective of his baby but he also knew she was a good driver and could match any stunt driver in skills and stamina. Dean looked at her seeing those grey eyes begging to see those keys come her way. He knew he couldn't say no to those soft eyes as he found himself pulling the keys out and placing them in her hand closing her fingers around them.

"I will treat her with kid gloves" she said kissing him before heading off. Dean jumped up to watch his baby surge off into town. Little did he know what awaited Brooklyn as she drove down the highway.

Brooklyn felt all giddy inside when she got in the car and started the ignition feeling the engine rumbling beneath her. It was like being a kid in a candy store when she shifted gears and drove off into town. She was going to make sure that nothing happened to his car. When she reached the highway, Brooklyn felt a sharp pain in her arm but shook it off as she headed south. But the further she continued the greater the intensity and duration of the pain as it spread to her chest cutting off her breathing. She pulled over panicking as her vision turned blurry unable to make out anything. Brooklyn clutched her chest tight with one hand as she reached for her phone. Her fingertips danced along it gripping the smooth phone and dragging it towards her. Brooklyn forced her eyes open squinting in a pained attempt to dial Dean.

Sweat poured over her body and her hands shook unabated as Brooklyn fought to dial his number. She cried out his name rolling over on her back fighting to breathe finally punching in the numbers and hitting send.

The sounds of Metallica came from his phone as Dean saw it was Brooklyn's number.

"Brook?"

"Dean…Help" she fought to say in between bouts of piercing pain. She cried out feeling as if she was on fire and her heart was burning in her chest. She felt her body slipping into unconsciousness with the last thing she heard was Dean's panicked voice.

"Brooklyn, where are you?! Brook!? Brook!" Dean slammed the phone shut his face lit in panic and fear.

"Jo, I need your mom's keys" he demanded. Jo handed him the keys as he raced out the door and towards the car gunning the engine. Sam raced out the door to see his brother speed away. Jo secretly hoped that he wouldn't make it in time to save his precious Brooklyn. Whatever the witch put in the pouch it seemed to have an immediate effect on the hunter.

Dean raced down the highway as the familiar looking Impala came into view alongside the road. He slammed on the brakes stopping behind the Impala not seeing Brooklyn when he initially ran up to it. His heart stopped when he saw her sprawled out across the front seat motionless. He could see the beads of sweat on her pale ashen face. In her hand was her phone. Dean threw the door open holding her in his arms. He could barely feel a pulse on her and her breathing shallow and erratic.

"Brooklyn…" Dean said seeing her unresponsive. He moved her over so he could drive his baby into town. He held her close keeping a hand on her neck to make sure she had a pulse. He could feel the iron grip over his emotions slipping with every passing second. He hurried into town seeing the hospital on the outskirts. Dean made a hard left as the Impala came to a sudden stop. Carrying her in his arms, Dean rushed through the doors crying out for help. The staff took her from his arms carrying her away. He stood there numbly merely acknowledging the presence of the nurse that came up beside him.

"Sir, we need to ask you a few questions. Sir, are you alright?" Her older brown eyes looked into his darkened green ones. She led him to a chair where she started to ask him questions.

"Was she conscious when you found her?"

"No" he mumbled.

"She was pale and ashen and really sweaty" he felt the tears roll down his face not giving a damn if a stranger saw him. All he wanted as Brooklyn back in his arms.

While Dean sat in feeling numb all over, Brooklyn was fighting to live. The doctors were able to keep her stable but she had yet to regain consciousness. They ordered the usual barrage of tests hoping to find out what had done this to someone so young and healthy.

She was wheeled into ICU under 24 hour surveillance while the physicians strived to keep her alive. Dean was seated with his hands over his face when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Hetfield? I'm Doctor Emerson, the head ER physician. I wanted to talk to you about your girlfriend."

The older Hispanic looking man sat down beside him seeing the younger man was in a great deal of mental anguish. He hoped this news would ease that pain.

"We determined that Brooklyn suffered a massive heart attack which is strange considering her age and health. But from what we could tell on the cat scan she suffered no brain damage from loss of oxygen as you brought her in just in the nick of time. But she is stable but we are watching her in ICU."

"Can I go see her?" Dean asked weakly. Dr. Emerson smiled nodding his head. "I'll take you to her room."

Dean felt his heart drop when he saw her on the hospital bed with the tubes and machines hooked up to her. The IV dripped constantly as the heart monitor beeped steadily which Dean took as a good sign. He sat down beside her taking her limp hand in his own. Dean kissed the top of her hand then placed it to his cheek rubbing it against her hand.

"Brook, I know you can hear me. What happened to you? Who did this to you? I'm out here without you and it kills me inside. Please wake up, Brook, for me? I love you so much and…" he got choked up with tears as seeing the sight of her so frail and vulnerable overwhelmed him. Dean sobbed quietly into the bed holding her hand tight to his own.

Dean silently vowed to remain by her side until she woke up. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she came back to the world of the living. He heard his phone ring in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw it was Ellen calling.

"Ellen? It's Dean. Something happened to Brooklyn and I'm here at the hospital."

**Ok gang next chap up soon!!!!! Don't worry, things will get better I promise. **


	25. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 3: Assassin

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everybody out there that has been following and supporting these stories and characters: YOU ARE ALL THE GREATEST!!!!

_Dean remains by Brooklyn's side unwilling to leave…_

"What do you mean she's in the hospital, Dean!? What happened!?" Ellen's panicked voice boomed over the phone. Dean took a deep breath before answering her.

"The doctors said she had a massive heart attack and if I hadn't brought her in…" his voice started shaking on the other end as Dean felt the onslaught of tears cascade down his face.

Ellen stood there in silence with her hand over her mouth in shock. Brooklyn was just fine when she saw her earlier this afternoon. How could she be in such dire straits? Who would do such a thing? Ellen would soon get her answer when Jo came through the door beaming from ear to ear. Jo stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her mother's face.

"Mom, what's wrong!? Did something happen to Dean!?" Her voice cracking. Ellen could only look at her daughter with contempt. Her attention went back to Dean as he starting speaking again.

"Your car is alongside the highway, I didn't know what to do…" Ellen gently cut him off.

"Dean it's alright. My car is the least of your worries right now. How is she?"

Dean swallowed the large lump in his throat as he started forming his words. "She's…she's stable for now. I'm staying here in the meantime. Dr. Emerson said I could and he said she could wake up at any moment…" Ellen could hear a small bit of hope in his voice as she too hoped Brooklyn would wake up.

"Dean, stay there and I'll be by with some clothes and other things for you okay?" Ellen could hear Dean sniffle as he slowly responded.

"Thanks, Ellen." Dean closed his phone and held Brooklyn's hand trying to will her to wake up. He was determined to find out how this happened and who was responsible only Dean already knew who was behind this. His trance was broken when an orderly wheeled a spare cot in the room for him even though Dean didn't intend to use it much. The young man offered a sympathetic smile before leaving him alone once again with Brooklyn. Dean didn't want anyone else in the room but he. The hunter kept his green eyes on the unconscious woman on the bed before him unaware that Ellen had stepped in the doorway. The older woman found the scene before her eyes tragic as she observed Dean remaining vigilant by Brooklyn's side. Ellen knew how deep Dean's feelings went for her when they met in Saint Louis and his bedside vigil only cemented what Ellen already realized.

"Dean?" She said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean slowly turned to see Ellen standing there with his bag in her hand. He forced a weak smile while she placed the duffel next to the cot. She took a seat in the chair next to him looking over at Brooklyn with sad eyes.

"She hasn't moved, Ellen. I just want her to wake up." Dean rubbed her hand hoping the stimulation would have an effect on Brooklyn. Ellen placed a supportive hand on his shoulder trying to be strong for her friend. She sat there unsure of what to say to him knowing what ever words she spoke wouldn't change the fact Brooklyn was still lying on the bed with tubes in her arms and in a false state of slumber. Dean kept rubbing her hand kissing it every so often holding out on the chance she would eventually come around and he would see those bright grey eyes again.

"Brook, I know you can hear me and I want you to know I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna stay here until you wake up and look at me with those grey eyes I love so much. So just please wake up."

Ellen decided it was time to leave Dean as he would be alright. She rose and squeezed his shoulder once more before exiting. She knew Jo was behind this and the realization had been like a blow to the chest. She thought she raised her daughter better than that. How did she not see the signs that something was wrong? Well Ellen wasn't going to let an innocent woman die because of her daughter's sick obsession. Walking out of the ER, she saw her ride waiting for her. Hopping in, she turned to the driver, Matt, and quietly instructed him to take her to her car. Matt nodded as they headed out back onto the highway.

Jo paced around furiously hating that her mother had sped off without telling her where she went. And why had Dean not returned?! He couldn't be at the hospital, could he? Whey wasn't he here seeking solace in her arms?! Even as a fucking vegetable that bitch still had a tight hold over what was rightfully hers! Well that was going to change and fast. Grabbing her phone, she punched in a set of numbers listening as the phone rang several times before the voice on the other end picked up.

"Hey, it's me."

"Jo! And to what do I owe this honor?"

"Let's cut to the chase. Brooklyn Ravenwood is at the Missoula Memorial Hospital and I need her dead. Think you can do that?" She said impatiently waiting for an answer.

"How do you want it to end?"

"Make it look natural like a stroke or something. And remember to not leave a shred of evidence that can be traced back. Understand?!"

"Loud and clear, Jo." The voice went silent as Jo let a smirk cross her face. Now all she had to do was wait as she knew Dean wouldn't want to see her. At least not right now anyways but soon his precious Brooklyn would never wake up and she would be there to help him pick up the pieces like it should be.

As the unknown assassin made his or her way towards the hospital, Dean was still in the same position as he was when Ellen left. His hand absently moving up and down upon her warm one refusing to give up the hope she would eventually awaken. His devotion paid off as he felt a few fingers begin moving almost searching for him. Dean looked up to see those sharp grey orbs looking back at him. Dean felt his heart racing and his body tremble upon seeing Brooklyn awake. A faint smile crossed her face as if to tell him she was okay and she was there now.

"Dean…" she whispered feeling his hand tighten around hers careful not to squeeze the IV line. He sat up and leaned over stroking the soft auburn tresses and warm soft skin of her face. Dean saw her react to this affectionate gesture by leaning into his touch letting a small moan escape her mouth. Brooklyn felt her energy had been completely drained as she struggled to lift her hand and reach for his face. Dean held her hand, closing his eyes and kissing her palm. He thought she would never come back to him.

"I thought I'd lost you, Brook" he said with a hint of sadness. Brooklyn shook her head slightly, smiling at him.

"No…I'm…Here…Dean…" she managed to say. Even speaking was hard on her body which Dean had noticed right away. He put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, Brook. Save your strength. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She slightly nodded looking up at him. Dean gazed deep into her eyes catching a glimpse into her soul grinning down at her. He kissed her lightly before sitting back down in the hard plastic chair. Brooklyn noticed his discomfort frowning over at him. Dean tilted his head at her noticing the troubled expression across Brooklyn's face.

"Dean…Here" she said making a small gesture with her hand. He shook his head.

"Brook, I don't wanna hurt you." A small half smile edged up on Brooklyn's mouth as she repeated the gesture again.

"You..Won't…Dean." She continued the motion until Dean relented. Who was he trying to fool? He knew he wanted to get close to her. Dean removed his boots and jacket before carefully maneuvering his larger body on the bed beside her. He slowly wrapped her in his arms as he had missed the familiar heat they shared countless times. Dean settled in feeling her feebly try to settle into his body trying to get comfortable. He helped her adjust until she was content and comfortable in his arms. Their tender moment was interrupted by the nurse coming in to check her vitals and IV line. The male R.N. grabbed the syringe that he placed on the counter and proceeded to inject the clear watery liquid in her IV line.

"Dr. Emerson instructed me to give you this pain killer. It will make you really tired so don't be surprised if you fall asleep." He smiled at her before leaving. Dean held her close as they were alone once again. A few moments later another nurse came in with a syringe. Dean looked at the woman in confusion.

"Dr. Emerson is prescribing this pain killer for you, Brooklyn." Dean stopped her sensing something was wrong. Dead wrong.

"How can that be? There was a male nurse in here already that gave her the pain killer" Dean said feeling the panic surge in his body. The female nurse looked at him with a quizzical look.

"We have no male nurses on this shift, sir." Dean looked up at the IV line then down at Brooklyn who was looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes. He saw a pleading look in her eyes before they closed.

"Brooklyn! Brook, stay awake, baby, please! Don't fall asleep! Brook!? Brooklyn!" Dean held her limp body in his arms looking at the nurse. The nurse immediately went into action running for Dr. Emerson and the staff. Dean pleaded with her to wake back up. Dr. Emerson and several nurses entered as they immediately shooed Dean out and started attempts to revive her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The assassin wasn't expecting any company which would throw a wrench in his plans. No matter as once the powerful narcotic did its job, she would never wake up. As he threw the scrubs in the trash along with the fake badge, he hopped in his car and slipped away into the afternoon sun.

Dean could only watch helplessly as the medical staff worked to determine what the assassin had slipped in her IV. His phone rang as it was Sam calling. Dean ignored the call remaining fixed on the hurried movements of the medical staff. He knew Jo had to be stopped before anyone else got hurt. He saw one of the nurses rush out with several vials while the others remained. Dean continued to watch with a heavy heart hoping that they wouldn't lose her.

Several minutes later Dr. Emerson emerged in the waiting room seeing Dean sitting on the hard chair with his hands laced together supporting his head. A haunted look stole his angelic looks as he sat there not focused on anything in particular. The older man sat down next to Dean looking at the exhausted man beside him.

"Mr. Hetfield?" Dean snapped back to reality turning to see gentle brown eyes fixed on him.

"We have her stabilized but she remains unconscious. We are waiting on the test results but my suspicion is that she was injected with a massive amount of a type of narcotic, but which one we don't know until the test results come back and should be by later today or tonight. But for now we will have a guard posted 24/7 so that way no one can get in and out undetected."

Dean sat there with his resting a top his hands still reeling from the wanna be assassin that almost succeeded in killing Brooklyn. But he had heard the doctor's words feeling little relief in what the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" He asked weakly seeing the doctor nod his head and smile at him.

"Of course. You know she may not be conscious, but she can still hear you and feel you beside her."

Dean stood and entered the room hearing the soft beeping of the heart monitor. He felt his emotions try to break through when he laid eyes upon her still on the bed. Moments ago she was awake and talking to him and now she was gone again. This only made Dean more determined than ever to make Jo pay for what she did feeling his anger surge through his entire being. But for now his attention was on Brooklyn for she needed him to be strong and supportive. He seated himself on the bed beside her holding her hand between his larger ones.

"Brook, it's me, Dean. I know you can hear and feel me so listen close. You will make it through this. I know you, you can be one stubborn and tough woman and when you get determined you never back down no matter how hard things get. Remember when we were in Grand Haven and you were so stubborn not to leave the pier? I wanted to pick you up and take you with me but you held fast. And it's that same tenacity that I find so irresistible in you. What can I say? I can't imagine things now without you by my side. You have been there for me through everything even when I royally screwed up. Please just fight and come back, Brook. I love you too much to lose you."

_I hear you Dean and I'm fighting like Hell to come back...Please don't give up…._

Dean sat there rubbing her hand with his thumbs kissing her fingers. He hoped she heard his little proclamation and would fight. Exhaustion began to take over his weary body as Dean slowly crawled onto the large bed, cautious of the tubes latched in her. He draped an arm across her body in an attempt to protect her from anymore malicious attacks. He softly kissed her forehead watching her as his eyes became heavier and harder to keep open until he finally let sleep overcome him.

_The open plains went on for miles as Dean woke up finding himself lying amongst the tall bluestem grass. Sitting up he took notice of the bright blue sky and gentle warm breeze dancing across his face and skin. _

_"Dean…" _

_The hunter turned his head at the sound of the soft voice calling him. His heart raced when he saw her standing there smiling brightly. Brooklyn approached the hunter kneeling down beside him delicately stroking his face. It was as if she had never fallen ill and looked more beautiful than ever. _

_"Brooklyn?" She nodded at him never losing that light in her grey eyes. _

_"Is this a dream?" She softly laughed before nodding her head once again. _

_"I'm afraid so, Dean. I'm still in lockdown in Montana and you are still there by my side refusing to leave me alone. You don't know how much that means to me. I know I can't speak but I am hearing every word you say and I can feel your every caress and touch. The love we share is what will break these dark bonds holding me in. You have to have faith, Dean. Faith that I will make it out of this. Don't give up on me. Don't give up on us." She reached in kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her down with to the earth. He held her tight in his arms refusing to let her leave his sight. _

_"I'll never give up, Brook, not now and not ever" he whispered as things turned blurry. _

Dean jolted awake feeling like his soul had come crashing back in his body. He looked over at Brooklyn who still remained in the same state as when he fell asleep. He remembered the dream vividly hearing her words echoing in his mind loud and clear. He would never surrender to defeat no matter how bad things got. Brooklyn had become his partner in every meaning of the word and he wanted to show her when she got better.

At the Roadhouse, Ellen attempted to keep busy trying to keep her mind off Dean and the pain he was enduring. She had to figure out what Jo did to Brooklyn. As she had continued to busy herself she observed Sam's odd behavior. It was if he was in a daze and not himself. Ellen felt her suspicion rising as she continued to watch Sam at the bar sitting and staring off in the wall.

Sam sat there not feeling like himself. He felt as if he was not in control of his own body like he had taken a backseat observing his body move and behave. His phone rang and his arm extended out grabbing the phone seeing the number on the caller id.

"It's time, Sam."

"I understand."

Sam got up nonchalantly and headed to the door. Ellen hurried to stop the younger hunter by blocking his path. Sam stood there hardening his stare at the older woman.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam. Something's off with you and I'm not letting you go anywhere near Dean or Brooklyn until I find out what."

"Get out of my way, Ellen. I won't ask again" Sam growled reaching out for Ellen. The older woman was anticipating the reaction as she splashed the holy water she had hidden across his face distracting him. She shoved Sam against the table prying his mouth open forcing the rest of the blessed water down his throat. Almost immediately a thick black smoke escaped through Sam's nose and mouth freeing the younger hunter. Sam was breathing hard and looking around confused. Ellen saw the empty stare gone, replaced with recognition. He placed a hand to his head feeling his wet hair and skin.

"Ellen, what happened? Why am I wet?"

"You were under some serious black magic, Sam, and I know who was responsible. Now come on we need to get the hospital."

"The hospital?! What happened!?"

"Jo. That's what" Ellen said bluntly as the hunters hurried out of the house and towards her car. Sam prayed that everything was alright but had the feeling that it wasn't as they neared the hospital.

Sam and Ellen rushed in the ER looking for Brooklyn's room being pointed down the hall by the nurse at the desk. As they entered her room, Sam felt the wind knocked out of him. There was Brooklyn so weak and vulnerable. Dean had assumed the role of her protector by remaining by her side holding her body as close to his as he could. Dean opened his eyes seeing his brother and Ellen standing there. He lifted his head motioning for them to come in and sit. Ellen and Sam sat in the chairs continuing to watch Dean keep Brooklyn safe.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked genuinely confused by the scene.

"Jo, Sam, that's what. Brooklyn had a massive heart attack and then someone tried to kill her by posing as a nurse and jacking with her IV. The tests haven't come back yet but Dr. Emerson suspects a lethal dose of narcotic. I don't think the assassin was expecting me to be here judging by the look on his face when he spotted me. It was like someone was watching over her."

At that instance, Castiel was watching the hunters rally around Brooklyn. The angel knew they were going to need some help in defeating Jo.

**Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing!!! Next update up soon!!!**


	26. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 4: Discovery

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everybody out there that has been supportive and positive in regards to these stories and characters: YOU ALL HAVE BEEN THE VERY BEST!!

_Brooklyn discovers two new powers and prepares to battle Jo…._

Dean continued to remain by Brooklyn's side watching over her hoping that she would soon wake up. A part of him hoped this was all a horrid nightmare from which he had yet to awaken from and when he did Brooklyn would be looking up at him with those wide bright grey orbs that touched his heart and soul whenever they caught his own green ones. But no it wasn't a nightmare. It was a living Hell he was trapped in, helpless in doing anything to bring his Brooklyn back to the world of the living. Jo had vanished in the hours after the attempted assassination and Dean wanted Jo to pay for what she did and pay she would. He didn't care if she was a woman; she lost that little inkling of protection once she crossed the line into attempted murder and for Dean that equaled fair game in his book.

As he gently held her in his arms stroking her arm, a soft brush of air and wings flapping made Dean turn his head to see Castiel standing there with a lost look in those fierce blue eyes. The hunter couldn't determine what the angel was feeling as he masked his emotion behind a face of stone. The seraph approached Dean looking straight at the small form still upon the bed. Dean trained his gaze upon the angel as he sat down beside her placing a hand on her forehead like a parent checking a child for fever. The hunter continued to watch Castiel observing the angel close his eyes and lean his head back. Dean could hear soft melodic chanting flow from the angel's lips as out of the corner of his eye he spotted a soft gentle glow between the angel's hand and Brooklyn's forehead. The seraph remained in the deep meditation like state for several minutes before opening his eyes and removing his hand. Castiel looked over at Dean with a calm neutral expression before silently standing and walking around to the hunter standing over the pair like a silent sentinel.

"What did you do, Cas?" Dean softly asked. The angel merely nodded downward as a soft groan made Dean snap his head back to a sight that he had longed to see.

Brooklyn opened her eyes seeing only shapes and blurs at first but slowly her eyes began to focus allowing her to see two distinct figures stand over her. Dean was at a loss for words, breathless rather as he fought to believe what his eyes were showing him. She was awake! Brooklyn continued to look up into those shocked green eyes that reflected disbelief in them.

"Dean…" she breathed slowly extending a hand upward running her fingers along his smooth jaw line. Her touch snapped Dean back to reality as he listened to what his soul had been telling him all along. A smile of surprise and relief crossed his face as his larger hand covered her smaller one.

"Brooklyn…" he whispered kissing her palm and leaning into it feeling the warmth and velvet touch of her skin against his. Castiel observed the touching scene between the two lovers feeling a small pang within his own heart but kept it to himself. Knowing his charge was going to be fine, Castiel left in a soft breeze and gentle flap of wings. The couple paid no heed to the exit of the angel only focusing on one another. Dean lowered his forehead against hers tracing his fingers through her auburn tresses breathing in the scent of her body wash finding it intoxicating. Brooklyn closed her eyes allowing her other senses to take him in and fill her being. He fought back the stinging tears that he felt coming on as the side he kept hidden began to surface.

"I thought you were lost" he whispered trying to hide the strain in his voice.

"Not lost just needed to find my way back" she whispered back.

Dean smiled feeling the tears fall down his face unable to hold back the impending flood not caring if Brooklyn saw him so vulnerable and open. She raised an arm running her hand along his back in a soothing and comforting manner. Dean slowly adjusted his strong frame making himself comfortable next to her. She snuggled into his body burying her head into the crook of his neck. Dean leaned in kissing her neck feeling a heavy burden being lifted from his soul.

"Jo will pay for this…" Dean vowed to himself holding Brooklyn close to him.

Dean stayed in the hospital with Brooklyn until she was finally released several days later. The hunter, with a little help from Castiel, created a hex bag for her own protection. They were still unable to locate the source of the dark magic that continued to hold Brooklyn under its grasp but Dean had the steel resolve to find and destroy it. Fortunately for him, he would not have to tear the Roadhouse apart as Castiel pulled something from beneath his tan jacket.

"I found this up underneath the window bench in the room you two share. Jo wanted to make sure Brooklyn suffered greatly and she got her wish" Dean salt and burned the tiny instrument of evil seeing a grayish purple hued smoke rise up as the small bag crackled and burned within the purifying flames. Brooklyn watched it burn wanting to exact her own form of payback against the would be murderer. Dean turned to see her cold hard grey eyes fixated on the smoldering pile in the trash can observing her hands ball into tight fists. As her small hands closed within themselves Castiel noticed the vase sitting on the dresser begin to shake violently the tighter her fists got. The cheap decoration rattled loud enough to garner Dean's attention as it suddenly flew across the room shattering into several jagged pieces before crashing to the floor into many more shards.

Brooklyn blinked her eyes slowing turning to see the rubble strewn upon the floor staring blankly at the broken pieces. She took a slow deep breath uncurling her hands and lowered herself onto the bed harboring a distant look in her grey eyes. It was if something had taken over, possessed her and used some freaky Jedi mind trick. Castiel knew better however. Being a daughter of Gabriel meant that she had inherited certain abilities and powers and this was but one of them. Dean sat down beside Brooklyn lifting her head to meet his gaze. The lost look in her eyes faded away replaced with recognition.

"What just happened?" The hunter asked darting her eyes at Dean and Castiel for answers.

"Uh, well Obi Wan, it seems that you pulled a Jedi mind trick and made that vase fly across the room" he pointed at the pile on the floor. Brooklyn rubbed her forehead feeling a sudden headache come on. She grimaced in pain feeling the sharp shooting pain behind her eyes and spread to her temples. What was wrong with her?

Dean saw the pain she was in and gently lowered her on the bed running to get her a cold cloth. Castiel lowered sat down beside her seeing confusion and fear in her wide grey eyes.

"Cas, what's wrong with me? One minute I was watching Dean light the hex bag and then the next I'm sitting on the bed looking at a broken vase." The angel took her hand calming her as he spoke.

"It seems that another power has awakened within you, Brooklyn. Being descended from Gabriel you were born with certain talents some of which developed as you grew up such as your gift of premonitions and reading auras. This one, the gift of telekinesis, appeared when something within your soul stirred. It would appear the problems with Jo caused the power to surface. With practice you can master this power and I can show you how."

Wincing through the pain, she nodded her head as Dean reappeared with the cool cloth, several aspirin and water. The hunter helped her sit up as she took the pills and gulped down the water before laying back down. Dean gently placed the cloth over her forehead then ran his hand through her hair. She smiled at the hunter grimacing at the waves of pain. Dean looked up at the angel seeing the seraph motion for him to follow. He looked back at Brooklyn seeing her eyes closed and hands folded over one another on her stomach finally able to rest.

Dean closed the door behind him as not to wake her as the angel looked at the hunter with concern in his cool blue eyes.

"Dean, Jo has become more dangerous than ever since the failed attempt on Brooklyn's life and has to be stopped at any cost." Dean saw the the blue eyes harden and the hunter knew the angel meant business. He nodded at the seraph acknowledging what needed to be done.

As Brooklyn lay asleep on the bed, a nightmare edged its way into her mind causing the young hunter to whimper softly as the images took shape…

_The blonde one's lips were twisted into a cruel smile as she saw the fear within the hunter's eyes. The knife gleaming in the fire as she pressed it tighter into the throat of the man who was on his knees feeling the sharp edge of the blade thinly slicing his skin hissing in pain as the blade was pressed tighter drawing a thin red line across his throat. _

_"If I can't have him, no one will…."_

_In one fell swoop the knife slashed across the man's throat as a gurgling sound came from his lips. The hunter dropped to her knees cradling the man in her arms holding her hand against the wound struggling in vain to prolong Death from cruelly ripping him from this life and her. The hot stinging sensation of tears filled her eyes spilling over and down her face and upon his. _

_"Dean, don't die! Please, hold on just a little longer…Castiel will be here soon and heal you…Dean? Dean!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" _

_Her cries of anguish were unheard as Brooklyn held Dean's body within her arms not caring if his blood was on her skin and clothes. Her face painted crimson with the blood of her dead love as she rocked him in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. _

_The heavens opened up as if the angels themselves were weeping over the loss of their champion._

"Dean!" Brooklyn screamed sitting straight up. The door burst open as the hunter and angel ran into the room in time to witness her in the same trance as before only this time Dean and Castiel dropped to the floor as several books on the desk hurled across the room slamming against the wall and landing with a dull thud.

"Cas, what the Hell's wrong with her?!" Sharp panicked green eyes met blue calm ones.

Castiel reached out pressing his fingers upon her forehead instantly sending into a deep slumber. Dean leaned over Brooklyn caressing her face and replacing the cool cloth back on upon her forehead. He looked up at Castiel confused as to what just happened. The angel spoke almost answering the silent question in Dean's eyes.

"Dean, there's something you need to know about Brooklyn." Castiel looked down at the hunter as he spoke with that powerful yet soft melodic voice that could grab his attention with one word.

"Another one of her powers has awakened and you were the trigger" Castiel said in a matter of fact manner.

"What the Hell are you talking about Cas?! I was the trigger?! You're making it sound like a bad thing."

Castiel held up a hand silencing the hunter from saying anymore. He turned towards Brooklyn placing a hand upon her forehead closing his eyes then opening them.

"Brooklyn had a nightmare where Jo killed you and it caused her to use her power, yet she was unaware of doing so."

"You mean to tell me that Brooklyn's using the freaky Jedi mind trick because her inner Brooklyn wants to protect me?" Castiel nodded his head.

Dean felt a small grin creep up only to erase it seeing the angel's disapproving stare. Castiel stood there as he knew that if they were to defeat Jo, Brooklyn would need to learn to control her ability as time was against them.

The sun blazed down upon the hunter and angel as Brooklyn had struggled to control this new skill. The first time she was able to budge the can an inch before giving up in frustration. The second time she successfully moved the can but it ended up smacking Dean in the head earning Brooklyn a pair of piercing green eyes glaring at her.

"Sorry, Dean" she muttered feeling mentally drained and ready to throw in the towel.

"Brook, you can do this, you have to concentrate. Channel every emotion that courses through your soul aiming it at what you wish to move" Castiel's encouraging words made her determined to try again. She took a deep breath clearing her mind and tried once more.

Dean watched as she focused with clear and calm grey eyes, forcing her will upon what she wanted to move. A strange sensation overcame Dean as he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet. Looking down he soon found out why as he was elevated off the ground! Brooklyn was doing it!

Castiel let a smile creep up on his lips as the hunter flailed his arms and legs around struggling to get back down on the ground. The angel turned his head as he was unable to suppress the growing smile that was now spread wide upon his lips.

"Brook! Baby, put me down please?! This isn't fun anymore!" Brooklyn smiled to herself as she harnessed her energy and lowered Dean back to the ground. The hunter kissed the fresh cut grass beneath his feet grateful to be back on the ground not caring if the angel and Brooklyn were looking at him strangely. Dean stood up looking over at Brooklyn seeing a soft smile splashed across her face. A hint of mischief gleamed in her eyes as she strolled up to the hunter placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, Dean, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, that was much more fun than lifting a tiny ass can." Dean pretended to pout and be hurt by her confession but Brooklyn saw right through his façade making her shake her head and take him by the hand back to the Roadhouse. Castiel trailed behind the pair never taking his blue orbs off the auburn haired hunter.

Brooklyn continued practicing her newfound talent gaining confidence with each success. Dean watched as she carefully maneuvered the fragile bar glasses across the room placing them on the table. She graduated to moving the chairs and stools around feeling a rush of adrenaline and pride. She also couldn't help herself as she moved Dean across the room as he drank down his beer. The wide eyed expression of shock and confusion made her, Ellen, Sam and Castiel laugh as Dean sat there glaring at Brooklyn.

"At least you were on the ground, Dean" Ellen bellowed as they continued laughing. Dean sat there arms crossed as he continued to glare at the four laughing at him. Brooklyn walked over to the irritated hunter holding his face in her hands as she leaned in kissing him gently. Dean felt his annoyance melt away under the soft touch of her mouth.

"I could go for another beer" Dean muttered feeling something cold within his grasp. He looked down to find another beer in his hand.

"What the…?" Dean lifted the bottle in disbelief then putting the beverage to his mouth tasting it. Yep, it was beer alright, but how did it get there? Dean tilted his head at Brooklyn questioning her with his eyes.

"Brook, did you do that?" He whispered. Brooklyn looked just as confused as Dean but decided to try a little experiment. Eyeing her phone across the bar, Brooklyn looked at it and envisioned it in her hand. Suddenly the phone appeared in her hand just like she had envisioned it. Bewildered was only scratching the surface of what raced through Brooklyn's mind as she stared at the small flip phone resting in her palm.

"I think I just discovered another hidden talent" she whispered.

Later that night Brooklyn and Dean snuggled within one another's arms unable to sleep as the events from earlier in the day were still fresh in their minds. Brooklyn knew that she would need to call upon those powers when they finally confronted Jo. Castiel had told her that the evil one had to be stopped no matter what, even if that meant taking the very last breath from her body. And Brooklyn saw no problem with doing so if that is what it boiled down too.

Dean saw her stare upward at the ceiling her brow furrowed in concern. Those sharp grey eyes were clouded over with worry. He stroked his hand up and down her arm sensing Brooklyn snap out of the trance she was in. She looked over at the hunter feeling the corners of her mouth curve upward in a warm smile. Dean always did have a way with chasing away the darkness. Brooklyn turned propping her head up looking deeper into those soulful green eyes. She leaned in lightly caressing his face as her mouth pressed against his. She pulled away but Dean pressed her back against him taking her mouth in his. She felt his tongue running around and along the inside of her mouth gently massaging her tongue with his.

He turned on his side pushing her down on her back feeling Brooklyn submit to him. The small amount of clothing between them quickly vanished leaving their bare hot bodies pressed up against one another as Dean made love to his hunter. Seeing her use those mind powers had turned him on and he wanted to strip her down, throw her over the table and take her right then and there.

The lovers nestled together like nesting dolls, fitting together as sleep took over. Little did they know a pair of hateful eyes watched the lovers as they gave in to their desire for one another.

Jo seethed with pure hatred and fury seeing Dean and Brooklyn together. Tomorrow she would strike and if she couldn't have Dean, then no one would.

**Sorry about the delay in the update but it's been crazy around here to say the least…..Thanks again everyone! I love reviews and positive feedback!**


	27. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 5: Dean's Ambushed

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals and do not make one red cent from any of this so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been supportive by reading, reviewing and adding to their favorites or alerts: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!!!

_Dean vanishes….._

The bluffs hid the decrepit cabin as the wind howled through the towers of stone. The tied and blindfolded hunter slowly came around hearing the wooden planks creak and moan against the powerful rush of air. He swore the only thing that must be holding it up was the termites based on the horrid sounds the unstable shack made. As he tried to force open his eyes he realized he couldn't open them as they were covered tight by a blindfold of some sort. His arms pinned behind his back bound tightly by rope wrapped around the legs of the chair he was restrained to.

_Where the Hell am I?!?!? _Dean thought struggling to free his hands only to find the binding tighten around his wrists digging deeper into his flesh. The rope burned his skin making Dean realize he had to stop or risk serious injury. He slumped in his seat still feeling dizzy from the unknown drugs that ran through his veins. His memory hazy but slowly returned to him as the door slammed open and shut. Light footsteps creaked across the rotting wooden floorboards coming to a stop beside the bound hunter.

The soft touch of another's lips pressed against his as he felt his body respond by returning the kiss. A small whimper of protest escaped his lips as the other pulled away caressing his face in a sensual manner.

"I knew you wanted me…" Jo's voice echoed in his ears making Dean snarl at the psychotic bitch.

"What did you do to me, Jo!? Answer me damn it!" His demands were met with childish giggling. Jo grinned wildly at her captive seeing him struggle against her restraints.

"What's the matter, love? Afraid to admit how you truly feel about me? Why do you insist on telling yourself you don't love me?" Dean thought he heard a hint of genuine sadness hidden in her words. For a second Dean began to feel pity for the young woman but the sympathy was immediately erased by Jo's words.

"It's that bitch, Brooklyn, isn't it?! If she wasn't in the picture you and I would have been so happy…But you left me no other choice, Dean." Her tone turned malicious sending shivers down Dean's spine. He hid the panic that slowly rose within him as he heard Jo move around him but couldn't see what she was doing.

Jo approached Dean with syringe in hand with a wild look in her eyes. She was just going to have to make Dean understand how he truly felt about her and that the copper haired bitch had to go.

"I am sorry Dean, but you left me with no other choice…" Jo whispered in his ear grabbing his arm stabbing the needle deep within his flesh. The hunter tensed up feeling the sharp needle plunged deep within him as Jo's voice grew distant.

_Earlier that day…_

Dean and Brooklyn remained in one another's arms locked deep within one another's gaze. She could never tire of looking within those rich emerald depths knowing Dean was opening his heart and soul to her. Brooklyn felt truly blessed by him opening up to her in such ways that not even his first love, Cassie, was privy to seeing.

Dean loved those rich slate orbs; he loved getting lost in them on countless nights when he held her in his arms as they would bask in the afterglow of passionate lovemaking seeing the passion and fierce devotion she harbored for him. Even after the confessions of love and devotion, Dean still found himself in disbelief sometimes as to how he could have someone like her. Perhaps he was finally going to get that shot at being truly happy as his heart had always wished for.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Brooklyn asked quietly seeing her hunter lost in thought.

"Uh, nothing, just still in awe of how you came into my life. I still can't believe you're here lying in my arms." Dean replied thinking fast on his feet. He had to make some arrangements when they returned to Phoenix and needed to head into town to take care of part of it.

"Well you better believe it, Buster. I am here in the flesh and I don't plan on going anywhere either." Brooklyn grinned wickedly kissing him quickly before throwing back the blankets and sauntered towards the shower. She made sure to shake her hips side to side keeping his green eyes trained on her as she spun around crooking her finger at him grinning seductively at him. Dean launched his body from the bed hurrying to join the copper haired woman in a hot steamy shower.

Sam was downstairs downing his second cup of coffee when the lovers joined him at the bar. His face was buried in the newspaper only lifting his head to acknowledge the two then go back to reading the paper. Handing Brooklyn a hot cup of wake up juice, Dean eased his frame next to her slamming his hand on the paper. Sam sat upright glaring at his brother only to find Dean's smart ass smirk plastered loudly across his face.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the two as she drank her coffee. Jo had not returned and the young hunter suspected the blonde nut job was up to no good. Oh if only Brooklyn knew how right she was. She had to be on guard ready for anything the little psycho threw her way. She decided to practice more on her new abilities as she finished her coffee setting her cup down.

She stood and turned to head outside but was stopped as Dean reached out grabbing her hand.

"And where do you think you're off to?" Dean tilted his head as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Out back around to the old shed to hone in my newfound powers; I have to be ready for anything Jo throws our way, Dean." Her eyes and tone told Dean she was serious and that he should be on guard as well.

"Well I am not leaving you out there alone, Brook. I'm coming with you." Sam didn't see the wicked grin crossing his face.

"Let's go then, oh great defender of mine." The sarcasm heavy in Brooklyn's voice as she rolled her eyes at his macho gesture but took him by the hand as they headed outside to the shed.

Brooklyn stood in the middle of the shack as the wind started to pick up outside. She blocked out the groans of protest the wooden structure made as she focused on the knife sitting on the bench.

"Knife" she whispered to herself focusing her energy on the blade. Dean watched as the weapon began to appear in her outstretched hand seeing Brooklyn flash a small smile. Satisfied, she then spun around using lightning fast reflexes hurled the knife towards the wooden target hitting it with deadly precision.

"Remind me to never piss you off, Brook" Brooklyn spun around seeing a bit of apprehension in the hunter's eyes. She fought to suppress a smile but it slipped from her lips as she laughed at him. Dean stood there with his arms crossed across his chest apparently not amused by her response. Brooklyn feigned hurt as she pouted. Dean stood there remaining steadfast refusing to budge.

Brooklyn stood there focusing on the hunter allowing a smile to cross her face until it was wide across her mouth. Dean looked confused until he realized why she was grinning. He shot his head downward to find himself several feet off the ground.

"Brooklyn put me down!" Dean barked at the hunter seeing standing there grinning at him. Brooklyn sighed lowering her hand downward planting the hunter firmly upon the ground. Dean crossed his arms and glared at her as she stood there laughing.

"You really should relax, Dean. It was only two feet off the ground and I wasn't going to drop you. I am getting better at this. You know I would never hurt you." Her last words carried a tinge of regret upon seeing Dean was upset. "Ok I won't do that again, Dean, I promise. I will not levitate you unless it is necessary agreed?" She extended her hand in a truce.

Dean approached and with one swift move grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall pressing his body tight with hers. Lust filled his green eyes as his mouth crashed into hers. His tongue shoved into her mouth dominating the warm wet cavern. Brooklyn allowed Dean to sweep his tongue across hers and swirl all around the inside of her mouth. Brooklyn tore at his jeans freeing the button and zipper as she shoved her hand down within the layers of clothing grabbing his rock hard erection.

Brooklyn felt his calloused hands race up her tight shirt lifting her bra over her breasts gently teasing the growing buds between his fingers as his hips grinded against hers feeling the heat rising between them. Dean pulled her hand from his jeans wanting to feel the heat between her legs. Peeling her off the wall, Dean gently guided her to the floor as she kicked off her boots seeing Dean doing the same.

"The shirt needs to go…" Dean growled in her ear causing her to arch her back off the floor. He pulled her to him while grabbing the dark garment pulling it over her head. She took his mouth as her bra was pulled down her arms and joined the shirt and boots.

"So does yours…" Brooklyn countered jerking the baggy shirt off the hunter revealing the tight chest and abs beneath. She felt her lips moving over his hot body kissing the eager flesh. Dean tilted his head back breathing hard as she raked her nails down his back and teased his nipples with her tongue and lips.

Dean felt his hunger and fire rage through his body at her sensual touch. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her! He lowered her back to the floor jerking off her jeans and boy shorts as Brooklyn felt her body get hot and wet for him. He kissed her neck and jaw slowly moving down her beautiful body holding her hips with his hands. She gasped when his hot mouth slid down her abs stopping momentarily as he began tracing her with his finger and thumb seeing her hips jerk and move to his touch.

"Dean…" she panted softly feeling the tingling sensation stirring up within her. Dean grinned softly seeing her eyes closed and mouth open as she moaned louder. Gently parting her legs wider, the hunter slowly began running his tongue over and around her clit hearing her breathing rapidly increase at this new pleasure thrusting her hips hard against him. He kissed her inner thighs before standing to remove his own jeans and boxers. His erection so hard it was starting to hurt as he lowered his body onto hers parting her legs wider with one knee.

The lovers moaned as they became intertwined within one another. Dean gently took her mouth within his as he thrusted in and out of her reveling in how hot and wet she was. His ecstasy heightened as he felt Brooklyn's hips meet his in the throes of passion.

"Damn you're so hot and wet, Brook…" Dean growled in her ear thrusting harder against her. Brooklyn responded by grabbing his tight ass pushing him deeper within her.

Sam approached the shed but stopped as the sound of groaning and cries of passion could be heard coming from the building. Holding his hands up in a defensive gesture, the younger Winchester turned and ran back to the Roadhouse. What he had to tell them could wait as he did not want to see his brother and Brooklyn naked and rolling around on the floor. He had walked in on that one time too many.

Back in the shed Brooklyn and Dean continued their interlude as they both neared their climaxes. Brooklyn's heart raced as the tingling returned with full force burning bright like the sun as her lover continued running over that one sensitive spot.

"Dean!" Brooklyn cried out feeling her body tighten up as she came hard. Dean merely grunted thrusting harder inside her feeling his own orgasm hit him. He slammed hard inside her filling her with his hot release.

"Oh god, Brooklyn…Brooklyn…" Dean cried into her shoulder. Brooklyn could feel him coming inside her causing her to scream out at the overwhelming feeling. Dean slowed his thrusting feeling his body come down from the sheer sexual bliss he was experiencing. He rested his sweat covered forehead in the crook of her neck kissing the soft hot skin and breathing in the sweet scent of their lovemaking.

Brooklyn ran her fingers through his short spiky hair as his body remained firmly pressed against hers. They refused to move from where they were on the floor rather choosing to caress and touch one another's naked sweaty bodies, kissing what areas of skin their lips could reach.

Dean let a sigh of content kissing her once more before he gathered Brooklyn up off the floor as they started to get dressed.

"So much for training…" Brooklyn snickered as she wrapped her slender arms around her lover's waist pulling him in.

"What can I say, I have that effect…" Dean countered winking at her. Together they turned and headed back to the Roadhouse.

Sam was clicking away on his laptop when the sound of the door opening made him look up to see Brooklyn and Dean entering the bar. The younger Winchester shut the laptop fighting back a knowing smirk. Brooklyn picked up on Sam's attempts to keep a straight face but said nothing as they joined him at the table.

"So, how was your sparring exercise?" Brooklyn shot Sam a death glare as Dean merely scowled at his brother.

"You were so not watching or listening were you Sam!? Because, dude, that is just so many levels of wrong!" Brooklyn growled. Sam shot his hands up in a defensive mechanism shoving back from the table.

"Actually I was coming out to tell you two what I found regarding a possible lead on Jo but after hearing you two 'sparring' I decided to wait. Besides I would rather have my eyes pecked out by a chupacabra than walk in on you two again. After walking in on you two in Little Rock I never want to see Brooklyn riding you like a bucking bronco ever again." Sam shuddered as the repressed memories of that incident returned with a vengeance.

Dean smirked at his brother. "Serves you right for not knocking before entering Samantha. Besides, I need to run an errand in town but I'll be back." Dean leaned in kissing Brooklyn as he headed towards the Impala. Within seconds the engine roared to life as he headed towards town.

"It's perfect. Mark, you are the man." Dean admired the craftsmanship of the item in his hands. Brooklyn was going to love it! He handed the pendant back to the hunter as Mark delicately placed it in the small box handing it to Dean. Placing it in his inner jacket pocket, Dean patted his hand making sure it was there before heading back.

As he exited the shop, Dean was unaware he was being watched. The two men in the beat up pickup truck tracked the hunter as he hopped in his car blissfully unaware of the two sets of hard eyes watching him. As Dean backed out and began to drive away, the black truck started up following the Impala towards the edge of town.

Dean looked in his rearview mirror seeing the black truck still behind him. The clunker caught his attention when he reached the edge of town. Something told him the two boneheads behind him weren't out for a joyride as he saw the truck speed up then whip around beside him. Dean whipped his head over seeing hollow black depths meet his shocked green ones. Demons! Thinking fast, Dean slammed on his brakes cringing as the sound of squealing rubber.

"Sorry, baby…" Dean cringed as he apologized to his car. The Impala came to a complete stop as Dean eased his car on the shoulder fighting to get a grip of the situation. Reaching for his phone, his fingers fumbled with the keypad.

Brooklyn's phone went off as the familiar sound of Breaking Benjamin's Breath reached her ears. She immediately knew it was Dean and she sensed something was wrong.

"Dean?! Dean are you alright?" Brooklyn heard a struggle on the other end as three distinct voices could be heard. One of those voices belonged to Dean.

"Brook! Hey! Hands off the merchandise, bitch!"

"Shut up Winchester! Someone's waiting for you" a voice growled.

"Dean!" Brooklyn cried only to be met by silence. Sam saw the panic in her eyes as she stood there shaking like a leaf.

"Sam, Dean's in trouble. Cas! Cas get down here, we need you! Cas!" Brooklyn shouted upward.

"Damn it, Cas, Dean's missing!" Brooklyn felt her anger rising as she curled her hands into two tight fists. Where the Hell was that angel?! It looked like Brooklyn and Sam were on their own this time.

"Come on, Sam, it seems that God doesn't care if his Chosen one is missing!" Brooklyn stormed off in a huff with the younger hunter hot on her heels. As she reached for the door it swung open hurling Brooklyn back into Sam as they landed on the hard wood floor.

Castiel stepped across the threshold staring down at the hunters with those intense blue eyes.

"I heard you the first time, Brooklyn. Yes, I know Dean is gone and Jo is to blame. Two demons followed him out of town and ambushed him."

"And you didn't do a damn thing to stop it?!" Sam lunged for the angel only to stopped mid run. It was as if he had slammed into an invisible wall that separated the angel and half breed. Brooklyn glared accusingly at the angel staring straight into his bright teal depths.

Castiel looked away not wanting to meet the accusing daggers that were Brooklyn's eyes. He was under orders not to intervene as this was a test to see how Brooklyn would handle extremely stressful conditions. But he couldn't find the words to tell her this seeing how angry she was already at him. Sam, on the other hand, was ready to tear him apart for standing by and letting this happen. But Castiel didn't care what the younger brother thought as this was Brooklyn's battle not his.

It was Brooklyn who had to fight Jo and save Dean. Sam would be but only a distraction and Castiel could not have the hunter being distracted. Walking up to younger Winchester, Castiel placed two fingers upon his forehead as Brooklyn watched the hunter's eyes roll back in his head as he crashed to the floor. Brooklyn checked his vitals seeing he was fine before rising to join the angel.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk when this is over, Cas." Brooklyn said flatly as the angel wrapped his arms around her whisking her to where Jo was holding Dean.

_Present time…_

Dean woke up to find the blindfold gone seeing exactly where he was. The weathered building continued to creak and groan with each gust of wind. The door opened as Jo returned with a wild grin etched across her face.

"Hello, Dean…" she purred in his ear while her hand ran down his bare chest. Bare chest?! Dean looked down and to his horror saw he was naked and tied to the bed.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you demented bitch!" Dean growled as he struggled against the sensual contact against his skin.

"You know you can't resist me, Dean. I can make you feel so good in ways you never thought possible…" Her hand continued moving lower down his tight body until her small fingers encircled his growing erection.

"Get your…ahh…damn...ahh…" Dean fought against her smooth strokes but found himself losing the battle. Jo grinned at his pleasant reaction as she stripped her own clothing off straddling his thighs as she leaned down taking him wholly within her mouth running her tongue along the underside as she bobbed her head up and down on him.

_No! I have to be strong and fight this…._Dean yelled at himself as Jo continued to slowly bob her mouth on him. His hips involuntarily thrusted against her mouth making Jo move faster and deeper. She continued her sexual torment of the hunter looking up at him with silver eyes.

Brooklyn and Castiel stood before the cabin unable to hear what was taking place inside as the wind howled around them.

Without warning Brooklyn's knees buckled as she grabbed her heart and collapsed to the earth. The burning pain so sharp it made her eyes water and her teeth grind together.

"Brook! What's the matter?!" Castiel was immediately by her side helping her back to her feet. Brooklyn continued to clutch her heart managing to speak.

"We don't have much time, Cas…" She said weakly as she gasped for breath.

**What will the pair find inside the cabin?!?! Next chapter up soon!!!**


	28. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 6: Tracking Prey

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I do not make one red cent from any of this so please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing the guys and girls but I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to alerts and favorites: My muse greatly appreciates all of the positive feedback!

_The end is near…._

"Brooklyn, what are planning to do?" The angel asked her as ran towards the door she leapt up kicking the door down. Brooklyn was not prepared for what awaited her on the other side of the rotting entrance way.

The anger overpowered her as she saw Dean tied down on a bed with Jo screwing him like a two cent whore. Pulling her gun out, Brooklyn aimed the faithful weapon straight at Jo's head.

"Get the Hell off him, you whore!" Jo stopped rocking her hips leaping off the hunter greeting Brooklyn with silver empty eyes. Jo raised and waved her hand sending Brooklyn across room slamming her against the wall. The hunter landed on her side and elbow sending a shooting pain through her arm. Seeing her gun a few feet away, she hurried towards her firearm but Jo beat her picking it up and aiming it between her eyes.

"You are so predictable, Brooklyn. Now it's time to join the rest of your family…." A flash of tan and blue followed by the sound of the gun being fired was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

"Brook, can you hear me?" Brooklyn came to as she made out several hazy figures surrounding her. Her head was pounding and her body ached but she was alive. But how was that possible? Rubbing her eyes and opening them back up Brooklyn saw Cas, Sam and Ellen hovering over her. She was back at the Roadhouse.

"What happened? Where's Dean? Dean! I need to find him!" She sat up only to regret it as her body screamed in pain. She fought to mask pain but no one was buying her charade.

"No, Brooklyn, you need to rest. Jo roughed you up back there in that cabin. If it wasn't for Castiel you would be dead." Sam said sternly as he gently pushed her back on the bed.

Brooklyn looked over at the angel seeing rich blue eyes laced with concern and something else but she couldn't figure out what. Castiel gently took her hand as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Cas, what the Hell happened?! I shouldn't be alive." The angel frowned at her remark.

"Jo almost succeeded in killing you but I was able to stop her in time. But before I could reach Dean they were gone. We are going to get him back, Brooklyn." The certainty in his voice offered little comfort or hope for her as she lay her achy tired body back down. Sam handed her a painkiller and water to which the hunter shot up a hand refusing either item.

"No way, Sam, I am not taking that. I know what that horse pill does. I wanna be awake, not in a coma!"

"Sorry, Brooklyn, but you need to take it" Sam said sternly pushing the items in her face. Brooklyn turned her head in defiance. Sam sighed as he saw he had no other choice.

"Castiel, would you?" Castiel reached out gently turning her face to his so he could gaze deep within her grey eyes.

"Brook, take the pill. You are injured and need the rest. Samuel and I can work on locating Dean."

Brooklyn felt her free will slipping away as she opened her hand taking the large white pill as her other hand took the glass of water. Moving with the motions of a robot, she popped the pill and drank the water down handing the glass to the angel. Castiel nodded at her as the angel took her hand in his watching her until she fell asleep. Sam pulled the blanket up and over her looking down at the hunter as she rested comfortably.

Sam knew she would kick his ass for using the angel but she would get over it.

Sam and Castiel sat at the bar as Sam poured over various maps of the area hoping he would find something. The angel watched as the hunter grew increasingly frustrated as he ran his fingers through his dark hair with his face twisted in anger. Sam pounded his fists on the bar growling in exasperation.

"Castiel, watch Brooklyn. I'm gonna check out that cabin, maybe something was left behind."

Sam didn't wait for the angel to respond as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and hurried out the door leaving the seraph with Ellen. The hunter and angel looked at one another unsure of what to say to the other creating an awkward silence between them until Ellen spoke up.

"So, you're an angel, huh?" Ellen asked slowly drawing out her words. Castiel nodded in silence keeping his opulent blue depths fixed on the woman. Ellen didn't feel threatened by his presence but quite the opposite.

"I am an angel of the Lord. Brooklyn is my charge." Ellen arched an eyebrow at the angel.

"Does Dean know that little detail?"

"Yes, Ellen, Dean is very aware of the guardian and charge bond that we share. I can assure you there is nothing romantic as humans put it going on between us." Ellen swore she saw a small smile start to form on Castiel's lips. Looking again, the angel's face was stoic again like it never changed at all.

"Well, I must leave you, Castiel. I told Sam I would clean a few guns for him before he got back. It was nice talking to you." The angel's eyes followed the older woman until she disappeared around the corner. Castiel sat there for a moment before standing and heading upstairs to check on Brooklyn.

* * *

Sam killed the engine of the Impala and stared at the rickety shack before him. The wind had long since died down as he walked around the building searching for anything that would lead him to his brother. Disheartened at coming up empty handed, Sam focused on searching inside the cabin. The door was lying on the floor as he crossed the threshold and peered in. Sam swore the only thing holding the piece of crap together was the termites as he scanned the one room. Sam focused his attention on the bed pulling the covers apart one by one finding nothing. Undeterred, the young hunter tossed the pillow aside and was shocked at what he saw.

Coiled neatly on the mattress was Dean's amulet. Sam knew his brother never took it off and that Jo must have yanked it off him and hid it. He reached out gingerly picking up the pendant. As his warm fingers touched the cool talisman, Sam was slammed with a sharp jolt as the vision clouded his mind. He grabbed the bed post unaware his knuckles were white as he gripped it tight.

_He saw his brother tied up and dressed in black jeans and shirt. Jo had a knife to his throat pressing it tight to his skin. Her face twisted in a hateful sneer as she traced the serrated blade across his neck. A thin red line was forming where the sharp blade pierced his skin. He saw Brooklyn standing opposite the others as a fire separated them. Brooklyn's beautiful features were hard and cold as she squared off against the other. Dean's eyes were full of fear and pleaded with his hunter for help. Brooklyn felt her heart shatter seeing her lover so vulnerable. He was supposed to be the stronger of the two and now she had to have the inner strength to save the both of them._

_Jo noticed the look of love they shared only driving her hatred for the copper haired woman higher. The crazed blonde pulled the knife from Dean's throat and raised it over her head. _

_"If I can't have him, no one will….Especially you, Ravenbitch!" _

_With unnatural reflexes, Brooklyn charged through the fire not caring if the flames singed her skin. She focused on Dean as she reached out for him seeing the hope ringing his emerald orbs as the knife was plunged in his chest until only the handle was visible. Brooklyn felt a cry escape her lips as she watched Dean die before her eyes._

_"Dean, I let you down" she whispered. _

_Jo kicked the hunter's lifeless body to the dirt watching with evil delight as Brooklyn was too late._

_"Dean! Oh god, Dean! No! Please God, no! You can't do this! You can't take him away from me! Bring him back!" She was screaming into the nighttime sky only to have her cries of anguish and loss fall on deaf ears. Sam saw her cradling his cooling body in her arms as she rocked him back and forth as she ran her fingers through his hair and gently caressed his face. Her face red and eyes swelled with tears that fell endlessly. Her pain intense as it gripped her body and soul. Sam felt his own tears fall as he witnessed Brooklyn suffering the ultimate loss. She buried her face in the crook of his neck refusing to let him go. _

_"Awwww, poor little Ravenbitch. She couldn't save her Dean in time!" Brooklyn turned feeling her rage break the surface. She laid Dean's body on the ground kissing him on the lips._

_"I promise you, you will not die in vain" she whispered before rising to face the bitch. Sam swore she saw her eyes change from grey to green blue. The air had a charge about it as Brooklyn leapt and knocked Jo to the ground. Sam stood by unnoticed as Brooklyn pummeled the younger woman, grabbing and pulling at her hair and yelling in rage and pain. Jo was taken by surprise and fear at the extent of Brooklyn's wrath. Jo tried to fight back but found any rebuttal she had was useless. Brooklyn stood grabbing Jo by the hair dragging her as Jo dug her nails into the hunter's hands drawing blood beneath her nails as her legs flailed and she screamed in pain. Brooklyn didn't notice the pain or didn't care at this point. She wanted revenge for her beloved hunter's death and she wasn't going to be denied sweet vengeance. _

_Sam watched as Brooklyn slammed Jo against a rock and extended her hand. _

_"Dagger!" She called out as the knife appeared in her hand. A wild look dominated her eyes as she kneeled down beside the bloodied and battered Jo. The dagger was pressed firmly against her throat as Brooklyn narrowed her hate filled orbs. She whispered a few words in Latin before slashing the girl's throat. Blood sprayed the older woman but she did not care now that she had settled the score. _

_"Rot in Hell, Jo Harvelle" Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath. She turned and walked to Dean's body and gathered him as best she could. Brooklyn struggled but managed to place him in the Impala, careful not to dirty the car. _

_"Don't worry, Dean, I'm gonna make sure you are taken care of." Brooklyn said between sobs as she drove away._

_"I am alone again" was the last thing Sam heard before the vision ceased as fast as it started._

Sam opened his eyes feeling the residual emotions and feelings still within him as he stood on shaky legs. His head throbbed mercilessly as he hurried to the Impala rushing back to the Roadhouse.

* * *

Castiel was by Brooklyn's side holding her hand in his two hands when Sam raced through the door.

"Castiel, I need your help! Castiel!" Sam cried out with urgency running from room to room frantically seeking the angel.

"Cast-" the angel appeared before Sam with calm eyes.

"I found Dean's amulet. He's in deep shit, Cas. I need your help" Sam dangled the solid pendant in front of the angel. Castiel reached out for the pendant, holding the cool heavy item in his hand. Sam stood silently watching the seraph close his eyes and focus on Dean.

The angel remained in a state of deep concentration for several minutes before opening his eyes back up and looked over at Sam.

"Dean is not far from here, Samuel. There is a small canyon that hides a cave. That is where Jo is holding your brother. But you must remain here, Samuel, for this is Brooklyn's battle to fight and hers alone."

"No way, Cas! I am not staying here while she fights that whack job in the state she is in! I am going with her and that is final." Sam saw the angel grow irritated with him as Castiel pursed his lips together. Dean was his brother, damn it, and there was no way he was being left out of a fight. The hunter and angel continued to face off staring one another down.

"Are you two done having your little pissing contest? Because if you are, I have a hunter to save and one crazy bitch whose ass needs kicked." Brooklyn stood at the foot of the stairs bracing her body against the railing. Both men turned seeing her there with an irritated expression on her face.

"Brook…" Castiel started to say but Brooklyn shot a hand up silencing her angel.

"Cas and Sam, I am really pissed to say the least about that little stunt with the pain killer and will deal with that later. But for now Dean needs my help. Cas, what did you learn from touching his pendant?"

Castiel straightened up as he fully turned to face the hunter. He could feel her eyes boring down on him as he knew he was in serious trouble with her.

"There is a cavern near here that Jo is keeping Dean in. You are to do this alone."

"Alone?! Alone as in Home Alone alone? Lovely…" Brooklyn rubbed her hand across her face as if to try and rub away the drowsiness. She stood and stuck out her hand.

"Keys, Sam, now."

"No way, Brooklyn, you are not doing this alone. I don't care what Castiel says or what God commands. Dean is my brother and we were hunting long before you came into the picture." Sam immediately realized what he said but didn't care.

Brooklyn crossed her arms and extended her hand once again.

"Keys" She said simply as Dean's keys materialized in her hand. Sam made a bitchface at her as she held the keys in her hand. Brooklyn merely rolled her eyes at the younger Winchester.

"Sam, making a bitchface isn't going to change the fact that you are staying here. Period. If Cas says I need to do this alone, then there's a reason why. Just trust me on this, please?" She implored Sam for once to listen and not be so damned stubborn.

"I'm going against my better judgment but fine. I'll stay here." Brooklyn shook her head and rolled her eyes as Sam stormed off like a five year old kid. Some days she wanted to strangle that boy. Castiel suppressed a small laugh as he watched Sam act in a childish manner. He never could understand how Dean tolerated his attitude and vice versa. Castiel turned to see Brooklyn heading towards the door with her bag draped across her chest.

Brooklyn grabbed the doorknob and turned but was stopped by a tugging on her hand. She turned around to see Castiel behind her with his hand holding hers. Brooklyn tilted her head at the angel as confused grey eyes met emotional blue ones.

"Cas, what's wrong?" She asked as the angel stood there silent speaking to her with his eyes. Brooklyn felt as if she could read what his eyes were telling her and they were telling her something revealing about the angel.

Brooklyn could only stand there as the angel took her other hand closing the space between them until they were pressed together. Castiel nervously lifted a hand to her face leaning in closer as the two shared a soft sweet kiss. The angel broke the intimate contact and pressed his forehead against hers as he held her face in his hands.

"Be careful, Brook, as Jo knows you're coming" The angel whispered kissing her forehead before letting his charge go.

Brooklyn nodded as she hurried out the door and hopped in the Impala. Castiel watched as the Impala sped away unaware Sam was hiding behind the bar and witnessed the illicit act. His eyes flashed yellow remaining that way for several moments before returning to normal.

_Bitch…_A dark hateful voice said using Sam's voice.

* * *

Brooklyn killed the Impala's engine a quarter of a mile from the cave and sat for a minute. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. What was she doing!? Dean was counting on her and she was kissing on Castiel. What the Hell was wrong with her!? Well that wasn't going to be happening again any time too soon. She had an ass to kick and the owner's name was Jo Harvelle. Grabbing her bag, Brooklyn slid out of the car and hiked towards the cave.

Dean was clothed and tied against a large rock when he came to. His body ached and screamed but could do nothing to quell the pain. Jo kneeled down tilting his head up so she could see his striking emerald eyes. She grinned at him as he struggled to loosen the ropes.

"You're not going anywhere, Dean. You're going to sit tight since you are the bait and I have a copper haired rat to kill" Jo hissed at the mere mention of Brooklyn.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Dean snarled feeling the anger within him bubbling beneath the surface. Jo merely rolled her eyes at the hunter.

"Ugh! That tramp stole you away from me! I know you have feelings for me! I felt us connect on a spiritual level when we first met!"

"Spiritual level!? Ha! More like Hand that Rocks the Cradle level. Whatever you're on, Jo, it must be some powerful stuff. I never loved you! Sure I had feelings but it was a crush nothing more. You are an immature, insecure, selfish little bitch!"

Jo's chest heaved as her face turned red with anger and chagrin as she smacked Dean across the face hard.

"Did you just slap me? I thought maybe a mosquito bit me" Dean said sarcastically. Jo stood then reached out for the dagger that rested on the rock. She kneeled back down and toyed with Dean as she traced the tip of the blade down his neck and chest before coming back up and flicking her wrist so the serrated edge was pressed against his throat. Her eyes turned dark with a fury that even unnerved Dean.

"Do not fuck with me, Winchester. Once your little whore gets here I am going to kill her right before your pretty little eyes. I want you to suffer slowly…." Jo snarled pressing the knife a little more into his throat.

"If this is how you go about winning someone over, it's no wonder you're single" Dean retorted feeling the jagged edges stick his skin.

Brooklyn reached the mouth of the cave stopping as she heard voices coming from within. She could hear Dean's voice and then Jo's. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive. Pulling the Colt from her bag, Brooklyn checked it seeing she had one bullet left. She needed to make the shot count as she slid it back in the worn leather satchel and entered the cave.

_I'm coming, Dean…_Brooklyn said silently hoping he would hear her.

As Jo held Dean's life in his hands, Brooklyn's words reached the hunter. Dean masked his elation as Brooklyn neared her hunter and prey.

**Finally the showdown is here! Will Brooklyn act like she did in Sam's vision or will she show mercy to her foe??? All will be revealed in the next update! Again please do review as reviews feed my muse and inspire me more!**


	29. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 7: Deliver Me

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural and since I am not making anything from these works so please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing the guys and gals but I do own the OC's that appear. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: My inner muse thanks every single one of you! She thrives on the feedback and it inspires her that much more.

_Dean is rescued but tragedy strikes…._

"Get away from him, you bitch" Brooklyn spat coldly keeping the Colt trained at Jo. The younger woman turned to face the hunter with a wild animalistic look firmly in place.

"Well, if it isn't the little red haired slut here to save the day!" Jo snarled at Brooklyn lunging for the standing woman. Brooklyn was ready for her sliding the Colt in her bag and taking a fighter's stance as Jo neared where Brooklyn stood. Jo raised the dagger high as she prepared to rid herself of the Ravenwood woman once and for all. Brooklyn harnessed her concentration feeling her body tense in anticipation as she had done many times before.

Jo lunged for Brooklyn leaping and screaming wildly like a banshee wielding the knife aiming for her heart. With cat like speed Brooklyn dove and rolled to the side hearing the younger woman falling to the ground hard followed by a loud cry of frustration. Brooklyn turned to see Jo flailing her arms as she frantically searched for the dagger. Brooklyn saw her opportunity and tackled Jo like a linesman. Dean struggled to shift his arms around front as to access the knife that was in his front pocket as he continued to watch the two women battle one another.

Brooklyn pinned Jo to the ground as the younger woman bucked her hips and body beneath her only causing the hunter to tighten her vise like grip on Jo's wrists. She cried out in pain as it felt like her bones were being crushed.

"I could go like this all day" Brooklyn growled as she narrowed her eyes at the woman under her who continued to thrash about for several more minutes until she ceased and started laughing menacingly up at her captor.

"What's so funny, Jo?" Brooklyn fought to suppress any rising fear or trepidation as the laughing grew stronger and louder. Dean looked over bewildered at the two women as Brooklyn looked back at him as he continued to wrestle his arms around. Brooklyn looked back at the woman beneath her only to find Jo was no longer there and in her place was a very familiar face.

"Sam?" Shock and horror swept over her as her grey eyes met menacing brown ones. Dean shot his head up to see what looked like Sam being pinned down by his hunter. What the…

The Sam creature shook its head and broke free from Brooklyn's grip encircling a large hand over her throat as he stood. Brooklyn clawed at the massive fingers that slowly began to cut off her airway feeling her face turn red as the blood rushed to the surface. Dean cringed as he heard Brooklyn gasp and fight for air and losing the battle.

"Leave her alone you bastard! It's me you want!" Brown eyes locked with his emerald ones and narrowed until they were brown slits. The grin that was still plastered on the thing's face widened even more as it slammed Brooklyn hard against the rock wall causing some of the ceiling to rumble and rock.

"Oh no, Dean, I want you both. You see, when the armies of Hell rise and march all over this forsaken rock, you are going to be my side fighting those sickening angels. As for your little girlfriend, let's just say that I have taken a liking to her…" He turned back tasting the skin along her neck and jaw. Brooklyn felt like she was gonna lose her lunch right then and there. She shot her legs out kicking air as the thing dodged her attacks. Brooklyn closed her eyes feeling as if she had been violated. It watched with glee as she continued to put up a strong fight. This only made it bolder.

"Where's Jo?!" Brooklyn demanded struggling to say the words. The thing placed his finger over her lips and willing her to be silent.

"Ah, yes, Jo. Well, the girl initially was game in helping me rip you two apart as I had offered her a deal. But she got this silly notion she would actually get to keep Dean and really could kill you but I had other ideas…" The creature felt the pride swell as he had gone on to describe how he double crossed the delusional girl and killed her after the assassination attempt on Brooklyn.

"When you saw Jo after that, it was her body but one of my sisters kept up the charade as to not draw any unwelcomed ideas or visitors." Brooklyn realized it was talking about Cas and Ellen. Of course! Her angel!

"Cas! Cas!" One of the thing's large hands slapped over her mouth as Brooklyn continued crying out for Castiel with muffled cries.

"Silence!" The creature bellowed placing two fingers to her forehead sending the hunter into a deep state of slumber. It picked her up and placed her on the ground before turning his attention on Dean. Dean continued to make small amounts of progress as he moved his arms closer to his sides. But his actions did not go unnoticed as a large hand grabbed his throat making Dean stop dead.

The creature tilted its head staring at Dean with empty hollow eyes which turned black with specks of yellow. Dean could only sit there as it leaned in and whispered in his ear…

"Hello, Dean. Don't you remember me? We met once before in Memphis."

"Samael" he spat through gritted teeth as the creature let go of his throat and clapped his hands together.

"Very good, Dean, and to think I thought maybe you were nothing more than a pretty face and body. And in case you were wondering, yes this is Sam's body I'm hanging around in. Oh but not to worry, Dean, Sammy is very much alive and well in here and in fact he's trying to reach out as we speak. Sorry, Sammy…"

As Samael was occupied with Dean, the demon failed to see Brooklyn's finger twitch and move followed by her arm as she slowly pulled them towards her body. She could hear muffled voices as she lay there returning to consciousness and struggled to understand what being said. She knew that thing was Samael for she never could forget that demonic bastard. He was the embodiment of everything she and Dean were fighting against. She had to wake up, had to garner her strength and save Dean.

Brooklyn silently willed herself to reach deep within herself and find the strength to rise.

_Getupgetupgetupgetupgetupgetup…._She repeated over and over realizing she was on her knees and still moving upward. Brooklyn swore she could feel invisible hands lifting her and guiding her to her feet until the hunter was standing tall behind the demon with Colt in hand aimed at the back of its head. Samael sensed the hunter's presence and grinned as he turned to face his opponent. Dean saw her eyes turning blue green as she kept the firearm aimed at its head. It was then the hunter came to a sickening realization: Brooklyn would kill Sam if she used the Colt! No, she couldn't kill Sammy! He may be possessed but his baby brother was still in there. He didn't want to lose his brother, not again. He had gone to Hell for him and he would be damned if he lost his brother again.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn don't shoot him!" Dean cried out as he felt his arms sliding against the cool rough stone as his fingertips brushed the edge of his pocket. The hunter felt his hopes soaring driving him on harder not caring if the skin on his arms would be scratched and torn. All that mattered to him was saving his brother!

Samael had his hands up in surrender but Brooklyn knew he was mocking her and fucking with her mind. Still she remained steadfast keeping the Colt trained on the demon as he came closer to where she stood. She blocked out Dean's pleas to spare Sam as the demon edged closer to her.

"You're not really going to kill me, Brookie. I can reach deep inside your inner most thoughts and I know you don't have the guts to pull the trigger." Brooklyn cocked the Colt showing the demon otherwise.

"Try me, Samael, just try me. I'll wipe your smug grin right off that borrowed meat suit so fast you won't know what hit you." She watched the demon focusing on her movements as she maneuvered her body away from the cave walls. She knew if Samael got her against the wall it was over, plain and simple. Brooklyn was not about to let the opportunity present itself.

"Aren't you forgetting if you kill me Sammy goes along for the ride? That's right, Brooklyn, this is Sammy Boy! What's this? Sam says do it, kill us both if it means saving Dean. Oh no no, we simply cannot have that happening." Samael lunged for Brooklyn slamming her against the wall with inhuman reflexes and movements. He plucked the Colt from her hand keeping her wrists secure with one hand as the other brought the weapon lower for the demon to examine.

"Fine craftsmanship this Colt. Looks like Samuel Colt had way too much time on his hands though. No matter, this will be an excellent addition to our growing arsenal." Brooklyn watched as Samael slid the gun in the waist band of his jeans covering it with his shirt. He smirked at the hunter as he decided what to do next. He knew that Sam had developed feelings for this hunter but kept them hidden away as she was with his brother and it was then he got the deliciously evil idea. He leaned in close so Dean wouldn't hear and whispered in her ear.

"You know, Sam wants this, you beneath his body. He's been wanting you ever since Michigan but stepped aside for his brother. Well why don't we give him the pleasure, shall we?" Brooklyn squirmed around and twisted her body away from the demon as he leaned in pressing his cold mouth on her neck. Brooklyn growled and struggled harder which only excited Samael as he intensified his advances on the hunter.

"Dean! Castiel!" She cried out only to have Samael crash his mouth on hers silencing Brooklyn. Dean felt his anger rising seeing the demon run his disgusting hands all over his Brooklyn as she was defenseless to stop him. He gritted his teeth and jerked his arms over a sharp point jutting out on the boulder feeling the sharp burning pain that followed. Dean shoved his hand in his jeans finding the knife still there. Pulling it out, the hunter fumbled with the blade until it opened to which Dean promptly cut away at the strong taut rope. The bicep and triceps in his arm screamed in protest as the hunter pushed on driving himself to break free and help his brother and Brooklyn.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Dean looked down discovering he had barely made a cut in the ropes. "What the Hell is this?!" As Dean continued struggling with his constraints, Brooklyn fought against the demon thinking of a plan and coming up with one. With one swift movement, the hunter's hard toed boot slammed into the demon's groin causing Samael to wail in pain. The iron grip on her wrists loosened as Brooklyn took another shot ensuring she had some time to enact the next stage of her plan. Seeing the dagger on the ground, Brooklyn swooped down picking it up as she rushed over to Dean.

"Bout time you got your sweet ass over here" Dean grunted.

"Sorry, but I was being molested by a demon parading around inside Sam" Brooklyn shot back as she cut the rope with ease and jerked it away freeing the older hunter.

"You're bleeding, here" Brooklyn said as she grabbed his arm and pressed her hand over the bloody wound in an attempt to get it to stop the flow of blood. As she held her hand there something happened that neither hunter expected. A soft warm feeling swept over Dean as the torn flesh and skin began closing up healing on its own. Brooklyn jerked her hand back as if she had been shocked and shocked she was by what she saw. Where an open angry bloody wound once stood was gone, replaced by clean healthy skin. Dean and Brooklyn stared in bewilderment only to be broken from the trance by Samael groaning and shaking as he stood. His face contorted in anger and rage at Brooklyn's actions.

Dean pulled her behind him ready to fight Samael but the demon raised his hand and twisted his wrist sending the older man against the wall pinning him there.

"Dean!" Brooklyn cried out as she was jerked back against Samael feeling his hot breath down her neck. She scrunched her face and closed her eyes as the demon wrapped an arm around her waist ensuring she couldn't grab any weapons or fight back.

"Bad move, Brookie, bad move. Now you're going to pay for that."

"Blah, blah, blah…" Brooklyn fired back sarcastically. "You demons are so damn predictable!"

Samael's anger shot through his body as he twisted the hunter around until they were face to face. She narrowed her eyes unafraid of the demon. "You don't scare me, Samael. You're nothing special; to me all demons are the damn same thing!"

The demon struck her hard across the face as the sound of the back of his hand smacking her face resonated through the cave. Dean growled out loud in anguish causing Samael to laugh at the hunter.

"You may not fear me now, Brookie, but know this, we will meet again and you will tremble in fear at my presence…"

"Is that a threat or a promise, Samael?" Brooklyn shot back as she opened her palm and beckoned the dagger.

"Dagger!" The blade appeared in her hand as she buried the knife deep within Samael's stomach twisting it for good measure. He let her go and wrapped his hands around the handle staring down at the protruding blade. The demon stood there admiring Brooklyn's handy work as Brooklyn and Dean noticed nothing was happening.

A deep menacing laugh escaped the demon's mouth as he pulled the knife out and showed Brooklyn the wound or lack thereof. The only proof he was stabbed was the torn and bloody shirt he wore. His eyes coal black and full of anger as he lifted a hand elevating Brooklyn off the ground. Jerking his hand to the side, the demon sent Brooklyn across the cave and being slammed into the wall.

"Brook, get up baby! I know you can do this!" Dean cried out as he watched his hunter struggled to her feet where Samael waited. She struggled to breathe as she stood facing Samael.

"You can't take me down so easily, demon!" Her heart raced wildly pumping the adrenaline though her veins giving her the extra strength she needed. She charged Samael aiming for the solar plexus channeling everything she had into it as the demon stood there grinning at her challenging her to bring it on. The force of Brooklyn's body against his sent the demon and hunter flying backwards as they landed on the hard earth. Samael saw the blue green deepen in her eyes as delivered several blows to the demon breaking his nose several times over.

Samael rose up and butted heads with the hunter stunning her temporarily. She grabbed her forehead gripping it tight feeling a dull throbbing pain as Samael picked her up and delivered a blow to her abs knocking the wind out of the young hunter. Brooklyn doubled over in pain as a strange sound rose from deep within her as she painfully breathed in. Blood ran down her nose and other injuries as she struggled to stand back up.

"Leave her alone you bastard! Brooklyn, listen to me. You have to keep fighting! I know you, you can do this! You're one tough little bitch when you wanna be!" Brooklyn snorted at Dean's way of supporting her. She gathered her composure facing the demon ready to fight. Instead of using her body, Brooklyn harnessed her other abilities as she closed her eyes and focused on the demon. Samael began charging the hunter again but was knocked hard on his back as Brooklyn sent a powerful surge against the demon. Samael looked at Brooklyn with shock across his face.

"So, you have been practicing, Brookie…"

"Thanks, I'm a fast learner" she gasped with a hint of confidence. Brooklyn felt the power within her surge as she prepared to strike another blow against the demon. Samael got up but Brooklyn hurled another powerful energy surge sweeping his feet from beneath him.

"Enough of these fucking games!" Samael growled as he jumped to his feet as malice laced his eyes.

Samael stood and lifted his hand twisting his wrist around. Brooklyn dropped to her knees as she felt the pain overtake her. She could hear her ribs cracking as the demon closed his hand into a fist. Brooklyn closed her eyes and tried to stand only to find another jolt of pain knocking her back down. Samael strolled up to the hunter kneeling down beside her and smirked.

"I know who you really are Brooklyn Ravenwood or should I saw Brooklyn DeTaurius. Yes, that's right, I know. Now I am going to send you straight to Lucifer so say your prayers…" Samael placed a hand over her heart as the demon recited the incantation. Brooklyn cried out in pain feeling as if her heart was being constricted and squeezed.

"Dean…" she whimpered feeling that she failed him. "I'm sorry…"

"NO!" Dean cried out as he fought one more time against the force keeping him tight to the wall. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Dean found himself free and he immediately lunged for Samael tackling him to the ground. Samael grabbed Dean throwing him outside the cave and against the tree. Dean lay still as Samael grabbed the other hunter only to find a fist in his face as she threw one last punch making contact with his jaw. Samael merely shook it off and hurled Brooklyn to the ground seeing her head strike a rock in the process. Samael saw the hunter was still as blood spilled from beneath her injury and over the rock turning it bright crimson.

_No! Brooklyn I'm so sorry…_Sam cried seeing the damage the demon had done. The younger Winchester looked over to see his brother motionless beneath the tree. He had to do something and fast or they would both die!

Samael felt a violent force within him as Sam called forth all his will and energy to exorcise the demon from his body.

"You're not winning this one, Winchester! I own you fair and square! Azazel promised me to you that night he visited you and I'm not leaving" Sam heard his voice echo those threatening words only finding the threats empowering him more. The younger brother continued to expel the demon from his body pushing with everything he had as the demon began to lose ground in the battle of the wills. Sam could feel his body begin to break under the pressure but persisted as he could feel a lightening upon his body and soul. As his head shot up, the demon fled in a plume of black thick smoke until it was completely gone.

Sam collapsed to his knees feeling a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Hastily wiping it on his sleeve, the hunter stood and hurried to his friend seeing she was still motionless. Sam dropped to his knees and cradled the injured hunter in his arms. He felt something warm and sticky against his skin and pulled away his hand to see it covered in blood. A sense of urgency gripped Sam as he pressed his fingers against her neck feeling a very weak pulse.

"Brooklyn, oh my God, this is my fault…" Sam muttered softly gathering the injured hunter in his arms and racing out the cave. The sunlight nearly blinded Sam as he saw the Impala in the distance and rushed towards the car. He flung open the door and gently placed her in the passenger side not caring if blood got on the seat.

"Dean will understand" he muttered shutting the door. Dean! He almost forgot about his brother back under the tree. Sam hurried back to where his brother was wrapping one arm around his waist and the other holding sliding his brother's arm around his neck practically dragging Dean to the car.

The Impala came to a screeching halt at the hospital drawing curious stares from several bystanders. Sam raced around the car for Brooklyn tenderly taking her in his arms as he raced inside the emergency room.

"Help! I need help!" Several nurses and one doctor rushed towards the man with the wounded woman placing her on the stretcher.

"My brother, he's hurt too. He's in the car…" Was all Sam could muster as several other staff members hurried out the double doors. Sam looked down seeing his clothes and hands covered in dried blood as he slumped down in hard plastic chair staring down at the trembling crimson covered hands that belonged to him.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon! Samael really did a number on Brooklyn huh? **


	30. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 8: Fight To Live

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters to Supernatural and since I do not make any money from these works please do not sue me. I am merely borrowing the guys and girls but I do own the OC's that appear. For everybody out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: My muse loves you all and is truly thankful for all of the positive support that has been shown!

_Recovery is slow and painful for Dean and Brooklyn…._

Sam held vigil by Dean's bedside helpless as the older Winchester remained unconscious as the IV line dripped life saving fluids into his brother. The doctor had come in twice now checking on Dean and every time he had the same answer for Sam.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bowyer but your brother's status hasn't changed. His vitals are strong but all we can do is wait," Sam nodded as he looked back over to Dean seeing his chest rise and fall slow and steady. The younger brother had a surge of emotions running through his body.

Pain, anger, self loathing, shame, remorse and blame visited the younger Winchester as he sat there silently begging his brother for forgiveness.

_I wish I could take it all back, Dean…._Sam buried his face in his hands sobbing softly in them unaware that a hand began to move on the bed.

As Sam remained by his brother's bedside, Brooklyn was fighting for her life in ICU. Castiel nearly didn't recognize her with the tubes and machines hooked up keeping her alive. Her face showed the trauma that the demon had subjected her to in the cave. The swelling and bruising contorted and disfigured her normally beautiful features making the angel cringe when he first entered the room. It killed him to see his charge in this state. Sam told the staff he was her brother and that he had came back from a business trip to explain the attire.

Castiel felt a small tear fall down his face feeling the human emotion overwhelm him. When he arrived the doctors explained to him the extent of the injuries his "sister" had. She had massive internal bleeding, trauma to the head, several broken ribs along with cuts and bruises. The angel pulled the chair up beside her bed gathering her small limp hand in his large warm one. He lifted her hand to his lips pressing them together against the top of her hand. The angel was called away to battle when Samael had struck. Sam was unable to look the angel straight in the eye as the younger Winchester was guilt stricken over what had happened. Castiel merely looked at Sam revealing nothing in those clear sapphire orbs.

"Brooklyn, I know you can hear me. You need to fight, you need to come back. There is still much work for you to do here. We need you, Dean needs you and I need you. Don't go gentle into that good night, rage rage against the dying of the light."

Castiel leaned over placing his head on the pillow beside Brooklyn closing his eyes and prayed for her to return as he was instructed not to intervene. The angel felt himself entertaining the thought of breaking rank and healing her even if it was just to stop the internal bleeding or heal her beautiful face, the same face he could never tire of gazing upon.

As Castiel remained close by his charge's side, Dean began to awaken. He sensed a bright light as he felt himself being pulled from the dark depths. He could hear a muffled sound that he could swear sounded like crying, only it was crying and it was Sam who was sobbing. His eyelids felt heavy as Dean struggled to open his eyes trying and opening them a little bit more each time until they were fully open. The room was hazy as objects appeared blurred and fuzzy to the hunter. He swallowed only to find it excruciatingly painful and his throat feeling raw and on fire. Slowly Dean turned to see his baby brother crying into his hands blaming himself for Dean and Brooklyn being here.

"Sammy…Sammy" Dean's voice cracked as he tried to get Sam's attention. Damn that hurt! But Dean still tried one more time calling his brother's name once again.

"Sammy," Sam shot his head up seeing bright emerald orbs looking right at him. Dean saw the younger man's eyes red and watery as the tracks of his tears were evident. Sam wiped his nose on his sleeve and for the first time in a long time smiled a genuine warm smile which vanished with the words that flowed from Sam's mouth.

"Dean! Oh Dean I am sorry, so sorry about this. I don't know what happened. First I was at the Roadhouse with Brooklyn and Cas and then the next thing I know I'm hurling Brooklyn against the wall of the cave. She's in such bad shape Dean, and it's all my doing…" Sam's voice trailed off as another wave of sobs and tears gripped him tight. Dean wanted to go see her, be with her but his body protested wildly when he attempted to get up. Sam gently pressed his brother back on the bed seeing his brother in immense pain. The sorry state his brother was in made Sam feel even worse.

"Sammy, where's Brooklyn? I need to see her." Each word was painful leaving Dean's lips but he needed to say it.

"She's in ICU, Dean. Castiel is there with her right now. She's really banged up, Dean. The doctors, they had to fight to keep her alive. She's in a medically induced coma. I can't even go in that room seeing I did that to her, that I nearly killed her."

"Sammy, listen to me okay? You were possessed. The demon, Samael, overpowered her. I couldn't get to her in time, but you did. You pushed that son of a bitch out and got her and me here in time. You can't wallow in this self pity crap, Sammy."

"He's right, Samuel. Samael is one of the most powerful demons and Brooklyn proved no match for him." Castiel's voice shot out behind the younger man startling him. Castiel kept his distance from the younger hunter and went around to the other side of Dean's bed. He stood there looking at each brother as if thinking of what to say. Sam stood to face the angel locking his rich brown pools with sympathetic blue ones.

"Miracle, now, Cas. You need to heal them both…" Sam demanded seeing Castiel remain firmly in place. The angel shook his head sadly.

"I cannot, Samuel. I am sorry but I must follow orders…"

"Fuck the orders! This is my brother and Brooklyn we are talking about here! Doesn't God care that Brooklyn is fighting for her life?! That His Chosen one is here hurt as well!? Does anyone up there care that two of the best damn hunters around were seriously hurt!? I thought angels were supposed to be caring and forgiving, not dicks!" Castiel looked at him waiting for the younger brother to finish his rant. Sam watched as the angel walked around the bed and towards Sam until he stood mere inches from the hunter.

"You claim to have faith and believe in God and the power of Heaven, Samuel, yet you stand here questioning my actions. Why is that?" Sharp blue eyes looked straight into Sam's as the hunter didn't have an answer for the angel.

"Have faith, Samuel, for there is a plan. Your brother and Brooklyn are important to the forces of Heaven and God would not let them die."

"Then get your divine ass in that room and heal her damn it!" Sam's lips puckered together as his breathing became erratic and hands curled into two tight fists.

"Sam…." Dean gently warned his brother. Sam fired a glance at him that Dean could only read as anger.

"Are you siding with him?! He has the power to heal Brooklyn, the one you claim to love more than life itself yet he won't do a damn thing!"

"Sam…" Sam spun on his heels and stormed out of the room and out of the hospital. Castiel sat down beside Dean. The hunter turned to look at the angel.

"Take me to her, Cas, please? I need to see Brook." Castiel rose placing a hand over Dean's chest as the hunter felt a warm and very soothing sensation spread through his body as the pain that racked his body ebbed away until it was gone. Just then the nurse walked in seeing Dean was awake.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Bowyer, how are you feeling?" She asked with a genuine hint of concern in her bright eyes. Dean couldn't but help to smile at her as she took his pulse and pressure noting them the clipboard. Dean cleared his throat wincing at the slight pain he still felt as it constricted but willed himself to ignore it.

"May we go see her?" He asked the nurse.

"You mean your wife? Well, I don't see why you both couldn't as long as you stay in the wheelchair and you don't overexert yourself." Dean shot a questioning look at the angel thankful the nurse didn't see it.

"Do not worry miss, for my brother-in-law will not do such thing. I will personally see to it he behaves," Castiel assured the nurse seeing her smile and nod her head as she went to retrieve a wheelchair.

Dean gripped the pole that held the IV line as Castiel pushed him down the hallway towards the ICU unit.

"Cas, be honest with me, why did you heal me? I mean you stood there and told Sam you couldn't yet you did it after he left."

Castiel sighed as they continued down the hallway. He wasn't sure what to tell Dean. He had been having doubts about following orders and secretly questioning them. Things were suddenly not so black and white as they always were but now a grey area had appeared causing the angel to wonder and feel and he was scared and excited at the sensations he was experiencing.

"Now is not the place to discuss this, Dean," Castiel answered softly as they turned and entered the ICU unit. The room was cold and drafty as the pair reached the room which held Brooklyn. Castiel paused before opening the door. Dean didn't know just how bad she was but he would soon see as they entered the room.

Castiel heard Dean take a sharp intake of air as his eyes laid upon the fallen hunter. The angel pushed Dean towards his beloved Brooklyn seeing him shake in the wheelchair as he leaned over and took her hand. Dean tenderly kissed the warm skin then rubbed the hunter's hand against his cheek feeling a tear trickle down his face.

"Cas, can I have a minute with Brook?" Dean asked with a hoarse voice.

"I will be out in the hall," Castiel answered softly as the sound of feet walking smartly across the floor announced his exit. Dean turned back to the form on the bed. He stroked her arm hoping his touch would stimulate her and wake her up.

"Brook, it's me, Dean. I hope you can hear me and feel my touch because I miss you. I should be there, not you. Why is it you are the one that keeps getting her ass handed to her? Cas said that you were part of this master plan to save the world from Lucifer. Some plan…." He paused as more tears rolling down his face.

"Please just come back, Brook. I need you, I can't imagine going on without you with me. It just wouldn't be right looking over and not seeing you smiling back at me. My soul doesn't feel complete without having you here." Dean lowered his head on the mattress placing his other hand on her heart feeling heart still beating.

Castiel saw the anguish Dean was feeling and realized he had to do something. Fuck the rules as Dean and Brooklyn put it and he entered the room. He knew this was considered disobedience, but the angel didn't care. He was getting tired of seeing the lovers going through Hell over and over. Castiel gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder squeezing it gently before leaning over and placing his hand where her body bled. Taking Dean's hand and placing it over his, Castiel closed his eyes feeling the warmth surging through her body. Dean could feel a heat coursing through his body and into Brooklyn's.

Castiel gently pulled their hands back as the angel turned to Dean. "That will stop the internal bleeding and heal her head injuries as the doctors had called it."

Dean felt a small surge of relief since the worst of her injuries were healed. He covered her hand with both of his stroking it with his thumbs. "Thank you, Cas," he whispered feeling the angel squeeze his shoulder before leaving him alone with her again. Dean sat there in silence secretly hoping she would wake up that maybe Cas gave her a boost of angel mojo to bring her out of it. It was then the doctor entered seeing Dean stroking her face or rather what parts were visible.

"Mr. Bowyer? I'm Doctor McCullough, Rachel's doctor. I assume you have some questions for me?" Dean nodded without looking at the doctor.

"We have another assessment of your wife scheduled for tomorrow morning. Right now she is in a medically induced coma but hopefully the swelling on her brain will decrease enough we can bring her out of it. She has internal bleeding and several of her ribs are broken. But her vitals are strong which is crucial."

"How will you know if…"

"If she's healed enough to be taken out of the coma? We will run another scan tomorrow to assess the swelling. Don't worry, Mr. Bowyer, your wife's in good hands," the doctor firmly squeezed his shoulder in support before checking her vitals over and leaving. Dean spoke up.

"Is there any way I can stay here with her? I don't want her to feel like she's alone here," Dean stroked her face and arm. Dr. McCullough picked up on melancholy lacing the man's voice.

"I don't see why can't be arranged, Mr. Bowyer. I'll have an orderly bring in a bed. But you need to rest yourself. You were injured pretty badly yourself in that hiking accident. Your brother told us what happened. If he wasn't there…" the doctor stopped before upsetting Dean any further and instead left the room.

"Hey, I'm staying here, Brook. I'm not leaving you until you wake up and we leave this sterile cinder block together!" Dean vowed feeling his voice get hoarse and crack again. Even as she lay there fighting for her life, Brooklyn could still get through the tough shell that was Dean. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest listening to her heart beating.

The next day Dean awoke to find himself on the spare bed. He looked to find Brooklyn was gone. Confusion and panic took over him as he stumbled off the bed leaning on the IV pole for support. One of the nurses came in seeing Dean standing and promptly brought the wheelchair over as she chided him.

"Mr. Bowyer, you know you must stay in this if you are to be allowed out of your room," the young woman's voice gentle yet stern with him as she grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and sitting him in the wheelchair like a child.

"Where's Brooklyn?" He asked feeling the anxiety taking over.

"They are running some tests and scans on her. But not to worry for they will have her back soon," her optimism Dean found somewhat annoying but he shrugged it off as Castiel wandered in.

"You really should keep an eye on this one," the nurse said allowing the angel to take over babysitting the hunter.

Castiel merely nodded and smiled at the nurse as she left leaving the two men alone. Dean whipped around to face the angel.

"Cas, why didn't you wake me?"

Castiel merely placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "They took her very early this morning so they should have her back soon. You needed the rest. Have faith, Dean," the angel's words took a firm tone which told the hunter don't argue with the seraph. Dean sighed and ran his hands over his face as all he could do was wait and he hated waiting.

Several minutes later the men looked up to see the orderlies wheeling her back in. Dean found himself cringing even though he had seen her like this for several days now. Perhaps it was seeing her so hurt and vulnerable that causes this reaction. The angel brought the hunter over to her bedside so he could be closer to her. Dean reached out taking her hand in his kissing and stroking it.

"Hey baby girl, it's me. I'm hoping that the doctor has some good news. It's hard not being able to see your gorgeous grey eyes and smile. And Cas is just so the Chatty Cathy over here," the angel rolled his eyes in human fashion.

Dr. McCullough entered the room reviewing her charts. He stopped to look up and see Dean and Castiel there.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I have the results back from this morning's tests and the swelling on her brain has decreased dramatically. The pressure on her skull has all but disappeared. We also noticed that the internal bleeding has also subsided."

"So that's a good thing, right, doc?" Dean asked trying to keep his emotions in check. Dr. McCullough smiled and nodded at the men as he closed the file.

"Yes, that is a very good thing. It means we can begin to wean her off the drugs and slowly bring her out of the coma," Dean turned back to Brooklyn smiling at the unconscious woman squeezing her hand tighter.

"Did you hear that, Brook? The brain swelling and internal bleeding has gone down. The doctor said they can start to bring you out of the coma."

"Thank you Cas," Dean whispered as he smiled resting his head on her side and closed his eyes. Castiel took the other chair and relaxed in the hard plastic smiling at the touching scene before him.

Dean refused to leave her bedside as they started bringing Brooklyn out of the coma. He watched as the doctor and nurses began reducing the amount of barbiturates she was receiving allowing her body to wean itself off the drugs. The doctor said it would take some time but if things worked out like they should then Brooklyn could be awake within a few days. They had taken her off the machinery as she had begun to breathe on her own. Dean swore he could see some of the color returning to her face despite the bruising and swelling that still lingered.

"I don't care if her face is bruised, Cas, to me she's still beautiful. But I feel as if I failed her."

"No, Dean, you didn't fail her. She fought to save you knowing she could be hurt. But Samael proved to be too powerful even for her. God does have a plan, Dean, and it does not include letting Brook die."

Dean so desperately wanted to believe the angel's words but couldn't. Some plan, he bitterly thought. To the hunter if God truly cared about the hunter she wouldn't have to fight to live. No, they would be on the road heading to some backwater town for a routine salt and burn. If God truly cared, his mom would be alive and Jess would be alive and Sammy would be happy and not tainted with demon's blood. And Dean wouldn't have had to go to Hell and lose a part of himself there.

"Dean..." The hunter looked up to see Brooklyn looking at him. She tried to form a smile but found it too painful from the swelling.

"Brook, you're awake," Dean whispered feeling her small hand grip his squeezing it as hard as she could.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, please?" She pleaded with him as she reached out her other hand touching the hunter's face. He leaned into her hand missing the warmth of her caress. She was awake but the angel knew she had a painful recovery ahead of her. But Castiel was going to see to it she had a rather speedy recovery…

**I know this chapter was kind of so so but the angel wasn't about to let her linger in limbo ;) And for those of you wondering where the words do not gentle into that good night, rage rage against the dying of the light is from the poem Do not go gentle into that good night by Dylan Thomas...I loved that poem...Thanks again for everyone reading and reviewing!**


	31. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 9: Recovery

_**Note:**_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural and I am merely borrowing the guys and gals and I am not making anything off these works so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: My inner muse loves and thanks every single one of you!

_Dean and Brooklyn continue to recover…_

"Don't be so hard on yourself, please?" She pleaded with him as she reached out her other hand touching the hunter's face. He leaned into her hand missing the warmth of her caress. Dean let a small tear fall down his face as he looked upon the wounded hunter.

"I let you down I didn't fight harder, Brook…" Brooklyn shook her head at the older hunter.

"Dean, listen to me. You can't blame yourself for this. I knew what I was getting into when I took on Samael. I did it to save you."

Dean looked away unable to lock eyes with Brooklyn. He couldn't erase the guilt he was feeling over all of this. He was the stronger hunter; he should've been there for her when Samael was ruthlessly beating her down. He felt Brooklyn's hand caressing his face reaching for his chin tilting his face upward.

"You're not weak; you didn't fail me or Cas. I know why you are doing this to yourself, Dean. It's because of what happened in Hell isn't it? You think you were showing weakness for wanting off the rack. You wanna know something? You're not weak, Dean. You're strong but you refuse to see that. Why?"

"I should never have surrendered to Alistair and done the things I did, Brook. I became a monster; I enjoyed tormenting other souls as long as it wasn't me being tormented," Brooklyn watched as Dean broke down in front of her.

"You need to let that go, Dean. You must let go of the hurt and anger you are harboring towards yourself. I am not angry with you for it and neither is Cas. You wanna know something? If I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing," Dean looked up at Brooklyn as she sadly nodded her head.

"Hell can break even the strongest and most righteous of men. So please, try to grant yourself forgiveness, if not for yourself, then for me?" Brooklyn watched as the hunter slowly nodded his head as he kissed her hand and pressed it tight against his cheek. She had been through so much for him and endured so much of his crap yet she was still by his side. He owed her this much.

"Alright, I will, for you Brook," Brooklyn smiled through the swelling and bruising.

She raised a hand to feel bandages and gauze greeting her hand. How bad did Samael hurt her? Lowering her hand, she pulled back the blanket and peered down her gown seeing stitches and bandages covering her torso.

"Dean, how bad was I hurt?"

Dean swallowed down the lump forming in his throat trying to form the words. "Bad, Brooklyn, you were pretty messed up. They had to put you in a coma to let your brain heal and they brought you out of if just today. You have broken ribs and internal bleeding. But let's just say your recovery has been faster than expected," the hunter looked up at the angel. Brooklyn turned her head to see the angel looking down at her with those gentle blue eyes.

"Thanks, Cas," she whispered smiling warmly at him. The angel felt a twinge as he felt the heat rising within him making him blush.

"When do I get out of here?" Brooklyn asked looking at the two.

"Hopefully soon," Brooklyn knew that meant not anytime too soon as she sighed deeply.

A knock on the door announced Dr. McCullough's arrival. His young features lit up when he saw Brooklyn awake.

"Mrs. Bowyer, I see you are awake. How do you feel?" He asked as he took her vitals and noted them.

"Awake I guess is the word. When do I get to go home?" She asked looking up at the doctor. The smile fell as the doctor knew she would ask him that. He tapped his pen against the clipboard when he answered her.

"Right now I am saying another few more days, only because of the extent of your injuries. You took quite a spill on that hiking trip you and your husband took. We got the swelling under control and the internal bleeding has finally begun to slow and your organs are healing but you cannot leave just yet. I am sorry if that is what you weren't expecting to hear," his voice soft and sympathetic as Brooklyn absorbed the news. She was stuck here for a few more days. She desperately wanted to track down Samael.

"Don't even think about it," Dean warned her as he saw that look in her grey eyes.

"Think about what?" Brooklyn asked innocently. "You damn well know, what I'm referring to. You are staying here and healing. I have you back and I am not about to lose you again," fear gripped Dean's eyes as he made his feelings known.

"Dean, I couldn't move out of this bed even if I wanted to. My body hurts and the drugs they have me on make me feel like a dead weight."

Dean grinned for the first time since she woke up and kissed her on the lips. One of the nurses came in to check on Dean. She took his pulse and pressure while shooting a few flirty glances at the hunter. Brooklyn merely rolled her eyes and laughed at her attempts to catch Dean's eye. Dean of course flirted a little but let her know he wasn't interested.

"Your loss, cowboy," she muttered before walking away. Dean glanced at her ass shrugging his shoulders as he turned back to his hunter seeing her roll her eyes at him.

"What?"

"You make me laugh," Brooklyn grinned giggling at her hunter. Brooklyn knew he wouldn't touch the nurse as she had watched him flirt only to stop it when things got too far. She knew he was still building his trust with her after Vegas and she was cutting him slack for his efforts. Dean leaned in close so the angel couldn't hear him.

"When you get out of this sterile box, I am going to make love to you like you've never experienced before," he kissed her before pulling away.

Brooklyn felt her body tingle a little at his words wanting to get out of here faster than ever. Dr. McCullough returned several minutes later to remove Dean's IV line.

"You are still a bit tender in places from falling, Mr. Bowyer but I am going to release you tomorrow. But you are more than welcome to stay here with you wife while she continues to recover and the same goes for you Mr. Douglas," the doctor looked at the angel. Castiel nodded in appreciation as the young physician turned to examine Brooklyn's injuries. He gently pressed on her abdomen assessing the healing that has occurred followed by looking at the swelling on her face before coming to her head. He pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket and began cutting away the gauze and wrapping letting it fall away in his hands until it was free from her head.

Dean saw that a part of her hair had been clipped away revealing where her head had struck the rock. It was about an inch long which Dean was thankful for. She could cover the spot with her hair making it vanish. It would grow back, it was only hair.

Dr. McCullough pulled back the bandage and gauze examining the injury. Dean could see three large stitches etched in her scalp making him turn away for a moment. Castiel came over to see the wound and kept a neutral face. Luckily it wasn't worse than it was.

The doctor replaced the bandage and then washed his hands and put on gloves before replacing the gauze on her head injury. The wound had oozed through to the other side of the bandage but the doctor assured Dean and Brooklyn it was normal for this the first few days. He then cleaned the wound of dried blood before placing a clean dressing on it. He then told the passing nurse to keep her on the antibiotics and morphine at the dose she was on now.

Brooklyn relaxed into her pillow feeling a bit better after the mummy wrap came off her head. She knew she was a fast healer but this was even hard on her body. Dean saw her look a bit distressed and carefully crawled on the bed beside her. Brooklyn slowly and painfully shifted her body to accommodate Dean. He was careful of the tubes and lines as he eased his larger body beside her. She wrapped an arm around his waist missing the warmth that was his body. Castiel rose to leave the two alone.

"I will head over to the Roadhouse to check on Samuel and Ellen," the pair nodded as the angel vanished.

"I'll be glad when we leave this sterile cinder block together," Brooklyn sighed.

"You heard me?" Dean asked as she nodded her head.

"I could hear everything you said but I couldn't respond. Your words touched me deeply, Dean. Thank you," she whispered before falling asleep in his arms. Dean pulled the blankets up and over them as he too decided to get some rest. He kissed her forehead and snuggled in close to her.

* * *

Back at the Roadhouse, Sam was slamming down shots of whiskey as he was alone in the bar. He hated himself for the mess Brooklyn and Dean were in. It was because of him that she had nearly died in the cave and now she was still fighting injuries. He downed another shot feeling the warmth of the liquid fire coating his throat and soul. It still wouldn't wash away the guilt and condemnation he launched at himself repeatedly.

"Samuel," Sam spun around to find Castiel looking at him. Sam turned around picking back up where he left off on his shots, downing another round of Jack.

"Whatever you have to say, Cas, save it. I don't wanna hear it," Sam's voice was slurred as the alcohol took its toll on the younger hunter. The angel walked up to the younger hunter grabbing the empty shot glass out of his hand and placing it on the bar.

"Samuel, listen to me. Brooklyn is going to be fine. She is awake and Dean is with her."

Sam turned to face the angel seeing soft blue eyes meet his bleak brown ones. "I can control these powers, Cas. I can use these powers for good…" Castiel shot up a hand stopping Sam in mid sentence.

"You must cease using these powers as you are headed down a dangerous path. You claim you want to help, but you are doing just the opposite. The darkness continues to consume you each time you use those powers and the possession by Samael was just the start."

"Yeah, well to Hell with you and your plan! You angels are supposed to be good and forgiving yet you threatened to smite me? Who's the hypocrite here?" Sam turned back to his alcohol as Castiel stood there watching the hunter go back to his drinking.

"Your brother went to Hell for you, Samuel, and this is how you repay him? By using the same demonic blood that you claimed you weren't using? Admit it, Samuel, you can't and won't stop using the powers Azazel cursed you with. You have become drunk on the power you have."

Sam spun around slinging whiskey in the angel's face as he reached for the shotgun and pointed it at the angel.

"Shoot me, Samuel, but you cannot kill me," Castiel stood there with arms wide open as if challenging the hunter to pull the trigger.

"Stop this! Sam, put that damn shotgun down! There will be no more bloodshed here!" Ellen bellowed out as she rounded the corner. Sam stood there with the gun trained on the angel ignoring Ellen's pleas. Castiel reached out grabbing the gun out of his hands before Sam realized what happened. Sam attempted to lunge at the angel but Castiel grabbed him by the waist placing two fingers on his forehead sending the young hunter into a deep sleep. Ellen took the shotgun from Castiel as the angel hauled the unconscious hunter to his room.

"He will be fine, Ellen. Samuel had too much to drink and I merely put him in a much needed sleep," the angel turned to carry him up the stairs and down the hall. Ellen sat down at the stool and took a swig of the bottle before her. She had just come back from burying her daughter and seeing Samuel in that state was just insult to injury for her. Ellen couldn't hold the onslaught of tears back as she lowered her head and cried into the solid wood bar.

Castiel stood there watching her sob and cry for her dead daughter. He walked over to the sobbing woman and took her in his arms comforting her as she continued to cry.

"Jo, my baby girl, she's gone…." Ellen sobbed into Castiel's coat as he listened to her sob.

"Ellen, Jo is not gone; she is with loved ones now. She has been forgiven for her sins and welcomed with loving arms."

Ellen looked up at the gentle blue eyes with her red watery ones. "Really, Castiel?" He nodded and smiled softly at her as she sniffed and wiped away the tears. "Really, Ellen, Jo is surrounded by loved ones including her father. She says not to cry and be strong."

"That sounds like my Jo," Ellen smiled through tears as she reached for a Kleenex and wiped away the tears. She turned and headed to her room feeling a little better from the angel's soothing words.

As Sam lay on the bed, he opened his eyes to reveal yellow/black eyes then closed them once again.

* * *

At the hospital, Dean continued to keep his Brooklyn close to him. He fell asleep listening to her deep rhythmic breathing smiling even as he slept. The nurses had come in to check on them leaving them be for having someone close for support allowed for the body to heal much faster. Dr. McCullough came in checking her head injury seeing it was still oozing through the bandage but the stitches remained in place. Her other injuries were healing finally as the swelling was still prominent but reduced. Even though he didn't know the two personally, the doctor could see the bond and love they held making him smile as he turned to leave.

Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel sitting there beside the bed with his hands interlocked supporting his head. Dean could see worry in those bright blue eyes.

"Cas, what's wrong? Why do you smell like whiskey? Jack Daniels to be exact," He asked carefully sitting up.

"I just came back from the Roadhouse and Sam is not well. I warned him not to use his powers anymore and I called him out on his addiction to them. He had a shotgun aimed at me but Ellen stepped in distracting him. Dean, he refuses to see that with each use of his powers, he falls darker down that road. He claims he is using them for good but it is the opposite. You and Brooklyn need to stop him before it's too late."

"Okay, well seeing as how we are both here just how exactly is that supposed to be accomplished? Telekinesis? Throw us a bone here, Cas."

"Either stop him or I will, Dean," With those parting words, Castiel vanished leaving Dean alone with Brooklyn. The hunter shivered as he lowered his body back down gently holding Brooklyn close. Just how did Cas expect them to stop Sam? And would Dean take that necessary step if it came down to it? He didn't want to kill Sam but his own father had told him if he couldn't save Sam to kill him. _Bastard…_Dean silently thought.

The next morning Dean woke to find Brooklyn sitting up a little looking down at him. Her fingers were carding through his short blonde hair sending a relaxing feeling through his body. She smiled down at him as he rubbed his eyes and sat up beside her.

"Brook, you're sitting! Aren't you in pain?" Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders.

"A little bit, but I feel better than I did yesterday. I told you I can heal fast but in this case I am still in pain."

Dean observed that one of the tubes had been removed from her hand leaving only the IV drip and antibiotics. He leaned in kissing her on the lips, the same lips he missed kissing and tasting.

"Easy there, Casanova, I am still not fully healed yet. Be patient as soon enough you'll have my naked body beneath you," she kissed him again before leaning back against the bed wincing slightly. Dean helped her lay back down.

Dr. McCullough strolled in to see his patient. "Good morning and how are feeling this morning?"

"Still sore but I can more a bit better on the bed."

The doctor nodded as he checked her vitals noting they were still strong. "Okay, here's the deal. We will assess the internal bleeding and do a scan on your head injury. The swelling has gone down more but there is bruising on the left side of your face but that will heal in time."

"So when can she go home?" Dean asked hoping it was soon.

"Well, since she is healing nicely and depending on what the tests show today, perhaps in two days. But you, Mr. Bowyer, are being released today"

Dean nodded as he looked back down at Brooklyn. He was glad to be released but wasn't leaving until Brooklyn was released. He would have Cas grab him some clothes from the Roadhouse. He leaned back in against the hunter grateful she was getting better.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Brooklyn sat in the wheelchair as Dean pushed her down the hall and towards the exit. It was a sight to behold as the sunlight greeted her causing her to shield her eyes. Her face still had some yellow splotches from bruises that continued to heal and her tests came back clean. She still had to return in a week for a follow up to which gladly Dean said she would do.

Brooklyn stood to get in the car but Dean gently pushed her back down in the wheelchair.

"Policy, Brook, you stay seated and let me do all of the heavy lifting," he said with a wink as he opened the passenger door. She let him pick her up in his strong arms and place her in the passenger seat closing the door and hurrying over to the driver's side.

"You ready to get the Hell out of here?" Brooklyn leaned over kissing him deeply before replying. "You better believe it!" Dean grinned as he eased the Impala out of the parking lot and on the road to the Roadhouse. Brooklyn scooted closer to Dean as he wrapped his arm around her waist feeling her rest her head upon his shoulder. For Dean everything was finally falling back into place again.

The ride back to the Roadhouse was peaceful and refreshing for both as the hospital was out of the rearview mirror and ahead was the Roadhouse appearing the front windshield. Brooklyn felt herself grinning at the building before them as they pulled up.

Ellen was sitting on the porch when the Impala pulled up and immediately headed down the steps. Brooklyn opened the car door and stepped out as Ellen gathered the young hunter in her arms.

"I'm so sorry about Jo, Ellen…" Brooklyn started but Ellen shook her head at the hunter and waved her hand.

"It's alright, Brook, Jo was forgiven for her transgressions and is with loved ones."

"I wish I could have gotten to know her better…" Brooklyn said sadly as Ellen hugged her again.

"It's hard without her here but I have friends that are here for me, so don't you worry about me," she turned to Dean taking him in his arms. "And you, young man, come here," she took Dean in her arms embracing the larger hunter tight.

Ellen wiped away her tears as she led the two inside. Sam was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs when Dean and Brooklyn arrived. He was hesitant to go to the hunters as he still held himself accountable for what happened. The younger Winchester winced when he saw the bruises that lingered on her face. He felt her sharp grey eyes meet his brown ones as they bore into his soul almost scorching it. Sam turned away and looked at Dean instead.

"Hey, Sammy, come over and join the party!" Sam slowly stood and walked over to the trio forcing himself to smile. Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Well, we're back, Sammy."

Sam could only nod still feeling Brooklyn's eyes focused on him. "Something the matter, Sam? You haven't said one word since we arrived."

The younger Winchester shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about being tired and hurried off towards his room. Dean looked at the two women confused by what just happened.

"Did I miss something?" He asked hiking a thumb in the direction Sam took off in.

**Alright everyone, I wanted to add a little interaction between Jo and Cas since she doesn't seem to get enough screen time and plus give her closure after Jo's death. What did everyone think of that little interaction? And did anyone catch the meaning of the names Bowyer and Douglas? If not then Bowyer is the last name of NASCAR driver Clint Bowyer who is from Emporia, Kansas and the name Douglas is the county that Lawrence sits in!**

**Next chapter up soon! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing! This has been an effort indeed to write!**


	32. Arc 1: Roadhouse Chap 10: Lovers

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural and since I am merely borrowing the guys and gals and do not make anything from this, please do not sue me. I do own the OC's though. For everyone out there who has been following this story by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: My inner muse is deeply appreciative and thankful for all the positive support.

_Brooklyn continues to heal…_

Brooklyn yawned as she was still tired from the morphine that still coursed through her body. She looked at Ellen and Dean to excuse herself, "I think I'm gonna head upstairs to rest, I'm still a bit tired and sore."

Ellen nodded as she hugged the young hunter again smiling warmly at her. The hunter turned to head up the stairs under Dean's watchful eye. She took one step at a time until she reached the landing and walked towards the room she shared with Dean. Along the way she stopped in Sam's room seeing the door was open. Sam was lying on his stomach and from the sounds of his breathing sound asleep. Brooklyn sat down beside the sleeping hunter watching him for a few moments.

"Sam, I'm worried about you. These powers you have are consuming you bit by bit. I know you may not see it but we're losing you and deep down it's killing Dean. He loves you, Sam. Hell, he went to literal Hell for you and made you promise not to use the freaky mind powers and yet you did. If you think that you are doing good by using these, think again, Sam."

She rose and walked away unaware of the black hollow orbs that followed her out the door until she was out of sight.

Brooklyn reached her room kicking off her shoes and easing her form down on the bed. She still had to hang around for a week until her follow up and she decided to rest and relax as this would be the only time she would have the chance. She closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep. As she slept, her angel, Castiel, sat in the chair watching over her. He worried that Sam would hurt her again and even kill her. He wasn't about to let that happen. Dean was weak when it came to Sam and he relied on Brooklyn to keep Dean in line so to speak. The angel heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall as Dean came in the room. The hunter wasn't surprised to see the angel there for she was his charge after all.

"Cas, what brings you here?" Dean asked softly as not to wake Brooklyn up.

"I am here to see how Brooklyn is doing. I understand she was finally discharged from the hospital," Dean nodded smiling down at the sleeping hunter. The angel rose and walked over to the bed and leaned down placing a small kiss on her forehead. Brooklyn stirred then relaxed again as Dean looked at the angel.

"Relax, Dean, she is my charge, not my secret lover. I am merely saying goodbye to her," Castiel could sense some jealousy rising in the hunter after he witnessed Castiel's gesture.

"Maybe next time you could say good bye in a less physical way, Cas, okay?" The angel remained silent and vanished as a lone black feather landed on the stand. Dean picked it up and examined the black feather. It was soft and smooth like silk beneath his finger and thumb. He looked over at Brooklyn knowing this was for her and Dean knew better than to get rid of it so he placed it on the dresser and climbed onto the bed beside his hunter. He drew her within his protective arms kissing her softly on the lips before closing his eyes.

* * *

_One week later…_

Brooklyn sat on the exam table dressed only in a gown. She felt a bit exposed on the back side as she sat there waiting for the doctor to come see her. She was anxious to get this over with so she can be back on the road with Dean and Sam. Dean had accompanied her on this visit while Sam had volunteered to stay behind and pack their things. She had improved dramatically since she was discharged as now the swelling and bruising was gone and the face Dean so loved to look upon was back.

"I wish he would hurry up," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath just as Dr. McCullough entered. He looked well rested and ready to go as he greeted Brooklyn and Dean.

"Well, from the initial tests it looks as if all brain swelling has subsided and you continued to heal internally. Now if you lie down I can check you internal organs for any additional swelling," Brooklyn laid against the hard table as the doctor examined her abdomen. She didn't feel any pain or sensitivity to the gentle pressure he placed upon her. This brought a smile to the young physician's face as he made a few notes.

"The good news is there is no swelling or tenderness so your body has healed rather well. Also the x-rays revealed nothing new or continuous. But I still want you to take it easy for a few more days and if you start to feel any pain or discomfort, I need you to come back, understand?" Brooklyn nodded her head as he left allowing her to change.

Dean was seated out in the waiting room as Brooklyn approached him. He hated waiting in the hard plastic chairs as it brought back too many bad memories of his own experiences. But this time it would be a good memory as a bright smiling face greeted him.

"Ready?" She asked taking his hand. Dean nodded as he stood allowing her to lead the way. They stopped at the pharmacy to pick up the two prescriptions she needed and then they were off. Dean had told Ellen they would stay one more night until one of her hunter friends could get to the Roadhouse. Brooklyn didn't mind as she had grown to love Ellen like the mother she never had. The older woman had taken such good care of her while she recovered. When Brooklyn had offered to pay her for her troubles, Ellen politely turned away the money saying she was family now and family need not pay.

Sam was sitting on the porch when the Impala pulled up. He made himself stay seated as the hunter walked up the steps.

"Sam, come in and join us for a drink," Brooklyn said gently taking him by the arm. Sam sighed as he stood letting the copper haired hunter guide him inside.

Brooklyn took a diet Coke while Dean and Sam had beer. Sam relaxed a little around the pair letting his guard down as they enjoyed their time together. It had been a rather rough several weeks to say the least. Brooklyn looked up at the clock to see it was after 4 in the afternoon. Finishing up her pop, she stretched and excused herself to take a nap and call Markus and Brady leaving Dean and Sam alone.

"Dean…" Sam started but was cut off by Dean.

"Sammy, I don't wanna hear it. Brooklyn is worried about you and so am I. You have really sharpened those Jedi mind skills of yours and it scares her and me."

"Dean, I know you hate seeing me use those powers but I am saving lives, you saw what I did to Samhain. Hell, I've saved you a few times using those Jedi mind skills as you call them," Dean didn't want to admit that. They had tracked down a demon in Minneapolis and it had Dean cornered until Sam arrived and exorcised it back to Hell.

Dean remained silent as he took a long gulp finishing off his beer. He tossed the bottle away and excused himself and headed up the stairs. Sam was left alone as he drank his beer. It seemed that Brooklyn was the primary source of his troubles. Perhaps it was time for her to go. Sam took another long swig as he smiled to himself flashing black and yellow orbs.

Brooklyn hung up her cell phone as she lay sprawled on the bed unable to fall asleep. She had a lot on her mind with everything that had happened and she was anxious to move on. She could hear heavy footsteps reach the landing and then come towards her room until they stopped at the doorway. Dean looked at her for a few moments before entering their room. He closed the door locking it tight before he kicked off his boots and rested his solid frame next to hers.

Brooklyn felt a warm arm snake around her waist feeling a smile crack her lips. Dean leaned over kissing her on the spot below the neck sending shivers down her spine.

"I missed you," he whispered. Brooklyn turned around so she could look straight into those bright sharp green orbs. She gently traced her fingers along the edge of his jaw line then down his neck and shoulder until they interlocked with his.

"I missed you too, Dean," she whispered back taking his lips within hers. He deepened the kiss testing the waters with her, "If it hurts let me know and we'll stop," he said breaking their kiss.

Brooklyn only responded by crashing into his mouth pushing her tongue within his mouth. Dean was only more than happy to oblige as her soft warm tongue ran around his massaging and teasing him. The hunter groaned running his hand down her side and up under her shirt feeling the hot skin beneath. His pants grew tight as his erection grew and his hands hungrily touched and caressed her skin ripping the shirt off her body throwing it aside. Brooklyn felt her own need for him growing as she removed her lover's shirt kissing the hot flesh beneath it. She teased his nipples with her tongue and teeth nipping at each bud until they were fully erect. Dean had to cover his mouth to keep everyone from hearing him.

"On your back," she ordered with lust and hunger in her voice. Dean turned until he was flat on his back. He watched as Brooklyn straddled his thighs bending down to continue leaving a wet invisible trail down the taught abs and chest. She teased a little along the top of his jeans licking the skin then blowing lightly on the wet skin causing Dean to arch his back upward. Oh God how he missed this! He kept his mouth covered when she unbuttoned and pulled his zipper down giving him some room to breathe. Slowly the jeans came down over his hips and thighs until they dropped to the ground.

Dean felt himself growing harder as she massaged him through the thin boxers before pulling them down as well. He groaned at the feeling of the thin cotton boxers leaving his body until they were on the floor with the jeans. Brooklyn grinned up at Dean before she lowered her head licking the underside of his erection. He twitched in approval as she moved upward running her soft tongue around his head. She licked the pre cum off his weeping head before moving along to the top of the erection. Dean swore he was going to come right then and there but fought to hold it in as she took him in her mouth.

Dean gasped and grabbed the blankets as she bobbed her head up and down on him slowly and sensually. She wanted her hunter to be pleased and feel good all over.

"Brook…." He groaned fighting to keep it in. Brooklyn ran her tongue as she moved her head along his erection causing Dean's desire to shoot sky high. He gently pulled her up and tenderly lowered her on her back overpowering her mouth with his. He could taste a little bit of himself upon her lips but didn't care. With the movement of an expert, her bra came off and landed on the floor. Dean broke away kissing her neck and jaw line wanting to kiss ever inch of her body. Brooklyn squirmed as he massaged her ample breasts teasing her nipples with his fingers. Dean moved his mouth towards her chest kissing her breasts and licking the nipples. She softly moaned at his touch wanting more.

Dean came back up to her while his hands undid the lounge pants she had worn gently tugging them over her hips. "I told you when you were healed…" he said turning his attention back to the naked skin awaiting him. Picking up where he left off, he kissed her abs and waist tugging the pants and underwear down over her hips and thighs. Brooklyn felt her body become hotter and wetter the closer he got. Dean could see how much she wanted him seeing the dark stain on her boy shorts.

Brooklyn watched as Dean parted her legs and ran his tongue around her clit. Brooklyn arched upward again as she felt two fingers slide within her and begin to run over that sensitive spot that made her see stars. She covered her mouth as Dean increased his pleasure by sucking on her clit. The combination of his fingers and sucking made Brooklyn reach climax. Dean felt her release spill onto his fingers coating them.

"Dean…" She moaned as she rode out her orgasm. He thrusted her hips against his fingers increasing the power of her orgasm as he came back up to her, "Just let it go Brook, I've got ya."

Her heart raced wildly as she felt her body come down from her intense sexual high. Dean grinned seeing what he had done to her.

"That was the beginning," he whispered pulling his fingers out and parting her legs wider. She looked at him with love and lust in her eyes as she positioned her hips for him. Gauging her response, Dean knew it was safe to proceed and slid inside her. Brooklyn took a sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her legs around his tight waist. Dean started slow as he thrusted in and out of her wanting to feel all of the hot tight and velvet that was his hunter. He leaned over kissing her passionately as he increased his thrusting. Brooklyn grabbed his tight ass pushing him further inside her. She wanted to feel all of her lover inside her. Dean swore he saw her eyes turning green-blue as they made love and he found it totally hot!

"I love you, Brooklyn," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Dean," she responded feeling another orgasm building in her abdomen increasing with each thrust. Her body's walls tightened up around him as she felt the fire rise within her until it couldn't be held back no more. She slammed her hips hard against his as she came hard on him. Their bodies coated in sweat as the friction between them grew and spread.

"Oh Dean…" she softly cried out between pants. His name coming from her lips like that was music to his ears. He began to feel that familiar tightening sensation within his body causing him to thrust harder as Brooklyn tightened her legs around his waist. He fought to hold it back wanting this last between them as long as possible but found himself on the losing in so to speak.

Brooklyn felt him explode within her over and over causing her to softly cry out as Dean cried out, "Brooklyn, oh my god, Brooklyn, so hot…"

"Just ride it out, Dean, mmm hmmm…" Brooklyn grinned seeing her lover lost in the sea of sexual bliss. They continued slamming their hips together until both had become spent. Dean tried to get up but Brooklyn kept her legs tight around him.

"Are you sure, Brook? You're not hurting are you?" She grinned shaking her head at him. "No, I am feeling great, Dean," she kissed him lightly wanting him to stay inside her. Dean placed his head on her sweat slicked chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. Brooklyn inhaled the scent of his shampoo and body wash as he laid there on top of her.

Dean looked up pulling off his hunter and easing his form on his side. Brooklyn shifted to her side as Dean took her hand in his kissing it gently. She felt as if things were finally back on track and back to normal. The older hunter still had to get one more thing before they headed back to Phoenix. He already had part of it in his coat and the other he would take care of when they headed south.

Brooklyn looked into his eyes seeing him baring his soul once again to her. Dean saw her eyes went back to grey as they lay there side by side stroking one another's bodies. Brooklyn kissed his hand and rubbed the back of his hand against her face. She truly loved this man and could see herself being with him for a very long time.

As Brooklyn looked into his eyes, Dean knew what he wanted and he wanted Brooklyn. He wanted her to remain by his side as a partner and lover. She had been able to get him to forgive himself when he wouldn't. She touched his soul in so many ways that Cassie never could. He couldn't see his life without her now and he would do everything in his power to keep a hold of her.

He leaned in kissing her once more before pulling the blanket up and over them as they snuggled in closer. Brooklyn nestled her head into the crook of his neck breathing in the scent of sex and body wash before being lulled to sleep. Dean traced his fingers through her coppery hair watching her as she slept.

"I wanna be with you forever, Brook…" Dean whispered.

As the lovers slept, Sam sat on the bed fighting against the demon within. He fought to push it out finding it too powerful as he succumbed to the powerful being within. He grabbed his hair putting up one last fight until he could fight no more. He opened his eye revealing the black and yellow orbs flashing.

**Next chapter up soon!! Looks like Samael is taking over and plotting against the pair!**


	33. Arc 2: Air Capitol Chap 1: Confrontation

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural. I am merely borrowing the guys and gals and do not profit in any way from these works so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been faithfully reading reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: My inner muse deeply and truly appreciates all of the the positive feedback.

_The gold eyed demon makes an appearance in the Air Capitol…_

The Impala pulled up to the Holiday Inn as the sun set over the Wichita skyline. Dean was getting accustomed to the nicer hotels but knew it was Brooklyn's doing. She insisted they stayed in decent places even if meant she covered the costs. They had come to Wichita as reports of unusual activity were being reported. It was the string of violent deaths that caught their attention.

One man was torn to pieces when he was caught underneath his combine. Sure farm accidents happen but the thing was the combine was in park and it was turned off when his wife had left him. When the authorities found him or rather what was left of him the combine was on and in park.

Another death involved a woman who was found in her house looking like some animal's chew toy. But the woman didn't own any pets and the medical examiner stated the injuries were caused by a large animal. However there were no large animals running free in downtown Wichita.

The third death occurred at the zoo. An assistant zoo keeper was found dead in the tiger cage half eaten by the large cats. When zoo authorities and the police conducted their examination, they found the cages being securely locked with no signs of damage to the large exhibit. The only way he could have gained access was if someone else was there to let him in. But all other employees were gone and all had tight alibis.

Sam clicked away on the laptop looking for anymore strange deaths that could be linked to these three. He and Dean had decided to visit the farmer's widow and daughter since the authorities were still all over the zoo and tangling with them was the very last thing they wanted to do. They lived out in the county south of town and the brothers decided to head out first thing. Brooklyn volunteered to stay behind hoping this would be a chance for the brothers to work on their strained relationship. She could head up more research while they work out in the field so to speak to which Dean and Sam thought was a good idea.

Dean headed over to a local chain to grab some food leaving Brooklyn and Sam alone in the same room. Brooklyn decided it was time to talk to the younger brother. He was clicking away when she sat down opposite from him, her grey eyes fixed on him.

"Sam, can we talk?" Sam lifted his head to look across at her. Brooklyn slightly shivered when she saw a cold hint to his brown eyes.

"What do you want, Brooklyn?" His ice cold tone matched his eyes as she swallowed down a lump and started to speak.

"Listen, I know something's off about you and I'm calling you out on it. I know that you have been using your powers behind Dean's back; I've seen you using them. I've also seen you sneak off in the middle of the night to meet with Ruby. Don't deny it, Sam, you're hooked like a drug addict is hooked on meth. You can't stop. Dean feels like he's losing you, Sam. He's losing the baby brother that once looked up to him for guidance and strength. So tell me, when the Siren had you two at one another's throats, did you really mean what you said to him? Do you really believe you are the stronger hunter?"

Sam rose slamming his computer shut, "You don't know shit about me, Brooklyn! You don't know the hell I went through living under the thumb of our father! Dean was the good little soldier and I was the black sheep because I wanted to leave this life and be normal! You act all self righteous but I know a dirty little secret about you. I know about you and Castiel. I know how you two have met in secret. I know how he feels about you as I saw it in Memphis when we fought Lilith. You have a lot of nerve, Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn rose to meet the taller hunter seeing his eyes yellow as she knew that he was giving in to the evil within.

"I can save people now! I can exorcise demons and the victim is left still breathing and living! You just don't seem to get that…" Brooklyn crossed her arms looking at the angry hunter with the demonic eyes.

"You don't scare me, Sam. Cas is my angel and I am his charge period. But go ahead, tell Dean, Sam. Unlike you, I have been pretty damn honest and open," she turned to leave the room slamming the door behind her. Sam stood there with his hands balled into fists with his eyes glowing a brighter yellow with a tinge of black.

"That bitch has got to go!" Sam growled slamming a fist into the wall.

Dean pulled up to the hotel and headed up to Sam's room, "Sammy! Open up I've got food, man." Sam opened the door his eyes back to normal as Dean entered carrying two bags in one hand and three drinks in the other. As he looked around the room, he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, Sammy, where's Brook?" Dean asked sitting the food down.

"She stepped out. Probably went to your guys' room," he pulled his puppy dog eyes and innocent look s not to have any suspicion cast upon him. Dean shrugged and left Sam his food and headed towards his room. Sam smirked as his brother left. He dove into the two double cheeseburgers, large fries and large drink.

Dean fished out his room key unlocking the door and finding Brooklyn sitting on the bed watching television. She looked distant as he entered the room only seeing her snap out of it when he shut the door. Brooklyn looked up and smiled at the hunter as he handed her the chicken sandwich and fries. She was starved and tore into the meal hearing Dean laughing at her but she didn't care.

"And I thought I was the ravenous one," Dean snickered as she downed the last of the fries and her diet pop letting out a horrific belch that would put a man to shame.

"You'd be surprised, Dean," she teased stealing a few of his fries before he could react, "and besides it looks as if I'm not the only one that's starved here."

Dean looked down seeing half of his sandwich and fries gone. He grinned as some of the food slipped out of his mouth on to the wrapper. Brooklyn merely rolled her eyes at the hunter as he finished his meal in record time. He downed his pop letting one go as Brooklyn found herself laughing at him as he leaned in for a kiss. Brooklyn shot a hand up between them in a teasing manner.

"No way, onion breath!" She shrieked as Dean pulled away her hand taking her mouth in his. Brooklyn found herself returning the kiss not caring that she could taste the onion lingering on his breath only caring that he was with her holding her tight. He pulled back looking into those clear grey eyes.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing," he said quietly leaning back in to taste her lips. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he carded his through hers. The hair where her head wound was had grown back nicely covering any scar. That had been several weeks ago and now she had made a full recovery. He kicked his boots off and wrapped his legs around her keeping her close to him. She reached up pulling away two of his shirts as he pulled hers up and over her head. She jerked the last of his shirts up and over his head crashing her mouth into his battling for dominance while their hands traced along each other's bodies. Brooklyn felt drunk on the essence that was Dean feeling him unhook and remove her bra.

She felt the soft fabric of her bra slipping down her arms and over her hands before joining the rest of the clothes on the floor. She felt her body being lowered on the bed letting her lover kiss her bare hot skin. The desire for her was rising with each soft touch of his lips being pressed upon her soft skin. She took in a sharp breath when his hands gently touched and caressed her breasts. He teased each nipple gently pinching it with his finger and thumb until they were small pink erect buds. He lowered his mouth latching it onto one of her breasts suckling and licking the nipple letting it go creating a soft sucking sound. She arched her back when he gently blew upon the sensitive flesh. Dean pushed her hips down as he continued tasting her body.

She gently guided him lower down her body wanting to feel him on other parts of her body. Dean grinned to himself at her persistence and aggressiveness happy to oblige. He undid the the button and zipper of her jeans gently tugging the later down. She moaned softly as she slid a hot calloused hand down the front of her jeans feeling his large fingers tease her causing the wetness between her legs to pool rapidly driving his sex drive into overdrive. The tightness in his own pants grew to be unbearable almost painful .

"These have gotta go," he growled pulling the tight denim over her hips and thighs revealing the bare skin beneath. Bare skin aching for his touch and caress, bare skin that was his and his alone. Dean felt a small pair of hands eagerly reaching for his own jeans unfastening the button and zipper offering him relief from the constricting fabric. Dean shifted his large frame over her smaller one allowing her better access as she slid a hand inside the denim and cotton. She traced her fingers along his hard erection watching him shiver above her and utter a few words in Latin. She grinned at his reaction as she wrapped her small nimble fingers around him slowly pumping him.

Dean continued his swearing in Latin as her skilled hand stroked and teased him before reaching lower and ticking him lower. He swore he was going to lose it right then and there as his eyes rolled back in his head. God, he had never experienced such pleasure and attention as he did with her. Wanting her body slammed against his, Dean pulled her hand from his pants and hastily jumped up pulling the denim and boxers down until he was fully naked before her.

The hunter crawled up her body wanting to taste her lips against his. Their swollen mouths crashed hard while their hands groped, grabbed and teased. She parted her legs and shifted her body for him hungering for the hunter to take her.

"You want this…" he teased.

Brooklyn responded in turn by grabbing his tight ass and pushing him against him hard against her body showing him how badly she wanted him.

"Shut up and fuck me, Dean…" she growled slapping his ass.

He laughed leaning down and kissing her hard as he slid inside her. Brooklyn wrapped her legs tight around his waist lifting her hips up higher allowing him to his the spot over and over feeling her body get wetter in response spilling over their legs. Their bodies collided over and over as they cried out in ecstasy and passion. She could feel her body was catching fire as the orgasm within built and spread throughout her body until she could hold back no more.

"Dean!" She cried out arching her back and hips against his. Her lover pushed harder against her gripping her hips tight. The animal in him rose to take charge as Dean found himself pulling Brooklyn up turning her on her hands and knees as he took her from behind.

She cried out as Dean grabbed her hips hard knowing there would be bruises tomorrow but she didn't care as they remained locked together in their intimate embrace. Sweat poured down their hot bodies as he drove harder inside her hearing her screams grow louder feeling his own orgasm smoldering within his body ready to explode. Brooklyn heard him panting hard as Dean could feel himself get lost in the sea of sexual bliss that tore inside of him.

"Brook! Oh god, Brook…" He screamed over and over again filling her with his hot release, marking her as his. He kept thrusting inside her until his body felt spent pulling his limp shaft out of her.

It had been about a week since they had been together as Dean had been hit with a nasty bout of food poisoning. Brooklyn warned him about that gas station burrito but he wouldn't listen. It came back to haunt him later that night as he didn't leave the bathroom cursing and yelling in three languages as she tenderly took care of him. But now that had passed and they were lying together in bed holding tight to one another sharing soft sweet kisses.

"I don't wanna lose you again, Brook…" he whispered sadly. Brooklyn placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"You won't lose me, Dean, because I think I've finally found true happiness and it's with you."

Dean smiled as he pulled her head upon his chest so she could hear his heart beating. She closed her eyes listening to the constant pounding in his chest feeling herself fall asleep to its rhythmic steady beating. Dean kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek breathing in her scent mixed with the essence of their love making.

"You may not know this, Brook, but I lost my heart to you. You're the one I want to be with. I never thought I could love again but you have helped me to see that I can love again. I love you, Brooklyn Ravenwood."

The copper haired woman stirred in her sleep as Dean too drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Outside, Sam stood before the door feeling rage surging through his body. He had walked in on them in the middle of their sexual encounter and heard every word that Dean had told her. That little bitch now has his brother's heart?! Oh this would not do! She was ruining his plans! Well, she had to go that was for certain. Sam turned and headed back to his room flashing yellow eyes as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning the boys found themselves on the Smith Farm south of Wichita. It was a tidy small series of plots that held various crops with a modest farmhouse that sat in the center of the property. Sam knocked on the door and the men waited a few moments until the door swung open and a girl of about 16 answered the door. She was petite with wavy brown hair and sharp blue eyes with a farmer's tan to match. She warily eyed the two strangers at her door.

"Can I help you?" Suspicion laced her voice. Sam and Dean held out their badges showing they were FBI.

"I'm Agent Scott and this is Agent Tyler and we're with the FBI. We're investigating the series of deaths in the Wichita area and understand your father's death was one. May we come in?" Sam used his puppy dog face and gentle voice which the young girl couldn't resist. She opened the door wider and let the gentlemen in leading them to the sitting room.

The brothers sat down on the couch across from the girl seeing something off in her eyes. Dean started asking Amanda questions.

"Amanda, on the day your dad died, did anything strange occur? Any one strange come calling to the house?" The girl shifted in her seat uncomfortably sending red flags up in the guys' minds. She didn't seem too upset that he was gone, which was strange but the guys kept their poker faces on as Amanda answered.

"Well, there was a man that came to the house; he was tall with black hair. But it was what he said that I remembered. He told me that he could make him stop, make the nightly visits cease in exchange for something."

"Did he say what that was by chance?" Sam asked gently gauging the response from Amanda.

"He said he would return in 5 years and tell me what he wanted. He also said to tell no one of this."

Dean cleared his throat before asking the final question, "What was it that this man offered to stop, Amanda?"

"To stop my father from molesting me and honestly I don't miss the bastard either. I'm glad he became puree on the combine. He deserved it the son of a bitch!" Amanda pounded her fists into the arm rests as her tears fell unabated. Sam went over to the young girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Amanda, you don't have to be afraid anymore," she nodded her head as Sam left a card and the brothers saw themselves out the door.

As they got in the Impala Dean looked over at Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam nodded his head. "Demon."

"Yep, our friend Amanda prostituted her soul to a demon. How much you wanna bet the other murders somehow involve our demonic friend?" The Impala roared to life as they headed off to the next crime scene.

Brooklyn was pouring over John's journal when the familiar sounds of Breaking Benjamin broke the silence.

"Dean, hey, what did you guys find out?" She asked continuing to look over the journal.

"Well, we have a demon on our hands. Did our dad's journal say anything about a demon coming back every 5 years?"

Brooklyn flipped several pages back, "Hold on Dean, I saw something a few pages back. Your dad's writing system is a bit odd to say the least."

Dean waited patiently hearing her flip through the pages talking to herself in the process.

"Sure does, Dean. According to your dad's notes, a gold eyed demon appears 5 years after making a deal with the victim…" her voice trailed off as Dean heard silence on her end.

"Brook! Brooklyn, are you there?"

"Why didn't I see this before?! Why?" Dean glanced over at Sam confused by what he was hearing. Brooklyn covered her mouth with her hand as she came to a cold realization.

"Dean, this is the same demon that murdered my family…." Dean could hear her softly break down over the other line.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon!!! Will Brooklyn get closure or only find more heartache with the GED?**


	34. Arc 2: Air Capitol Chap 2: Revelations

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural, I do not make anything from these stories and I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: The support and feedback has been massive and I am eternally grateful for all of the support shown.

_As the hunters track down the murderer, surprising revelations come to light…._

"Brook! Brooklyn, are you there?!" Dean's voice panicked on the other end as Brooklyn wiped away her tears and put herself together, "I'm still here, Dean," she said only more weakly. The older hunter breathed a sigh of relief as she answered.

"Brook, we're heading back. Just stay put." Brooklyn shook her head, "Where would I go, Dean, honestly?" He grinned on the other end. "Well just stay there."

"Alright, alright you sound like Markus," she rolled her eyes hearing him laugh as they hung up. She shook her head and looked at the other two deaths reading everything she could while referencing John's journal. She quickly learned he was very neat in his penmanship but wrote in every tight space there was overlapping over other notes and going every which way. Brooklyn found herself looking further into the former hunter's journal seeing entries about the various entities they had come across before again and again. She was reading about the cursed rabbit's foot when the brothers entered the room. She closed the book out of habit and rose to greet the guys.

"Anything?" She asked looking at each man. Dean shook his head as he went to take a seat on the bed. Brooklyn joined him and Sam took the chair at the table.

"This demon is making deals with people as Agents Scott and Tyler found out. Seems our farmer's daughter sicked the demon on dear old dad as payback."

"Payback for what or do I even want to know?" Brooklyn asked wishing she didn't as Dean answered her.

"Seems the farmer was paying a little too much attention to his kid taking the phrase fatherly love to a sick level," Brooklyn covered her mouth feeling very sick all over. "What a bastard," she muttered. "Yeah, well our sentiments exactly, but the girl ended up hocking her soul to the gold eyed bastard and didn't even realize it."

"Well isn't that just lovely? Sounds like it's picking out targets that are desperate or are just plain stupid in the world of soul selling."

Sam laughed a little at her comment before turning back to the laptop. He noticed she was looking at the recent murders that took place but there was something else on another browser. Clicking on it, Sam saw she was looking up the demon called Samael. Feeling his anger rising, Sam closed the browsers altogether closing the computer.

_This bitch is treading on dangerous ground…_He thought to himself. The younger hunter turned around to face the other two hunters. "So what's next?"

"Well, Samantha, Brook and I will head to the apartment of the next victim and you put your geek-jitsu to good use and see if you can find anything on the victim," Sam clenched his fists and immediately released them but not before Brooklyn noticed the quick gesture but the hunter said nothing as she and Dean rose to head out to the next crime scene leaving Sam alone.

Opening the computer back up, Sam began researching the second victim. His eyes glowed black and yellow as his fingers clicked on the keys.

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean pulled up to the apartment building on Washington. It was modest but not fancy by any means. The hunters got out of the Impala and looked at the brick structure.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," Brooklyn started up the steps with Dean in tow carrying a small bag. They stopped at the mailboxes looking for the apartment number and Brooklyn tapped on the box that read _Daniels – 2B_. "That's our vic," Brooklyn stated matter of factly. Dean merely nodded as they headed up the flight of stairs and down the walkway until they reached the last door on corner. Luckily for the hunters no one was around as Dean picked the lock and opened the door. He was wearing gloves since he was still wanted by the FBI for murder and didn't want to give the Feds any handouts.

He entered the apartment first with his gun drawn before motioning to Brooklyn it was safe to enter. She scanned the room seeing that the blood was still on the walls and carpet.

"Oh my god, it looks like a slaughterhouse in here," Brooklyn covered her mouth as her senses were slammed with the smell of flesh and blood. Dean continued further down the hall remaining flush with the wall stopping every few seconds before proceeding. Brooklyn remained in the front part of the apartment doing her own investigation. The essence of evil was strong in this place and the hunter was feeling very uneasy to say the least. She moved into the kitchen looking around. At first nothing seemed out of place at first glance but Brooklyn knew better. Being a hunter as long as she had been she knew to pay attention to detail. The cabinets were immaculate and the cans and boxes organized by brand and type.

"OCD much?" Brooklyn wondered aloud as she moved from space to space. Content with her findings or lack thereof, she looked at the appliances and it was then she saw it. Where the fridge sat a distinct black streak could be seen. Someone moved it out then back but why? Gently pulling the fridge out, Brooklyn saw why. There hidden against the fridge was a hex bag. She picked up the small pouch putting it in her satchel.

"Well, that was total bunch of nothing. You have any luck?" Dean asked.

"Actually I did," she pulled out the small pouch waving it and putting it back. "So what now we gotta a witch too? Damn it I hate those skanks!"

"Dean," Brooklyn shot a warning glance over at the Winchester, "Did you forget my friend Carly is a Wiccan and she helped us during that fiasco in Vegas? You know the one where you just had to take on Lazarus."

Dean shot his hands up, "Point taken, Brook. But did you have to bring up that little gem?"

Brooklyn shook her head, "You're right, I shouldn't have dragged that back up. But not all witches are evil, Dean. Just because you had a run in with that convent doesn't mean they're all like that. Open the blinders, Dean."

Brooklyn turned and exited the apartment with Dean on her heels. Once in the Impala, Dean turned the key bringing his baby to life and eased into traffic. Brooklyn pulled out the small pouch and examined the contents. Dean noticed her face darkened as she examined the contents.

"I am not liking what I am seeing here, Dean. These items indicate some pretty heavy black magic is being used. You know it wouldn't be the first time a demon has used witchcraft. When we get back to the room I'll take a closer look at this stuff," she wrapped the items back up and secured in her pouch. Secretly she wanted to burn the items but she had a feeling the contents of these items could reveal a bit more information about the gold eyed demon.

_And maybe get me some closure…._she said to herself as they headed down the Kellogg Flyover towards the hotel.

* * *

Sam was asleep on the bed when Dean and Brooklyn returned. "Hey Sammy! Sammy! It's time to wake up! Hey Princess!" Sam growled and stirred on the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He ran his hand over face as he sat up and looked at the pair through bleary eyes.

"Have a good nap, Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes as he hated it when Dean called him that. "Yeah, I did. So what did you two find out?" Brooklyn pulled out the hex bag and revealed the contents to the younger hunter. His eyes went wide as he looked at the contents. He slowly moved the items around getting a better look at the contents.

"This is some very powerful mojo we're looking at," he noted seeing the hunters nod their heads. Sam carefully set the items down and flipped on the laptop. "While you two were playing Law and Order I found something that may link all of the victims. It seems two weeks ago they were all attendants at Class of 1993 Wichita South High School Reunion. But I did a little bit more digging and found that all three of these individuals were part of the popular crowd. Farmer in the Dell was the captain of the football team, Dr. Doolittle was captain of the track team, and the human chew toy was the prom queen."

"Okay, so they were pricks and bitches. Anything else?" Dean asked. Sam lifted a finger as if to silence his brother. "I was about to get to that part. Apparently there was one student who was what you would call the class geek. His name was Mark Johnston. Anyways, Johnston was in all the stereotypical clubs and groups and was a loner which made him an easy target."

Brooklyn looked at Dean, "So, when do we visit High School High?" Dean looked at Brooklyn sitting her on the bed. "Brook, I think Sam should go with me on this one," Brooklyn knew what Dean was hinting at and she quickly agreed. Sam quickly changed in his monkey suit which Brooklyn had to admit he looked pretty damn good in even if he was turning evil.

"I bet this will be a trip down memory lane for the both of ya. Glad I'm not going on this little outing," Brooklyn smirked at Dean leaned in kissing her hard not caring if Sam was standing in front of them. "Just wait until I get you alone tonight," he whispered in her ear earning him a playful smack on the arm. She watched at the guys left the room but not before Dean waggled his eyebrows at her making her blush like a schoolgirl.

Brooklyn sighed and decided to do some further research on the items in the hex bag. She started with the rune first since that was the easiest to look up. She started with the various texts and tomes that the guys carried with them thumbing through the worn pages with care.

* * *

As Brooklyn conducted her research, Sam and Dean arrived at Wichita South High. The building was large and old but the boys had been in older buildings when they were bounced from school to school. Fixing their badges and suits, the guys headed towards the main entrance buzzing to be in.

"State your name and business," a high nasal voice blared from the speaker.

"Ah yes ma'am, I'm Agent Bachman and this is Agent Turner, we're here to speak with the principal." The door clicked as Sam pulled the door and the guys entered the building turning left and entering the office. The guys earned several look over glances as the approached the secretary's desk. The woman sitting behind the counter could pass for one of the Golden Girls as Dean and Sam stood there waiting for her to acknowledge them.

"Sign here and take a seat. Principle MacVicar will be with you gentlemen shortly," the woman instructed without looking up at the guys. Dean looked around the office as the memories of school years past flooded his mind. He shook his head as the door to the principal's office opened. Principal MacVicar was solid man with a Marine haircut and air around him that demanded respect from those around him. For a second Dean thought he was looking at his dad.

"You boys are from the FBI?" Sam rose, "Yes, sir."

"Well then come in." The authoritarian seated himself in his large leather seat while the brothers sat in the the hard seats facing him. Principal MacVicar stared hard at the two men in the suits, "What can I do for the FBI?" He asked gruffly. Sam spoke up, "We're investigating the string of unsolved homicides around the city and wanted to ask about Mark Johnston."

MacVicar leaned back thinking a moment as a sad expression washed over his face, "Mark was what you would call a loner by today's standards. He really didn't have any friends and was the target of constant taunts and assaults. The three that were killed were part of the Wichita 5. That was what they called themselves, the most popular kids. I was blessed with the three's presences on more than one occasion as they were the instigators."

Dean scribbled down the man's words as he asked the principal another question, "And what happened to Mark? Was he there for the reunion?"

Sadly the principal shook his head, "No, sadly three days before graduation, Mark committed suicide. His grandmother found him dead at his computer with a bullet in his skull. When the funeral was held two days later the only people there were some of the staff, myself, his grandmother and one student, Jennifer Kelley. And I did see her at the reunion. If looks could kill, those three would've been dead on the spot that night."

Sam and Dean looked knowingly at one another as Dean wrote a few more notes down before they stood to leave.

"Ah thank you for your time, Principal MacVicar," Sam said as the man rose taking each one's hand in a firm shake as they left. Principal MacVicar closed the door behind the two men and slumped up against the door thinking about the student he had failed to reach out to.

"Well I think we have our witch, Sammy," Dean said smirking at his brother as they got in the Impala. "For the last time, don't call me that," Sam growled as Dean reached for his phone and dialed the familiar order of numbers.

The sounds of Breaking Benjamin echoed from the phone as Brooklyn dove across the bed for it landing on her stomach as she answered the phone.

"Talk to me," she answered.

"Hey we got a hit. We have a name to go with our witch, Jennifer Kelley."

"Say no more I'm already on it," Dean grinned as they hung up. Brooklyn began hitting all the usual sites finding anything she can. She shuddered at the thought of coming across a witch working alongside a demon and not just any demon, the golden eyed demon that continued to haunt her memories, tormenting her even when she was awake. Quickly shaking the thought from her mind, she focused on finding anything on Jennifer Kelley.

As Brooklyn continued digging for anything on their witch, Sam and Dean headed back to the room anxious to find out if Brooklyn found out anything. To their joy and disappointment she had both types of news upon their return.

"Oh isn't this just freaking lovely! So what you're saying is Jennifer Kelley died in a hit and run!? Well doesn't that leave us right back at where we started!?" Dean slammed his hands on the table as Brooklyn sat there with her arms crossed. "Are you done throwing your fit? If you are I do have some good news to tell you two. I did more research on the little goodie bag left at the apartment and I was able to figure out we aren't dealing with a witch but a warlock and not just any warlock but a very powerful one." She leaned back taking a deep breath before she told them what else she learned.

"Brook what is it? I know that look and you're holding back," Dean crossed his arms and stared hard at her as averted her eyes from his searching look.

"Whoever this warlock is knows who we are because I happen to find this under the sink," she pressed something in Dean's hand. "I kept getting this feeling something was off in here and it kept nagging and nagging at me to point I had to look and well here's what I found."

Dean shot a glance over at her as he looked at the runes that she pressed in his hand. "Someone doesn't want us to stop this. It's another Seal."

"A Seal, Brooklyn how do you know this?"

"Because it is, Dean," the hunter spun around to find Castiel standing there by the bed. "Brooklyn called me when she found these and told me about the murders. The murders themselves are not the Seal. The Seal concerns you," he stared at the trio of hunters with ice blue eyes.

"The warlock is planning on making one of you shed innocent blood," the angel's tone cold and sorrowful.

"Whoa, hold up, Cas. No one here will be willingly spilling any innocent blood," Dean protested but Castiel raised a hand silencing the hunter.

"Innocent blood shed at the hand of an agent for good is one of the Seals. This warlock is very powerful and will stop at nothing to break this Seal. This warlock has help in ensuring this Seal is broken. He has summoned a gold eye demon to do his bidding," the angel looked at Brooklyn as he said those words.

"Wait a minute, Cas, why are you looking at her like that? Don't tell me that gold eyed bastard's gunning for Brook. Cas…" Dean turned to look at the angel seeing the sapphire depths remain steadfast to his hard emerald ones. Dean shook his head at Castiel walking over to Brooklyn standing in front her.

"No way, Cas, is she gonna break that Seal. I'll be damned if she does…" Castiel tilted his head as Dean realized what he just said.

"I'm not staying here locked up, Cas. I can't hide in fear that I'll kill some poor soul because you said I would. We have a job to do here and I will not be be deterred," Brooklyn moved around Dean to face her angel. The angel knew he had battle on his hands with his charge. He took a deep breath feeling the rich grey eyes never leaving him. He was beginning to think that Dean was becoming a bad influence on his charge.

"This Seal cannot be broken. It must be protected at any cost."

"Cas, she won't break this one. I won't let it happen," Dean said with certainty.

"It had better not, Dean. I do not want another incident like the one with Samhain," Dean winced as the memories of the Celtic demon being summoned flooded back. Castiel looked over at Brooklyn seeing the pained expression on her face. She had heard about the Seal being broken and felt for the hunter. She would have done the exact same thing he did although it would have meant another Seal being broken.

"Find the demon and destroy it," and with those words the angel vanished.

Dean ran his hand over his face turning to face his brother and Brooklyn. He promised Castiel the Seal wouldn't be broken and it wouldn't! Brooklyn had sat down on the bed and was running the black feather between her fingers looking very sad. Dean cam and sat down next to her wrapping an around around her waist. She leaned into him as she continued to toying with the delicate feather.

"Brook, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Brooklyn stopped playing with the angel's feather unsure of how to tell him of the fears that crept into her mind.

"I don't know if I can do this, Dean. Whoever summoned this demon knows who I am and what happened to me. All of the anger and grief from that night still lingers inside of my heart and soul. And I'm not so sure I can keep those emotions in."

Dean took the feather from her hands and placed it on the stand pulling her in closer to him. He never realized that she held all of these deep seeded emotions within her for all these years. Well he wasn't going to let the warlock win. That Seal was still going to be left intact damn it!

"You can do this, Brook, you're a strong hunter. I'll be with you all the way on this, I promise," despite his reassurances Brooklyn still felt that doubt nagging at her but didn't let it show.

As his brother comforted the copper haired hunter, Sam looked out the window as the sun lowered in the sky.

_Oh you will break that Seal, Brooklyn….._he said to himself as an evil smile crept up over his face…

**Next chapter up soon! Brooklyn comes face to face with the GED….Will the Seal be broken?**


	35. Arc 2: Air Capitol Chap 3: Sam Schemes

_**A/N: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural, I do not make anything from these stories and since I am merely borrowing the guys and gals please do not sue me, Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For the readers who have been reading, reviewing and adding to their alerts and favorites: My inner muse is grateful for you all and your support continues to inspire her!

_Samael continues to plot against the lovers and Brooklyn faces the GED…_

Brooklyn had decided to lie down as a terrible migraine had exploded out of nowhere. Her vision had turned blurry and sensitive to the shoddy lighting of the motel room they were staying in. Dean had decided to lay down with her until the lower tab had kicked in. Brooklyn gritted her teeth and gripped her forehead tight feeling her neck and shoulder muscles tense and tightening. Dean saw the immense pain she was in and gently started massaging the rigid muscles hoping she would begin to loosen underneath his hands.

He kissed her neck and ear and gently whispered, "You need to relax, baby, and let me take care of you." Brooklyn fought against the pounding in her brain and focused on Dean's manipulation of her body as she could feel the first inklings of the lower tab setting in. Dean grinned to himself as he felt the tension in her body loosen and her breathing turned deep and slow. Brooklyn felt her eyes become heavy as the sound of the television became distant almost as if it was being broadcast in a tunnel.

"Dean…" Her voice was slurred and heavy as the lower tab took over putting her in a fog as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Dean carefully turned Brooklyn on her back pushing the loose copper strands from her face. He leaned in kissing her softly pressing his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers across her jaw and cheek relieved to see her at rest.

"Sleep well, Brook," he softly said kissing her forehead before rising and standing up. Sam had watched his brother be so gentle and caring towards the hunter and felt his disgust towards the couple rising rapidly.

_I have to stop this. I have to rip them apart for good…._

Sam felt the darkness creeping within him taking over his soul a little bit more. He had to destroy the love Dean and Brooklyn had, run it into the ground.

"Hey Sam, would you watch Brooklyn while go I on a food run?" Sam put on a fake smile and nodded his head at Dean. Dean smiled looking over at the sleeping woman before stepping out. Once Dean had left, Sam dropped the fake smile and sneered at the hunter on the bed. He lowered his large frame on the bed and leaned in listening to her deep rhythmic breathing. His eyes flashed yellow then black as he continued to sit there looking at her with pure hatred.

"You're ruining my plan, bitch. Dean will be by my side when Lucifer is raised from Hell and you won't stop me," Sam's voice low and menacing when he spoke in hushed tones. But as he continued to look down at the vulnerable woman something else boiled up inside him.

_Don't you fucking touch her you bastard!_

A smirk crossed her face as Sam felt himself leaning in and kissing the sleeping woman. The demon within took in the sweet taste of the hunter's lips. He could feel Sam fighting against the demon as the hunter could only watch Samael reach out and touch Brooklyn's face and hair.

_Mmmmmm….I like her….Your brother picked a sweet piece of ass and not to mention the essence of her soul…_

_Don't you even think about hurting her!_

_Silence, Samuel! I will have you brother by my side as you and I become one. I know you like her, Sammy…I've seen the way you look at her and how you react to her in battle…._

_SHUT UP!!!!_

_What's wrong? Awwww did I hit a sore spot? Don't worry, Samuel, I'll take good care of her…._

_What are you going to do to her??! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!_

_Now now Samuel, I'm not going to divulge all of my secrets to you now…You will just have to wait and see…._

Sam felt himself surrounded by darkness as the demon surrounded him filling his soul with its essence silencing him. As Samael pulled away from the hunter, the sound of the Impala roaring up could be heard. He stood as Dean opened the door with two bags and a drink tray in tow.

"How is she, Sam?"

"Dean, she's fine. Brooklyn's still asleep and she hasn't moved since you left."

Dean nodded as he stepped over the salt lines closing the door. Sam walked over to the table where Dean was laying out the food. The older hunter debated about whether or not to wake Brooklyn but decided to let her rest as later tonight they had a demon to kill and she needed all of the rest she could get.

The brothers ate in silence unsure of what to say. The relationship between the brothers was still strained to a degree but Dean was confident they would mend their brotherly ties bringing them back together like always. Sam or rather Samael would carry on like normal but he secretly began working on a new plan to rip the hunters apart. Dean continued to shovel food in his mouth only stopping to wash it down with the large pop beside him.

As the brothers ate, Brooklyn stirred slightly in her sleep as she was visited by a horrific vision.

_She ran down the hallway towards the screaming and pleading that came from the master bedroom. Her legs accelerated carrying her closer to the darkness. She burst through the doorway dropping to her knees as the sight before her. _

_Her parents lay dead, murdered on the bed as the gold eyed demon stood over them covered in their blood. It turned to the hunter grinning as blood dripped down its teeth and skin forming large dark pools that seeped into the carpet. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out frozen in place as the demon began morphing growing taller and stronger. Its hair turned from silver to a rich brown becoming unkempt looking. Her eyes went wide with horror as she came face to face with the demon in its new form._

_"Hello, Brookie…" Sam was now standing before her only it wasn't Sam but it looked and sounded like him. _

_"Samael…" She growled finding the strength to rise against the one who slaughtered her family. Brooklyn lunged for the demon screaming in rage and anguish as her hands connected with his throat squeezing tight. Samael laughed and pried her fingers apart with ease and gripped her wrists in one hand as the other ran down her face and jaw before resting on her neck. _

_Brooklyn jerked away from his touch but Samael pulled her closer replacing his hand on her neck. A cold chill ran through her body as the demon looked her up and down sneering at her. The hunter struggled against him only causing the sneer to grow wider. _

_"You have such fight and spirit in you, hunter and I like that in a woman…"Lust dripped in his voice as she felt his lips pressed against her neck. Samael felt her shudder against his advance. _

_"Get your fucking mouth off me, you bastard…" Brooklyn growled only to have the demon pull her in tighter. Samael gripped her chin tightly with his thumb and finger staring hard into her defiant grey depths. _

_"I will be seeing you soon, Brooklyn and you will see things my way…" Before she could react the demon crashed his mouth hard against hers. _

Brooklyn cried out earning Dean's attention as he leapt from his chair and rushed to her side. He cradled her in his arms gently waking her up. "Brooklyn, baby, wake up please? You're having a bad dream." She could hear him calling her and she followed the sound of his voice until her eyes began to flutter and open. Brooklyn turned to see a pair of concerned and relieved emerald depths. Dean smiled holding her close to him.

The dream seemed so real that she could still hear the screams of her dying parents ringing in her ears as the smell of blood remaining firmly entrenched in her nose. As Dean held her she stole a look at Sam seeing coldness to his eyes that vanished just as sudden as it appeared causing her to bury herself against the hunter's chest and arms as she closed her eyes tight.

Samael saw Brooklyn's reaction secretly thrilled at the fear that she failed to hide. He merely snickered at her as she hid against her lover before turning back around to finish his food. Sam could fight all he wanted but he opened the gates once he began using those powers Azazel cursed him with. The more Sam used those dark powers, the stronger Samael became and more he and Sam merged together. Finishing his meal, the demon in the Sam skin flipped open the laptop and enacted his plan. He surfed around on the internet clicking away at various sites and search engines until finding what he wanted. He let a sinister grin cross his face as he found the perfect way to begin tearing Dean and Brooklyn's love to shreds. Now all he had to was wait and watch.

Brooklyn took a deep breath gathering her composure as she lifted her head from behind Dean's arm observing Sam had turned his back to them and was focused on something on the net. She still felt groggy from the lower tab but could no longer feel the unnatural pounding that had caused so much pain. Dean still held her in his arms but had leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. He feared for Brooklyn's sanity knowing she would have to confront her past in the form of the gold eyed demon. The fear and uncertainty that gripped her tight scared the hunter though he wouldn't show it outright.

Sam could smell her fear causing him to inhale it deeply and slowly. The infusion gave him what he needed as he continued devising his plan. Dean was oblivious to what the demon masquerading as his brother was plotting as his full attention was with Brooklyn. It was then the demon got the idea. It was perfect and would surely destroy them. All he needed was to wait when things would turn in his favor. Samael savored his meal as he thought to himself…

_Enjoy what time you have with her Dean….._

Brooklyn felt the lower tab wearing off but the pain in her head didn't return for which she was grateful. It also didn't hurt to be in Dean's arms either. The hunter felt him running his fingers through her auburn hair causing her to breathe deeply. Dean lifted his head seeing his hunter relax even more in his arms.

"So when do we go out on demon patrol?" Brooklyn asked turning her head to meet Dean's gaze. He chuckled at her tenacity knowing she wasn't going to stay cooped up in the room.

"What's so funny, Dean?" She sat up putting her face level with his. "Nothing, nothing at all, Brook," he responded with the smirk still firmly in place. "Right," she muttered leaning and taking his lips in a tender soft kiss. She started to pull back but Dean gently pulled her back hungering for more as he pressed his mouth tightly against hers running his tongue along her teeth pleading for entrance. She relented by allowing him in feeling the hunter's hot wet tongue pressed alongside hers. They shifted towards the center of the bed allowing for Brooklyn to straddle his hips and for Dean to hold her face within his hands.

Annoyed by the lovers, Samael stood up grabbed the laptop and left for his own room as Dean and Brooklyn carried on.

"I think we scared him away," she whispered hearing Dean grunt in response and pull her back against his body. Dean slid his hands down her neck and side grabbing the tight shirt and ripping it up and over her head as he quickly kicked off his boots. Brooklyn ripped off the first shirt he wore throwing it aside then grabbing for the second piece of clothing exposing his hot tight upper body to the cool room air. Dean arched his body feeling the soft hot lips slowly moving down his body. He moaned in pleasure feeling his need for her raging inside. Grabbing her by the waist, Dean flipped Brooklyn on her back reaching around to unsnap and tug the bra away. She felt her lover break their contact feeling his searing lips kissing and tasting her skin. The scent of Japanese cherry blossom filled his senses thrusting his need even higher as his jeans became tight and restrictive.

Brooklyn closed her eyes feeling Dean pay attention to her breasts as his mouth and tongue ran teased her nipples making them small erect buds. He nipped at each one earning two sharp gasps from the hunter. Dean grinned at her reaction knowing she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He lowered his eyes until they rested on the button and zipper of her jeans as his jeans turned tighter still. Dean licked his lips lowering his head to her flat stomach kissing the smooth skin as he undid the button and zipper gently tugging the latter down. Brooklyn could feel her body responding to his caresses and touches as the wetness pooled between her legs. She arched her hips and legs allowing the restrictive denim to be removed freeing her body for Dean to take.

He looked at her nearly naked body as lust filled his emerald depths seeing the tell tale dark spot on her boy shorts. "You want me, don't you?" His voice dripping in lust as he pulled down the last garment off her body and traced a finger around her clit. Brooklyn could only moan and pant unable to form any words as he continued teasing and stroking her. Dean grinned even wider as she got wetter from his manipulations. Massaging her clit with his thumb, he slid two fingers inside her steadily pumping them in and out of her feeling her hips thrusting against him. Brooklyn reached down and rubbed the large bulge through his denim.

Dean fought off the carnal lust as long as he could until it finally took hold of him. He pulled away from Brooklyn and ripped his own jeans and boxers off. He wanted her now! Brooklyn watched as her lover crawled up the bed hovering over her before lowering his strong body on top of hers. Their mouths collided in hunger and passion as Dean grabbed her hips raising her body as he slid inside her. He moaned at the tight hot wetness that surrounded him almost causing him to come.

He felt her rocking her hips against his joining together as they made love. He kissed her neck and jaw line as she reached down grabbing his tight ass pushing him deeper within her. The passion and fire that spilled between them was undeniable as their bodies remained as one. Brooklyn could feel the beginnings of orgasm deep within her simmering but rapidly building each time he hit her sensitive spot. She slammed her hips harder against his as she got closer. Dean met her pace driving faster inside her as he could feel his own blazing within him. Her body tightened around him as she cried out with love, lust and pleasure in her voice.

The sounds of her immense sexual bliss was enough for him as his body exploded filling his lover with waves of hot sticky release. Her body's walls milking him of all he had to give enhancing the sensations he felt. Brooklyn could feel him filling her making her cry out again as a few tears ran down her face. Dean kissed away her tears feeling his body coming down from his sexual peak. She reached up stroking his face with her hands as her heart pounded hard within her chest. Dean lowered his head wanting to taste those sweet swollen lips. He remained inside her kissing her face and lips with soft sweet kisses. Brooklyn loved feeling his body on top of hers for secretly Dean taking control totally turned her on as he would manipulate her body taking her and making it known she was his.

"I think we should go shower," she whispered between kisses. Dean nodded rising from the bed and leading her by the hand to the bathroom where they lavished one another beneath the hot steady stream.

* * *

Samael felt sick to his stomach as he had heard Dean and Brooklyn through the walls. He told himself that soon that wouldn't be a problem.

_You think if you're gonna succeed, guess again…_

_Such a vocal one you are, Samuel…._

_Their love is strong enough to overcome anything and that includes whatever you throw at them!_

_You won't think that once I am done with them…_

The door knocked as Dean and Brooklyn entered hand in hand. They looked refreshed and well rested as they stood there.

"I think I know where the demon will be," the demon said using his best Sam act.

"What did you have a vision, Sammy? You didn't have a headache or anything did ya?" Dean asked approaching his brother. The demon shook his head. "No, it wasn't as bad as the other times, which was strange but I'm not about to question my good luck on that one."

Brooklyn looked at Sam still sensing something was off with the younger Winchester but quickly shook it off as Sam rose and the trio headed out to find the demon.

* * *

The Old Town section of Wichita was hopping with activity as it was a Friday night and all the bars were here. The hunters blended in with the crowds as they followed Sam down St. Francis into the Farmer's Market area. Here vendors had set up a multitude of booths with various items for sale. It was here Dean saw it. A native craftsman was selling jewelry and Dean had created an excuse to see the vendor leaving Sam and Brooklyn to scout ahead.

The elder man was seated with a younger man, probably his grandson as Dean approached them. The older man smiled at Dean as he spoke, "I know why you are here, young man. You wish to give a gift to someone you hold dear to your heart."

Dean looked shocked as he spoke, "Yeah, how did you know?" The man merely laughed softly as he continued to speak.

"I can help you, young one," he said as Dean pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Can you make a ring with this symbol on it?" The hunter asked as the older man took the paper examining it before nodding his head.

"My grandson can start on it and have it ready by tomorrow. I sense you are rather rushed for this?"

"You could say that," Dean said as he paid the man giving him extra for doing it in a hurry.

"Meet us here tomorrow and we will have it for you," the younger man said softly as Dean grinned and shook both their hands. He wasn't about to question his good fortune as he turned to find Sam and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn and Sam had scouted ahead following what "Sam" had seen in his vision. They had walked down past the movie theater towards the gathering of bars and pubs that lined the street where the crowds had turned thicker. The familiar ringtone of Breaking Benjamin went off in Brooklyn's pocket as she knew it was Dean calling. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out the small phone answering it telling Dean where they were.

After hanging up with Brooklyn, the hunter jogged up the street seeing the taller form of his Sasquatch sized brother next to the smaller curvier form of Brooklyn. He hurried up through the throngs of people keeping his eye on his brother and lover who were reaching the end of bars and crowd turning down a side street. Dean pushed his way through the drunks and partygoers finally breaking free of the crowds and catching up with the hunters. He started to get a bad feeling turning down the small back road. It was then he saw why his hunter's instincts were kicking in overdrive.

Brooklyn froze in place as the demon with gold eyes stared her down. The young hunter was staring straight at the one who had murdered her family all those years ago and now it was here face to face with her once again.

"I've waited over 20 years for this moment, hunter, to finish what I started," the demon smirked at her reaching out for her. Brooklyn couldn't move as fear had gripped her tight locking her legs in place. Dean rushed to her aid as the demon attacked lunging for the hunter slamming her against the wall hard. He saw his brother had been tossed up against the wall and he wasn't moving.

"Sam! Brook!" Dean cried out distracting the demon momentarily. The GED had a death grip on Brooklyn's throat cutting off her air as she could feel everything begin to go black around her.

**I am soooooo sorry about not updating sooner! I had a bit of writer's block on this story but finally found momentum! **

**I wanna thank all of the readers that have been reading and adding this to their alerts and favorites!**

**MetalliKirk- I finally got this updated!!!! I hope you like this update!**


	36. Arc 2: Air Capitol Chap 4: Confrontation

_**A/N: **_I am only borrowing the guys and gals and do not make anything from these works so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everybody out there reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favs: I am in total appreciation and gratitude for all of the support that I have received!

MetalliKirk- Thanks for the awesome review!

_Brooklyn fights the GED as he has her right where he wants her…_

Dean rushed the alleyway seeing through the dim lighting Brooklyn was losing the fight to live as her kicks and struggling were getting slower and weaker by the second. The GED turned his head to see the hunter charging though the alley with a look of anger and determination in those sharp green eyes. The demon merely sneered at the would be rescuer lifting a hand and slashing it mid air. Dean froze mid stride as an invisible force slammed him hard against the wall landing with a sickening thud.

Even though she was barely conscious, Brooklyn could hear Dean being tossed against the wall like a rag doll, hearing his head smacking against the brick wall. The demon turned back to his victim seeing her life slipping through her fingers.

"I can finally finish what I started in Kansas City. Give your family my regards," he growled in her ear as his eyes rolled back turning into empty golden pools. Brooklyn knew she had to make one more stand against this bastard that ruthlessly ripped her family apart. Feeding off the grief and anger that resided deep within her, something began stirring within the hunter burning brighter and higher. The demon sensed something changing in the hunter, something powerful.

Brooklyn opened her eyes greeting the demon with green and blue hues illuminating her eyes. The demon could sense it within her, the power coursing through her small body causing his taller form to tremble.

"That's right, Goldie, you messed with the wrong hunter," she snarled at the demon lifting her arms and locking the demon's elbows in place snapping them with a flick of her wrists. The demon yelled in excruciating pain letting go of the hunter dropping her to the pavement. Brooklyn landed on her feet crouching as she eyed her prey. The demon had ceased wailing as he willed the broken bones to heal and turned his attention to Sam. Brooklyn raced to the younger Winchester only to be beaten by mere milliseconds by the demon. Sam was still unresponsive as his body was slammed against the hard cold brick.

Reaching for the bag by Dean, she found the Colt seeing it had two bullets in it. Damn it! Well she better make these count she told herself sliding the gun in her jeans. Her eyes narrowed as she faced her query waiting for him to make the next move. Still crouched down, Brooklyn saw the the ladder above the demon and decided to make her move. Taking off in a dead run, she leapt up against the wall grabbing the hanging ladder delivering a calculated hard blow to the demon's head.

The force of her boot against the demon's skull sent the creature backwards releasing Sam's limp body. She jerked to the right catching Sam's lumbering body softening his landing. Making sure he was still breathing, she turned to face the demon that stood there with angry gold eyes.

"You have caused us nothing but trouble, Ravenwood!" the demon spat out moving towards her with inhuman speed. Brooklyn pulled the Colt out but the demon was on her before she could fire the first shot. She landed hard on the ground hitting her head hard on the pavement. A bright light exploded behind her eyes as her skull smacked against the hard concrete. She tensed up as a sharp blinding pain shot through her head and body making the demon grin wickedly at her.

"Not so big and bad now are you, Brookie. No matter though as no one is around to save your ass," keeping her pinned to the ground, the demon put the heel of his hand on her forehead and began chanting. Brooklyn felt something malicious reaching in her and tearing at her very soul. She cried out for Castiel, for Dean anyone to help. This only encouraged the creature as he grinned wider and continued the incantation. The incantation would ship her soul to Hell where Lucifer awaited her. The darkness enveloped Brooklyn as she struggled and fought the entire way refusing to give up but found herself becoming weaker and weaker as she could see the pits of Hell begin to open and Lucifer laughing and calling out her name.

The demon could feel her soul being ripped from her body and beginning to journey to Hell. But as she could feel the cold touch of the Fallen One upon her skin, something pulled her back as her soul was slammed back inside her body. Brooklyn could hear herself coughing and gasping for air like her life depended on it. And it did depend on her. A soft panicked voice was calling out for her though it sounded like she was in a tunnel or cave as she struggled to wake up. As she tried to focus her eyes she began to see the familiar shape of a certain seraph kneeling down beside her holding her in his arms so she could breathe.

"Cas…How…" she started to ask before a coughing fit gripped her body causing her to curl up as the pain was intense. She swore that she could smell brimstone and smoke with each cough and breath she took. She felt a warm hand on her chest as a gentle healing sensation coursed through her body. The pain and reminders of Hell were erased as if they never existed. Brooklyn looked up at Castiel smiling at the angel. He couldn't but help to smile back at her as he helped the hunter to her feet. Turning she saw Dean still slumped against the wall.

"Dean! Oh no, please be okay, Dean," Brooklyn rushed to his side gently moving him in her arms as she examined the injured hunter. "Cas, check on Sam," the angel nodded seeing the younger brother lying on the pavement. Brooklyn ran her fingers through his short blonde hair stopping at the back feeling something warm wet and thick. Pulling her fingers back she saw the blood on her fingers.

"Dean, can you hear me? Come on Dean, wake up, please? You are not going die, you hear me? I will not let you slip through my fingers, damn it! Dean!" she cried out seeing him remain still in her arms. Brooklyn didn't care if his blood was on her skin as she sat there holding him in her arms rocking slowly back and forth. Castiel had finished healing the younger brother when he saw Brooklyn rocking Dean's limp body. He hurried to her side but stopped when he saw the blue green hue in her eyes. This was something he was not permitted to intervene in but observe. He watched as Brooklyn tenderly ran her fingers across his face feeling the same power from within rising to the surface and run through her into Dean. She could feel him begin to move as the healing energy ran its course. He opened his eyes and looked straight up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Blue and green orbs that slowly changed back to grey as the energy she was channeling returned within her being.

Dean sat up looking around feeling confused as to what happened as he sat up slowly noticing the small yet strong arms that supported him. Brooklyn felt her body trembling as it came down from the adrenaline rush she experienced during her battle with the demon but ignored her shaky form focused on the one in her embrace. The hunter turned pressing his forehead on Brooklyn's taking her face in his hands.

"I…I thought I lost you," she whispered straining against the rising tide of emotions screaming to break free. Dean shook his head stroking her cheeks with his thumbs never realizing how wonderful the touch of her hot skin would feel against his.

"You will never lose me, Brook," Dean softly declared taking her in a tender kiss showing her just how much she meant to him. He pulled back frowning.

"You're shaking," Dean's eyes filled with anxiety as his voice was laced with apprehension when he realized her small body was trembling against his.

"It's just the adrenaline wearing off, that's all," she waved off the hunter's worries rising to her feet only to have her knees buckle beneath her and give way. Dean reacted catching her in his arms and pulling her against him. Castiel watched the scene unfold as he suspected it was an after effect of her newfound abilities surfacing.

Brooklyn couldn't explain why she felt so weak after healing Dean but she figured it was from channeling her healing mojo trans Dean. But to the hunter it was worth every ounce of strength if it meant saving him, her hunter and lover. Dean had carried her back to the car despite her rather vocal protests of such treatment.

* * *

"Really, Dean, I'm okay now. You can put me down now," she protested rather loudly as he kept her firmly in his grip forcing his way through the moving sea of drunken people. Sam followed never taking his eyes off the pair knowing soon his plan would come full circle. All he had to do was be patient and patience was a virtue he was all too familiar with. Castiel had left once Dean assured the angel Brooklyn would be okay. Samael knew the angel was sweet on the hunter for he had seen the way the blue eyed one looked at her when he thought no one else was around and feel the emotions the angel secretly harbored for Brooklyn.

_This could definitely be to my advantage…._Samael said to himself feeling a smirk creeping up one corner of his mouth.

Brooklyn curled up next to Dean as he drove them back to the hotel resting her head on his lap feeling drained as if something had sucked the life out of her leaving only an exhausted shell behind. Dean could see Brooklyn was weary and tired as she lay there silent and motionless. He knew she had saved his life, bringing him back from the dark recesses of purgatory. And for that he would forever be eternally grateful. She had been willing to sacrifice her own life if it meant he would breathe again, walk again and fight again. He felt his love for her deepen moving him in ways he never thought possible. It was then he had made his decision about his future with her.

This woman, this hunter had done something no other woman had ever been able to successfully do: steal his heart. Tomorrow he would need to go and pick up the last piece of his gift for her.

The Impala roared into the motel parking lot coming to a stop. Dean killed the engine and lights taking a minute before stepping out and jogging around to collect a now sleeping Brooklyn from the passenger side. Sam stepped out keeping a stone face watching the older hunter gather the smaller hunter and heading to their room. Dean quickly told his brother goodnight as he shut the door behind him. Sam narrowed his eyes as they glowed yellow and glared at the room with the lone light on in the window. The day of reckoning couldn't come soon enough.

Dean lowered Brooklyn on the bed pulling her boots and jacket off placing them on the chair before peeling his own boots and jacket off. Gathering her sleep pants and shirt, Dean carefully changed Brooklyn out of the dirty clothes and into cleaner comfortable clothes. Once she was taken care of, Dean stripped leaving his boxers on but putting on a shirt. Pulling back the covers, he joined Brooklyn who was still in a deep slumber.

He didn't turn off the light right away but rather opted to watch her as she lie sleeping beside him. Her copper tresses were still pulled back neatly in the hair tie leaving a few wisps free. She looked so peaceful, so at ease not having the weight of the world on her small but sturdy shoulders. Dean knew she had been through a lot growing up getting into trouble at school and constantly having to fight off those who tormented her. She had very few friends two being Juan and Brady. That was more than he had but now he had Brooklyn and it erased that hole in his heart. He wished that he had met her sooner in life….

Dean shook off the thoughts and what ifs finally turning off the light and settling in. He scooted over wrapping his body around her smaller yet warm frame in a protective manner. He gently kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers feeling his body give way to the call of sleep.

* * *

The first light of the morning streaked through the curtains hitting Brooklyn square in the face. Groaning she turned over on her stomach hoping she could fall back asleep only to find her body waking up ever more as she lay there. Looking over at the clock she could make out the time as 6:35 causing her to groan again. Her body sore and stiff from the night before as she recalled her encounter with the gold eyed demon. Brooklyn's memory was hazy at best when she tried to recall some aspects of that violent encounter. She could remember Dean and Sam being hurled against the walls and then she was holding Dean in her arms and then it went blank from then until the point Dean began to come around. She remembered Cas showing up but when the angel had arrived the yellow eyed coward had vanished.

It was then she realized one crucial fact: the Seal wasn't broken and remained intact. Brooklyn didn't shed innocent blood! A small smile crossed her face as she felt a tiny surge of victory rise within her. Cas was wrong, she didn't put them one step closer to Hell on Earth but yet again maybe it was a test to see what she would do under so called battlefield conditions. Either way it didn't matter now.

Slowly stretching her sore aching body, Brooklyn sat up and walked towards the curtains closing them tighter. Turning around she strolled towards the bed where the familiar form of Dean could be seen beneath the covers. The slow rising and falling of his body told the hunter he was still asleep as she crawled back into bed. It was nice to see him at peace not reliving the time he spent in Hell. The nightmares had plagued him on and off and once before he had hit her square in the jaw when she fought to calm him. When he had come to, Dean was beside himself with grief seeing the bruise that was forming on her face. Brooklyn had held no ill will towards him as she knew he was reliving Hell.

Cas, on the other hand, wasn't so forgiving at first. He was appalled to see the red mark that was turning purple and yellow. The spot was tender and swollen causing Brooklyn to flinch when the angel had touched her injury. Her head jerked backward and her face was contorted in pain but she allowed Cas to touch the sensitive spot repairing broken vessels and inflamed tissues until it was as if nothing had happened.

She was grateful for the angel being in her life as he had protected her on several occasions. The first time was in New Orleans where they first met and she learned he was assigned to guard and protect her. Dean was so panicked when she returned to the room. Brooklyn had felt a stab of pain and guilt over what she felt when the angel healed her. But she had shaken it off and focused on Dean.

She had been thinking about their relationship and where they stood with things. She thought about how far they had come along since first meeting in Marquette, Michigan. So much had occurred since then. Brooklyn learned a great deal from the Winchesters and it was because of Dean she had opened her heart back up once again. If someone was to tell her that right after Nate died, Brooklyn would have dropped kicked their ass in an instant. The wall around her heart had been torn down as she could feel a part of her soul was lost to Dean. But she could feel a part of his soul filling that void with a warming sensation that spread throughout her.

The pressure of Dean's body against hers snapped her out of her thoughts dragging her back to the present. His arm snaked around her body drawing her in to his eagerly waiting body. Brooklyn felt his hot calloused hand sneak up her shirt capturing one of her breasts cupping and massaging it. Rolling her eyes and grinning she turned to see a set of wild green eyes sated with lust and love.

"Something you need?" she managed to say before Dean's mouth crashed into hers. Teeth and tongues fought for dominance as the lovers gripped and tore apart the thin cotton layers that separated their bodies. Dean could feel Brooklyn trembling beside him knowing she wanted him, needed him. Their hands groping and caressing every inch of flesh and skin they could grip. Dean flipped her over placing Brooklyn on her back keeping his mouth firmly over hers. A sigh escaped her lips as she relented to her lover giving her body and soul to him.

Dean watched as she slept in his arms noting the loose coppery strands that fell across her face. She looked even more beautiful than before. Dean gently released Brooklyn from his embrace slipping in the shower as he had some business to tend to.

* * *

With keys and wallet in his jeans, Dean leaned over kissing the resting hunter lightly before hurrying out the door. The market was full of early morning risers and shoppers wandering from vendor to vendor leisurely. Dean weaved in and out of the crowds until he saw the craft booth. The elder man smiled at the hunter as he approached the long table.

"My grandson worked late into the night to ensure this would be ready," he held out a weathered leathery hand which held a small pouch. Dean gingerly took the cerulean bag pulling the leather strap loose. His eyes went wide as he pulled out the ring. It was perfect! He could only hope Brooklyn would feel the same way.

"Tell your grandson he is the best!" The elder man chuckled softly at the younger man's excitement. He waved as Dean hurried off eager to get back to Brooklyn.

* * *

As Brooklyn rested she was unaware of the presence in the room. Samael slowly approached the sleeping hunter with yellow and black pools focused on Brooklyn.

_What are you doing????_

_I told you I liked your brother's choice in women…._

_You stay the Hell away from her damn it!!!_

_Or you'll do what Sam? Hmmmm? _

Samael grinned as he could feel Sam fighting against the darkness that bound him. The demon got closer as he could hear her heart beating steadily and her scent fill his nostrils. Samael licked his lips thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her. He reached out slowly pulling the blankets away from her exposing the bare skin beneath.

His heart pounding in his chest, Samael pulled the blanket further down until Brooklyn's naked form was exposed for him to see. Samael sat on the bed and slowly ran his hand along her side feeling the heat from her body reaching his fingertips. She remained still as he leaned in and kissed her. Brooklyn stirred against the demon turning away as if she could sense the demon in her sleep.

Hardly deterred, Samael kicked off his boots and pulled off the shirt and jeans he wore lowering his form beside hers. Brooklyn opened her eyes to see not the form of Sam but Dean before her. He grinned at her taking her mouth in his feeling her giving in to him. She held him tight as the touch of soft warm lips pressed against her neck and collarbone. Brooklyn reached down sliding off his boxers feeling her need for him rising.

The mirror reflected Brooklyn locked in the arms of Samael as her eyes continued to deceive her.

_Come on Sam, you know you want this…I'll let you take over…_

_No, this isn't right!_

_I've read your thoughts and I know how you want her, Samuel…You don't think Dean deserves her…_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!_

_Alright if you insist on being this way I'll just…._

_No, please, don't hurt her! _

_Then do it!!!_

Sam looked down at Brooklyn as she saw Dean being the one above her.

_Forgive me, Brooklyn…_

He flipped Brooklyn over on her back and lowered his body upon hers not holding back the tears that were welling within his eyes.

Just then the sound of the Impala roaring into the parking lot saved Sam from doing the unthinkable. Brooklyn watched in confusion as Dean grabbed his clothes and vanished before her eyes. Just then the real Dean entered with breakfast and coffee. Brooklyn shook her head and rubbed her eyes and face. Thinking she was dreaming again, she looked down seeing the blankets had been pulled back. Did she do that???

"Brook, you okay? You don't look so well, babe," Dean set the bag and cups down sitting down beside the confused hunter.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright. It's just that I had the most realistic dream. I woke up and you were on the bed and I swore it was so real, I mean I could feel the warmth of your skin, the taste of your lips upon mine and even other parts were rather real," she blushed at the last part. Dean grinned as he leaned in kissing her feeling Brooklyn returning the gesture.

"Wanna make that dream a reality?" he whispered lustfully. She responded by ripping off the hunter's clothes and pinning him on the mattress.

"Whoa, I love it when you…" Brooklyn cut him off by crashing her lips hard against his.

".." she growled into his mouth slamming her hips hard against his.

**Looks like Samael's plan was thwarted…Perhaps someone or something was watching out for her??? Next chapter and arc up soon! For everyone out there reading and bearing with me…This story has definitely taken a life of its own….And remember reviewing allows for my muse to thrive!!! So please do review as they are appreciated!!!**


	37. Arc 3: The End Is Near Chap 1: Nashville

_**A/N:**_ I do not own the guys and girls and since I am not making anything off these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For the faithful readers following these stories: The feedback has been awesome and it is greatly and truly appreciated!! And now on with the story!!

This next arc takes place after the fight with Lilith and Samael in Memphis…

_Brooklyn feels as if her world has come crashing down around her…_

Brooklyn cried as she burst through the doors of the nightclub and out to the Memphis evening. She couldn't believe it! Not only did Dean torment the souls of the damned but he enjoyed it! He got a sick satisfaction in inflicting pain in many different combinations. She fought to block the images of Dean in Hell tormenting countless men and women, fighting to block out the screams of pain and anguish the escaped the mouths of the damned. The blood and entrails sliding down the rack coating his hands crimson as the sickening sound of his hands ripping out intestines, kidneys, stomachs, and other numerous organs from the sorry bastard strung up like a slaughtered hog and Dean was the butcher. The Butcher. The very name caused her to shudder as she hyperventilated and sobbed on the sidewalk.

Why didn't he tell her this!? She would have understood and even helped him. But no, he decided to keep this all hidden away from her and she had to learn the unsettling facts from that bitch Lilith! Did he not learn from what happened in Las Vegas!??! Didn't he figure out what lies do to people!? She had seen firsthand what lying and deceiving can do to relationships. Nothing good has ever come from telling lies in her experience. She walked down the street not caring that she was alone or that the sounds of thunder in the distance announced the approach of another storm. Brooklyn sensed that she wasn't alone as the sound of footsteps echoed her own. Her body tensed as she prepared to face her would be attacker.

Brooklyn spun around sending a right hook straight into the face of her angel. Castiel caught her punch mid air gently gripping her smaller hand in his larger one. His rich blue depths looked at her pain filled grey ones seeing the hurt Dean had yet again caused her. The hunter was blowing it with his charge big time. Brooklyn's eyes welled up with the hot bitter stinging tears causing the angel to wince at the sad sight before him.

"Why didn't he tell me, Cas? Hasn't he learned that lies always catch up to someone? Does he not trust me enough? Tell me, Cas. Tell me, what have I done wrong?" Her voice had trailed off into a whisper as Castiel took his charge in his arms whisking her back to the hotel. The angel gently let Brooklyn go sitting her down on the bed. He sat down next to her taking her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. The angel knew he was going to need to have words with the older hunter. This was getting old and fast and Castiel was tired of seeing her being hurt. What was his malfunction as Brooklyn put it?

"Will you be alright, Brooklyn?" The hunter slowly nodded her head taking a deep breath. She pulled back and looked in his eyes feeling herself getting lost in the sea of piercing and yet beautiful blue depths.

"I'll be fine, Cas. I think I'm gonna pack my stuff. Will you take me home?" Castiel nodded at her cupping her face in his hands leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I must speak with Dean, Brooklyn, but I will return to take you home," he promised the hunter kissing her on the forehead. He stood and was gone in a rush of air and flap of wings. Brooklyn looked around spotting her bags on the chair rising and grabbing it. She started opening drawers pulling her clothes out and stuffing them in the bags. She wanted to go home but first she wanted to say goodbye to Dean even though a part of her didn't think he deserved that much.

As Brooklyn was preparing to leave, the brothers burst out the doors to find Castiel standing beside the Impala. Dean turned his head frantically as he called out for Brooklyn.

"Brook! Brooklyn!?" Dean cried out searching up and down the street only to be greeted with an empty roadway.

"You won't find her here, Dean" Castiel's voice sounded from behind them. The boys turned to find the angel standing there with his arms at his side as his face and eyes revealed nothing of what emotions or thoughts he entertained.

"Well then where is she Cas!?" The older hunter said in a demanding tone. He stepped up to the angel staring the seraph down. Dean's display of dominance didn't impress the angel one bit as he spoke.

"She's back at the room, but I warn you, Dean, choose your words with her wisely."

The angel vanished causing Dean to fill with rage as he raised his head up to the sky and screaming at the top of his lungs "What's that supposed to mean you cryptic son of a bitch!? HUH!? Answer me damn it!!"

Sam placed a calm hand on his brother's shoulder gently turning him around seeing the pain and anguish written clearly across Dean's handsome face.

"Dean, maybe we should go. Brooklyn deserves to hear the truth as do I," he calmly said as they hopped in the Impala and raced back to the hotel. Dean gunned the engine causing the tires to screech against the pavement as they sped back. Dean was hoping that she didn't leave him yet that she was still there waiting for him. His brother was right; Brooklyn did need to hear the truth from him.

* * *

As the Impala pulled up to the hotel, the lights were off in the room causing Dean's heart to sink. He feared he was too late and that Cas had taken her back to Phoenix and away from him. Sam watched as his brother jumped out of the car and sprinted to the door fumbling with the key card as the lock clicked open and he pushed the door open.

The room was dark as he stepped in but the lighting from the parking lot revealed the form of Brooklyn on the bed sitting with her bags at her feet. Her eyes were fixed on the floor as Dean entered the room. The bright lighting of the parking lot streamed through the curtains but didn't reveal the tracks of the tears that had been streaming down her strong face.

Brooklyn felt her throat tightening up as the tears rapidly welled in her eyes once again.

"Why, Dean?" she whispered praying that all Lilith and Samael said were bold faced lies and that Dean was too strong and that he didn't give in to Alistair's temptation. But what he said next would break her heart.

"I don't have an answer for you, Brook. I'm not going to lie to you either. I did get satisfaction in what I did in Hell. I did enjoy doing what I was doing to all of those condemned souls. I loved the power as it raged through me. Seeing that I was getting to do to those souls that I was put through for thirty years! Thirty long fucking years I was on that rack. Thirty long fucking years I was tormented and ripped apart. My humanity slipping away only to be put back together and have it ripped away again! You weren't there, Brooklyn. You weren't privy to everything that happened..."

"You're right I wasn't. But that doesn't change anything. You consciously knew what you were doing and you liked it. I don't even know where to start on that. And what about Lilith, is that true too? Did you fuck around with her? Were you ever going to say anything about that or hope that I didn't find out? Didn't you think it would have been fair for Sam?" Brooklyn's tone was accusing as she remained on the bed. Dean could feel his anger boiling at her stinging words. He fought to keep it in check but he exploded instead.

"Don't you even fucking defend Sam! He lied to me! Lied about not using his powers even when he promised as I was fucking dying in that room! And besides don't think that I haven't seen the way you act around Castiel! I've seen the way he looks at you when you don't notice, the way he acts and talks to you! And you sure seem to not have any problems with this! I thought you were with me, Brooklyn! I'm the one you love, not him! He's an angel for crying out loud! I can't even begin to start about how many levels of wrong that is! It's almost as if you're in love with him!"

That was the last straw for Brooklyn as she had heard enough of Dean's little temper tantrum. She rose grabbing a bag in each hand and headed to the door. Dean moved to block her way, to keep her from leaving him once again.

Brooklyn felt the tears rolling down her cheek and neck not caring if Dean saw the outright display of anger and betrayal. Dean was right though, she had developed feelings for the angel but she had devoted her heart to him, the hunter. But he was making this so damn difficult! Perhaps if they spent some time away it would help them heal from this latest fight.

Brooklyn continued to stand there staring at Dean with hard cold eyes, but the hunter remained in front of the door refusing to let her go. She knew it would be of no good to continue this stare down as Dean would do it all night if needed. Realizing she didn't have a choice, Brooklyn dropped her bags and went to sit back down on the bed. Dean sat down beside her taking her hands in his rubbing them with his thumbs. Brooklyn refused to look at him as she was feeling the rage and anger running through her. He realized that he had overstepped the line when he accused her of running around with Cas behind his back. But he had seen the glances exchanged, the way he would touch her and how they acted around one another. Dean didn't want to think that, no, Brooklyn was with him, it was him she loved, not Cas. He wished he could take back what he said knowing this was making it harder for him.

Dean didn't want her to go home to Phoenix; he knew he wouldn't be able to go on without her by his side. He was in love with her and he was going to fight to keep her with him. His body was trembling knowing Brooklyn could feel his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Brook. Brook, listen to me, please? I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this sooner. I just didn't want you to run when I did tell you. I guess I just didn't see the scope of how much you love me. And yes I did get "close" to Lilith. But it was only because I was alone and she took advantage of me while I was down there. Please, Brook, you gotta believe me. Just please, don't leave or hate me" Dean pleaded with her choking back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Brooklyn forced herself to look up at Dean seeing those gorgeous emerald orbs full of sadness and remorse. He was ashamed of what had happened in the Pit.

Brooklyn felt a part of her wanting to bolt from the room and never look back as the other part of her forced her to stay put and give the man a chance. Dean could see the range of emotions raging within her perfect grey orbs causing him to reach out and taking her in his arms. The warmth and love that his embrace offered made Brooklyn break down in her arms. Dean tightened his arms around her holding her for dear life as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I just wish you would have told me this when you told me about Hell, Dean. I would've been upset, yes, but not feeling like you were lying to me all over again" she whispered as sobbed against him. He should've told her and now he regretted not telling her, telling her all of it.

"I'm sorry and I know that I won't be sorry enough for the pain I put you through but know this. I deeply love you and I know that you shouldn't hurt someone you love, but I did just that. If you leave me, I will let you walk out that door. I know I deserve it, Brook," though he said those words he was secretly hoping the opposite would happen.

Castiel watched the scene unfolding from the shadows knowing Brooklyn could sense his presence there. He had returned to take her home but realized Dean had beaten him there. Something made him look up to see Brooklyn staring at him. He nodded as the angel got the message loud and clear. Castiel made himself scarce as he would return later.

Brooklyn pulled back wiping away the tears only finding herself on the losing end of the battle. She kept wiping the endless rush of tears as Dean gently tilted her chin up looking straight into her red streaked eyes. He tenderly wiped away her tears knowing he had caused them yet again. He wanted to do right by her, show her that he truly did love her and wanted her and only her.

Dean leaned in pressing his lips tight to hers the bittersweet taste of her tears reached his lips as they remained there. Brooklyn didn't resist him and instead found herself deepening the kiss they shared. Dean pushed further running his tongue along her mouth begging for entrance. Brooklyn gladly obliged allowing him in feeling his tongue running along hers teasing and massaging. Dean sighed in her mouth as she ran her hands up inside his shirt gently raking her nails along his skin. He could feel his jeans growing tighter and more restrictive as his body was aching to be freed.

Brooklyn felt the anger and hurt inside giving way to the passion and lust that was rapidly rising within her body. She grabbed a hold of his shirt ripping it off his tight hot body. She pinned him down kissing his neck and collarbone while her hands slid down his sides and waist. Dean's breathing turned heavy as he started panting at her mouth moved lower down his chest towards his stomach. She paused teasing him by pinching and blowing on his nipples then nipped at each until they stood fully erect. She grinned wickedly feeling his body twisting and thrashing beneath her.

Her torment continued as she slowly moved down his front reaching the top of his jeans. She stopped watching him beg for her to continue. Dean knew she was punishing him for what happened earlier and punishing him she was. She traced her fingers along his abs raking her nails along his skin. She continued this slow methodic movement until Dean was nearly on the verge of tears.

"Brook, please…" Dean pleaded with her as his jeans were unbearable at this point. Seeing the telltale bulge mere inches from her face Brooklyn lowered her head biting at the sensitive spot. Dean hissed in pain but soon that pain was replaced by such unspeakable pleasure as he looked down seeing her kneading him in her hand.

"Had enough?" she hissed. Dean nodded his head in rapid fire motion knowing she had won this round. Brooklyn unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans as Dean groaned in relief at the freedom his hard erect ion was feeling. Brooklyn gripped his boxers and jeans roughly yanking them off in one swift motion. Dean gasped and hollered as the rough denim chafed his skin. Brooklyn suppressed a small grin as she took him in her mouth. His hands balled into tight fists as he gripped the sheets. His hips jerked and thrusted pushing him harder into her mouth to which she more than happily accommodated him.

His body shaking all over as sweat beaded upon his brow coating his face and neck in sweat. Brooklyn continued her slow full bobbing feeling him jerk within her mouth. Dean couldn't stand it anymore; this sweet agony was pushing over the edge. Dean gently pulled the hunter up hungrily taking her mouth within his tasting him upon those full luscious lips.

"This isn't fair, you know. You still being clothed and all…" he growled reaching up and tearing off her clothes. The carnal lust and hunger pulsed through his veins as the last shred of clothing was removed off Brooklyn's body revealing the toned beautiful body Dean so badly wanted and needed. The anger and pain still lingered in her soul but she forced it away as she felt the pressure of his body on hers. Dean parted her legs teasing her with his fingers. Brooklyn arched her back and cried out in ecstasy as her lover's hand pumped steadily in and out of her coating his fingers with the slick wetness of her body.

"I need you so much, Brook…" he whispered with lust and sadness in his voice. Brooklyn felt a tear roll down her face at his words. Dean bent down kissing away the salty tear from her face. A powerful energy took a hold of Brooklyn as she grabbed Dean's shoulders flipping him over.

She crashed her mouth against his while pumping his hard weeping erection. She wanted him, oh god did she ever want him. The kissing and stroking continued driving Dean close to orgasm. As his body tightened around him, the soft hand pulled away only to be replaced by a hot tight wetness that Dean could only describe as Heaven on Earth. Brooklyn straddled his hips long enough to feel her body adjust to him before she started roughly rocking her hips against his.

Dean grabbed her tight as she thrusted and rode him hard slamming her body against his. The sex turned hot and angry as Brooklyn slammed and thrusted harder feeling her heart racing wildly in her chest. All the pent up energy and emotions were coming out being purged as she continued fucking Dean. Brooklyn felt her body tingling and tightening and her breathing getting harder and more erratic as she neared her orgasm. She cried out as Dean's nails dug into her tender flesh as he arched his body harder matching her own forceful thrusting.

"Dean!" Brooklyn's voice echoed through the room as her body clamped around him like a soft velvet vise. He kept thrusting inside her knowing it was increasing the sensations his lover was feeling. Dean knew he deserved this rough sex after everything that happened but he found it so fucking hot the way she took control slamming and thrusting hard against him.

A growl that sounded like an animal's rumbled in Dean's throat as he grabbed Brooklyn's waist throwing her on her stomach then pulling her up on her hands and knees. Brooklyn screamed as he slammed inside her digging his fingers into her hips. Dean kissed her back and shoulders biting the sensitive skin. Brooklyn moaned and gasped as her tender skin felt the biting sensations. She reached beneath and fondled his underside getting the reaction she wanted. Dean groaned and whimpered as he felt his body teetering on the edge of sexual rapture.

"Brooklyn! Oh god!" He cried exploding deep within her. Brooklyn moved her hips colliding with his as her body clamped up around him again milking his tender erection until his body turned spent. They collapsed on the bed panting and breathing hard. Dean pulled Brooklyn into his body gently taking the red swollen mouth into his. Brooklyn reached up stroking his face as their mouths and tongues mingled together in a soft sweet dance. He pulled away opening his eyes seeing the anger and hurt gone replaced with passion and a fire that lit her soul a blaze. Dean felt his own soul crying over what he did to her. He lied to her again and yet she had stayed with him and gave her body to him so willingly.

"Brooklyn, listen, I…" Brooklyn pressed a finger over his lips to which he kissed. She watched as he gently took the rest of her fingers and tenderly kiss each one before kissing her palm letting his mouth linger for just a moment. The smell of sex and her mixed on her skin as he deeply inhaled the scent.

Brooklyn carded her fingers through his short sweaty hair pressing her forehead against his.

"Brooklyn, I know I will never be able to take back what happened and I know that you will never forgive me for this…" He was cut off by Brooklyn's lips pressed tightly against his. She pulled back again wanting Dean to hear her out.

"Dean, I will forgive you for this over time, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you. I know you were in literal Hell and for that I will never be able to imagine what you were faced with. I am so sorry for what I said…."

"Don't be sorry, Brooklyn. You deserve to know the truth. I should've told you all of this but I didn't and yes I hoped it would've vanished and never come back up."

Brooklyn sighed linking her hand with Dean's kissing his hand. He leaned in wrapping his other arm around her holding her tight. He had fought for her and she stayed. He had expected her to leave him like all the others did, but she didn't. He allowed himself a small smile as she fell asleep in his arms.

Dean stayed awake watching her sleep peacefully. He couldn't let her slip through his fingers again. He was determined to keep her close.

Samael slammed his fist against the table. That bitch Brooklyn had stayed! No matter as he had one more ace up his sleeve. All he needed to do was convince Dean to head up to Denver and have Brooklyn meet him there. He smiled to himself as he plotted out the couple's demise…

**Okay I know this was lengthy but I went into the make-up sex in depth…..Ok folks we are getting close to the end of this story...And again reviews are always love for me and my inner muse!!!**

**Oh I also typed some of the segments from chapters 11 and 12 from An Angel and His Hunter as these two stories ran concurrent with one another up to the night in Denver….**

**Metallikirk- Thanks for the awesome review!!!!**


	38. Arc 3: The End Is Near Chap 2:Reconnect

_**A/N**_: I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone reading and reviewing: The feedback has been awesome! It means a great deal to me thank you everyone!

Metallikirk-Thanks for the kick ass review!!!

_Brooklyn and Dean begin to reconnect after the Nashville incident…._

Brooklyn snuggled tighter into Dean's body refusing to get up. She must have been a glutton for punishment when it came to Dean Winchester but she didn't care, Brooklyn had seen through the lies and deceit and was willing to forgive him again and again. She had been able to look deep within his soul and see the hurt and remorse raging within him. For the hunter that was all she needed to see. Sure it was painful that she had learned of what happened in Hell and when Dean went behind her back in Vegas. But for the young hunter she just couldn't and wouldn't hate him for it. She shuddered wrapping her arms tighter still around him.

Dean awakened to find her wrapped tightly around his body. He looked over to see that they had been asleep for only 30 minutes. He wanted to stay like this all night but he knew they had to get up and moving as Sam probably had found their next case. He gently woke Brooklyn up seeing her stir and look up into those bright green eyes. Dean pulled her up kissing her softly and holding her chin up and gazing deep within those sharp grey depths. He knew she had forgiven him once again but next time there would no next time. She would be gone from his life for good. No, no Dean couldn't have that happen. He loved her so much it would kill him if she walked out of his life.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Brooklyn whispered kissing him once more before rising from his embrace and gently taking him by the hand and leading towards the shower. The hot water rushed over them as their lips crashed hard against one another's while their hands roamed and caressed. Dean broke the kiss cupping her face in his hands as he gazed deep within her grey depths.

"Brook, I love you and I never should have kept all of that hidden from you. I can't take back what happened in Hell but I know that I can carry on and try to make things better starting now. Please, don't go. Stay" Dean pleaded with her as they remained there still holding onto one another. Brooklyn hoped she was doing the right thing.

"I won't leave you, Dean. I'm still here am I not?" She smiled softly at her hunter. Dean merely nodded his head as he stroked her face. The water continued falling over them as he leaned in taking her mouth within his. The taste of her sweet swollen lips made Dean realize how close he was to losing her again. He had to stop hurting her so much. Brooklyn gently pulled back turning to grab the body wash and sponge. Twirling her finger around Dean turned around as she gently washed his back and shoulders. The swift tender motions of the sponge and the brushing of her fingers brought a soft sigh to his lips.

Dean could feel her working her way lower down his body feeling Brooklyn pull his legs apart followed by the soft soapy sensation of the sponge cleansing his body. She was gentle around certain areas treating them with the most gentlest of touches.

"Turn," she gentle ordered grinning as he obeyed her. She ran the sponge along his strong tight arms and chest slowly running down his chest and sides. The smell of Japanese cherry blossom filled his nose. Sure it was a chick scent but it was her scent. Dean watched as she continued lathering his strong legs and abs running the sponge around and over ensuring every inch of skin was washed. She stood back up pulling him lips against her own replacing the sponge with her hand as she gently washed and lathered around and underneath.

She broke away turning him around allowing him to rinse the soap away leaving a clean wet body behind. Pleased with her work, she paid attention to her own body as she started lathering her arms only to have Dean reach out and stop her. She looked up at him as he took the sponge away and whispered in her ear, "My turn." She grinned at him as he lifted her arms over her head and tenderly bathed her in soft soapy suds. Brooklyn tilted her head back and closed her eyes taking in the sensations of his strong yet surprisingly tender hands pay attention to every curve and inch of her body. He kissed her neck while he ran his hands and sponge over her back and stomach.

She gasped when his fingers caressed her clit causing her to gasp. Dean grinned seeing the passion and pleasure etched on her face. He continued running his hand along her sensitive zone. He took her lips in a deep passionate kiss as she cried out in his mouth. He felt himself growing hard at her cries and body reacting to her swift deliberate strokes. Sam could wait! Dean lifted her up pinning her between his body and the wall pressing her tightly in place. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper as they made love in the shower. He knew she was fondling and teasing him on purpose, the way her fingers traced across the underside along with the soft soap on her skin against his was enough to drive Dean over the edge.

Tongues and teeth ran alongside one another the closer they got closer towards orgasm. Brooklyn whimpered as she felt her body tightening up around him as he ran over the sensitive spot that lay deep inside her. Brooklyn tilted her head back screaming out her lover's name as her body relented to fire within. Dean could feel his own climax nearing the harder he thrusted and slammed inside her. Dean tightened up burying his head within her shoulder as he felt his body explode deep within hers. Brooklyn cried out as he filled her with his release and ran her nails along his back.

He looked up at her seeing her bright grey depths glazed over with love and a sense of release. Her heart was racing as she struggled to control her labored breathing. Dean grinned at her seeing the sexual satisfaction lining her beautiful face. Brooklyn could see the same reaction in his own eyes as he gently lowered her to the floor. Dean grabbed the sponge and washed her body finishing what he had started. They took turns drying one another off patting damp skin exchange soft gentle kisses on one another's body. Dean saw the way her body moved against his touch, the way the toned muscles moved beneath her soft perfect skin. He couldn't believe he was about let this slip through his fingers.

Brooklyn ran her hands over his still hot body feeling dry skin against her fingertips. Content with her work, Brooklyn kissed Dean quickly before leaving the bathroom to change. The steam bellowed out of the bathroom as Brooklyn exited and rummaged through her bag for a clean set of clothes. Dean stayed in the bathroom a little longer taking a deep breath before stepping out.

Brooklyn turned seeing Dean finally emerging from the bathroom fully naked. She got quite the eyeful as he crossed the room retrieving the last of his clean clothes. She shook her head as she found herself ogling him like a horny schoolgirl causing her to laugh softly to herself. Dean turned see her laughing.

"Care to share?" He asked as she waved her hand at him shaking her head.

"Don't ask," she snorted unable to quit laughing. Dean pounced her pinning her on the bed pressing his forehead to hers kissing her hard before getting back up and getting dressed. Finding a way to distract her mind, Brooklyn opened her laptop and began looking for the next case. Dean came up behind her firmly placing both hands upon her shoulders rubbing them sensing the tension in her shoulders easing up. She attempted to find any information on the Seals, something anything to help them. A small rush of wind and flap of wings announced the arrival of a familiar face.

"Brook, Dean," Castiel said as he looked out the window.

"Cas, is everything alright?" She asked the angel approaching him. She held Dean's hand in hers which did not go unnoticed by the angel.

"No it's not. We need to talk Brooklyn. Alone," Brooklyn squeezed Dean's hand at the angel's blunt words. She looked up at Dean seeing him nodding at her as he leaned in kissing her before he headed up to Sam's room. He looked at her then the angel before leaving the hunter and seraph alone. Brooklyn raced after him opening the door to see him standing there as if he knew she would run to him.

"I'll be in Sam's room seeing if he has a case for us. You gonna be okay with the holy tax accountant?" She nodded her head as she smiled up at him. He leaned down kissing her once more as he stroked her face and headed down the Sam's room. She watched him leave as she turned to shut the door. She turned to face her angel, who was now seated on bed where an only hour ago was the scene of some seriously angry sex.

* * *

Samael was pouring over the computer. Nothing as of yet but he noticed something was going on in Salt Lake City that would fill the time. All he needed to do was get his pawns into place. He knew it would take some deception on his part but he could get Dean to do anything. After all, he was his Sammy or so he thought. Samael continued scouring the internet until a knock on the door snapped him out of his trance. He knew it was Dean probably fresh from another romp with the bitch. The thought made the demon shudder as he opened the door and plastered a fake smile.

"Hiya Sammy! Find anything good?" Dean asked as he entered his room.

"Well there have been reports of some strange activity in Salt Lake City. Seems a family is being terrorized by something in their home," Sam closed the door letting the smile fall. Good, it was only Dean, he thought as the hunter turned around to face the thing posing as his brother.

"Sounds good to me, Sammy, I'll go get Brooklyn and meet you at the car," he half smiled at his brother stepping out the door. Samael rolled his eyes as he gathered up Sam's things. He was certain the whole fiasco with the nightclub would've driven Dean and Brooklyn apart but it didn't! No, she forgave him yet again and took him to bed. Samael slammed his fist into the wall leaving a hole where knuckle met sheetrock.

Dean opened the door to find Brooklyn alone in the room. The angel had left his charge. Secretly Dean was relieved Castiel was gone as he had the nagging feeling the angel may have had more than just feelings of a charge and guardian level. Brooklyn sat there looking up at him with bright grey eyes smiling gently at him.

"You feel like heading out to Mormon country?" Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders casually as he sat down next to his lover. Dean frowned at her reaction taking her hands in his.

"Brook, is everything alright?" Brooklyn nodded her head still smiling at him. Dean felt a small pang of fear cross his mind. What if Brooklyn was rethinking her decision? No, no he couldn't and wouldn't think such things. Brooklyn tilted her head looking at the worried hunter.

"Dean, I know what you're thinking and no I am not rethinking my decision. I am staying with you. I love you."

Dean shook away the doubt and suspicion focusing on what was in front of him rather whom was in front of him. Kissing her passionately, Dean cupped her face in his hand. The love and devotion she harbored for the hunter was felt in the searing heat of her lips. Dean deepened their kiss feeling a familiar twinge within him beginning to rise. Sam could wait a few more minutes, he told himself snaking a hand up her shirt.

"Dean…" Brooklyn whimpered in his mouth.

"Sam can wait…" he growled gently pushing her down on the bed. She grinned as Dean hastily removed her clothes followed by his own. He nuzzled in her neck kissing and nipping her skin sending shivers down her spine. Strong hands ran down her waist and hips stopping a top her thighs. Dean gently parted her slender legs gently stroking her around her clit. Brooklyn softly cried out as the pressure on her created a powerful surge through her body as it trembled and shook in a powerful orgasm. Dean gently retracted his fingers shifting his body.

Brooklyn arched her back and hips up as Dean filled her with his hard erection. The wet hot velvet walls enclosed around him as he closed his eyes slowly thrusting in and out of her. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his tight waist pushing him in deeper with her heels.

"I love you Brook," Dean whispered linking his fingers with hers. She could only respond with a deep low growl slamming her hips hard against his. Dean moaned as the slight shift her body rubbed hard against his underside.

He reached out grabbing her waist flipping them both over until she was on top of him grinding her body against his. Dean grabbed her hips pulling her hard towards him. Brooklyn released her grip on his body and grabbed the headboard of the bed. She felt her body nearing its climax as she began to feel lightheaded and the familiar tightening simmered before turning into a raging fire of lust, passion and love expressed as her cries as she came on her lover. Dean grinned slamming himself deeper inside her as he felt his inner thighs and cock becoming coated with her release.

Brooklyn began crying as the intense and overwhelming feelings gripped her tight. Dean reached up grabbing her arms and pulling her flush with his body. He slammed up inside her feeling his body bursting as he filled Brooklyn with his hot sticky release. Dean encircled her body with his arms as he came over and over inside her. Their sexual raptures slowly began to cease as they lay there interlocked together. Brooklyn was sprawled across his body with her head on his chest and arms draped across his waist. Dean ran his fingers through her auburn tresses kissing the top of her head. Brooklyn looked up at him resting her chin on his chest as he continued carding his hand through her hair. He loved the reddish hues that seemed to glisten when the sun hit them just right. The colors brought out the sharpness in her grey eyes.

Dean sat up pulling Brooklyn with him firmly holding her flush with him. She shifted her body straddling his hips facing him so she could gaze deep within those gorgeous emerald depths. Dean sighed with a slight moan escaping his lips. Brooklyn smiled at him as he pulled her in for one more kiss before getting cleaned up. She traced her fingertips along his jaw line feeling as if they were getting back on track again.

"Okay, now we better get moving," Brooklyn said regretfully hopping off Dean and sauntering towards the shower.

"You coming or you gonna drive to Salt Lake City smelling like sex?" Brooklyn hollered from the bathroom. Dean hurried up and off the bed quickly joining his partner and lover in the hot steamy shower.

* * *

Samael checked the watch on his host's wrist shaking his head impatiently. He knew they were at it again, screwing like rabbits. Brooklyn Ravenwood needed to go! She was creating a kink in his plans. No matter as once his plan is carried out, Brooklyn will no longer be a problem. The door opened as Brooklyn and Dean stepped out acting like a couple of love struck teenagers. Samael was certain he was gonna hurl on the spot but fought the urge to do so. The couple approached Sam as they walked hand in hand. Without saying a word, the hunters loaded their bags and the trio got in the Impala.

* * *

Two days later the Impala pulled in the city limits of Salt Lake City. The rain was coming down in sheets making driving damn near impossible for Dean. He had to slow down as he couldn't see the taillights of the cars ahead. Brooklyn was looking out the window as lightning streaked across the sky in web like formations. The way it flashed and crawled across the nighttime sky gave her a rather uneasy feeling. It was as if evil itself knew they were here. She shuddered and turned her head to see Dean locked frustration and concentration as they were now crawling down the interstate.

"We're almost there, Dean. I looked up all the hotels near the house and the Holiday Inn Express is off the next exit. Thankfully," Brooklyn added seeing Dean nodding in agreement as the rain continued pounding against the hood and roof of the Impala. They continued crawling down the road until finally Dean saw the welcoming sight of green and white indicating their exit had finally appeared. The blue yellow and white sign of the hotel glowed brightly to their right as they rolled down the off ramp.

Brooklyn hurried in to grab the rooms leaving Sam and Dean in the car to wait. Dean looked over the bench seat to find Sam still sleeping. He had been passed out since Salina, Kansas waking only to use the bathroom and eat. Dean turned around to see Brooklyn hurrying out the door and in the car. She nodded as he drove finding a parking space close to the door. By now the rain began to lighten up to a gentle steady rainfall. Sam woke up to see they were stopped for the night.

"Here ya go, Sam," Dean passed a keycard over to Sam as the hunter graciously took it getting out and grabbing his bags. Brooklyn watched Sam heading towards the doors then looked over at Dean.

"What's his deal?" She asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders grabbing their bags. "With Samantha who knows anymore. When Princess gets his panties in a wad they stay that way for a while. Don't worry, Brook, he'll be fine after a good night's sleep and shower. "

Brooklyn shrugged her slender shoulders as she led the way to their own room.

She collapsed on the bed ready for sleep to take her away. The trip was long and hard on their bodies and a hot shower or bath sounded good right about now. Dean kicked off his boots and lowered his body beside her. Brooklyn opened her eyes smiling at him. Dean smiled back as he had found her smile to be beautiful and contagious.

"I don't know about you, but I think a hot bath is in order," Dean sighed stroking her face. Brooklyn nodded in agreement as she pushed herself up and off the bed stripping her clothes off as she waltzed towards the bathroom. Dean watched her little strip show before he rose to join her.

Brooklyn sat on Dean's legs letting her own sprawl out alongside his. His strong arms collapsed around her arms and chest as she ran her hand along his arms. They sat there content and relaxed just taking in one another's presence. For Brooklyn this was a start in reconnecting with Dean and getting their relationship back on track as she had much to think about.

Dean realized he needed to make his move soon but wanted to do it when they were in Phoenix so he could talk with Markus concerning his future with Brooklyn. He never thought he would even be considering what he was now but yet he was. They needed to get back to Phoenix and soon. But first they needed to take care of business here in Salt Lake City.

**Ok next chapter up soon! Let's say Samael is using delay tactics to ensure his plan works as he wants it to. But I am getting close to the end! And believe me it will be a heartbreaker… But in the mean time the trio has an angry spirit to contend with!**

**But for everyone out there reading and reviewing: Thanks a million!!!**


	39. Arc 3: The End Is Near Chap 3: Cries

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I do not make anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: The feedback has been totally off the wall! Thank you everyone out there for reading!

_A sinister spirit awaits the trio in Salt Lake City…._

Thunder rumbled in the distance despite being only 9 AM but nature didn't adhere to time like humans did. Dean was loading up his bag checking and rechecking his guns and ammo. Brooklyn was assessing her own weapons making sure she was covered. After the incident at Waverly Hills, she didn't want to be caught off guard again. Dean noticed she was wearing her Saint Benedictine medallion seeing it hanging off her neck. She a far off look in her eyes as she readied her weapons moving more like a robot than a person. Brooklyn had not slept well despite taking two Tylenol Simply Sleep tabs. Dean had awakened several times during the night to the sounds of muffled cries and sobs coming from her. All he could do was hold her and whisper soothing loving words in her ear until she relaxed within his arms.

"Brook, if you want you can stay here and rest. Sam and I can handle the alone," Brooklyn cut him off looking up for the first time since getting up. She crossed her arms and tilted her head at the hunter slightly irritated.

"Dean I can keep up with the big dogs. Besides I can't let you two have all the fun!" She smirked and winked at him before grabbing her bag. Another clap of thunder erupted closer this time. Brooklyn was startled by the sudden boom jumping back three steps. Dean laughed and shook his head at her taking her hands in his. He frowned seeing she was shaking uncontrollably despite the thunder passing. She didn't want to tell Dean why she was sobbing and crying in her sleep. She had been hit with a vision.

_The tall menacing form of the deceased owner stood between them and the room. Dean had been separated from Brooklyn and Sam as they did battle with the spirit. He lay broken and bloody below the window motionless and barely breathing. _

_Brooklyn felt her anger boiling over grabbing the shotgun and taking aim. She fired off several rounds hitting the sinister spirit square in the chest sending him away. Brooklyn rushed to Dean's side seeing the extent of his injuries. The ghost had managed to hurl the hunter against the wall crashing into several shelves adorned with porcelain dolls and figurines. When Dean had stood to fight back the spirit was waiting and slammed him against the wall again this time face first. Blood ran down his nose and side as he gritted his teeth in pain. _

_The spirit was unrelenting in its attacks as it body slammed Dean to the ground. Brooklyn and Sam didn't think such a thing could happen but it did. The entity kicked Dean hard sending him sliding across the wooden boards until he landed hard against the wall just beneath the window. _

_"Dean!" Sam cried out racing towards his fallen brother only to be knocked backwards by a powerful force. The dark form stood the hunters down as it sneered in victory. Brooklyn helped Sam up as they stared down the malicious ghost. It grinned once more before turning into a shapeless mass and charge at the hunters. The strength of the entity's attack launched Sam and Brooklyn over the railing. Sam landed on the stairwell as the cracking sound of his neck and head rang throughout the halls. Brooklyn continued to fall until her body collided with the hard wooden baseboards of the first floor. _

_She swore she saw Dean looking over the railing with terror in his bright emerald depths reaching out for her before she landed on the floor and all went dark. _

"Brook, why are you so shaky? Baby please tell me what's wrong?" Brooklyn closed her eyes and squeezed Dean's hands tighter. How could she tell him that she foresaw her and Sam dying on this case? Dean had enough to worry about and telling him this would only stress him out more.

"I just have a very bad feeling about this case. This spirit, this entity isn't a routine by the book ghost, Dean. We have to be on guard from the moment we step foot on the property to the moment we leave it," she wasn't lying to her hunter only leaving out the tiny detail describing her and Sam's demises. Dean felt a chill running down his spine at her tone. He had never seen her like this and it worried him.

"You had a vision, Brook, I know that look in your eyes. Please tell me what you saw," he was practically begging her at this point looking straight at her with his eyes fixed on hers. Brooklyn averted her eyes as she knew all it took was just one look from those gorgeous green orbs and she would sing like a bird and Dean knew it. Refusing to give up, Dean held her chin with his finger and thumb and looking deep and hard at her. Brooklyn closed her eyes shaking her head. "No, Dean, I can't and I won't," she said in a hushed whisper. Her throat tightened up around her and the tears were threatening to fall.

"Brooklyn Addison Ravenwood, I am not giving up until you tell me what you saw that has you this upset," Dean took her in his arms as she began breaking down crying into his shoulder.

"What can be so bad that you can't tell me?" Dean sadly asked. "I saw mine and Sam's deaths in that house," she finally confessed crying harder. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around her and gently rocking her. "Shhhh, it's okay, nothing like that is going to happen to any of us. You are going to come out of this very much alive," Dean vowed kissing her forehead. Brooklyn prayed he was right and that all three of them would get out alive.

A knock on the door broke them from the moment of silence as Dean stood leaving Brooklyn on the bed to answer the door. Samael was standing there as the rain poured in sheets behind him.

"You ready, Dean?" he asked putting on his best Sam act. Dean looked over at Brooklyn seeing she was in the bathroom, cleaning up no doubt. He turned back to Sam and nodded his head.

"Uh yeah sure, Sammy, just waiting on Brooklyn," he avoided Sam's questioning look instead keeping his gaze fixed on the bathroom door and not a moment too soon as the door opened and Brooklyn stepped out looking refreshed. Her eyes were still red and swollen but she didn't care.

"Oh, uh, hi Sam. We were just wondering if you were ready," Brooklyn fought to control the shaking in her voice as she hurried and gathered the bags off the bed. Sam raised an eyebrow as she darted out the door and towards the Impala without saying another word. He looked over at Dean seeing his brother watch the younger hunter with concern and tension in his face. Something had happened, but what? Samael hoped it was the beginning of the end of them. But he was wrong.

As they raced towards the house, Dean pulled Brooklyn close feeling her lower her head on his lap. Dean stroked her copper tresses as he always loved to do hoping she would come out of the trance like state she had been in since this morning. Samael observed the hunters up front realizing that what happened wasn't a fight but something else. She must have had a vision or nightmare of some sort. Something terrifying enough that it caused the hunter to be silent the entire way to the house.

"Hey, Sam, what's the 411 on this case?" Dean asked as the thing posing as his brother pulled out what he had found.

"Okay, the house was built 1869 by a polygamist. The guy had 4 wives and 12 children. Anyways he lived there his entire life with his wives and children until he died under mysterious circumstances in 1880. The family that lives there started seeing the tall figure of a man with a white gaunt face and hollow menacing eyes within three days of moving in. Also the voices of children and young women were being heard throughout the house. The spirits of the children were playful and tried to reach out to the children of the owners and the wife."

"Sounds like a routine salt and burn to me," Dean said keeping his eyes on the road. Lightning continued to streak across the sky as the clouds continued to grow darker still. Brooklyn knew this storm was nothing natural but didn't say anything as they turned down the street where the house stood.

It was beautiful two story home with wrap-around porch and swing to match. The rain had stopped but thunder continued to rumble and lightning kissed the mountains to the West. Dean felt a bit of envy as they walked up the steps seeing the normal All American family and house before him. He had secretly longed for that type of life, a house and family. He sadly shook off those desires as he knew it would never happen to him. Brooklyn turned to see the pang of sorrow briefly touching Dean. She reached over linking their hands together. He smiled feeling the soft warm palm of her hand sliding alongside his. Samael rolled his eyes and adjusted the bag that was slung over his shoulder.

Dean rang the doorbell as they waited for several seconds before the door began opening. A woman in her mid thirties with sharp blue eyes and auburn hair that clung to her slender face answered. The events that had been unfolding in the house had robbed her of what was once a youthful face. Wrinkles and crow's feet had formed around her eyes as dark deep circles revealed sleep had eluded her for who knows how long.

"Are you the one I spoke to over the phone?" hope laced her voice as Dean nodded. "Yes, ma'am that would've been me you spoke with. My name's Dean and this is Brooklyn and my brother Sam. We're here to help you in your ghost problem."

"My name is Erica and my husband and I own this house. Our kids aren't here since they are in school. Please do come in though it looks as if it's going to rain again."

Erica opened the door wider so they could enter. Brooklyn found the inside just as beautiful. The stairwell sturdy and strong, the archways tall and graceful as the rooms themselves were wide and welcoming. As she looked at the stairwell and railing above, Brooklyn was slammed with a massive headache. She grabbed her forehead and managed to look up and see the form of the man looking down at the hunters. Hate and rage radiated from this evil entity and Brooklyn knew they were in for a difficult case.

"Brook! Brook, are you alright?" She shook her head as Dean and Sam led her towards the kitchen table. Sam pulled out a chair as Dean gently placed her down. "Sam, the bag," he nodded and retrieved a syringe and vial. Dean took the items drawing up 2 ccs of the clear liquid.

"Brook, I need you to extend your arm for me," she gritted her teeth as a searing blinding light filled her vision. Her eyes shut so tight they began welling up. She could barely hear Dean's voice let alone understand what he was asking of her. Sam rushed over and pulled her arm squeezing her bicep to create a tourniquet. Erica watched as Dean man injected the Brooklyn with the syringe. Dean capped the needle and Sam took the items placing them back in the bag. Brooklyn sat with her head pounding endlessly as the sharp pain stabbed her behind her eyes. Dean held her rubbing her back until the drug began to kick in some time later. The pain began to subside as the stabbing behind her eyes abruptly stopped. Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes able to see the room and three figures looking at her with worry and relief at the same time.

"Brooklyn, how you feeling?" Dean asked stroking her cheek. Brooklyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at her lover. She slowly nodded her head looking over Erica.

"I saw _him. _The one that resides here and he is one pissed off spirit. The anger and hatred he's harboring is beyond words, we are invading his space and I could sense he was hiding something. Something he doesn't want anyone to find out about. But I could see and hear the children they were rallying around me right before you came to my side, Dean. It has to be something involving those children and this house," Dean took in her words as Sam looked concerned. Erica looked as if she was going to cry. Brooklyn sat up too fast feeling the room begin to spin as she rushed to Erica's side.

Erica hugged Brooklyn tight feeling her sobbing in her shirt. "Erica we are going to kick that spirit's ass to the other side whether he wants to or not," Erica smiled at her choice of words laughing a little bit. Brooklyn smiled at her taking her hands in hers as Erica felt a strange warm feeling overcome her. It was a soothing and calming sensation almost as if the sorrow and sadness she had been carrying in her heart was being purged. Dean knew what she was doing and he was glad she was.

"Erica, is there somewhere safe you and your family can stay at while we take care of this?" Sam asked softly. She nodded her head, "My parents live over in Provo we can stay there with them. My children can stay with friends."

"Then it's settled. Call your parents and tell them what's going on and once everyone is gone, let the games begin," Dean said looking up as he made the last statement.

"Erica, is there anything you know about the history of this house? Anything that could help us fight the entity?" Sam asked. Erica nodded her head getting up and returning with a leather bound journal.

"Steve found this when he was remodeling the upstairs closet," Brooklyn took the journal and opened it. _ Sarah Bourne 1872_

_October 8, 1872,_

_I suspect something is wrong with our children as whenever Matthew comes around they cower in terror and go out of their way to avoid him. When lays just a hand on any of them they trembled and shake like leaves until he leaves them. They refuse to go upstairs into the last room on the right as when they near it the children freeze in place and begin kicking and screaming in terror until they are no longer near the door. _

_When I asked Matthew why they are acting in this manner he merely shrugged it off as if it was all in the children's minds. He claimed it was all in their minds and that there was nothing to fear. I am not so certain to believe his answer as I observed one day he was taking Ruth's oldest daughter, Abigail towards that very room. He was dragging her as she was fighting him every step of the way. _

_When she began to cry out he spun around smacking her on the face. Abigail went silent as a tomb and then Matthew had no difficulty in taking her towards that room. I heard the door shut and the key turning and I rushed down the hall turning the knob. I pressed my ear to the door unable to hear anything on the other side. My heart grew sick when I entertained the thoughts that I did…._

_I fear Matthew, our husband, was a monster!!!_

Brooklyn felt ill all over after reading Sarah's journal. So that was his little secret, he was sexually abusing his own children, boys and girls! That disgusting sorry excuse for a human….

Dean saw the disgust and anger flashing in her eyes as he took the journal and read the entry with Sam looking over his shoulder.

"That is just plain fucking sick! This guy was a damn child molester! But not only that but he was doing it to his own kids! Now I really wanna vanquish his ass…" Dean growled slamming the book shut. Erica hung her head as she had read the journal seeing the confessions of Sarah Bourne.

Brooklyn stood and walked towards the entrance way to see Matthew Bourne staring down at her. "I know what you did, you son of a bitch! And now you're gonna pay…" a rush of wind and force slammed Brooklyn against the wall as Bourne's vengeful spirit pinned her there tight…

"You won't stop me, hunter…." He growled in her ear just as Dean arrived with the shot gun full of rock salt. He pulled the trigger sending two salt slugs into the Bourne casting him away for the time being. Brooklyn shook her head shaking her wrists in disgust.

"He's flaunting his powers trying to scare me. Well it isn't going to work with me that's for sure," Brooklyn said with an iron steel determination. She turned to Erica, "Erica, the room that Sarah mentions which one is it?"

"It's the last one on the right. It's my son's room now."

"Alright, go pack what you need, Sam will go with you in case Casper the Friendly Pedophile pops up," Dean said gently as Sam followed Eric up the stairs.

Dean turned to Brooklyn seeing her standing there with her fists balled tight. Her head shaking in absolute disgust as she turned to face the hunter, "Bourne won't give up without a fight. I can feel the children and they are scared of him. He's keeping them here even in the afterlife. We have to help them, Dean."

The hunter merely nodded taking her by the hand and heading towards the living room. Brooklyn grabbed her bag searching for something. Dean saw her pull out a large white candle.

"I have a feeling this is going to come in handy," she stated calmly placing it on the coffee table. Dean knew that a white candle could have purifying properties as they had used one in Detroit. She also pulled out a pouch of sea salt placing it beside the candle.

Erica and Sam came down the stairs several minutes later each holding two bags. "My husband should be home soon and my son comes home in about 20 minutes," Erica said nervously. Outside the rain pounded harder still against the house and Impala. Brooklyn closed her eyes and opened them back up seeing children surrounding her. She didn't see Dean or Sam or Erica and she realized she was having another vision.

_It was 1872 and Matthew Bourne was the head of household. His three wives could be seen in the kitchen preparing the evening meal some of the older children helped their mothers while the younger ones played in the house. Matthew was nowhere to be seen and the mood of the house was one of joy. She watched the children playing with one another and with their toys. They seemed so happy and innocent as they ran and frolicked around the house. _

_The mood immediately darkened once he stepped across the door. Brooklyn silently watched as Matthew entered the home. He hung his long coat on the hook and strolled in the kitchen kissing each of his wives chastely. He focused on the youngest wife, Sarah, pulling her away from the kitchen and up the stairs. Sarah had a look of fear and apprehension as Brooklyn felt her own stomach curdle and sour. Brooklyn followed them invisible to the occupants of the house. She watched as they turned entering the master bedroom. _

_The door was wide open as she witnessed the horrific scene before her. Matthew had Sarah bent over the bed with her dress hiked up past her waist. His own trousers were past his knees resting on his ankles. He was rough and hard grabbing her hair and pulling her head up. Sarah bit back tears failing as they fell down her face and on the bed. She didn't fight as she knew it was Matthew's right as her husband to take her in such a manner. The pain and humiliation was plastered upon her face as she looked up and stared Brooklyn directly in the eyes. Brooklyn froze where she stood unable to rip her eyes away from the brutal assault of Sarah Bourne. Matthew gripped her waist tighter slamming harder inside her as he leaned back moaning in release. Feeling her feet loosen up, Brooklyn fled down the stairs only to find herself back in the same hallway. _

_This time Matthew was leading two of the oldest children up the stairs holding their hands tight. Brooklyn saw the sadness and fear on each of the girl and boy's faces. She followed them seeing Bourne slide back a panel of wood pushing the two children in before him as he shut the panel behind him. Brooklyn crept up to the panel realizing she was in the walk in closet of Erica's son's room. As she touched the wood, she was bombarded with images of children drawing on the walls inside, images of flowers and the sun smiling at them. It was then she saw the final door, the one that held all of Bourne's dirty little secrets._

_Brooklyn was hurled against the wall as Bourne stood before her glaring at her with hate laced orbs. He grabbed her by the throat lifting her up off the ground. Brooklyn pulled and scratched at his fingers drawing blood. Bourne laughed at her as she struggled against me. _

_"If you try and stop me I will kill you…" Bourne snarled before slamming her head against the wall. _

Brooklyn snapped her head up looking around and seeing she was back in the present. An overwhelming sadness gripped her as she covered her head in her hands and began sobbing. It was terrible what she had seen! Things that no child should ever have done to them. Brooklyn felt her body jump and bolt for the bathroom where the sounds of her being physically ill could be heard. Dean raced towards the bathroom and gently held her hair back as he rubbed her neck and shoulders. Brooklyn continued to get ill but could feel Dean beside her being a calming force despite all things considered.

"We have to stop him," she spat out between episodes of being ill. Dean shushed her continuing to massage her neck and keep her hair clear from her face. This was a bad time for her "sight" to decide and pop up. This was going to be a very difficult battle…

**Ok everyone up next update soon!!! The battle is on for the souls of the children and the family's sanity! **

**Thanks everyone for the feedback!!! They all mean a lot to me!!**


	40. Arc 3: The End Is Near Chap 4: Vanquish

_**A/N: **_I don't own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all of the OC's that appear. For the readers out there following these works and reviewing: The support and positive feedback means the world to me.

_The battle's on…_

Dean continued to hold Brooklyn's hair back as wave after harsh wave of vomiting struck the hunter. Osborne was definitely getting his sorry ghostly ass shipped off! Not only was the ghost fucking around with his hunter, but holding the innocent spirits of women and children back from finding peace and in Dean's book that was just wrong on so many levels.

"Dean…" Brooklyn whispered still keeping her head down inside the bowl.

"I'm still here, Brooklyn," she could only nod her head before speaking again.

"In the bag, there is a small vial of Phenergen. Draw up 2 ccs and inject me with it," Dean shook his head.

"What the Hell is that?" Anxiety prevalent in his voice as she turned to face the hunter.

"It'll kill the vomiting and nausea pretty quickly," Dean nodded his head as he rose to retrieve the items. As he left he could hear Brooklyn under attack from the unrelenting sickness once again. He saw the bag sitting on the kitchen counter and sprinted towards the satchel fishing through it for the precious vial and syringe. They were missing. Dean searched the bag two more times hearing his beloved hunter continuing to be ill. They had to be here! It was then the hunter knew exactly why they were missing. Osborne! The damn ghost was fucking with them or rather with Brooklyn. She had dared to challenge the child molesting entity and was paying the price.

Sam heard Dean's string of cursing and shouting hearing him search for the Phenergen and knew what he needed to do. Samael had left his body freeing him from the demon's cold grip. Sam rushed down the hallway and in the bathroom seeing the hunter heaving up nothing and grimacing in pain and sobs. Her anguished cries cut a knife through his heart as he kneeled down placing his hand on her back. He knew Dean would be pissed but Osborne wasn't going to relent, he had to do something. Sam couldn't just stand by and watch Brooklyn suffer like this. Closing his eyes, Sam called forth his powers purging what ailed Brooklyn from her body. One final time she was violently ill as a black putrid slimy liquid was expelled through her mouth. Sam flushed the toilet and helped Brooklyn to her feet guiding her to the sink.

"Here, Brook," he offered her a cup of water to which she took swishing and spitting out the filmy substance that remained in her mouth. "Holy water, Sam," she muttered. Sam hurried out and found another bag retrieving the holy water. He returned handing her the blessed water. Brooklyn smiled at him as she took a drink feeling the sanctified liquid purging what remained in her system.

"Let's ship that bastard's sorry ass to Hell," she growled feeling her strength returning. Sam smirked at her tenacity letting her exit first.

Dean continued searching frantically when Brooklyn entered the kitchen. She frowned seeing the hunter in such disarray. "Dean," she placed a hand on his shoulder startling him. Disbelief flashed then vanished replaced with relief.

"Brook, you're okay?" She nodded at him grinning from ear to ear. "Sam, he fetched some holy water when you didn't return. Seems it was a simple ghost induced illness. But I'm fine now," she hated lying to Dean but she didn't want him to know Sam used his powers to heal her. She turned and winked at the younger man before turning back around. Dean didn't question her excuse as he was more relived she was better.

"Let's go a ghost hunting shall we?" Brooklyn grabbed the satchel off the counter and the shotgun ready to track down Osborne. Just then the door opened and a boy of about 15 entered the front room followed by a man in his mid 30's. Erica saw her husband and son rushing to their side.

"Mark, Brian, we are leaving this house, now," she announced grabbing her son and husbands hands.

"But what about Allie?" Mark, her husband asked. Erica waved her hand as she continued dragging the two towards the door.

"She'll be fine, she's staying with friends tonight anyways remember? We can get her after this is over."

"Mom, what the heck are you talking about? Until what's over?" Brian asked.

"These people are here to help us rid that little problem we've been having and we need to be out of the house for the night."

"You mean the ghost?" Brian spoke up feeling his mom begin to panic as they were still inside the house.

"Yes, sweetie, the ghost and now we need to go to grandma and grandpa's for the night. Mark, we need to go now," her voice now panicking as Mark finally quit resisting and headed towards the door but as they neared it the door slammed shut trapping all inside.

"Shit, too late," Dean muttered. Brooklyn grabbed the salt and made a large circle in the middle of the living room. "Mark, Brian and Erica get inside this now and stay in it until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"What is it?" Brian asked looking down at the salt circle with peaked curiosity.

"It's sea salt. Salt is considered by many cultures to be a pure element and nothing evil can cross into it which is why I need you and your parents to stay inside no matter what happens. I'm depending on you, Brian." The teen grinned and blushed then looked up at his parents with a stern look.

Dean and Sam had scouted ahead searching the downstairs rooms. Sam had the EMF reader which remained quiet while Dean put a line of salt down at each threshold. By blocking off the access and exit points, Osborne wouldn't have too many places to hide. This bastard had already shown he could screw with them as he had already done so with Brooklyn. The sound of footsteps hitting the wooden floor stopped in the hallway as Brooklyn met up with Dean.

"Has our neighborhood pedophile shown up yet?" Dean shook his head as he continued down the hallway. Following Dean, she got the feeling they weren't alone in this part of the house. It was as if they were being watched by someone. The hairs on her arms and back of her neck stood up causing her to feel uneasy. As he kept placing salt lines down, Brooklyn felt a sudden tug on her jeans. She spun around finding no one there. Turning back around she followed Dean feeling the same hard tug on her jeans again. This time as she turned a small child stood before her. She had bright green eyes and rich chocolate colored hair that fell halfway down her back. Her dress was pale blue with a large bow that came around her waist.

Brooklyn kneeled down to the child's level, seeing a pair of aged green eyes instead of a bright hue that a child her age should have. The hunter could sense her sorrow and pain as she stood there silently.

"Hi, there. Can you tell me what your name is?" The little girl nodded as she projected her tiny voice effortlessly into Brooklyn's mind.

_Elizabeth…_

"Elizabeth? Well isn't that pretty name," the little girl smiled briefly then frowned and turned her head towards the end of the hallway. Brooklyn looked up feeling her heart racing as standing there was Matthew Osborne. His eyes lit with anger as he stared at Elizabeth. Brooklyn stood between the spirits aiming her shotgun cocking it.

"You wanna fuck with me fine, Osborne. Bring it on you son of a bitch," Osborne's face contorted and twisted as he charged down the hallway turning into t a solid shapeless mass. Brooklyn fired off several rounds seeing the malevolent entity being vanquished for a short time. She turned to find Elizabeth gone. Dean ran down the hall hearing the shots.

"Brook, what happened? Are you alright?" He looked her over as she waved him back.

"I'm fine, Dean. Osborne was here. Seems he doesn't want his children helping or warning us."

"Children warning or helping? Brook, what the Hell are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth paid me a visit, Dean. She's one of his children. She tried to reach out for help," Brooklyn added sadly as she looked around for Elizabeth hoping the spirit would return. Dean took her in his arms pressing her against his body. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around him letting them linger before pulling back.

"I think Sam headed down in the basement. Let's go make sure Samantha hasn't gotten into any trouble," Brooklyn laughed as they headed towards the door leading to the basement.

Sam continued scanning the large basement as the EMF reader remained silent. He didn't hear the shotgun being fired as he was in a part of the basement that was surrounded by thick insulation. He heard what he swore was a child's laughter. Freezing in place, he listened again this time the laughter was closer and louder. Realizing it was coming from underneath the stairs, he walked underneath as he felt the warmth of small hands touching and feeling his clothes. The EMF reader lit up like a Christmas tree yet he didn't feel threatened as the shapes of the children began to materialize around him. They were reaching out to him for help, to find peace.

Brooklyn and Dean hurried down the stairs when Sam didn't respond to his name being called out. They reached the bottom looking around the room seeing no sign of the younger hunter.

"Sam! Come out come out wherever you are," Brooklyn hollered seeing no sign of her friend anywhere. Dean grabbed her bag and fished out a flashlight. The hunters cautiously treaded through the large area seeing old furniture and other items from a time long past. Dean froze hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching. They were slow and methodic with no indication of hurry or urgency in them. Brooklyn crouched down beside the hunter as the form of Sam came into view.

"Sam, why didn't you call back? We've been calling for you for a while now," Dean said irritated at his brother. Sam stood there looking at the worry laced on his brother's face.

"Sorry, Dean but the children were talking to me," Sam waved his hands all around him as one by one the Osborne children appeared. Dean watched as Sam became surrounded by the children who were in ages spanning from three to sixteen years old. Brooklyn saw Elizabeth as the little girl saw her. She ran to Brooklyn as the hunter felt herself kneel down and take the small child in her arms. She felt so warm in her arms and full of life. Dean was touched by the small reunion as felt something twitch inside him. Something that he had locked away tight never thinking he would entertain the thought again.

"Dean? Dean are you okay up there?" Brooklyn stood taking Elizabeth's little hand in hers. Sam felt two children who told him their names were Jacob and Susannah. Dean looked down seeing two children collect his hands within their smaller ones. He couldn't but help to smile at the small innocent faces that looked up at him. These souls, these small lost souls were depending on them and Dean wasn't going to let them down. None of them were about to let children down. In one large group, the spirits and their newfound friends marched up out of the basement.

The Williams Family watched as the hunters and the children walked by them and up the stairs reaching the first landing. Erica held Brian close hugging her son as together they watched the procession continue up the stairs.

Brooklyn could feel Elizabeth tense up as she tightened her grip on her hand the further they headed down the hall.

"It's alright; we won't let him hurt you anymore. As of tonight it ends here," Dean declared as the spirit of Osborne appeared before them. The children were scared but together as one they had nothing to fear. Brooklyn looked down at Elizabeth smiling at her as she silently urged her on. Sam silently told Jacob and Susannah there was nothing to fear from Osborne anymore. Osborne charged the group as the hunters and the children's spirits remained steadfast facing down their former tormentor. Dean looked over seeing Brooklyn's eyes flashing blue and green as her face tensed and expression intensified. He saw Elizabeth with the same expression as his hunter seeing the small child's eyes turning blue green as well. What the Hell was going on? He would soon get his answer.

Brooklyn lifted a hand creating a protective barrier around them. Osborne slammed into the powerful shield growling in pain as he was hurled backwards vanishing into the wall. The hunter dropped her hand as her eyes turned back to the familiar slate hue. Dean observed little Elizabeth's eyes flashing back to green. Sam was left in awe of the power the spirit and hunter channeled protecting them all from the vengeful wrath of Osborne.

"Brooklyn, what you did…" She turned to Sam smiling softly at him. "It wasn't just me, Sam. Elizabeth helped too. She's something special," Elizabeth smiled widely at her.

"Osborne fled, the coward! And I think I know where he went," Dean led the way with the two children whose hands he held. Brooklyn and Sam followed with the other children in tow. Osborne had fled into the dark recesses of the closet in Brian's room. It was the one space that the light had not seen in over 100 years. The place where unspeakable acts were committed and innocence was shattered.

As they approached the doorway, Osborne appeared growling and hollering with his mouth open wide. His jaw stretched downward as a black mass shot forth. Brooklyn reacted hurling her own powerful mass counteracting the vileness and evil. The blow knocked the spirit backwards but not before the door slammed shut. Dean raced to the door turning and jerking on the antique knob feeling something on the other side keeping it from being turned.

"Damn it! That bastard's jammed the door!" Dean shouted in frustration slamming his open palm on the door. Sam and Brooklyn stepped forward with Sam taking Dean by the arm as Brooklyn focused on the door. Once again her eyes flashed green and blue as a rush of air and energy swept past them forcing the door wide open nearly ripping it off the hinges.

"You can't run anymore, Osborne!!" Brooklyn challenged the entity as Elizabeth grabbed her hand feeling more confident and empowered the closer they got to the place that started it all. Osborne threw up another door which were opened by Brooklyn and Elizabeth. Dean armed himself with the shotgun as Sam held the candle lighting it. He protected the sacred flame as they entered the closet. Osborne hurled another powerful blow towards the group but this time Brooklyn was knocked off guard as she was hurled against the wall and landing hard on the floor.

"Brook!" Dean cried out reaching her. She tried to stand but cried out in pain as she put pressure on her leg. Osborne sensed the vulnerability of the hunters seizing the opportunity. Dean felt a cold sensation surrounding him as Osborne slowly crushed his windpipe. Dean felt his air being cut off as the spirit grinned maliciously at him. Brooklyn saw the shotgun and dove for it but her fingers pushed it mere inches away from her grip. She looked over her shoulder seeing Dean fighting for his life. Pushing away the pain and gathering what little strength she had left, Brooklyn grabbed the weapon firing the salt into Osborne.

As his throat closed tighter, Dean looked seeing what he thought was the spirit of his mother. No, it couldn't be as she had sacrificed herself in Lawrence. But he was seeing her form standing there and turning to Brooklyn seeing the hunter in pain. She smiled at her son then at Brooklyn as she kneeled down touching the injured leg. But just as she started to speak, the vise like grip loosened up releasing Dean. He fell to the floor gasping hard for air sucking in the precious oxygen as Brooklyn sat there with shotgun in hand.

"Dean!" Brooklyn hobbled over to the hunter looking him over. She looked him over as he blinked his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over at Brooklyn seeing her worried face. He touched her face letting her know he was alright.

"I saw her," Brooklyn tilted her head in confusion.

"Who did you see, Dean?"

"My mom. I saw my mom, Brook."

Brooklyn wasn't sure of what to say so she changed the subject. "Dean, look. There's the door!" He saw the small five by five trap door knowing that Osborne was behind there hiding. It was his power source, what fed his energy and allowed him to keep the children back. He stood up and flung the outer door open and hollered for Sam.

Sam was laying another salt line down to keep Osborne in when he heard Dean hollering for him. Finishing up, he hurried seeing Osborne standing there holding Dean up by the throat yet again. Sam watched in horror as his brother was tossed like a rag doll across the closet landing against the wall hitting the hardwood floor hard. Dean didn't move as his body remained crumpled up. Brooklyn didn't have time to react as the spirit sent her and Sam backwards out the closet in the bedroom. Osborne stepped out facing the hunters as he lifted his arms ready to send them over the railing towards certain death. It was her vision coming to life!

Brooklyn saw the shotgun deciding to make a very risky and dangerous move. As Osborne was gathering his powers, she slid across the floor as her fingers curled around the barrel. Osborne saw the hunter reaching for the weapon and slammed her against the railing pinning her there. Sam rushed to Brooklyn's side and grabbed the shotgun. He cocked it before the spirit tried to attach but didn't see the salt line the hunter had laid out. As the angry spirit rushed the pair but shouted and wailed in shock and pain as the salt line held him at bay.

"Not too bright are you, Osborne?" Sam snickered as Osborne stood there growling and snarling.

"Are you alright, Brook?" Brooklyn nodded her head as Sam stood. As she looked around she didn't see the children anywhere. Where were they? That bastard scared them or cast them away. All she could do was watch as Sam had to save his brother alone.

Sam cocked the shotgun seeing his brother still in the same position on the floor. As he treaded slowly, he felt a warming presence beside him. He looked down to see Elizabeth standing beside him. He smiled at the little girl as she was soon joined by her brothers and sisters.

_He sent us away but we are back now…_

Sam nodded as they entered the closet and faced the door. The children rushed the door splintering the trap door allowing the light of the outer closet to fill part of the room. He looked to see sunlight filling the room as the storm clouds has suddenly cleared. This gave the hunter and the spirits the opportunity they needed.

_The light must destroy the darkness…_

Sam realized what that meant. He could see a window that had been painted over blocking the sunlight from filling the room, hiding what Osborne had done all those years ago. Sam crawled through the opening fitting his Sasquatch like body inside the room. He stood taking aim at the window. He didn't see the black mass coming through the wall and launch its attack.

Sam felt as if he had been hit by a Mack truck as Osborne reappeared. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him as he lay there. The hateful ghost threw Sam against the opposite wall rushing over to do it again and again. Sam fought desperately to get to the shotgun only to have Osborne move it just out of reach each time. Osborne continued pulverizing the younger Winchester unaware of the presence that had entered the small room and retrieving the weapon. Dean loaded the barrels and took aim firing two strategic shots in the center of two panes.

Sunlight streamed through touching Osborne causing him to drop Sam mid punch and retreat to the darkness. Dean loaded two more rounds and fired as light continued to fill the room cleansing it.

"Sam, get the candle!" Dean barked as Sam stood and rushed out the door and into the room. He saw the candle still burning as he grabbed it. Osborne appeared again ready to strike out against him. But the spirit wouldn't get the chance as several spirits of his children appeared and surrounded him. Osborne spun around seeing the determined faces of his progeny as they linked hands.

_You cannot hurt us anymore…_

Sam got up and hurried towards the closet where Dean grabbed the candle and began reciting the ancient cleansing spell. He felt as if a dark veil was being lifted as the sunlight and candle worked together purifying the once vile space. Brooklyn was still against the railing as she watched the children face down their father. The hunter closed her eyes and channeled her own energy into the spirits of the children.

Osborne cried and wailed as his reign of terror came to an end. His dark presence banished forever. Brooklyn watched as the children cast the one person that had denied them a peaceful transfer into the next life, their own father. They tightened the circle around their father's spirit embracing him and absorbing the negative energy into their own small essences. She watched as the blending of the spirits continued culminating into one bright flash that spread throughout the house. A warm filing energy coursed though the hunters and the family as peace and serenity filled the house.

Dean and Sam emerged seeing Brooklyn sitting there and waving at them. "Guess I missed all the fun huh?"

"Nah, nothing you haven't seen before," Dean said picking her up with ease as Sam carried the candle and bag.

They buried the candle on the property along with Sarah's journal. Dean told the Williams Family that as long as these items remained buried on the property, Osborne would never return. The family thanked the hunters as they saw relieved and thankful eyes looking back at them. They knew it was time to take their leave as they left the family knowing they would know peace in their home.

**Okay that wraps up this installment! A few more chaps and this series will reach its end…**


	41. Arc 3: The End Is Near Chap 5: Trip Home

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything off these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For the readers and reviewers and the lurkers in between: The feedback has been terrific and it all means a great deal to me!

_Samael makes his move against Brooklyn and Dean…_

Dean looked over at Brooklyn as they trekked back to Phoenix. It had been a few weeks since the fiasco in Nashville and Brooklyn had decided to stay with him which thrilled the hunter. He had fought hard for her and in the end he had succeeded in convincing her to stay with him.

_After the rather hard battle in Salt Lake City, they had taken a few days off to allow Brooklyn's leg injury to heal enough for her to walk on. They had remained in Santa Fe as Dean tended to her every need refusing to let her get up off the bed. Though she wouldn't admit it, Brooklyn loved the way he fussed and took care of her seeing the more caring sensitive side of Dean Winchester that she suspected very few if any saw including Sam. _

_"You two are going to be the death of me you know that?" She had told the guys after they left the house that day. The guys laughed knowing she was only half serious in her statement. Dean had carried her out of the house and placed her in the car. When he looked at her leg he saw her knee was swollen. He had twisted and gently prodded it gauging her reactions. He was able to tell it wasn't broken but either sprained or bruised as he could see purple and yellow beginning to show beneath the skin. _

_On the third night of their stay, Brooklyn had managed to get up and walk around or rather limp around the room testing her leg. She was able to put more weight on it than before but she didn't push her luck too far as Dean would give her another one of his lectures about healing and down time. Brooklyn was in the middle of testing her leg when Dean walked in the door with pizza in one hand and two drinks in the other. Brooklyn froze as Dean saw the deer in the headlight look flashing in her slate depths. _

_"Uh, hey Dean," Brooklyn tried to look innocent as Dean shut the door and placed the food down on the table. He crossed his arms over his chest with a stern look aimed directly at his hunter. Brooklyn flashed a sweet childlike smile hoping it would get her out of trouble. It didn't work as Dean crossed the room and swept her off her feet and placing her back down on the bed. _

_"Brook, you know you shouldn't be walking around on that leg of yours," Brooklyn just sat there looking rather guilty now as her innocent act didn't work, at least not this time around. _

_"Dean, I've been sitting on my ass for the last three days and I wanted to see if I could at least get up and use the bathroom on my own. I wasn't expecting to walk on water or anything," Dean shook his head still looking up with those wide piercing green eyes. "Okay, look, I'm sorry for risking reinjuring my knee, okay?" _

_"You're forgiven, this time," he finally smiled leaning in closer tasting her pouting soft lips. Brooklyn was only more than eager to return the gesture deepening their kiss as she placed a hand around the back of his neck drawing him in closer. He shifted his body on the bed wrapping his arms around her waist careful to avoid her knee. The food could wait this was much more appealing as he ran his hands up her shirt gently massaging and kneading her breasts feeling her body shudder at his touch. Brooklyn felt her body being moved lower down the bed until her head was resting on the large pillow feeling Dean breaking the contact between them. _

_She playfully pouted watching him sit there with the soulful emerald orbs. From where she lay, Brooklyn saw them taking on an ethereal tone which only made her want him more. Sensing her want for him, Dean gently tugged up her shirt revealing no bra beneath. He leaned in kissing and suckling one of the soft inviting breasts as his hand teased the other pinching and rolling the small sensitive nipple between his large fingers feeling the small erect bud as it stood out. Brooklyn closed her eyes and softly moaned at her lover's touch yearning to feel more. _

_She nearly cried out when the strong rough hand slid down her pants and a finger started tracing around her clit feeling the receptive bud swell and flare up as her body continued responding to ever kiss, lick, tease and trace. Dean took her mouth in his as he slid his hand down further and stroked the hot dampness between her legs. His own pants were getting very tight and constrictive feeling his own needs rapidly rising. _

_Brooklyn opened her eyes as Dean gently pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. "Brook, I don't wanna hurt you," he was cut off as her small hands shot straight down and undid the button and zipper before she slid her hand down his boxers and began gently pumping the rock hard erection beneath. She watched with intent focused eyes as her lover tilted his head back moaning like a porn star. Hell, even a porn star would've been blushing at this rate as she ran her thumb over the weeping slit covering the head with precome. His hips jerked and twitched in response to her gentle firm stroking. _

_He couldn't wait; he wanted her and needed her around him covering him with her sweet hot goodness clamping tightly around him. In one swift motion, Dean pulled Brooklyn's hand from his boxers and peeled away his clothing until he stood naked and gleaming in the dim lighting. He latched his thumbs over the hemline of her pants and boy shorts sliding them over her slender hips and thighs with ease. _

_"I'm going to be gentle and slow…" he whispered lowering his body on hers and carefully parting her legs. Brooklyn nodded with half lidded eyes as she felt him slowly and steadily easing inside her until he filled her completely. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his waist embracing him tight feeling her lover thrusting in and out slowly and gently. She tilted her head back exposing her soft neck offering the tender flesh for him to take. Dean leaned down gently kissing the sweet warm skin as he worked his way up running his tongue along her jaw and up around her sensitive earlobe sending shivers down her spine. _

_The soft sound of whispers filled the air as declarations of love and loyalty were exchanged. Hearing Dean's voice promising an undying love filled Brooklyn's heart causing it swell. She ran her hands through his short blonde hair and down his neck. Her small nimble hands teased along the hunter's back until they seized the firm muscular globes of his sweet ass. Dean sighed in pleasure in response to the massaging sensation of his lover's hands. He moved his own hands down her waist and sides raising her leg up allowing him deeper access inside her. Brooklyn cried out as he ran over the sensitive spot that lie deep within her body causing her body to tingle and tighten. Her orgasm was nearing and she couldn't just lie still any longer. She slowly rocked her hips meeting Dean's hips amplifying the bliss she was starting to feel. Her body's walls tightened up around him rubbing against him with every slow thrust. Brooklyn's breathing turned hard and labored as she cried out her lover's name. _

_Dean wrapped his arms around her pressing her closer to his larger form softly telling her, "Just let it go, Brook, I've got ya. I love you so much."_

_His gentle words only sent her over causing her to clamp down tighter around him. The wet heat and pressure was more than Dean could handle as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back in sexual bliss. He exploded deep within her body filling her with everything he had to give feeling her walls work him over pumping him until he felt his cock going limp with the rest of his body following. _

_They remained interlocked running their hands over sweat slicked skin reveling in one another. Dean kissed her neck and shoulder gently pressing his lips over hot sticky skin. He took in her essence which tantalized all five of his senses reminding the hunter of why he loved the woman that lie below him. Looking into those fiery grey depths reinforced Dean's decision and he was anxious to get to Phoenix. _

_"What're you thinking?" Brooklyn whispered seeing the trademark grin light up his face. Dean playfully shrugged his shoulders and lowered his mouth onto hers kissing her deeply and with every emotion that he harbored towards her. The passion and vulnerability revealed in the hunter's kiss moved Brooklyn as she returned the kiss with the same intensity and emotion. Dean pulled away lightly running his fingers through her hair and gazed down at those beautiful grey orbs. The same ones that can hold such fire and passion one moment and then the next hold a coldness and ruthlessness towards her enemies. Dean kissed her one more time before easing his body carefully off of hers maneuvering beside her. _

_He pulled her close as she snuggled in close to him kissing his neck and shoulder before resting her head on his chest. Dean kissed her forehead and placed a protective arm around her and together they drifted off into a peaceful slumber unaware of the hateful stare fixed on their bodies._

While Dean was lost in thoughts of sex and love, Brooklyn was thinking back to the conversation she had with Castiel that night in Nashville.

_Dean had left her and Cas alone as he went to visit Sam. The angel seated himself on the bed where only an hour before she and Dean had hashed out their differences by engaging in the roughest and angriest sex they ever had. The angel detected the lingering impressions of the strong emotions that had filled the air as the faint smell of sex remained. Brooklyn sat down beside the angel seeing his bright blue eyes full of turmoil and confusion. _

_"Cas, what's wrong?" She asked the angel. Castiel felt his vessel's body begin to tremble as Brooklyn gathered her angel's hands in her own running her thumbs up and down Castiel's warm hands. She tilted her head as if she was trying to read his thoughts perhaps gain insight as to what it was that bothered the angel so much. Castiel found himself taking a long deep breath before finally confessing what he carried in his heart._

_"Brook, ever since the day we met in New Orleans, I have had these feelings that I cannot deny any longer. With each day that passes they grow stronger and hard to ignore. Brooklyn, I am," his voice felt to a soft whisper as he began to spill his true feelings. Brooklyn didn't know what had come over her but she pressed her finger to his lips effectively silencing him. She pulled away her finger only to replace it with her sweet soft lips. Castiel was shocked at first but then relaxed as Brooklyn intensified their passionate exchange. The warmth they shared in Louisiana flowed between them strengthening the longer they remained in the passionate embrace. Brooklyn wanted this since the first day they met and finally her wish was coming true. _

_Their mouths remained locked as their tongues ran along and around the other. The angel and hunter carried on their secret interlude until Castiel pulled back looking deep within those rich slate eyes. The angel saw everything he needed to see. Brooklyn just looked into those deep blue depths as the angel's emotions shined brightly as her heart raced wildly in her chest. She truly loved Dean but she couldn't lie to herself any longer. The feelings that she carried for Castiel were rapidly rising and had been since the day he came to her in New Orleans. The angel felt as if a large veil had been lifted between them as he kissed her again then pulled back looking into those love laden eyes. _

_Brooklyn felt joy, anxiety and confusion as she remained in Castiel's arms as their souls and eyes spoke volumes to one another. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong that she shouldn't be doing this to Dean, but he had lied to her on more than one occasion but the ends didn't justify the means. But she told herself to fuck it as she had her angel here in her arms and at the moment that was all that mattered to her. Brooklyn leaned into Castiel's welcoming body sliding her arms under the tan jacket and locking her fingers together breathing his vessel's cologne in. Castiel rested his chin atop her head and ran his fingers through her coppery tresses. The angel knew his hunter had a great deal to think about but he had wished and prayed that she would return the sentiments and tell him she was in love with him. _

_But in the mean time he would settle for being her angel and guide which brought a small pang of sadness to the seraph. _

Brooklyn shook her head and looked over seeing Dean focused on the road as the desert sands of New Mexico gave way to the deserts of Arizona. Brooklyn had asked for Dean to drop her off as she needed to take care of a few things at home before going back out with him and Sam. Dean felt apprehension when she asked him. When Dean asked Brooklyn replied it was the anniversary of Nate's death and she had promised him she would visit him every year on that day. He understood as they continued west.

Sam listened to the conversation between the lovers and knew this was his chance. With Dean and Brooklyn being separated he could manipulate the older brother setting him up. He continued to listen to them as the Impala roared down the road.

They stopped off at a truck stop badly needing a break. Brooklyn slid in against Dean as Sam took the opposite seat. The waitress was a 20 something blonde with short skirt and boobs that were obviously fake and way too much makeup. Brooklyn thought she looked like a younger version of Tammy Fae Baker. She winked and flashed a flirty grin at Dean hoping to catch his eye. Brooklyn merely glared up at her as if to say he's not interested you skanky ass bitch. The waitress, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with the blonde one turned her attention to the dark haired one. Sam merely looked her up and down before looking back at the menu unsure of what was edible and what would leave him wishing for death.

"Are you ready to order?" Her attitude changed from pleasant and flirty to downright rude and bitchy. Brooklyn looked up at the Barbie wannabe and plainly stated she wanted coffee and the burger with fries. Dean second her order as Sam decided on some salad with a fancy name. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother's finicky choice. The waitress snapped the menus up and stormed off. Brooklyn rolled her eyes feeling Dean slip an arm around her waist and kiss her temple. Sam merely glared at them as Samael was firmly in control once again.

_Did you miss me, Sammy?_

_About as much as a boil on my ass…_

_Heh heh, you're funny, Sammy…_

_Yep I'm a regular comedian..._

Brooklyn saw Sam rubbing his temples concerned another headache was coming on for her friend.

"Sam, did you need a Lower tab?" He nodded as Brooklyn retrieved one of the painkillers from her bag handing it to Sam. He nodded his thanks as he swallowed the pill down and waited for it to kick in. The bitch of a waitress returned with coffee for Brooklyn and Dean and tea for Sam.

For a truck stop the coffee was pretty damned good Brooklyn noted as she took a drink of the savory brew. A few minutes later their food arrived as Brooklyn checked it for anything the crazy waitress may have did or put in it. Seeing that it was untouched, Brooklyn grabbed the ketchup snatching it before Dean could reach it and covered a corner of her plate with red thick goodness.

"Sam, I don't know how the Hell you can stay full on that," Brooklyn pointed at the mixture of greens and other vegetables laced with what seemed to be blue cheese crumbles. Sam shrugged his shoulders shoving a forkful in his mouth and making orgasmic sounds as he crunched down. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she ate her burger finding it to be a great sandwich. Dean watched as she enjoyed her meal and poked fun at his brother. He laughed between bites as Brooklyn and Sam continued to square off over food.

"I'm just saying all that grease and saturated fat is unhealthy, that's all," Sam said sharply pointing at Brooklyn's food.

"Duh, tell me something I don't know, Sam. But I like to indulge every once in a while so back off and kiss my ass rabbit boy," she took a large bite reenacting the scent from _When Harry Met Sally_ where Meg Ryan fakes an orgasm in the deli. Her moans and cries so loud it made the other patrons turn their heads at the auburn haired woman screaming, "YES! YES! YES!" in a manner that would've made a porn star blush. Sam ducked his head and Dean looked away.

"Are you done making you point, Brook?" Dean asked sinking lower in the booth. Brooklyn stopped moaning and squirming looking around and apologizing to the other people. Luckily no children were around but some of the truckers and bikers loved the free performance which earned her a few cat calls and applause. She turned back around smirking at Sam and taking another bite of her burger. The demon within suppressed the urge to wring that tiny neck of hers but stopped himself as it would ruin his plans. He maintained a neutral expression as he watched the hunters enjoy their meals.

* * *

Several hours later the skyline of Phoenix was coming into view as Dean felt his heart racing and his soul cry but the hunter was unsure as to why he was feeling this way. As the Impala reached the city limits, Brooklyn reached over taking Dean's hand in hers. The warm feeling of her hand over his calmed him slightly as she spoke, "Dean, I want you to meet me in Denver in three days. I need to take care of things here in town and that would only hinder you and Sam."

"You sure, Brook? I mean Sammy and I could hang around the area and do some hunting then come back for ya."

"That won't be necessary, Dean. I need to get some things sorted out and then I'll call you when I leave here. I trust you enough to be without me for a few days. We have been through too much not to trust one another. We'll talk more when we meet back up, I promise" she said as they pulled into the drive of her house. Dean put the Impala in park as Brooklyn opened the car door. She turned to Dean seeing he wasn't getting out.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" she asked as Dean sat there. Something wasn't right. Dean looked over at her as he killed the engine and got out. She began to worry when he came around to meet her.

"Dean, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" she asked him again.

He took a deep breath and took her hands in his looking down at her. His thumbs running across her hands as he spoke:

"I'm fine, Brook. It's just that I don't wanna go on and leave you here. I just have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

Brooklyn looked at those bright emerald eyes sensing the apprehension the hunter was feeling. She leaned into him comforting him the best she could holding him and letting him know she wasn't going to go anywhere. But why was he so afraid of leaving her? Surely he wasn't jealous of Cas. Gently she pulled back and looked straight into his piercing green eyes.

"Dean, this is something I must do alone. Brady doesn't even go with me to Nate's grave on the anniversary of his death. Plus I have some personal business that I have badly neglected which I must take care of. Look, if you get lonely and wanna hear my voice, just pick up the phone and call me. Besides, Sam's with you," she gestured to the sleeping hunter in the Impala.

"Yeah but Sam wouldn't appreciate being felt up at 4 A.M. though," Brooklyn laughed at the thought of a case of mistaken identity. Only Dean…

Dean finally relented as she reached up kissing him deeply and thoroughly. That kiss pretty much told him everything he needed to know. Dean pulled back gently touching her face then kissing her once more. He pulled back looking deep into those grey depths he loved so much pressing his forehead to hers. Dean finally knew it was time to go. Once more he kissed her then retrieved her bags for her and walked her to the door.

"I will call you when I leave Phoenix. Who knows I may even be there earlier" The thought of seeing her sooner made his heart pound. Before he left her Dean took her mouth in his once more until they met again in Denver. Brooklyn watched as the Impala pulled out and waved to Dean smiling and holding in any emotion as the car headed off. Three days, she said and she would see him again.

As Dean focused on driving, Samael was plotting out the demise of Dean and Brooklyn's love smiling as his plan would come full circle in the Mile High City.

**Ok everyone we are reaching that point! Parts of the next two chapters will intertwine with An Angel and His Hunter as some segments will be mentioned in both stories. **

**Thanks again everybody for reading and reviewing! And for the lurkers out there, please do review as I appreciate the feedback!!**


	42. Arc 4 Denver Chap 1: The Trek

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I do not make anything off these stories please don't sue me, Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes lurking: The feedback and show of support has been great!!!

_Brooklyn heads to Denver as Samael sets Dean up…_

Brooklyn's bags landed on the tile floor with a dull thud as darkness greeted the hunter. She shut the door behind her searching for Markus and Brady finding that neither man was home but then she didn't call to let them know she was making an unexpected stop through either. Walking down the hall she entered her bedroom seeing the massive pile of junk mail staring back at her. Sorting through the pile of solicitations and pre approval applications, she sighed tossing the pile by her shredder and flopped down on her bed. She didn't realize how much she missed the down comforter and overstuffed pillows. She remained there for a few moments taking a deep breath. Getting back up she headed down the hall and towards the living room.

She dropped in the oversized couch sinking down as she let her thoughts wander to Castiel and Dean. She knew that Dean had fucked up royally with the Vegas incident for starters. But he had fought tooth and nail every time to convince her to stay and she had. She thought about the first night they met in Michigan how something woke up inside her when she laid eyes on his bright green ones. She had been so reserved and afraid to open up her heart, especially after Nate. She had told Dean about Nate and how he was killed in combat. Whenever she would cry after talking about him, Dean had just taken her in his arms holding her until she either quit crying or fell asleep against him.

She remembered the first time she told him she loved him. She had fought off that infection from the injuries that damned werecat inflicted on her in Illinois. The way he fussed and panicked when she wasn't getting better. The fear in his eyes when she slipped in and out of consciousness afraid she wouldn't wake up again. But when he confessed his true emotions she had heard the heartfelt words escaping his lips.

It was everything about him from the twinkle in those vibrant depths to his gentle embrace and caresses as they lay intertwined after making love. It was his sweet smile or his ferocity and loyalty to her that made her heart swell with love. Brooklyn felt something else stirring within her, something she didn't notice before. Brooklyn sat upright when she realized what it was. She was in love with Dean Winchester. It was Dean that she wanted to commit her mind body and soul to for all time. Perhaps that was why she also wanted some time apart, she wanted to be sure of these feelings not wanting to jump the gun and ruin what she had with him now. A sense of urgency swept over her as she wanted to tell him everything. But first, she needed to keep a promise but that didn't stop her from picking up her cell and punching in the familiar sequence of numbers hoping he would answer.

"Hello"

"Dean, it's me, Brooklyn."

"Brook! I wasn't expecting to hear your voice so soon, but it's a welcome surprise" She could hear him grinning over the phone.

"Hey, I'm gonna head straight to Denver tomorrow after I stop at Nate's grave. Apparently Markus took care of things around the house while I was gone."

"Really, you'll be in Denver tomorrow night!?"

"Yes, really, Dean!" She grinned on her end of the phone.

"Alright well, Sammy and I'll be at the Best Western on the south side of Denver. Tomorrow night then, Brook."

"Tomorrow night, Dean, will be a night we will never forget" She said as they said their goodbyes. As she put down her cell, Brooklyn felt as if perhaps Dean could be it, although she didn't really believe in that bullshit especially after Nate was killed. But her excitement turned to a sense of dread as she had to break the news to Castiel that she was staying with Dean and telling the hunter everything she had kept in.

"Cas, if you can hear me I need to talk to you," she felt the gentle rush of air as she turned to see her angel sitting beside her. Her hands were wringing as she felt the sad blue orbs looking at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Brook?" She nodded her head finding it hard to look him straight in the eye.

"I know Dean has really screwed up to say the least, Cas, but I can't deny one thing: I am in love with Dean. But I can't just turn off what I feel for you though. These feelings we have are strong and undeniable and it's just…Damn this is so hard! Why does this have to be so hard?!" She felt the hot tears welling in her eyes as she felt Castiel's steady warm hands taking her shaky ones as the angel knew she was speaking from deep within her heart which was making this conversation that much more difficult.

Castiel tilted his head and gently took her mouth within his feeling her deepening the kiss they shared as they collapsed onto the couch with Brooklyn lying on top of the angel. The seraph held her waist tight as Brooklyn fought the rising need to strip him naked and take him right there on the couch. But it wouldn't be right by Castiel if they were to sleep together despite what their heart's desires were. Her angel broke their cherished contact cradling her face in his hands. He pressed his forehead against hers feeling the pain as he spoke, "I know this is difficult for you, Brooklyn, but I will never leave you. I am going to be your angel and guardian and I will come to terms with these emotions."

As the tears fell from her eyes, Castiel gently brushed two fingers across her forehead sending his charge into a deep dreamless slumber. He shifted Brooklyn on her side while wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin upon her shoulder. He was going to be her angel no matter what happened in Denver.

Brooklyn awoke the next morning still in the same clothes she wore the day before as the conversation she and her angel had flooded her mind. Of how she realized she was in love with Dean and how she gently and sadly broke the news to Castiel and how they nearly got naked and busy on the couch. Looking over at the clock, she saw the time and leapt up off the couch and sprinted down the hall for the shower.

After all, she had a hunter to snag in Denver.

Brooklyn looked herself over in the mirror making sure she looked good for her meeting in Colorado. She had chosen a tight pair of jeans and snug fitting dark blue long sleeved shirt that brought out her fiery copper tresses. Nodding at the reflection staring back at her, Brooklyn loaded up the truck and headed out. On the way to the cemetery she purchased a single red rose like she always did and continued to the cemetery. She had so much to tell Nate and felt her hands shake and become sweaty on the drive there.

The sun was bright as Brooklyn pulled into the cemetery visitor's lot. The walk to Nate's grave was short as the tombstone was visible from the lot. Grabbing the red rose from the passenger seat Brooklyn proceeded down the gravel path turning off down the third row. She felt her body shake harder as she neared the granite slab with the American flag etched in it. Markus had purchased the stone as Nate had no family or rather nobody from his family that cared. Brooklyn was glad none of the worthless shitbags appeared or she would've had words with them. She had made sure the money from his life insurance went to a local veteran's charity that ensured the money went to the vets and not the government. She smiled at the thought as she arrived at the sleek black granite stone.

The name read Nathaniel Alexander Blackstone. Brooklyn held the rose tight in her hand as she kissed her fingers of the other and pressed them against the cool smooth surface. She knelt down speaking no higher than a whisper, "Hey, Nate, it's me, Brook. I told you on the day you were buried that I would see you every year. Well here am I as promised. It's been hard without you here. I mean a lot has happened since you left me. I fell in love with a hunter and not just any hunter. Dean Winchester. Yeah, who would've guessed huh? Then I got my own guardian angel and realized that I love him too. But I chose Dean over Castiel and I don't know now. Did I make the right choice? I ended up hurting one of the men I love. I feel so confused. I was telling Dean that I loved him and then I find myself having moments with my angel. Is that wrong when you love both men?" She felt the emotion bubbling up and start to fall over as she held herself steady against the the marble marker. She quietly sobbed as the rose fell out of her hand. Brooklyn dropped to her knees in front the cool stone slab.

As she continued to cry, the form of a figure in full dress Marine uniform materialized behind Brooklyn. The spirit with the striking hazel eyes stepped towards the sobbing woman kneeled at his grave. Nate's spirit watched as his former love cried over his grave and reached out placing a strong hand upon her shoulder comforting her. Brooklyn jumped at the touch spinning around to find she was alone yet had the distinct feeling someone was watching her. Slowly rising, Brooklyn wiped the dirt off her knees and looked around once more before heading back to her truck. Nate watched as she hurried away still looking for the one who touched her.

Castiel appeared from behind the tree turning to lock eyes with the gentle spirit. Nate looked straight into the angel's soul with those intelligent orbs pointing towards Brooklyn pleading with Castiel to go with her. The angel nodded and followed as Nate trailed the angel vanishing from sight.

The Avalanche raced east as Brooklyn dialed Dean's number hoping he would answer but was disappointed when it went to his voicemail. She sighed as she left a quick message, "Hey, Dean it's me, Brook. I'm just now in New Mexico so I should be there around 8 or 9 tonight. Just call me back and let me know what room you're in. I can't wait to see you and be back in your arms. Well enough of that, I'll see you tonight. I love you, Dean."

She hung up placing the phone in the consol and focused on the road ahead. Miles seemed to drag on forever melding into one endless stretch as the truck hummed down the road. Brooklyn noted she was going 75 but it seemed a lot slower than that but realized it was because she was anxious. Needing a badly needed distraction, she flipped open the top consol and grabbed a CD without looking at the title. Brooklyn grinned seeing it was the Black Album. Nothing like a little Metallica to pass the time and make the drive smoother she told herself as the opening notes of _Enter Sandman_ filled the cab. Brooklyn grinned as this was something she picked up off Dean. She didn't listen to much of the band before but after hearing them enough times she realized they kicked some serious ass. As the CD carried on, the miles melted away but her heart pounded like thunder as she was closer to him.

It was around 1 P.M. when she reached Albuquerque and turned north on I-25 towards Colorado seeing the Rocky Mountains to the West. No matter how many times she laid eyes on the snow capped peaks, they always took her breath away. As she drove and admired the natural beauty, her phone rang. It was Dean. Brooklyn felt herself grinning despite herself as she answered the phone.

"Brook? Hey, it's Dean."

"Dean! Will you still be there tonight?" She asked hoping she didn't sound too anxious.

"I wouldn't miss it, Brook. Wouldn't miss it for anything" His words went straight to her heart. She grinned on the other end knowing he was looking forward to this evening.

"Good, because I wouldn't miss it for anything either. Where are you at?"

"Somewhere in Western Kansas, but don't worry we're not that far from the Colorado. You?"

"I'm in New Mexico heading north. This drive is killing me…"

"I know, baby, I know. But it'll all be worth it tonight."

Brooklyn sighed as she told Dean "True. Ok, I will see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, Brook. I'll be waiting for you." Brooklyn closed her phone as desert began giving way to foothills and mountains. Soon she would be in Santa Fe and she decided that would be break time. She pulled in the Conoco and began filling her truck. As Brooklyn leaned up against her truck she had the distinct feeling someone was behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Castiel. As the angel approached, Brooklyn felt those sharp blue eyes locked with hers as Brooklyn felt her heart pounding in her chest like wild thunder. She fought to look away but found those soulful blue eyes hard to break away from as he reached out tracing his fingertips across her cheek and jaw withdrawing them away. Brooklyn had felt the same warmth they shared so many times as their skin made contact.

She felt herself frozen in place feeling the angel's hypnotic gaze only to be snapped out of the trance by the click of the pump stopping. Brooklyn shook her head to see the angel was gone as she replaced the pump and hopped in. Starting the engine she realized she wasn't alone as the angel was seated in the passenger seat with his hands folded neatly across his lap and stare fixed straight ahead. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Brooklyn threw the truck in gear and raced north. They sat in an awkward silence as neither one was sure of what to tell the other.

The foothills and Rockies towered across the horizon to the West as Brooklyn couldn't stand it anymore. The silence was deafening almost killing her. She had to same something!

"Cas, why won't you look at me? Did I say or do something wrong? Was there something I didn't do or say? Cas, please talk to me. Please?" Castiel slowly turned his head as the hunter observed the heartbreaking expression of gentleness and sadness feeling her own heart break a little as he spoke.

"Brook, you did nothing wrong and you must know that. I want you to be happy and if it is with Dean then I respect your decision. But no matter what, I am going to always be your angel."

The angel slid his hand across the consol taking her small hand in his. Brooklyn felt a smile escaping her lips as she turned her palm upward and linked her fingers with Castiel's remaining that way for the rest of the trip.

Castiel had the feeling she would need him in Denver.

As Brooklyn and Castiel made their way towards the Mile High City, Dean and Sam were crossing the state line into Colorado. Dean snorted as the scenery looked all the same to him: Flat and endless. He looked over seeing Sam passed out on the passenger side of the car. Turning his attention back to the road, he saw they were only 182 miles from their destination. 182 miles until he was able to see and hold Brooklyn again as Dean had missed the young hunter even though it had been only a night. For almost the last year he had fallen asleep with her in his arms and waking up to see the hot redhead beside him. He thought of all the things he wanted to say and do to her when they met up later that night grinning to himself as the Impala raced down the interstate.

Samael could feel the hunter's excitement as he remained leaned up against the window nearly making him hurl. The sickeningly sweet tingly feelings Dean was experience were just so damn gross! But the demon told himself soon those mushy feelings of love and optimism would soon be replaced with anguish and pain. When they were in Salina, Kansas, Samael met up with a female demon that Dean had encountered some time ago. Seemed she wanted to get a piece of the Winchester brother and Samael was only more than obliged to help her.

_"We'll be in Denver tomorrow night at this hotel," he slid a strip of paper across to the demon as she memorized the address. _

_"And Dean will be rather 'happy' to see me?" She purred as Samael smirked and nodded his head. "You could say he will be more than happy to see you," the demon answered. _

_"Good, then it's all settled. I'll be seeing you tomorrow night and don't let me down," Samael growled as the female demon vanished. _

The Impala continued trekking westward stopping in Limon long enough for food and fuel. Dean could see the faint outline of the foothills of the Rockies at this vantage point only causing his heart to beat erratically in his chest. Mountains meant Denver and Denver meant Brooklyn. His hand subconsciously patted the two items in his jacket pocket. One of the items he was going to give her at the hotel and then the other after he spoke with Markus. If someone were to ask him 10 years ago if he had ever suspected he would fall this hard and deep in love, Dean would've laughed and called the person insane. Well it turned out he was the insane one for not thinking he could open up so much and in return be loved as hard and as much as she did. Not wanting to waste another minute, Dean climbed in his baby and the engine roared to life.

The sign read Denver 91.

Brooklyn and Castiel reached Colorado Springs stopping off for fuel and a snack. She smiled as she looked up at Pike's Peak. She wanted to the summit someday. Maybe Dean would go with her as a vacation. Yeah right, Dean and vacation in the same sentence. She softly laughed at the silly notion. Castiel came up beside her tilting his head inquisitively at her. She turned to the angel and smiled softly at him.

"Someday, Cas, I'm going to the summit of Pike's Peak. It'll be the closest to the heavens as I get," she sighed turning to get back in the truck. The angel looked back up at the majestic peak once more before joining Brooklyn in the truck. They were 70 miles from Denver.

Dean saw the bright lights of downtown Denver as they had finally made it! The traffic had picked up but not as bad as New York or Philadelphia was. He followed the bypass around the city heading towards the hotel. Sam was still out like a light. Dean knew Sam liked Brooklyn and that he had stated on several occasions he thought she was good for him, better than Cassie was. When he had confided in Sam his plans, his brother was thrilled at the prospect hoping things worked out. Dean was nervous though as he had a small seed of doubt that Brooklyn wasn't feeling the same way. Sure she loved him but was she in love with him? Well, he was about to find out tonight.

Brooklyn and Castiel saw the lights of downtown Denver as they approached the city. As they drove on a strange rumbling sound filled the silence of the cab. Brooklyn immediately knew what that sound was.

"Sorry, Cas, it's my stomach. I think we should stop somewhere before meeting up with Dean," the angel nodded as they pulled off the next exit spotting a nice diner nestled between two hotels.

Castiel sat across from Brooklyn as she played with her fries. She had eaten the burger but pushed the fries around as if lost in thought. Brooklyn looked up seeing the angel with his head tilting and those gorgeous blue eyes flashing concern. She loved that look as it brought out the innocence in her angel.

"Are you alright, Brook?" Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders and pushed the plate away. The angel reached across the table taking her hands in his channeling a calming energy through to his charge. Brooklyn relaxed against his touch as the waitress walked by.

"Anything else?" She asked sweetly. "Pie, two slices please," Brooklyn answered smiling back at the brunette. "You got it," the waitress hurried off returning within two minutes with two slices of apple pie. Castiel picked up the fork looking at the sweet treat before him.

"You eat it, Cas, not admire it," Brooklyn joked as she took a bite of her own. The angel cut into the hot steamy slice nearly choking on the first bite. Brooklyn pushed her water over as the angel graciously drank half the glass.

"Might wanna take it easy," she said as the angel managed to master the fork and pie. Her thoughts wandered back to Dean and wondering if he was at the hotel waiting for her. As she sat there, her phone went off and immediately she knew it was Dean calling.

"Dean! You make it? So you are in room 265. Well I'm here in Denver but needed something to eat. I'll be there soon as I have a lot to talk about. Love you too," she hung up looking over at the angel.

"Are you ready, Brook?" He asked as she nodded leaving money for the bill as they headed out to the truck.

Samael grabbed two beers from the six pack they bought looking to see if Dean was watching him. The older Winchester was channel surfing oblivious to the Brazil leaf that was being shoved in one of the bottles. A sinister grin crossed his face as he watched the leaf dissolve into the foamy liquid. Now all he needed to do was make that small seed of doubt grow within Dean's mind.

Dean looked up as the offering was presented in front of him grinning as he accepted the beer taking a huge swig of the cold yet delectable beverage. Samael drank from his own bottle as he saw the leaf begin taking effect.

"Well, Sammy, tonight's the night," he grinned as Samael grinned back with Sam's trademark smile. Samael grinned back as Dean continued drinking down the beer. He took a deep breath taking a more serious tone as he asked his brother, "Do you think she feels the same way about me, Sammy?"

"Why wouldn't she? You're not getting doubts are you?" Dean shrugged his shoulders feeling a bit off but shrugged it off as nerves.

"Dunno, I mean I'm in love with her, Sammy, but a part of me thinks maybe she isn't in love me. What if she only loves me but isn't in love with me?" The Brazil leaf began taking over Dean's feelings and thoughts making Samael thrilled inside. "I'll get you another beer," Sam offered taking the empty one. He quickly returned with a Brazil leaf laced beer for Dean watching as he continued to let the doubt in…

**Alright two-three more chaps and the story will be complete! Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this lengthy saga!!**

**Metallikirk-Thanks for another great review!!!**


	43. Arc 4 Denver Chap 2: Love is Destroyed

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing and yes lurking: You are all the very best!!!!

_Brooklyn prepares to tell Dean all but finds pain…._

Dean sat there fingering the top of his beer bottle when he heard a knock at the door. She's here! His Brooklyn was finally here! Jumping up he raced to the door banging his knee on the table along the way. He grunted a few curses as his hand reached the knob swinging the door wide open. His hope replaced by disappointment as a beautiful blonde woman stood there in a tight skirt and halter top revealing a killer body beneath. She flashed a smile revealing perfect white teeth hidden behind sangria coated lips.

"Uh, sorry but you must have the wrong room," Dean started to close the door but the woman slammed her hand hard against it keeping it open with the strength of twenty men.

"Oh no, I have the right room, Dean," her voice seductive as Dean felt himself being drawn in to the woman's web. He fought against the temptation but the Brazil leaf coursed through his veins and the hunter found himself moving closer towards the woman. He still heard himself screaming this was wrong and Brooklyn was the one he truly wanted, the one he was in love with. He couldn't break her heart!

"Brooklyn isn't in love with you, Dean," she whispered in his ear before biting down on the sensitive lobe. Dean hissed in pain but soon felt pleasure crashing in waves as the blonde gently pushed him back slamming the door behind them. The darkness swept over him as the hot sangria lips crashed into his as the button and zipper of his jeans slowly were undone. Dean felt his hands reaching up, pulling the halter top and skirt off as their bodies crashed on the bed.

Brooklyn pulled up to the Best Western hotel killing the engine and lights sitting there for a moment. Castiel could see the hunter was nervous and her face tense as she prepared to tell Dean all. The angel knew this wasn't easy for her as she was letting him go but he still found himself reaching over and taking her in his arms offer some comfort before letting his arms slide down to her waist. Brooklyn lifted her head pressing her forehead against the angel's as his warm hands cupped her face gently stroking hot flushed cheeks.

"Good luck, Brook. Just know I will always be here for you," he leaned in kissing her as Brooklyn felt her emotions for the angel rapidly rise to the surface as Castiel deepened the kiss between them. The hunter lifted a hand towards the angel's face caressing it as his own remained on her face.

The seraph gently broke their kiss keeping her head in his hands gazing deep into those slate orbs. He knew he had to let her go but that didn't stop the angel from leaning in kissing her one last time before she left. Castiel vowed to always be by her side always as he was her angel.

Taking a deep breath, she slid out of the truck looking over her shoulder at the blue eyed guardian finding a part of herself wishing she would've stayed, to turn around and run back into those angelic arms declaring to him she was staying with the angel. But instead she found herself still proceeding towards room 265. Her body trembling and heart fluttering as she reached the stairs and climbed the metallic steps turning right at the landing and heading down the concrete walkway.

Room 265, this was it, she said to herself reaching out for the doorknob. As her hand gripped the cool metal, she stopped hearing strange muffling sounds coming from the other side. She listened more closely as she could make out moaning. Thinking Dean was in trouble she opened the door only to find Dean wasn't in trouble. In fact it was something entirely different.

Her heart sank and shattered into a million pieces as she saw Dean, the one she wanted, on the bed being ridden like bucking bronco. On top of him was a blonde woman that looked very familiar to her as she quickly recognized her as the hostess from the diner she and Cas had stopped at only hours ago. What the fuck?! Neither person heard her enter as they carried on with their little rodeo side show. Dean was obviously enjoying the free ride as his hips bucked hard into the blonde bimbo and he moaned out, "That's it, baby, work me over. Mmmmmm hmmmm…God you feel hot on me…"

Brooklyn felt as if she had been used. She hurried here for this shit?! To see Dean fucking some nameless slut and break her heart and soul!? She let out a sharp cry of pain as the pair looked up seeing her standing there with her hand gripped tightly on the handle. Dean felt something snap as he saw Brooklyn standing there with an expression of hurt, anger, pain, betrayal and confusion on her beautiful face. It was a look Dean would forever have burned in his memory. Brooklyn felt as if she was going to get violently ill at the sight before her.

"Brooklyn!" Dean shouted as his eyes grew wide in horror and shock. He would never forget her face as he read it loud and clear. His blonde companion looked over at Brooklyn and snidely remarked "There's always room for one more, honey" as she pat the bed in a mocking manner.

"Why, Dean?" She whimpered as her eyes welled up and tears rolled down her face. She couldn't move as her legs were locked in place. Dean grabbed the blonde throwing her off his body as Brooklyn found the strength to turn and run.

"I…I…need to leave. You make me sick, Dean," she said in a voice barely above a whisper as she turned and ran out the door. The tears running down her face as she sprinted down the stairs and towards the parking lot.

"Brook, wait! Brook, please!" Dean cried out after her as she rushed down the causeway and hurried down the stairs as her boots clanged against the steel steps. He threw on his jeans before racing out after her. Brooklyn's sobs were now loud and continuous as she sprinted to her truck. Her face covered with the tracks of her tears with more following as she got in and slammed the door shut.

Brooklyn sobbed uncontrollably as hiccups mixed in with her sobs. She slammed her hands into her steering wheel in anger and pain. How could she be so damn stupid?! She yelled out in pure anguish at feeling like such a fool. Her nose running as she kept sniffling. She continued crying as she rested her head on the steering wheel. She didn't realize that someone was there or rather an angel.

Castiel had witnessed the entire thing. How could Dean do that? She was ready to give him her entire being and this was how he repaid her. By cruelly ripping her heart out right in front of her by sleeping with that woman?!

"Brook…" he whispered wrapping his arms around her. She let her angel hold her as she balled and wailed into his shoulder. He just held her as she let it all out. He held her tighter feeling the hurt and betrayal coursing through her soul.

"I'm such a fool, Cas. I was ready to tell him that I was in love with him and wanted him and only him. Apparently he didn't want me after all. I guess maybe I was just a good fuck to him. Why did I let myself get so close again? I'm such an idiot thinking that I found someone to love and that they loved me unconditionally. All those times spent together, all of the words and promises of love and devotion were lies?! Shame on me for believing in finding love again, shame on me," she sobbed as her voice was riddled with anger and grief.

"No, Brook, you're not an idiot. Dean's the one who screwed up, not you," Castiel said gently as Brooklyn leaned into him crying.

Dean hurried down the stairs in his jeans only. He had to stop her from leaving. He saw her truck and hurried across the parking lot not caring if the pavement and gravel was cutting at the soles of his feet. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

Brooklyn was still sobbing as she heard Dean's voice call out to her "Brook, please hear me out. It's not what you think it is…"

Brooklyn turned from her angel to face Dean. In the bright motel lot lights, he could see her face was splotchy and swollen from the hard crying she had been doing. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke:

"Save the bullshit excuses, Dean. It's exactly what I fucking think it is. You and the whore from the diner fucking. F-U-C-K-I-N-G! I hurried here to Denver to tell you that I had fallen completely in love with you and that I wanted only you. I was ready to give you my heart, body, and soul. I laid my life on the line for you, exposed my vulnerable side to you and for what?! THIS!? To find, you, the one I'm in love with and want to be with screwing a complete stranger?! How the Hell should I interpret it?! You tell me, Dean!" She said cold and harshly as Dean saw her beautiful grey eyes go cold. The same eyes that had shown him love and compassion so many times before now reflected a cold hate. Dean felt himself shiver at the intensity in those slate depths.

Dean stood there knowing this was it; there was probably no way to take back what he did to her, to her heart and soul. The same heart and soul that was already fragile and tender when she bared it to him that night in Michigan. His lower lip trembled as the hot stinging sensation of tears welled up in his eyes. This was why she wanted to meet him here. Brooklyn had fallen in love with him and wanted him in every meaning of the word. And now he could feel her slipping through his fingers.

Brooklyn had finally ceased sobbing as now her pain was replaced by anger. She had to go home and away from him. Seeing him made her ill all over at all the emotions she had spent over him. All of the kisses and touches and whispers of love and passion they shared now rang hollow and empty. She felt as if he had used her for sex and that he was only biding his time with her until someone else came whoring into his life.

"Brook, please, just stay and talk to me. You can't drive all the way back to Phoenix like this. Just please hear me out. I do love you, Brooklyn, no I'm in love with you. Just please, stay" he pleaded with her as he let the tears fall down his face. Brooklyn sat there feeling her own tears welling back up and falling down. She felt a tiny part of her screaming at her to stay, that it had to be a misunderstanding or some lame ass excuse.

Castiel reached over holding her hand within his offering some form of comfort for her. Brooklyn leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed and the tears falling unabated. Maybe she should have stayed in Phoenix. No, she should never have let her heart open back up because now she was paying dearly for such an action.

Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head as she looked at Dean. She started crying again as she spoke:

"I don't think we should be together, Dean. I gave you so many chances and I had finally given you my trust back after the whole Lazarus debacle. But I was a fool to open up again. I'm in love with you and always will be, Dean, but I can't take it anymore. This was the last straw."

Dean stood there nodding as he knew it was over between them. He had let the best thing in his miserable life slip through his fingers. He leaned in to her truck window reaching his hand out to touch her face one more time. Brooklyn fought the urge to hold his hand in her own and instead let her tears do the talking for her. He had broken her and now he couldn't fix her. Dean leaned in closer pressing his lips to hers in one last kiss. Gently, he pulled away with tears in his sharp green eyes.

"Goodbye, Brooklyn. Goodbye, my angel."

She started her truck and slowly drove away with her angel. He watched as the taillights of the Avalanche disappeared into the night and from his life. Dean stood there feeling his knees buckle and give way as he collapsed onto the hard cold pavement, just like his heart was now. He sat there in the middle of that parking lot sobbing and curled up into a ball rocking himself back and forth.

Samael grinned madly at the sorry sight of the older Winchester down there broken and hurt. Now was the time for him to act.

"Dean! Oh my god, Dean, what happened?! Where's Brooklyn?" Samael asked as Dean looked up with heartbreak in his rich emerald orbs. Samael knelt down helping the hunter to his knees and walked the sobbing man back to his room. When they returned the blonde was gone as the demon shut the door behind them.

"Give me the bottle, Sammy," Dean barked between sobs as the demon retrieved the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. Dean jerked it out of Samael's hand ripping the cap off and gulped down half the Jack Daniels before coming up for air.

"I fucked up, Sammy. I fucked up and now Brook's gone for good. The hurt and pain in her eyes felt like a knife was plunged in my heart and twisted around. I should've fought for her, Sammy. I should've stood my ground and proved to her how much I love her. She was my everything, my life! What am I gonna do now?" His voice trailed off to a whisper as he finished off the whiskey throwing the bottle against the wall. Dean started sobbing again as his eyes fell upon the ring and pendant he was going to give her.

"Sammy! Sammy where's my phone?!" Dean bellowed out now full blown drunk. Samael handed him the phone as he flipped it open and punched in the numbers.

Brooklyn continued crying as the lights of Denver and Dean Winchester vanished in her rearview mirror. Castiel continued to watch her like a hawk hoping a hotel would appear soon. She couldn't drive like this, so hurt and angry. Ahead he saw the lights of several buildings that turned out to the hotels.

"Brook, please stop for the night. You're hurt and angry and in no condition to drive your vehicle. Please, for me?" Brooklyn wiped away another tear as the phone began to ring. Castiel grabbed the phone before she could and saw the name Dean light up on the screen. The angel answered the phone.

"Brook!? Brook, it's me, Dean. Please come back, I need to talk to you," the hunter's voice thick and slurred telling the angel Dean was full blown drunk. His jaw clenched as he felt his anger rising rapidly within him.

"Dean, this is Castiel. Brooklyn doesn't want to talk to you at the moment."

"Cas, what the fuck are you doing on the fucking line?! I wanna talk to Brook god damn it! Why won't you let me talk to her?!" His voice high and angry as he ranted on the other end.

"You're drunk, Dean and besides you've caused enough pain for one evening," the angel flipped the phone shut as Brooklyn looked over at the angel.

"Thanks, Cas," she whispered as she eased the Avalanche off the interstate. The angel took her hand in his feeling Brooklyn tighten her fingers within his. The angel knew if he had allowed Dean to talk to her, it would've been a complete and utter disaster to say the least.

Dean slammed the phone in frustration. "Who the fuck does that god damn angel think he is!? What is he now, her personal operator?! Well, he can't keep me from talking to her because one way or another I'll talk to her," he looked up skyward yelling, "You hear me, Cas?! You chicken shit of an angel! You love her don't you, you son of a bitch!?"

Dean stumbled off the bed looking for more alcohol. He needed to forget about her, about the pain and love they had shared. To forget about the way she smelled, touched and tasted against his mouth. To forget about how soft her body was pressed against his in the throes of passion. And especially to forget about those beautiful expressive slate depths that always seemed to pull him.

Shaking his head, Dean found the other bottle of whiskey and proceeded to polish it off. He didn't care anymore, Brooklyn was gone and he had just died inside. Samael continued to watch Dean's downward spiral waiting to pick up the pieces and bring him over to his side.

"Brook, Brook," Dean sobbed hard as he drank away his anguish knowing it would return the next day. But he didn't care at this point since the one constant thing besides his brother was gone from his life.

At the Holiday Inn Express, Brooklyn had stepped in the shower expecting Dean to be there ready to clean and lather her waiting body only to sadly realize he wasn't there anymore.

"I was ready to give you everything, Dean," she said to herself sobbing softly in the shower. Castiel could feel her angst and sorrow as he sat there on the couch deep in meditation. The angel was determined to help her pick up the pieces of her broken heart. He heard the door open as she stepped out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed and began mindlessly surfing the channels. Brooklyn stopped on MTV seeing the video for Bleeding Love playing. As she listened to Leona Lewis bearing her heart out Brooklyn felt her tears welling back up and struggled to keep them back but failed as they cascaded down her face as she lowered her head in her arms and began softly sobbing. The angel opened his eyes and sat down beside her wrapping his arms around her shaking body. He picked up the remote and changed the channel leaving it on CNN.

"Brook, you cannot torture yourself like this," Castiel said stroking her hair. Brooklyn only sobbed more and leaned into her angel letting him comfort her as best he could. The angel reached back and pulled the covers back tucking her in. He sat on the couch and started meditating again.

"Cas? I don't wanna sleep alone tonight," A tiny voice came from beneath the covers. The angel peeled off his clothing all for the boxers and crawled in beside her surprised to feel Brooklyn moving in closer, desperate to feel his warmth. The angel kissed her forehead as they fell asleep together.

Dean stumbled into the bar gathering his composure as he scanned the smoky room for a quick fuck. He needed to forget Brooklyn and he hoped finding solace in the arms of a faceless and nameless woman would do it. After all he had done it so many times before prior to that fiery and sensual redhead coming into his life. The brunette across the bar was eye fucking him and licking her lips. She would do as he hurried across the floor and joining her for a drink before she led him around the back into a secluded room.

Minutes later the brunette was bent over several cases of beer with her dress hiked up over her waist with Dean pounding hard inside her. It was mindless angry sex meaning nothing to him as he came inside the hot piece of ass. He pulled his pants and boxers up as she adjusted her skirt winking at him before leaving him alone.

Alone. That's what he'll ever be, that's what he'll be damned to be for the rest of his life. Alone and traveling from town to town hunting and killing and throwing in the numerous one nighters with anonymous women in hotel rooms, bathrooms and back rooms. But no matter what he did or tried, he would see her in the sea of faces when he knew she wasn't really there. He would hear her voice and laughter ringing in his ears as whispers of deep love and undying loyalty would tear at his soul. It seemed the one steady constant now was Sam. His Sammy, his baby brother was there for him.

He stepped out on the balcony of the hotel room looking up at the North Star. He closed his eyes and said softly to the wind, "Brooklyn, I will always be in love with you and I'm sorry for breaking your heart and trust. I love you." A tear trickled down his cheek as he hung his head.

In Phoenix, Brooklyn was standing outside on the back deck looking up at the same bright star Dean was. Looking up at the North Star she softly said, "I miss you, Dean. I miss everything about you and it's hard not having you with me. I will always be in love with you, Winchester. I love you, Dean," she felt a tear falling down her face as she continued staring up at the bright star.

**Okay one more chap and that will wrap up the series. This was such a sad chap for me to write. **


	44. Epilogue: Coping With The Loss

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I do not make anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing and yes even lurking: Thank you for all of the support and feedback as it is all greatly appreciated!!!

_Epilogue…_

Gabriel watched his daughter as she sat there on the deck. She hadn't moved since she stepped out several hours ago. Now the sun had fallen over the horizon as night moved across the sky. He knew her heart was still shattered and scattered to the wind. He personally wanted to smite the hunter for what he did but didn't realize Dean had been set up to be found as he was. All the Archangel had foreseen was the heartache and not the real reason behind it.

Castiel was standing beside the Archangel watching his charge sitting out there in shorts and long sleeved ASU shirt. Her hair falling around her face as the cool breeze had kicked up.

"She's so sad, Gabriel. You didn't see her in Denver, the pain and heartbreak," Castiel said quietly. Gabriel merely nodded as he kept his gaze fixed on the hunter.

"She was ready to give him everything she had to offer." Castiel secretly wished he could feel and experience all she had to give but told no one, not even Gabriel.

"Brooklyn will recover, Castiel, as long as you are there by her side as her angel, guardian and friend," Gabriel said encouragingly as Castiel let a small smile creep up on his face. The Archangel turned and stepped outside.

"Is this seat taken?" Brooklyn looked up to see the Archangel shaking her head as he sat down beside her. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her comforting his daughter as he felt her body racked with sobs.

"It's alright, don't hold anything back, Brooklyn," he whispered as she continued to sob. "You know, you are never alone, my daughter. I am always going to be here for you. All you have to do is call for me and I will be there. Also know this, someone else will always be looking out for you," the hunter knew Gabriel was talking about Castiel. Brooklyn lifted her head to see the angel with those puppy dog eyes looking at her. She just looked into those bright sad eyes as she felt the sobs begin to cease.

"Come now, let us go inside. I am sure something warm to drink will help," Brooklyn nodded as Gabriel walked with the hunter in the house where Castiel was waiting with open arms.

* * *

Dean woke up in Sioux City, Iowa feeling a warm body next to him. He looked over seeing the redhead from the night before. He did a double take thinking it was his beloved Brooklyn only to be sadly disappointed. It wasn't her, his Brook. It was the bartender that he had hit on while slamming shorts of whiskey. It seemed the women he had been screwing had hair or features similar to her. No matter how drunk he was or how hard he tried to forget, Brooklyn would always be there in the back of his mind. Her ghost haunted him wherever he went, drifting with him from town town in his dreams and his nightmares. Sometimes when he would lay there wide away Dean would look over and see her there beside him with that soft warm smile and warm delicate skin. He would reach out and just as his fingers touched her, the mirage would vanish leaving him with another night of anguished torment and no sleep. Why didn't he fight for her? He wanted her back, back in his arms and heart. Back beneath him crying out his name as they made love and in his fierce yet protective hold as they slept together. There's a hole in his soul and it's killing him.

He figured it was a punishment from the dickwad god that Cas was such a good little soldier for. Cas! He had remembered slamming the angel after he had called that night. He didn't mean it, he was so drunk and hurt over losing the greatest love he had ever experienced. He hoped Cas wouldn't hold it against him.

He crawled out of the arm draped across his body as he crept into the shower anxious to get away and to the next hunt. He scrubbed his body hard until it was raw and red. He waited for a pair of hands that would never come to lather his body. How his missed those moments in the shower where they would lather and clean each other's bodies laughing smiling and sharing kissing in between. Now he would have to settle for solo showers and releasing his sexual frustration on his own.

"God I'm so sorry for hurting you and for destroying us, Brook," he whispered as he stepped out not holding back the tears.

* * *

Somewhere in the heavens an angel was crying over the destruction of Dean and Brooklyn's love. She had watched them since the day they met watching them thrive and grow together. She thought they would be together forever as the emotional bond connecting them was tight and nearly unbreakable.

"Soon, my dear, you will be needed," a voice had told her as she continued to watch the older brother torture himself over the loss of his love. Little did the angel know that Dean would find love again and his heart would be whole….

**Alright this concludes this rather extensive series of the history of Dean and Brooklyn…Please do review as I want to know what you, the readers, thought….**

**Note: I will be away at a conference Thurs and Fri but I will be working on my new story Saving Grace!**


End file.
